Luz de luna
by UsagiSerenity16
Summary: Usagi es una chica de 17 años, alegre y divertida, con un novio que la adora. El destino le pone enfrente a Darien, un guapo estudiante de intercambio, un chico misterioso, inalcanzable y que oculta un secreto que puede cambiar por siempre su vida. Ahora Usagi está confundida, se queda con su fiel y cariñoso novio o sigue a su corazón y trata de conquistar al chico de sus sueños?
1. Prólogo

_**La historia que se presenta aquí es de mi completa autoría. Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la genial autora Naoko Takeuchi y basados en la extraordinaria historia de Sailor Moon, responsable de mi locura de creerme escritora.**_

* * *

La escena que tenía ante mí era abrumadora, como salida de una película de ciencia ficción de esas que tanto le gustaban a mi hermano Shingo. Miré sus ojos y lo que vi me dejó paralizada. Ya no eran azul zafiro como yo los conocía. Un tono gris perla como acero fundido, como la luz de una luna plateada se adueñaba de ellos, se habían vuelto tan fríos, tan amenazantes. Ahogué mi grito tapándome la boca con las manos ante tal escena.

Mis mente era un mar de dudas y confusiones. No sabía lo que sentía, una mezcla de pánico y fascinación por aquella mirada me envolvían. Era un visión un tanto sobrecogedora, surrealista para alguien como yo, para alguien tan humana. La visión de su torso desnudo de detalles tan perfectos como si hubiese sido hecho por el propio Miguel Ángel era un deliciosa imagen para mis sentidos pero al mismo tiempo perturbadora.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y contorsionarse de dolor, parecía un barco arrastrado por una poderosa marea que amenazaba con hundirle en lo más profundo de un abismo, mientras su rostro reflejaba todo lo que sentía. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su hermosa frente, no podía entender qué era lo que provocaba semejante reacción en él.

Miré hacia su oponente, grande y de mirada aterradora, oscura como la muerte misma, mismo que hace sólo un momento era el hombre que me había estado llenando de halagos y prometiendo un mundo más allá de mi imaginación. Noté la sonrisa desfigurada que se afilaba en su rostro, se sentía el ganador de esa extraña batalla.

Volví a mirar a mi ángel, no soportaba verlo así, sufriendo de aquella manera, desgarrado por el dolor. Quería ayudarlo, moría por ir a su lado y salvarlo de ese encuentro doloroso que estaba teniendo con su rival pero ¿qué podía hacer yo si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué puede hacer un frágil humano ante el enfrentamiento de dos seres que no parecían pertenecer a este mundo?


	2. Primer encuentro

**Tokio 1548**

Una chica cruza la calle a paso lento, su mirada se detiene en cada una de las cosas que observa, como apreciando la belleza en cada árbol, cada nube, cada pájaro que pasa por el lugar. Se nota distraída, como si su pensamiento la llevara a lugares lejanos donde deleitar los sentidos y expresar las emociones. La observo desde la banca en la cual estoy sentado y nuestras miradas se cruzan de repente.

Sus ojos de un brillante color azul como el cielo en primavera me atrapan en un instante, es tan bella. Cabellos dorados como el oro son atrapados en un moño alto algo desaliñado, dejando escapar unos mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro, ese rostro de blanca porcelana que me recuerda al brillo plateado de la luna llena. Se sonroja cuando su mirada choca con mis ojos azul zafiro penetrando fuerte en los suyos, tratando de descifrar lo que esconde en su alma.

Una mujer de largos y ondulados cabellos azules corre para alcanzarla y la llama por su nombre el cual logro oír, haciendo que mi piel se erice con lo celestial de su sonido: Serenity. Serenity como el nombre de una antigua diosa griega, aunque está mal que yo lo diga. Su blanca piel resplandece como la luz de la luna, me deja completamente pasmado, casi logro olvidar porqué estoy aquí, mi misión.

Trato de enfocarme nuevamente en mi objetivo y me resulta completamente difícil quitar mi mirada de los ojos azules de la chica del cabello dorado. Me quedo mirando su esbelta figura y aunque ella trata de disimularlo la descubro mirando apenas con el rabillo del ojo y sonrío. No es una risa burlona o la sonrisa que doy cuando por mi trabajo quiero conseguir algo de una persona en específico, no, es una auténtica sonrisa de fascinación porque se siente bien verla mirarme. Ella se da cuenta que la veo y desvía nuevamente la mirada hacia el frente y trata de mantenerla en esa posición pero ambos estamos atrapados.

Un sonido me saca de mi estupor, son las ruedas de una carreta que me distraen y contemplo un elegante carruaje tirado por briosos caballos recorrer la calle de enfrente. Trato de mirar a través de ella para poder ver a mi chica dorada, mi ángel, aunque suena absurdo llamarla así siendo quien soy, pero no tengo otra palabra para describir a este hermoso ser de cabello dorado, piel de porcelana y hermosos ojos azules que descubrí cruzando la acera de enfrente.

El carruaje al fin termina su majestuoso desfile y busco rápidamente a mi ángel pero ya ha desaparecido. En mi mente se repite una y otra vez su nombre como un mantra que no quiero decir pero que al final no puedo apartar de mi pensamiento, Serenity, casi tan bello como ella. Debo encontrarla otra vez, no sé qué es lo que me mueve a pensar en ella pero siento dentro de mí que algo me arrastra a desear verla una vez más. Pero por ahora debo enfocarme nuevamente en mi misión, el objetivo que me ha traído a este mundo con seres tan inferiores, debo hallar al ser que es capaz de poner fin a esta cruenta batalla, debo hallar al Elegido.

La misión que me ha sido encomendada consiste en hallar a este poderoso ser y convencerlo de trabajar nuevamente para el lado correcto, aunque en realidad no sé como luce y mucho menos tengo una idea de quien sea, solo que nuestro enemigo ya debe estar sobre su pista y no ha de enviar a ningún novato para hacer su trabajo, casi deseo encontrarme cara a cara con él. Sólo espero poder hallar a este misterio ser antes que ellos.

¡Si tan sólo supiera como luce! Pero lo único que el Jefe dijo es que debo esperar a que su poder se manifieste de alguna forma y también debo recordar que es humano, en otras palabras, el destino de todo por lo que hemos luchado, incluso el de la humanidad, recae sobre un simple mortal. Si lo arruino y el enemigo da con él o ella antes que yo, podría eliminarlo y tendremos que esperar que se vuelva a manifestar su presencia en este mundo o lo es lo mismo, debemos esperar su renacimiento.

No sé porque esto será posible, hasta donde sé ningún humano real renace ni tiene una larga vida, este debe ser un ser muy especial para que se le permita esta habilidad, supongo que su poder y lo que éste significa para el Jefe realmente valen la pena.

Pero sentado en esta banca dejándome deslumbrar por uno de los insignificantes humanos no me va a ayudar a alcanzar mi objetivo, así que me dispongo a reiniciar el rastro de la pista que encontré y que me trajo hasta Tokio y especialmente a este parque. Luego de un rato la hallo en el centro del mismo, cerca de una fuente.

Enfoco bien mi visión que a pesar de tener algunos milenios encima sigue siendo tan aguda como el primer día que me estrené en las filas del Jefe, una ventaja de no ser un simple mortal. La miro de pies a cabeza, el largo cabello verde oscuro, su piel de azúcar moreno y esa forma de andar que pareciera detener el tiempo, sin dudas es ella. A simple vista parecería una mujer normal pero ella era uno de los guerreros más importantes y aguerridos hasta que decidió que había tenido suficiente de guerras y no quiso seguir con la misión, no es que haya cambiado de bando, eso no hubiese sido digno de quien era, sólo había entregado sus alas como decimos entre los de nuestra especie.

Camino lentamente pero a paso decidido hasta donde está sin perderla ni por un momento de vista cuando me doy cuenta de que ella no está sola. Con ella hay una niña de aproximadamente seis o siete años, cabello negro corto y ojos color violeta oscuro que le sonríe y la toma de la mano, un imprevisto para mis planes pero trataré de ser sutil y hacer gala de mi "encanto angelical."

-Ashmeday.-la llamo.

La mujer mira por encima de su hombro pero permanece estoica, imperturbable ante mi presencia, ignorando mi llamado. Un pequeño error de mi parte al usar su nombre antiguo. Aclaro mi garganta y rectifico llamándola por el nombre que escogió para vivir en este mundo mortal, aunque por cierto ella es una de los pocos seres "humanos" que pueden renacer, otra concesión inexplicable del jefe, pero quién soy yo para cuestionar.

-Setsuna Meio

Esta vez la mujer voltea a mirarme, me examina de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en el azul zafiro de mis ojos y el rojo de los suyos me hiela la sangre, un factor negativo de ser un "humano", y me inquieta sobre manera. Le dice algo al oído a la niña que está a su lado y ella corre hacia donde otra chica de cabello azul corto la espera.

La chica mira a Ashmeday como preguntándole que debe hacer y ésta le devuelve una mirada espero yo que tranquilizadora y asiente para que luego la chica se retire con la niña.

-Vamos Hotaru, iremos por un helado.

-Gracias Ami.

Se alejan del lugar tomadas de la mano, dejando a Ashmeday de pie frente a frente conmigo mirando hacia ellas. Vuelve su rostro hacia mí y la sonrisa que tenía en él desaparece, creo que no le agrada verme.

-Dile que no pienso volver, no ahora, no después de haber probado lo que es una vida tranquila y pacífica, sin tanta guerra y destrucción contra nosotros mismos.

-No es por eso que estoy aquí Ash… perdón, Setsuna.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Porque hasta donde yo sé, Él no enviaría a uno de sus siete arcángeles elegidos por una misión cualquiera.

-En eso tienes razón.-digo sin afán de vanagloriarme de sus palabras.-Estoy aquí por él.

-¿Por él? ¿Por fin lo han encontrado?

-No en realidad aún no pero estamos cerca. La pista me ha traído hasta aquí, a Tokio.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Necesito de tu ayuda, de tus habilidades.

-No soy quien solía ser, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-No, yo sé que ya no eres el gran Ashmeday, el ángel con el conocimiento del futuro pero esperaba que te quedara un remanente de tu don sensorial y pudieras detectar algo que yo no en esta ciudad.

Ashmeday baja la mirada y me doy cuenta que algo esconde. Lo bueno de ser quien soy y de que ella fuera uno de los míos es esa "habilidad" que el Jefe nos dio y que obviamente no quitó de los seres que entregaron sus alas, no podemos mentirnos entre nosotros. Por fin levanta la mirada hacia mí y responde.

-Primero necesito que me prometas que luego de esto no tendré que ayudar más.

-Tienes mi palabra.

Me mira de reojo como analizando si soy confiable o no, aunque ella sabe que jamás podría mentirle por más que quisiera pero a pesar de que eso fuera completamente cierto en este momento, una sola orden del Jefe podría cambiar la situación y aparecería como un mentiroso ante ella.

-Muy bien, vamos a mi casa.

Caminamos durante un rato hasta dar alcance a la chica del cabello azul y la niña que esperaban por ella cerca de la fuente comiendo un helado.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo debo llamarte mientras estés aquí? Supongo que no usarás tu nombre celestial ¿o sí?

Sonrío, el comentario me es gracioso porque realmente creí que Zedekiel era un nombre perfecto. Pienso rápidamente y me ubico en el contexto geográfico en donde me encuentro.

-Llámame Chiba, Chiba Mamoru.

* * *

Hola chicos! Yo por aquí otra vez dejando el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fanfic. No es una historia basada en el manga, sólo conservo ciertos argumentos y obviamente a mis personajes favoritos para que protagonicen esta nueva historia.

Estaré publicando de forma paralela este ralato junto con el de Sailor Cosmos: El reino Dorado, aunque aprovechará el momento de inspiración para avanzar en esta historia, no se enojen conmigo U.U les prometo que valdrá la pena, bueno eso espero.


	3. Mirada azul zafiro

Hoy desperté con aquella conocida sensación de haber perdido algo. Esa sensación con la que me he despertado cada día desde aquel encuentro. Su mirada azul zafiro ha dejado en mi esa sensación de pérdida, de vacío que no logro controlar.

A veces me despierto por la madrugada sudorosa y con las imágenes de ese sueño vívidas en mi mente como si se tratase de un recuerdo, de algo que había olvidado y que luego de mucho tiempo dormido ha despertado cual ave fénix levantando con su vuelo las cenizas. Es en esos momentos que tengo que levantarme y pintar. Cada dibujo que he hecho desde ese día en el parque lleva el sello de su mirada y me lleva nuevamente a repetir el sueño que me despierta sudando, repitiéndose una y otra vez en una especie de círculo vicioso que no logro descifrar.

Estoy de pie y con los pies descalzos en una tierra desconocida, mirando impávidamente hacia un gran lago de aguas cristalinas, la luna brilla redonda y plateada en el firmamento cubierto de estrellas de miles de colores. En el sueño llevo el cabello peinado en dos coletas al estilo odango y es de color plateado. Aunque no lo parezca sé que soy yo, no tengo dudas de ello, lo puedo sentir en mis adentros. Tengo puesto un vestido largo blanco marfil con detalles dorados, en la mano derecha llevo una espada con una inscripción que no logro leer.

Me llevo la mano al cuello y de éste cuelga una especie de relicario, es redondo y con unas resplandecientes alas blancas a cada lado. En su centro se dibuja una cruz con una piedra plateada justo donde se intersecan ambas partes de la cruz, rodeada de ocho perlas de diferentes colores.

Camino sobre los escombros de lo que fue aquel desconocido lugar hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Miro mi reflejo en el agua, con la mirada sombría y el cuerpo cubierto de sangre que sé no es mía. De pronto aparecen esos ojos que tanto me perturban. Su mirada es triste como la mía, como si en ellos llevara una gran pena que no se atreve a contarme.

Siento su aliento en mi cuello y mi cuerpo de tensa pero no es miedo lo que siento. Sé que es él, lo siento en mis huesos, el dueño de la mirada azul zafiro, mi amado. Me abraza por detrás y toma la espada de mi mano, arrojándola en el suelo. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su hombro, se siente tan bien, tan familiar. Digo su nombre en un susurro, como queriendo que nadie perturbe la paz que ahora nos invade, Endymion. Mi cuerpo se estremece con sólo decirlo. Endymion me da la vuelta y tomando mi rostro lo eleva para que mire el suyo. Me pierdo en su mirada.

Me sumerge desde lo más alto del cielo hasta el abismo más profundo del inframundo con el simple tacto de sus manos. Se aproxima lentamente y posa sus labios en los míos. Un calor intenso como el fuego me quema toda la piel y nubla mis sentidos, siento el sabor de sus labios, de su boca, su lengua humedeciendo más la mía, calmando la sed que siente mi alma. Acaricia mi cuerpo y me dejo llevar, me entrego a la sensación, a la mezcla de amor y deseo que Endymion provoca en mí.

Me separo un instante de él en busca del aire que le falta a mis pulmones y lo miro sonreírme con esa inocencia y picardía que lo caracteriza. De pronto el cielo se oscurece y la luna comienza a menguar. Una figura amorfa se levanta tras nosotros y toma la espada, mi espada que yace en el suelo y atraviesa el pecho de Endymion con ella. Aún puedo oír su risa malévola en el aire mientras permanezco de pie inmóvil, mirando el rostro palideciente de mi amado que cae de rodillas al suelo, de su pecho emana abundantes chorros de sangre.

El dolor me atraviesa cual si hubiese sido yo y no él quien recibiera el impacto en mis carnes y no logro reaccionar. Grito. El grito me despierta del sueño y nuevamente la sensación de vacío me sobrecoge.

-Serenity hija, abre la puerta.

Mamá llama una y otra vez, golpea la puerta de forma desesperada al oírme gritar. Me levanto para abrirle y al hacerlo ella me examina de pies a cabeza, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Estoy bien mamá, sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

-¿Otra vez "esa pesadilla"?

Miro hacia el suelo evitando su mirada inquisidora, no quiero mentirle pero odio verla preocupada sabiendo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarme.

-No, "esa pesadilla" como dices no se ha repetido.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si no te preocupes.

-Bueno, entonces apresúrate a arreglarte y alcánzame en el comedor, hoy tenemos visitas.

-¿Otra vez? Ya van dos veces en esta semana que vienen a visitarnos.

-¿Acaso no es emocionante? Una de las familias más influyentes de Tokio se toma la molestia de visitarnos y tú te comportas de manera indiferente.

-Mamá, ya sabes lo que pienso de ellos, no me gusta su compañía.

-Pero a mí sí, me parece que cualquiera de los tres hermanos del clan Blackmoon sería un excelente partido para una jovencita como tú y creo que Esmeralda-san piensa lo mismo.

-Ese tema lo hemos discutido muchas veces y creo que he sido muy explícita al decirte que no deseo contraer matrimonio.

-Serenity ya casi cumples diecisiete años, a tu edad yo ya estaba casada con tu padre y preparando todo para tu nacimiento. Ahora que tu otosan ya no se encuentra entre los vivos, mi deber es velar porque te cases y lo hagas en una buena familia.

-No creo que los Blackmoon sea la idea de buena familia que papá me haya enseñado, además yo no quiero ser de ésas mujeres que se dedican al hogar y a los hijos, que son una sombra de sus maridos. Yo quiero viajar, conocer el mundo, aprender más del arte, poder pintar y mostrarle al mundo mis obras.

Callé en el acto pues vi la mirada severa de mi madre, sin querer le había dicho que quería ser todo lo opuesto a ella. Mi madre se casó muy joven como es la costumbre, a la edad de quince años. Sus padres eran muy pobres, unos simples agricultores que se dedicaban al cultivo de arroz. A pesar de su estatus social, mi padre Kenji, del clan Tsukino, la tomó por esposa pues se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Mis abuelos estuvieron más que felices con esto ya que la familia de mi padre pagó una buena dote por ella, además que al ser una familia de seis hijas, mi abuelo consideraba un privilegio poder casar a una de ellas.

Mamá por su lado se limitó a obedecer los deseos de su padre y se casó cuando apenas comenzaba a vivir. Pero a pesar de todo, tuve una gran suerte, padre era un hombre honorable, no bebía ni fumaba ni andaba con geishas, amaba a mi madre con un amor puro y luego de casados no la tocó hasta que ella llegase a amarlo con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía. Luego nací yo y mamá enfermó, el médico le dijo que no podría tener más hijos, eso a padre no le molestó y como no pudo tener un hijo varón, me enseño a mí todo lo que debería conocer un heredero, aunque por ser mujer no pudiese hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia.

Mi educación era una guerra constante entre ellos, mientras mamá quería que yo aprendiera a coser, bordar, cocinar, en fin como ella misma decía, aprendiera a ser mujer, padre quería que supiera de artes, de lenguas, de negocios. Así fue hasta que él enfermó de tuberculosis y murió. Mamá no volvió a casarse, una viuda siempre honra la memoria de su marido, decía, y ahora quería para mí lo mismo que tuvo ella.

-Será mejor que pongas los pies sobre la tierra jovencita, el lugar de una mujer está en su casa, atendiendo a su familia. He apoyado tu afición por la pintura en parte para honrar la memoria de tu otosan y en parte porque lo he visto como un hobbie, pero jamás permitiré que cometas la locura de dedicarte a eso.

-No es una locura, es lo que quiero hacer ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-No te atrevas a dirigirte hacia mí en ese tono jovencita, mientras yo sea tu madre yo decidiré qué es lo mejor para ti y lo mejor ahora sería que te casaras con alguno de los hermanos Blackmoon. Ahora vístete y te espero abajo, no juegues con mi paciencia.

Es imposible dialogar con ella cuando de este tema se trata, así que por ahora no me queda más que obedecer y cruzar los dedos para que ninguno de esos Blackmoon quiera casarse conmigo.

Entro en la tina sintiendo como el agua fría moja mi piel. Es insoportable fingir todo el tiempo ser alguien que no soy, sé que hay un mundo allá afuera esperando por mí, sé que hay más en esta miserable vida para hacer que no sea ser la muñeca de adorno de la familia Blackmoon.

Blackmoon, Blackmoon, Blackmoon, la simple mención de su apellido ya era molesto. En otrora ese apellido es significado de prestigio, pero en el nombre de Esmeralda-san, la hermana mayor de la familia, sólo significa putrefacción e hipocresía. El gran Sabio Blackmoon fue uno de los primeros shogunes que se establecieron en Tokio, un militar destacado que incluso llegó a ser consejero real, su nombre era reconocido en todo Japón y su vasta fortuna decían que sobrepasaba incluso la del ministro del rey.

Pero cometió un error, se enamoro de una joven y bella mujer que convirtió su días en una tortura. Luego de mucho tiempo de rogarle, Esmeralda-san aceptó casarse con el viejo Blackmoon, llevando a vivir a la casa de su esposo a sus tres hermanos Zafiro, Diamante y Rubeus. La casa de gran Blackmoon se convirtió en un antro de perdición, hombres y mujeres iban y venían del lugar y las fiestas que hacían se convertían en grandes bacanales.

Claro, en una sociedad como esta donde las mujeres no tienen el derecho ni de decir esta boca es mía, Esmeralda-san no era vista con buenos ojos. Pero no hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar, incluso las conciencias y ella siempre era bien recibida como la gran señora que su título decía que era. El viejo Blackmoon no resistió mucho y pronto murió tras los disgustos que su amada esposa le provocaba. Esto impulso el estatus de sus hermanos ya que pasaron a ser los únicos herederos de la fortuna del viejo, convirtiéndose en los solteros más cotizados de todo Tokio. Lo único bueno que puedo decir de ellos es que al menos Rubeus salió con buena cabeza para los negocios llegando incluso a ganar con ellos más de lo que el viejo ganaba sólo que sus hermanos también se dedicaban a gastar de la misma manera.

Por lo demás, Diamante y Zafiro son unos buenos para nada, aunque considero a Zafiro menos amenazante que sus otros hermanos en especial menos que Diamante, su sombría mirada en nada se parece a la del hombre de mis sueños, ¿o de mis pesadillas?

Salgo del baño y me preparo para mi tortura matinal, me miro al espejo y pienso que no es posible que una chica tan desgarbada como yo provoque algún tipo de deseo en alguno de ellos cuando han tenido a cuanta mujer han deseado. Si tan sólo lograra que mi cabello luciera bien. Lo recojo en un moño no muy estilizado dejando que algunos mechones caigan de forma libre y rebelde sobre mi rostro y ya estoy lista para bajar.

Desciendo los escalones que me separan de mi cruel tormento cuando escucho la risa burda de Esmeralda-san que inunda la habitación.

-Serenity hija, acércate a saludar a los invitados.

Con una reverencia saludo a los presente, Esmeralda-san, Zafiro-kun y Diamante-kun. Mi mirada delata que en mi conteo mental falta un miembro de la singular familia.

-Rubeus no ha podido acompañarnos esta vez-se excusa Esmeralda-san como si eso me importara-se encuentra en un viaje de negocios en Europa.

-Es un placer tenerlos en nuestra casa.-digo en tono displicente, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por mamá que me da una de sus miradas asesinas.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y todo tipo de manjares que por lo general no son propios de un desayuno nos son servidos, tal parece que mamá se ha esmerado en lucirse esta vez. Me distraigo con la comida en mi plata y dejo a mi mente vagar a otro lado para olvidar que estoy aquí, pero lo que se sintieron como segundos creo que fueron largos minutos y aterrizo nuevamente en la mesa cuando escucho a mamá decir mi nombre.

-Serenity es una joven culta, su padre quiso que estudiara idiomas y arte para prepararla, será una excelente esposa para Diamante-kun.

¿Escuché bien o en verdad mi madre acaba de ofrecerme como una mercancía a estos buitres? Me alarmo enseguida con esta declaración y pronto es mayor mi sorpresa cuando siento una mano tomar la mía y colocar un anillo de diamantes en mi dedo anular.

-Debo decir que no es normal celebrar un compromiso con un desayuno y menos cuando no hemos hablado de la dote que se debe pagar, pero ya que entre nosotros hay cierta familiaridad lo voy a pasar por alto.

-No se preocupe Ikuko-san, haremos las formalidades cuando mi hermano esté de vuelta en Tokio y celebraremos el compromiso de manera formal en el plazo de un mes.-declara Diamante-Kun.

Un mes, todos mis sueños, anhelos y esperanzas estarán acabadas en el plazo de un mes. De pronto un recuerdo cruza mi mente como una estrella fugaz. Es nuevamente el hombre de mi sueño Endymion, sólo que esta vez la imagen en mi memoria se confunde con la del hombre en el parque y penetrante mirada clavada en mí.

-Serenity hija, tu prometido te habla.

-Disculpa Diamante-kun, yo tenía la mente en otro lado.

-Pobrecilla está muy emocionada.-dice mi madre nerviosamente.

-Te decía que si quieres podía presentarte a una modista para que empieces a preparar tu ajuar de novia.

-Agradezco mucho su gentiliza Diamante-kun, estoy segura que conoce muchas modistas.

El comentario causa malestar en los presentes y Diamante me deja entrever la frialdad de su mirada pero disimula con una sonrisa torcida.

Un mes y luego ¿cuánto tiempo más seré libre? ¿cuánto tiempo más tendré para soñar con la mirada azul zafiro y lo más importante, podrá Diamante opacar el brillo de esa mirada? Lo dudo.

* * *

El segundo capítulo de esta historia y hasta el momento creo que vamos bien.

Pobre de Serenity tener que casarse con un hombre que no ama U.U, qué significará el sueño que tiene? Serán Endymion y Mamoru chiba la misma persona?


	4. Segundo encuentro

Han pasado diez días desde que llegué a Tokio y encontré a Ashmeday. Me alojó en uno de los cuartos de la pensión de la que es dueña junto con su amiga Ami, que resultó también ser un ángel "degradado" a ser humano, aunque no les gusta que use esa palabra.

La chica de cabello azul tiene una historia un tanto graciosa, al menos para mí. Era un ángel de segundo rango, algo bastante alto para un ángel guardián que entre nuestra especie los consideramos servidores de una especie inferior. En fin, la chica se enamoró de un general del ejército nipón mientras le servía como ángel guardián, ¡clásico! Entregó sus alas a cambio de poder obtener forma humana de manera definitiva y así vivir una historia de amor con su general. Y aquí viene lo gracioso, el hombre murió en la guerra pues ya no tenía ángel que cuidara sus pasos, y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de saber que ella lo amaba. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien no suena tan gracioso.

Pero al menos ella ha resultado ser favorable para mis planes y se ha convertido en una gran ayuda. Su conocimiento de la zona ha servido para recorrer cada uno de los lugares sugeridos por Ashmeday, claro que hasta el momento todo ha resultado en callejones sin salida que me llevan de un lado a otro sin éxito. Esto no le agradará mucho al Jefe, creo que en cualquier momento me llamará a cuentas y no tengo nada que mostrarle, ni un solo avance. El tiempo se hace cada vez más corto y la necesidad de hallar al Elegido se vuelve imperiosa.

Por supuesto que no ayuda mucho que mis pensamientos se distraigan a cada hora recordando a mi ángel, a Serenity. He querido preguntarle a Ami o a Ashmeday si la conocen pero rechazo la idea, un arcángel como yo no puede demostrar debilidad por los humanos.

Me levanto con los primeros rayos del sol y la sensación en mi estómago es cada vez más fuerte. De las muchas desventajas que tiene el tomar forma humana la peor de todas es el hambre, y el sueño, pero más el hambre. El cuerpo humano requiere de energía, energía que solo obtienes de los alimentos. Para ser honesto preferiría usar mi forma angelical pero el Jefe insistió en que debo pasar desapercibido, mezclarme con la multitud, así que me envió como "humano", por suerte me permitió conservar todos mis poderes y habilidades, puedo adoptar mi real apariencia en el momento que lo desee, pero a cambio debo lidiar con las debilidades humanas.

Bajo al comedor común de la pensión y veo que todos ya se encuentran despiertos. El chico de cabello rubio que trabaja en una cafetería me mira como si viera a un indigente, su nombre es Motoki. A su lado como todos los días se sienta su hermana Unazuki y frente a ellos el extraño chico de lentes Umino, que aún no sé a qué se dedica, y al lado de éste la joven de cabello corto rojo, Naru.

Me siento en uno de los espacios disponibles al lado del joven estudiante Asanuma, que también me mira como si se tratara de un bicho raro.

-Vaya amigo que mal te ves.-dice por fin Motoki-Parece que no has dormido nada, además de tu ropa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

-Es la misma que llevas desde que Setsuna te trajo aquí y nos presentó.-dice Unazuki sin levantar su vista del plato.

Me miro y me doy cuenta de que tienen razón, no sé cómo pude pasar por alto un detalle como este.

-Sí, es que cuando llegué me robaron la maleta y no he podido ir a comprar ropa.-miento, por suerte ni Ami ni Ashmeday están en el comedor, de ser así no podría decir eso.

-Creo que Motoki y tú son de la misma talla, te traeré algo de su ropa limpia para que te cambies y tal vez Asanuma podría acompañarte a comprar algo hoy antes de sus clases.

-De verdad no es necesario Unazuki.-pero ya la chica se ha levantado y subido las escaleras.

-No te preocupes amigo, yo no tengo problema con eso.

-Yo tampoco en acompañarte, conozco un sastre que tiene ropa a la venta a precios muy cómodos, además que también puede confeccionar lo que quieres, queda muy cerca de mi trabajo.

-Gracias Motoki, Asanuma pero de verdad no es necesario.

Los chicos insisten y acabo accediendo. Unazuki vuelve con un pantalón y una camisa de Motoki para mí y me levanto enseguida, dirigiéndome hacia mi cuarto y me cambio. Bajo una vez más con la ropa sucia.

-Yo lavaré esto por ti- me dice Naru tomando la ropa de mi mano-en esta pensión todos nos ayudamos.

-Naru, tú siempre tan servicial.

Esta vez es el chico de lentes Umino que halaga a la pelirroja, logrando que se sonroje. Agradezco la colaboración de todos algo sorprendido, las noticias que siempre tenemos de los humanos son sobre envidias, peleas, y todo tipo de maldad, incluso de muerte, pero esto es diferente.

Me siento una vez más al lado de Asanuma y pronto Ashmeday entra con un plato de comida para mí, detrás de ella la pequeña Hotaru.

-Buen día Mamoru, ¿pudiste descansar?

-Algo Ash… eh Setsuna, gracias.

-Mamá, ¿me puedo sentar al lado del ángel?

Pero qué diablos, casi me atraganto con el jugo de naranja, o esta pequeña posee poderes sensoriales y tiene la facilidad de reconocer seres celestiales o Ashmeday cometió la imprudencia de contarle sobre mí.

-¿Por qué piensas que Mamoru es un ángel cariño?

-Sus ojos me recuerdan al cielo y sus manos son cálidas como el amor de Dios.

Suspiro de alivio, mi secreto está a salvo, pero igual me desconcierta la mirada de esa niña.

-¿Puedo mamá, puedo?

-Claro cielo.

Me sonríe con una auténtica sonrisa de pureza y todas mis defensas se caen. La ayudo a sentarse a mi lado y me vuelve a brindar esa dulce sonrisa.

El rato de desayuno se vuelve agradable, compartimos anécdotas y chistes, cada uno contando una parte de la historia de sus vidas a excepción de mi y por supuesto de Ashmeday, no podría decir algo que no fuera cierto y no creo que los presentes crean la historia del arcángel Zedekiel. Terminamos de comer y uno a uno los comensales se retiran a sus quehaceres diarios, despidiéndose de Setsuna. Asanuma me espera en el umbral.

-Mamoru ¿vienes?

Ashmeday me mira como interrogando lo que sucede.

-Asanuma se ofreció a llevarme a comprar algo de ropa así que por hoy no podremos trabajar.

La antigua ángel del conocimiento del futuro me sonríe y asiente despidiéndonos, creo que este descanso es bien recibido por ella.

Asanuma me lleva casi a rastras por las calles de Tokio viendo diferentes lugares donde comprar ropa. No es que el dinero sea un problema para mí, podría tener todo el que quisiera con el sólo poder de mi pensamiento, pero mi actual apariencia no es de un hombre muy pudiente y los precios de los trajes son realmente elevados.

-Pensé que iríamos a un lugar más accesible.

-Sólo te mostraba algunas cosas, tal vez algo sea de tu agrado y puedas pedirle al sastre que te lo haga.

Seguimos caminando y paramos frente a un lugar en donde vendían objetos antiguos, algunos parecían baratijas, otros en realidad podrían ser tesoros invaluables. Asanuma trabaja en esta tienda medio tiempo para costear sus estudios al menos en parte, según lo que me contó tiene una beca por ser un estudiante destacado. Entramos al lugar y el particular sonido de una campanilla anunció nuestra llegada.

Detrás del mostrador hay un hombre algo mayor, alto, delgado, con una amplia cabellera llena de canas y bigote. Sonríe al vernos y saluda con su mano.

-Hola Takashi-san, le presento a un amigo, Chiba Mamoru, vive en la pensión de la señora Setsuna.

-Es un gusto conocerte Chiba Mamoru.

El hombre me tiende la mano y al estrechársela reconozco en él la inconfundible sensación que tengo cuando toco a un ser celestial, es un ángel o más bien era. Por su expresión noto que él también me reconoce aunque lo disimula muy bien.

-El gusto es mío…

-Hino Takashi.

-Hino-san, es un gusto.

-Dime Takashi hijo, no me gusta sentirme viejo. Y qué te trae por aquí tan temprano Asanuma, aún no es tu hora de entrar.

-Si lo sé de eso quería hablar. Verá, Mamoru tiene apenas unos días en la ciudad y cuando llegó le robaron su maleta ¿puede creerlo?

-El mundo no es lo que solía ser.

-Tiene razón, pues bien la cosa es que él necesita comprar algo de ropa y como no conoce Tokio yo quisiera acompañarle, así que necesito entrar un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

-No te preocupes hijo, tómate la mañana de hoy.

-¿En serio? Gracias Takashi-san.

Observo la mirada inquisidora del viejo sobre mí, quiere saber el motivo por el cual un ángel de mi rango está presente en la tierra, pero sabe que no puede hablar frente a Asanuma.

-Chiba Mamoru, imagino que no tienes un empleo aún, ¿qué te parece trabajar aquí medio tiempo? La paga no es mucha pero puede ayudarte mientras estés aquí, yo ya soy viejo y no puedo trabajar como antes y mi nieta Rei no puede encargarse de la tienda pues estudia a tiempo completo.

-Gracias por la oferta pero debo dedicarme a mi investigación.-no puedo mentirle aunque quisiera.

-Vamos Mamoru, será solo por las tardes cuando yo no esté y creo que necesitas el dinero.

Ante la insistencia de Asanuma y del viejo no me podía negar, primero porque si digo que no necesito el empleo podrían cuestionarse quién soy y segundo porque este viejo me intriga demasiado, tendría que reducir el tiempo de mi búsqueda pero con la ayuda de Ashmeday y de Ami debería bastar, eso espero.

-Está bien, le agradezco.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Podrías iniciar mañana?

-Sí por supuesto.

Asanuma le agradece al anciano y damos la vuelta para salir de la tienda. Sin querer volteo a mirar hacia atrás y descubro al anciano observarme por encima de sus gafas de forma muy detallada, casi no puedo esperar a mañana para hablar con él, tal vez consiga otro aliado. Salimos a la calle, ahora sí en dirección a la sastrería y el chico no se cansa de hablar del viejo Hino y cómo lo ha ayudado pero hace especial énfasis en su bella nieta Rei que espera que conozca pronto pero que no me ilusiones, él la vio primero.

En efecto sí, quisiera conocerla, me intriga, nunca antes había conocido a un antiguo ángel que tuviera descendencia, digo había escuchado hablar de ello, pero a pesar de los años que cargo a cuestas no había conocido a ninguno, bueno estaba Ashmeday pero por lo que me contó sé que Hotaru no es su hija de sangre. ¿Sabrá Rei Hino su verdadera ascendencia? Es algo que me gustaría averiguar.

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a la sastrería, no era como las otras que habíamos visitado pero tampoco se veía como una pocilga. En efecto, tal y como lo dijo Asanuma, conseguí muy buena ropa a excelentes precios e incluso dejé confeccionando algunos trajes por insistencia de mi nuevo "amigo", _No se sabe cuando necesitarás verte como un hombre honorable_, dijo. Claro al pobre le tocó pagar por todo ya que yo no había llevado dinero, ¡qué torpe!

-Ya me lo pagarás con el primer sueldo que cobres en la tienda de antigüedades.

Le agradecí una vez más, me estaba volviendo experto en eso de agradecer, y salimos del lugar con rumbo a la pensión. Comenzábamos a cruzar la calle cuando la vi, llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa, el cabello recogido en un descuidado moño, cubriéndose del sol con una sombrilla. Era ella, mi ángel, estaba casi igual como la recordaba de ese día en el parque, sólo que esta vez su mirada no se deleitaba con nada, estaba triste y vacía.

-Mamoru ¡cuidado!

Asanuma empujó mi cuerpo cayendo contra el suelo y haciendo un tiradero con las cajas de las compras, evitándome ser atropellado por un carruaje. El escándalo provocó que la gente volteara a mirarnos, además de los insultos que recibí por parte del conductor del transporte.

Pero el alboroto sirvió para llamar la atención de mi ángel y cuando su mirada al fin se posó sobre mí sentí que el cuerpo se me helaba. Me reconoció al instante, sé que así fue porque pude ver en su mirada la sorpresa y comenzó a caminar algo nerviosa. Observé con detenimiento sus ojos azules y vi la súplica en ellos, me necesitaba, necesitaba ser liberada de algún desconocido tormento.

Quise correr hacia ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla a conocer lugares que ningún alma humana ha visto antes, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el hombre de cabello plateado que la agarró por el brazo y la subió a un carruaje. Ella siguió mirándome como hipnotizada a través de la ventanilla del carruaje, llamando la atención del hombre, que alargó el cuerpo para observar lo que veía mi ángel con tanta atención.

Me miró con esos ojos violetas y fríos. Sé que lo conozco de algún lado pero en este momento no preciso de dónde, sólo sé que mi ángel es su prisionera. Ella cerró la ventanilla y no pude ver más su rostro, pero seguí el carruaje con mi mirada hasta que desapareció en el camino.

Me incorporé con la ayuda de Asanuma y recogí mis cosas para luego enrumbar nuestro camino nuevamente hacia la pensión.

-Eso estuvo cerca, ¿conoces a la mujer del carruaje? Te le quedaste mirando de una manera muy particular.

-En realidad no sé quién es.

Asanuma siguió hablándome pero mi mente estaba muy lejos. Las palabras de Ami cuando me relató su historia resonaban en mi cabeza como címbalo que retumba. _¿Has notado el significado del amor, y lo maravilloso de sentirlo? De lo que te has perdido...Y no hablo de un amor platónico, no, hablo del verdadero significado del amor. Cuando miras los ojos del otro y contemplas su esencia, su alma y te das cuenta que todo pierde y gana sentido con tan solo mirarte es sus ojos, eso Zedekiel, eso es amor._

¿Será acaso que estuviera cayendo en la misma red en la que cayó Ami y han caído miles de ángeles antes y después de ella? Sacudí de mi cabeza ese pensamiento y me enfoqué nuevamente en mi misión. Antes de nada estaba eso, incluso antes que ella, de todos modos solo era una desconocida, una de tantos seres insignificantes que deben su existencia a la gracia y bondad del Jefe, un mortal y yo, yo era uno de los arcángeles elegidos para el día de la batalla final y fui enviado a la tierra con un único objetivo, hallar al Elegido y nada debería interponerse en mi camino.

* * *

Que duras las palabras de Mamoru, esperemos que no se arrepienta de dejar ir a su ángel.


	5. Los cuatro ángeles destructores

**Europa**

Camino por las descoloridas calles de París, Francia con las manos dentro del pantalón sastre que llevo puesto. La mirada siempre atenta, sintiendo cada movimiento a mi alrededor por si me encuentro con algún antiguo amigo, que a estas alturas debería considerar más bien enemigos.

Esta batalla se ha alargado más de lo que quisiera, pero al final de cuentas sólo soy un simple peón en el campo de ajedrez que llaman destino. Siglos van y siglos vienen y no habíamos podido dar con un atisbo de ese detestable ser al que llaman Elegido, ni una sola fibra, ni una sola pluma de sus alas, aunque creo que ya no le quedan ninguna.

Antes la sola mención de su nombre me causaba escalofríos. El ángel que quiso unir ambos bandos, que aún creía en la pureza y bondad de nuestras almas, el primer ángel amado de Dios. Con el poder de redimir las almas de todos los seres que habitaban en el vasto universo, ninguno de nosotros, los ángeles caídos, queríamos toparnos cara a cara con él.

Después de largo tiempo tratando de redimir a los caídos, su espada se convirtió en la mano justiciera de Dios, acabó con muchos de nosotros y con varios humanos que se habían unido a las fuerzas de Lucifer, con un solo golpe. Cuando creímos que seríamos eliminados, súbitamente desapareció. Al infierno no fue, ya lo hubiéramos sabido, además su alma estaba sellada para el otro bando. Tiempo después nos dimos cuenta que había sido enviado otra vez a la tierra pero en esta ocasión, degradado a ser un humano y sin conocimiento de su anterior condición.

Por siglos lo buscamos incansablemente, vagando de un lado a otro repitiendo una y otra vez la historia, creyendo haberlo encontrado sólo para darnos cuenta de que habíamos seguido una pista falsa, o que había muerto antes de ser tocado por un demonio. Así no funcionaba, tenía que ser destruido por uno de nosotros si no queríamos que renaciera, si lograba despertar su verdadera alma estaríamos perdidos, pero si dábamos con él o con ella antes de que se diera su despertar tendríamos la oportunidad de eliminarlo para siempre y la victoria podría ser nuestra.

Por suerte los ángeles han estado más perdidos que nosotros. Desde Miguel hasta Gabriel, seis de los siete llamados ángeles escogidos han sido eliminados por nuestras legiones sin que pudieran llevar mayor información acerca del paradero del poderoso ángel de la justicia convertido en humano, lo cual nos deja solamente a Zedekiel.

Por algunos años tuvimos la ventaja de ser los únicos con información algo cercana al Elegido, información que nos llevó hasta Tokio. Por nuestro bien espero que esta vez no nos equivoquemos de sujeto porque a Lucifer no le gustaría nada. Por eso hemos tenido que colarnos en Tokio e ir poco a poco ganando terreno para poder acercarnos a la familia en la que nació esta vez.

Claro, el más sacrificado he sido yo, el gran Azael, uno de los cuatro ángeles destructores de Lucifer, humillado y rebajado a ser el hermano menor de una familia ficticia y relegado a ejecutar las labores que nadie quiere hacer, como encargarme de los negocios de la familia Blackmoon.

Es curioso cómo llegamos a convertirnos en parte de una de las más respetables familias de Tokio, definitivamente la lujuria es el pecado más grande y frecuente entre la humanidad. El pobre viejo Blackmoon no pudo resistirse a los encantos de Lilith y pronto estuvimos metidos en su casa, yo, Lilith, Semyazza y Samael. Juntos los cuatro le dimos al viejo lo que quería, diversión y una vida de placer y lujuria. Contrario a lo que todos creen en Tokio, el viejo Blackmoon no era una santa paloma que cayó en las garras de la joven y bella pero libertina, Esmeralda.

Él adoraba las fiestas salvajes que hacíamos en su casa, disfrutaba cada momento en que podía revolcarse con cuanta mujer y jovencito que le presentáramos. Sí, el viejo tenía los gustos más salvajes que cualquiera de nosotros. Personalmente prefiero las mujeres, maduras, llenas de pasión, que saben lo que quieren, no me gustan los jóvenes, ni hombres ni mujeres, por eso le dejé a Semyazza la tortuosa labor de seducir y enamorar al Elegido, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la simplona hija de la familia Tsukino.

Debo admitir que la muchachita no está tan mal, pero mis gustos son más refinados, preferiría seducir a la madre en lugar de la hija, mmm, una mujer de deliciosas curvas que se esconden debajo de ese horrendo vestido de viuda, si me lo permitiera le mostraría los placeres que puede alcanzar y que imagino nunca probó ni cuando fue una mujer casada.

Pero lo que nos importa ahora es que creemos haber dado por fin con el Elegido en el lugar que menos esperábamos. Por eso nos vimos obligados a montar toda esa farsa de los hermanos y rebajarnos a adoptar formas humanas. Aunque me fascina el género femenino de esta especie, no me gusta mucho la idea de ser uno de ellos. Espero que al menos Semyazza haya alcanzado el objetivo y se haya prometido con Serenity Tsukino.

**Tokio, casa de los Blackmoon**

Me gusta sentir la libertad de mostrar mi verdadera forma que es más seductora que este cuerpo que he tenido que tomar. Aprovecho que se les ha prohibido el acceso a esta zona a los sirvientes para revelarme tal cual soy, en todo mi esplendor. Despliego mis alas, que alguna vez fueron de un blanco radiante con brillos plateados y que ahora son simplemente de ese tono negro que tanto detesto. Sé que hubo un momento en que pude haber vuelto sobre mis pasos y escoger otra senda, pero la lujuria y la pasión son parte de mi ser y no podría volver a seguir sus reglas.

En ese tiempo en que tuve la debilidad y pensé en volver a Él, se apareció ante mí el ángel de la justicia, me ofreció purificar mi alma, devolverme mis hermosas alas blancas. Confieso que estuve tentada en hacerlo, que quise dejarlo todo y volver a mi lugar, pero fue más fuerte en mí la sed interminable de lo que ya he probado. Así es como yo, Lilith, he sido encomendada por Lucifer para buscar y aniquilar al Elegido, yo que pude verlo cara a cara, yo que contemple sus ojos azules como el cielo, mi antiguo hogar, yo que podría reconocerlo aún con los ojos cerrados, aún cuando su apariencia haya cambiado con los siglos, unas veces de cabellos negros, otras veces rojo y como ahora, de cabellos dorados. Pero esa mirada azul cielo siempre, siempre será su marca, su sello, su carta de presentación. Y aunque ella no sepa cuál es su verdadera forma y el poder que encierra, yo sí sé de lo que es capaz de hacer.

El ruido de la puerta me saca de mis recuerdos y rápidamente me transformo en Esmeralda. La puerta se abre y es Samael que viene hasta aquí con la misma intención, escapar de esta asquerosa forma humana.

-Diablos Samael, pudiste haberme avisado.

-Tranquilízate querida hermana, sabes que ningún sirviente se atrevería a ingresar aquí sin llamar.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, estamos tan cerca.

-Entonces deja de llamarme Samael, sabes que mi nombre aquí es Zafiro.

-Tienes razón, Zafiro, aunque nos sea detestable debemos guardar las apariencias.

Samael asiente y se acerca a mí para darme un beso. Este es uno de nuestros juegos favoritos, nos dejamos arrastrar por la lujuria de unirnos con estos cuerpos, sintiendo en nuestra piel el pecado del incesto. Samael me toma en sus brazos y arranca mi ropa salvajemente y me penetra sin contemplaciones, como a mí me gusta. Sus embestidas son fuertes y largas, me llena con todo tipo de caricias impuras y grito su nombre mortal cuando llego al clímax, eso le encanta, le gusta tirarse a su hermana. Nos recomponemos luego de la faena.

-¿Tienes noticias de Azael, digo de Rubeus?

-Sí, ya está pronto a volver, en menos de una semana.

-El tiempo justo para celebrar el compromiso de Diamante y Serenity.

-Fue muy fácil convencer a la madre de la chica de dar su mano en matrimonio.

-Bueno, con la familia en ruinas por culpa del padre muerto fue muy fácil convencerla.

-Fuiste muy astuta al averiguar acerca de su situación financiera. Quién diría que una mujer como ella le importara tanto quedar en la ruina.

-Todos tienen su precio mi querido Zafiro, algunos prefieren el pago en especies, a otros les basta con el dinero.

-No por nada eres la reina de la lujuria y la perdición bella Esmeralda.

Estamos a punto de besarnos nuevamente cuando Semyazza interrumpe nuestro momento.

-Estoy hastiado de esa estúpida Serenity Tsukino.

-Calma Diamante, más pronto de lo que crees podremos deshacernos de ella.

-Lo dices muy fácil Zafiro, no eres tú el que tiene que soportar sus desplantes, a veces creo que es una mujer frígida incapaz de sentir el más mínimo deseo.

-Que tu no puedas despertar en ella la lujuria no quiere decir que sea frígida.

-¿Qué insinúas Esmeralda? ¿Acaso soy yo menos hombre que Zafiro porque no comparto tu cama?

-Tranquilízate Diamante, Esmeralda sólo quiere decir que debes cambiar tu estrategia.

-La verdad no me interesa, he pasado tantos días cerca de ella que ya siento repulsión de tan sólo tomar su mano. Podría acabar con ella en cualquier momento, no comprendo por qué no me lo permites, ¿acaso no estás segura de que sea ella?

Me abro la blusa para que Semyazza observe una vez más la marca de su espada en mi pecho.

-Podría reconocerlo en cualquier forma que adopte, no dudes de mi palabra.

-Es cierto Diamante, además recuerda la profecía, debemos esperar el momento correcto.

-Eso son patrañas no creo en esas profecías.

-Tal vez tu no, pero Lucifer no se quiere arriesgar y aquí él es quien manda.

Semyazza cambia el semblante al oír el nombre de Lucifer, como todos nosotros le teme, sabe que puede destruirlo con tan solo mover su dedo. Después de meditar un rato sale la habitación azotando la puerta, dejándome a solas con Samael.

-¿En qué estábamos preciosa?

Adoro los momentos que puedo sentir su penetración fuerte y pujante en mi cuerpo. De todas las veces que he tenido que buscar al Elegido, sin duda esta ha sido la más placentera de todas.

* * *

Vaya vaya, quien diría que nuestra historia daría ese vuelvo? Parece que Mamoru se arrepentirá de sus palabras.

Y Zafiro con Esmeralda, uf, de solo imaginarlo ya me dio cosa jajaja, nada bueno puede venir de esos cuatro juntos.


	6. El ángel del amor

**Minato**

Las pistas acerca del Elegido nos han llevado hasta el pueblo de Minato. Ashmeday, Ami y yo nos hemos trasladado hasta el lugar esperando por fin encontrar al portador de la espada de Dios, quien será capaz de dar fin a la batalla entre el cielo y el infierno.

Recorremos las calles de Minato tratando de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible aunque la tarea es difícil ya que en estos pueblos todos los habitantes se conocen y por ello nos miran de mala gana. Este pueblo es demasiado grande para poder cubrirlo en el poco tiempo que tenemos, así que nos dividimos para abarcar más territorio. Temo por Ashmeday y Ami, no quisiera que se encontraran con un seguidor de Lucifer y poner en peligro sus vidas.

Apartando los temores seguimos según el plan y recorremos las calles de Minato antes de que la noche caiga. Nos encontramos nuevamente en el punto de partida, sin nada que nos muestre el camino a seguir. El cansancio se muestra en los tres y decidimos pasar la noche en una posada llamada La Venus de Milo. Un nombre bastante peculiar para una posada nipona pero qué más da si lo que se necesita es descansar.

Entramos y puedo sentir la melodiosa aura en el ambiente. La Venus de Milo es un lugar un tanto extraño, me hace pensar en un tiempo lejano, cuando estaban reunidos los ocho ángeles guerreros. Nunca conocí su identidad, mi rango en esos tiempos no era el de ahora y no se me permitía el acceso a cierto tipo de información, pero el recinto sagrado donde se reunían olía justamente como este lugar.

En las huestes celestiales las leyendas acerca de estos ángeles eran muchas y muy variadas. Unos decían que eran seres sin rostro, creados con el único fin de destruir a la raza humana, otros decían que habían sido ángeles formados para el cuido del ángel de la justicia de Dios y que al caer él también ellos cayeron, de una u otra manera. Sea cual sea la verdad, es un tema delicado allá arriba y a pesar de ser de tan alto rango el Jefe nunca ha querido hablarme de esto.

Entramos y una hermosa joven de cabellos dorados y ojos azules nos recibe. Tengo que ver dos veces pues se asemeja a mi ángel. Pero en cuanto me acerco me doy cuenta que no es ella y mi corazón recupera su ritmo normal. Traicionero corazón humano, que lío me has hecho pasar.

Cruzamos la estancia que nos divide del encuentro con la joven que se parece a mi ángel y cuando llegamos nos recibe con una encantadora sonrisa de ésas que se vuelven un oasis en medio del desierto.

-Dos habitaciones por favor.-dice Ashmeday en cuanto llegamos.

-Lo siento, estamos saturados y sólo tengo un habitación con una cama pequeña y una litera doble.

-La tomamos, la verdad sólo queremos descansar.

-Bien, acompáñenme.

Seguimos a la chica por un angosto pasillo hasta dar con unas escaleras que nos llevan a un segundo piso. Aguzo mi sentidos por si hay algún visitante sorpresa esperándonos pero no siento nada. La mirada en la cara de Ashmeday me dice que tampoco siente cosa alguna así que seguimos.

La rubia se detiene en frente de la habitación # 7, toma un juego de llaves que le colgaban de la falda y busca entre ellas la indicada. Abre y con un gesto de su mano nos invita a pasar. Entramos a la habitación que está pulcramente ordenada y la chica entra detrás de nosotros y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Creo que el tiempo transcurrido como mortal ha dañado mis sentidos, porque por la mirada de esta mujer creo que nos equivocamos en venir aquí.

**Tokio **

Cierro mis ojos y mi mente viaja a lugares que no han visto mis ojos, cosas que nadie vio, cosas que nadie describió, regalos inigualables de la naturaleza que solo podré ver con el poder de mi mente ya que a partir de esta noche mi cuerpo estará apresado en un palacio de cristal que me repugna.

Miro con los ojos de mi alma y miro mi lugar favorito. La ciudad está llena de brillantes y costosas piedras preciosas y de jaspe claro como el cristal, también tiene 12 puertas y 12 cimientos, un río de agua de vida fluye libremente, y los árboles dan vida y cada mes hay un nuevo fruto. Toda clase de animales conviven pacíficamente entre ellos y los ángeles de Dios son otra vez uno con los humanos. Me gusta imaginar que soy uno de ellos, que soy un ángel, que me siento al lado de Dios pongo la cabeza en sus regazos y Él acaricia mis cabellos. Me siento bienvenida, como si realmente perteneciera allí, es mi hogar, mi refugio, es mi fortaleza.

Los sonidos del trinar de las aves invade mis sentidos, me dejo llevar por su música que deleita mis oídos y por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos me siento otra vez completa. Despliego mis brillantes alas de plata y puedo sentir el viento recorrer cada una de mis plumas, susurrando nuevas y bellas melodías. Abro los ojos y ahí está él, mi ángel, mi Endymion, por fin juntos. Dios nos atrae a sus brazos y nos bendice, dejándonos revolotear como palomas libres en el firmamento. Ya no hay llanto, ya no hay dolor, no hay necesidad de los rayos del sol ni de la luz de la luna y las estrellas, porque Dios mismo es nuestra luz.

-Señorita Serenity, su madre la espera en el carruaje.

Mi sueño es interrumpido por la voz de mi una de las más jóvenes sirvientes y mi más fiel confidente, Luna.

Luna es una joven de cabello negro como la noche, largo y ondulado, hermosos ojos azules que destellan como lucecitas cada vez que le narro acerca de las historias del arte. Me hace sentir mayor aunque ambas tenemos la misma edad, pero su sencillez y calidez de espíritu me hizo quererla como a una hermana.

-Bajo en seguida Luna.

Miro mi kimono impecablemente colocado junto con las decoraciones que han puesto en mi peinado. De todas las fechas que pudieron haber escogido para celebrar el compromiso no sé porque mi madre prefirió exactamente esta: el 7 de julio.

De niña mi padre solía llevarme a las fiestas Tanabata, una fiesta muy especial y hermosa. La fiesta de Tanaba, conocida también como "Fiesta de Las Estrellas" se basa en una leyenda y celebra la reunión en la séptima noche del séptimo mes, apenas una vez al año, de dos estrellas en el cielo, Altair y Vega. Habitualmente ambas aparecen separadas por la Vía Láctea, pero en esa noche, si está el cielo despejado, se puede ver cómo se reúnen. Las estrellas representan a dos amantes.

Cuenta la leyenda que Vega es la princesa Orihime, hija del rey celestial Ten-kou. La muchacha poseía la magnífica cualidad de tejer muy bien y se encargaba de fabricar los vestidos de los dioses del cielo. Sin embargo, la chica era adicta a su labor y se pasaba día y noche trabajando en su telar sin permitirse un solo descanso, lo cual llegó a preocupar a su padre. Por otro lado estaba Altair, representado por el pastor de bueyes llamado Hikoboshi otro obsesionado con su trabajo que tampoco se permitía el lujo de descansar. Pero la casualidad hizo que ambos se conocieran y se enamoraron el uno del otro de tal forma que terminaron casándose, para felicidad del rey de los cielos que ya empezaba a preocuparse por una hija tan "dedicada" a las telas. Era tal el amor que se profesaba el recién estrenado matrimonio que olvidaron sus tareas y así se encontraron los dioses sin vestidos nuevos y los bueyes del joven se desperdigaron por el cielo causando destrozos. Ten-kou estaba hecho una furia, ¿cómo podía ser que su trabajadora hija se hubiera descuidado tanto? ¿y su yerno? Había que hacer algo con estos dos! Así que el rey los separó y colocó a cada uno en un extremo del Amanogawa, el río celestial, la Vía Láctea y les prometió que si trabajaban bien y mucho les permitiría reunirse una vez al año. Así pues, Orihime y Hikoboshi trabajan duro todo el año para poderse ver. Se dice que cuando llega la fecha indicada, se forma sobre la Vía Láctea un puente con las alas de las urracas sobre las que pasa la princesa. Otras leyendas aseguran que el agua del río desciende, pero que si ese día llueve la corriente aumenta y los enamorados deben esperar otro año más para reunirse.

Adoraba tanto esa historia y ahora ha sido arruinada por el empeño de mi madre de darle un toque de romanticismo a una historia que sólo me causará dolor. No me siento como Orihime en este momento y tampoco siento que Diamante sea mi Altair. Cuando pienso en el pastor de bueyes sólo una imagen se agolpa en mi mente y me llevan a los ojos azul zafiro de mi ángel, de mi Endymion. No sé si es el nombre del joven del parque, pero quiero creer que ese es su nombre.

-Señorita Serenity, su madre está inquieta.

¿Mi madre está inquieta? Quien debería de estarlo soy yo, yo soy la que me he de sacrificar por el bien de la familia, para que mi madre no vuelva a pasar necesidades. Pero no quiero hacer esta noche más lamentable de lo que ya es, así que bajo prontamente las escaleras y me reúno con ella en el carruaje.

-No es correcto en una señorita bien criada haga esperar a sus mayores.

-Lo siento madre, tenía mucho tiempo de no usar un traje de fiesta y me fue difícil colocármelo.

-Hubieses ordenado a Luna que te ayudara, esa es su labor.

No hago comentario alguno y mi madre pide al cochero que inicie la marcha. En realidad no es mucha la distancia que hay de mi casa a la de los Blackmoon, pero no es digno que la prometida llegue caminando, si por mi fuera la prometida no llegaría nunca.

**Minato**

Con la mano hago señales para que mis compañeras de viaje se coloquen detrás de mí y me preparo para revelar mi verdadera identidad ante la mujer que tengo en frente.

-Nunca pensé que Él enviaría al gran Zedekiel a cumplir esta misión, ¿acaso no estaban disponibles Gabriel o Miguel?

-Gabriel y Miguel han sido eliminados por las huestes demoniacas, ya deberías saber eso.

-¿Gabriel y Miguel, eliminados? ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible?

-Rafael, Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel, Sealtiel y Jehudiel, todos han sido eliminados, sólo quedo yo.

Me muestro tal cual soy en mi forma angelical y ella no parece inmutarse, comienzo a pensar que no es un demonio, ya que si lo fuera no podría permanecer con la forma humana ante la revelación de un ser celestial, ese poder sólo lo tenemos los de nuestra especie a menos que de verdad fuera humana.

-Veo que te confunde mi apariencia, pero antes de mostrarme ante ustedes quiero que me digas cuál es tu misión.

-He sido comisionado por el mismo Señor de los Cielos para hallar y proteger al Elegido.

La mujer abre sus ojos y se maravilla ante mis palabras más de lo que hizo al ver mi forma angelical. De repente cierra los ojos y una luz brillante la envuelve. Alas doradas salen de su espalda y ahora soy yo el que no puede creer lo que ven mis ojos, las leyendas son ciertas.

-Mi nombre es Mihael, el ángel del amor que perdura.

Su belleza es tan pura y su luz resplandece como el sol en las mañanas, aunque en nada puede igualar a mi ángel en belleza.

-Soy uno de los ocho ángeles que cuidan y resguardan al Elegido.

-¿Sabes en dónde está? Hemos venido hasta aquí siguiendo su pista y dimos contigo.

-¿Quién eres y por qué sabes del Elegido?-pregunta Mihael a mi compañera peliazul.

-Mi nombre mortal es Mizuno Ami, en otro tiempo ángel de la sabiduría que por revelarme ante Dios para proteger a mis hermanos fui degradada a ángel guardián, aunque conservando mi rango. Mi nombre es Raziel.

-¿Pero ahora eres una humana?

-Sí.

-¿Por amor o por rebelión?

-Por amor.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Ashmeday, ángel del conocimiento del futuro que dejó su puesto por amor a las almas humanas. Ahora me llamo Meio Setsuna.

Mihael mira con detenimiento a Raziel y a Ashmeday, por su mirada presiento que sabe algo que yo desconozco de mis compañeras pero lo que me trae aquí es la pista del Elegido.

-Ahora que ya hemos hecho las presentaciones pertinentes dinos, ¿qué sabes del Elegido?

Vuelve a su apariencia humana y en su rostro miro nuevamente a la dulce chica con la sonrisa de oasis.

-Disculpen mi rudeza, los reconocí en cuanto entraron por esa puerta pero necesitaba asegurarme. Mi nombre mortal es Aino Minako, llevo varios años esperando que aparezca el Revelador.

Por las caras de Raziel y Ashmeday supongo que no soy el único al que los términos confunden así que hago la pregunta.

-¿Quién es el Revelador? Según tengo entendido a quien buscamos es al Elegido.

-Me sorprende que te haya enviado aquí sin mostrarte toda la verdad.

-¿De qué verdad hablas Minako?-pregunta Ashmeday.

-¿Acaso no les fue dicho que debían de esperar a que el Elegido se revelara para conocer su identidad?

-Pues sí, esas fueron las palabras exactas del Jefe.

-La única forma en que el Elegido se muestre es encontrando a los ángeles guardianes del circulo interior y que el Revelador muestre un acto de sacrificio para que el ángel de la justicia revele su verdadera apariencia.

-¿Qué más sabes acerca del Elegido? ¿Lo has visto?

-No Ami, no lo he visto, la conozco.

-¿La conoces? El Elegido es en verdad un "ella."-pregunto en estado de shock, aunque había previsto que podría presentarse en cualquier forma en realidad esperé que fuese un él y no un ella.

-Pónganse cómodos, esta es una larga historia.

* * *

**Buenas noches y saludos desde Costa Rica! **

**Una nueva actualización de este fic para que sigan entretenidos.**

**¿Qué les parece la historia hasta ahora? ¿Y los personajes?**

**No olviden que con cada nuevo capítulo estaré contestando sus dudas con respecto a la historia así que no se apenen y pregunten lo que quieran.**

**Quiero agradecer a Linng por todos sus reviews la verdad es que esos comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir avanzando.**

**SyD me fascina que te fascine mi historia, creo que se me hizo un colocho, espero tenerte por aquí seguido y que la disfrutes.**

**Cristina si te ha gustado el comienzo esperate a que leas lo que sigue, Serena y Darien son la mejor pareja en todo y me gusta el caracter de Darien en esta primera parte, aunque por el contexto tenga que poner a una Serena débil espero que eso cambie.**

**Karyme aún tenemos más misterios que revelar así que no te pierdas de cada actualización.**

**Lenna, no te limites en tus sueños y si quieres escribir sobre este tema anímate, no te imaginas la cantidad de páginas de internet que tengo abiertas y las veces que he tenido que leerme las reseñas del manga para coincidir con algunos detalles, creo que ya sé más de la historia de japón que muchos japoneses jajaja, pero si gustas me mandas cual es la idea central de tu historia en un PM y te respondo por ahí lo que se me ocurre.**

**Si les gusta mi FIC agreguenlo a sus favoritos, así serán los primeros en darse cuenta de cuando actualizo y si no saben o no quieren crear una cuenta en la página, recuerden que pueden conectarse a traves del FB y tener acceso total a publicar lo que deseen.**

**Me despido con una frase del gran escritor Gabriel García Marquez**

**Lo único que me duele de morir, es que no sea de amor. (****El amor en los tiempos del cólera**).


	7. La profecía del Elegido

**Tokio**

Salgo al jardín a fumar un poco de opio para relajarme, lo necesito después de soportar por tanto rato a todas esas mujeres estiradas de la sociedad de Tokio y sus estúpidas charlas de cómo la juventud no respeta la cultura y las tradiciones. Azael volvió algo más amargado de lo que acostumbra ser de su viaje a Paris. Creí que tal vez encontraría alguna hermosa parisina con la cual desquitar la abstinencia que lo está matando, pero al parecer no fue así.

Miro al cielo que luce una bella luna nueva, oscura como las profundidades del abismo más alejado del inframundo y es como estar en casa. Estoy hastiado de este cuerpo y de sus necesidades fisiológicas, no soporto oír a Samael y Lilith copular día y noche, sus gemidos se han vuelto una tortura para mis oídos, y luego está ella, Serenity. Si no fuera porque sé quien soy diría que no distingo entre el amor y el odio.

Sus constantes rechazos lastiman mi ego y me golpean más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir. Yo, el gran Semyazza, líder de las legiones de Lucifer, rechazado y humillado por una criatura tan insignificante. Podría tener a la mujer que quisiera, podría hacer gemir de placer absoluto a la mujer que yo desee con tan sólo darle una mirada, miles de mujeres se han desvestido ante mi rogando, implorando sentirme mover dentro de ellas, pero ella no.

No sé qué sucede conmigo cuando la tengo cerca. Yo debería odiarla, debería temerla, debería rechazar la idea de tocarla sabiendo que ha sido la culpable de la muerte de cientos de mis hermanos. Debería sentir repulsión con el simple hecho de mirar esos ojos que representan todo lo bueno, todo lo puro, todo lo grande del amor de Dios no sólo para la humanidad sino para sus ángeles caídos, más no puedo. La miro, observo cada uno de sus movimientos y entre más me rechaza más se me clava dentro de mi putrefacto ser y me pregunto si así ha de sentirse la redención.

Por eso quiero matarla de una vez por todas, para evitar sentir esto que siento, porque para mí ya no hay vuelta atrás, para mí el cielo ya no es mi hogar y para estar con ella debo cambiarme de bando.

¿Pero qué rayos estoy diciendo? ¿En verdad considero la opción de retornar pidiendo de rodillas piedad sólo porque me he enamorado de una mujer? Me he enamorado de una mujer… ¿cómo puede ser? Se supone que sólo puedo sentir odio, codicia, lujuria, avaricia pero no amor, nunca amor. Por qué es que Serenity ha logrado traspasar la coraza que hay en mí si ni siquiera se digna en mirarme.

Volteo a mirar dentro del salón y la veo atravesando cada rincón, atendiendo como se debe a los invitados. No repara en mirar a nadie, es como si no estuviera allí, como si su mente saliera de su cuerpo y vagara libre en cualquier parte. Su mirada azul se posa sobre una antigua estatua que pertenecía al viejo Blackmoon y se acerca a tocarla. Se maravilla con la belleza de esta y sus ojos adquieren ese brillo que no tienen cuando me ve pero que noté aquel día cuando miraba al hombre que casi fue atropellado por el carruaje. Me hierve la sangre con tan sólo recordarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solitario?

Me sobresalto ante la voz que interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Rubeus, no te oí llegar.

-Me di cuenta. ¿No deberías estar adentro con tu prometida?-su tono es burlista y eso hace que me moleste aún más.

-Eso no te incumbe, más bien dime ¿qué buscas?

-Sólo vine a avisarte que tu adorable y deliciosa futura suegra te busca.

-Tal parece que Ikuko te tiene fascinado, ¿por qué no usas tus encantos para atraerla? Ahora que seremos familia tendrás mucha oportunidad.

-Lo he pensado seriamente pero no quiero apresurarme, ella será un platillo que degustaré muy lentamente.

-Por cierto Rubeus, hace días quería preguntarte algo con respecto a tú ya sabes quién.

-Soy todo oídos.

-¿Tú sabes cuándo será el tiempo exacto en que se cumpla la profecía?

-De todas las cosas que he logrado averiguar a través de los siglos esa aún constituye un gran misterio.

-Pues deberías apresurarte a dar con ese detalle. De nada nos serviría haber encontrado nuestro objetivo si no lo eliminamos a tiempo.

**Tienda de antigüedades**

-Por más vueltas que le doy a este asunto aún no tengo claro tus motivos abuelo.

-Mi querida Rei-chan, durante mucho tiempo he esperado que llegara este momento, mi viejo corazón me dice que es él, quien ha de quitar el sello que cubre el poder del Elegido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de algo así? Ni siquiera te ha confiado su verdadera apariencia ni que hace aquí.

-No es necesario Rei, yo pude sentirlo, cuando saludo a ese muchacho su tacto es celestial y no cualquiera, no, es uno de los de más alto nivel. No estaría aquí si no fuera por la profecía.

-Está bien, digamos que es así, digamos que fue enviado a buscar al Elegido pero esa no es razón para creer que sea el Revelador.

Abrazo a Rei como cuando era niña y le trasmito mis fuerzas a través de ese gesto. Siempre tan desconfiada de los hombres por su propia naturaleza. Pero yo la comprendo, ser hija de una Nephilim y de un caído no es nada fácil y haber crecido con un ángel "retirado" tampoco le dio muchas opciones de ser normal.

-Mi querida Rei, no mires con tus ojos terrenales, mira con los ojos celestiales.

-Lo siento abuelo, sabes que no soy un ser celestial puro, por mis venas corre la sangre de un rebelde, de un caído.

-Y también corre la sangre de la Nephilim más hermosa que haya conocido, nacida del amor entre tu abuela y yo.

Me gusta recordarle a cada minuto su procedencia para que nunca lo olvide, algún le será revelada su misión y verdadero poder y quiero que esté preparada.

-Está bien abuelo, volvamos al tema del Revelador, como lo llamas.

Saco el antiguo libro donde está la profecía del Elegido, la profecía del fin de la guerra entre el cielo y el infierno y busco especialmente la parte dónde habla acerca de aquel que quitará el sello.

-_Vendrá el día cuando el sello que cubre su poder será levantado, por medio del sacrificio de amor su poder será liberado. Y no vendrá como en los primeros tiempos, sino que su poder se manifestará en la redención de las almas caídas. Pero esto sólo pasara cuando la luna plateada se torne negra y de su aura brote la sangre. Entonces el Elegido revelará su verdadera forma y sabremos cuando llegara el momento el día que el dueño de su corazón vuelva con otra apariencia._

-Esa historia es fascinante, pero no me queda claro la relación con ese chico Chiba.

-Para ser honesto yo tampoco lo tengo claro.

-¡Abuelo!

-Sólo es un presentimiento Rei-chan, pero a veces las verdades se muestran ante nuestros ojos y si somos pacientes sabremos reconocerlas.

**Minato**

Hemos escuchado durante horas la historia que ya conocíamos acerca de la profecía del Elegido y no veo cómo esto nos lleve a alguna parte. No dudo que Mihael sea quien dice ser, ni tampoco que fuera uno de los ocho ángeles que cayeron con el Elegido y que fuera la única en saber exactamente quién es, pero no creo que nada tenga que ver con lo que necesitamos. Lo único que quisiera es terminar con esto y volver a mi vida normal junto con mi pequeña Hotaru.

-Pero bueno, me parece que esa parte ya la conocían.

Asiento sorprendida de que me haya pillado sin prestarle atención a su relato.

-Como dices tú misma, esa parte de la historia ya la conocíamos, ahora necesitamos saber todo lo demás que no conocemos.-le responde Mamoru hablando por los tres.

-Bien, como les decía la historia del Elegido no empieza con que es un ser con poderes inigualables capaz de dar por terminada la batalla entre cielo e infierno. Su origen data de la época en que Dios se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de la creación. Los primeros seres creados por Dios fuimos nosotros, sus ángeles y el primero de ellos contrario a lo que se cree en la tierra no fue Lucifer, fue Selene. Selene era un ángel con cuerpo de mujer que gozaba de una infinita belleza y que había nacido de la esencia pura de Dios. Para protegerla, Dios creó ocho ángeles que la resguardaban y no permitían que fuera vista por los demás ángeles que Dios fue creando.

Selene vivía en un recinto sagrado cerca del Gran Trono, este recinto era circular y tenía ocho habitaciones o mansiones en dónde vivían sus ocho ángeles protectores, cuatro en el círculo interno y cuatro en el círculo externo. Para llegar a ella debían de derrotar a los ángeles y aún así en su puerta había una espada, la espada de la justicia divina, que resguardaba la entrada a la habitación de Selene.

Pero ella era un ángel tan puro y bondadoso que sólo entendía de amor y no veía la maldad en ningún ser. Por su condición especial algunos ángeles se hallaban celosos y decían que se había llenado de soberbia y que por eso no se dejaba ver por los demás. El peor de todos era Lucifer, y a él lo seguían Azael, Samael, Semyazza y Lilith.

No queriendo causar más problemas entre sus hermanos, Selene permitió que Lucifer la mirara a través de la ventana de su habitación y aunque éste era un ángel muy hermoso, Lucifer sintió envidia de la belleza de Selene y maldijo a Dios en su corazón por no haberlo hecho tan bello. Así, él se reveló contra el Creador y con él se llevó a varios valiosos y queridos ángeles que de pronto se volvieron nuestros enemigos.

Selene quiso interceder por los caídos, creía que en sus almas aún había pureza, pero Dios que conoce todo lo que hay en los seres le impidió que hablase algo a favor de ellos. Selene se reveló diciendo que no permitiría que sus hermanos sufrieran y que le demostraría que ella podría hacer que se arrepintieran, así que tomó la espada de la justicia y bajó a la tierra sin autorización, convirtiéndose ella misma en un caído.

Pero Dios aún la amaba y quería cuidar de ella, así que envió a sus ángeles protectores a que lucharan a su lado, sólo que a cada uno de ellos los envió a diferentes lugares, debiendo buscarla y luchar para conservar la pureza de sus almas.

Para ese entonces Dios ya había creado a los humanos, así que además los ángeles debían mezclarse entre ellos y algunos fueron perdiendo el enfoque, el verdadero objetivo para el cual habían sido enviados, dejando sola a Selene en su lucha por redimir a los caídos.

Durante siglos estuvo sola, brindando oportunidad de perdón a sus hermanos, pero las constantes batallas y la maldad del mundo fueron infestando su corazón puro, su alas se volvieron opacas y de ángel de la justicia pasó a ser un ángel vengador, aniquilando tanto a caídos como a humanos que a su propio juicio merecían el castigo eterno.

Así sucedió hasta que lo conoció a él, un humano diferente, un humano con un corazón tan puro que se asemejaba al que una vez ella había poseído. Se enamoró de Endymion conociendo por primera vez lo que era el amor sin mancha que podría darse entre dos seres, humanos o no. Se amaron con locura y su alma al fin encontró la paz que necesitaba, olvidando así su venganza y su juicio.

Pero Lucifer aprovechó su debilidad para incrementar a sus aliados y con los cuatro ángeles de la destrucción a su lado el reinado de los caídos se hacía cada vez más poderoso. Fue cuando él la halló y al verla enamorada tomó la oportunidad. Se presentó frente a ellos y con la misma espada que había usado ella para llevar a cabo su juicio, asesinó a Endymion sin que Selene pudiera hacer algo.

Al ver a su amado muerto, ella tomó su misma espada aún con la sangre tibia de Endymion en ella y se suicidó. No podía ir al inframundo, una vez sellada para el cielo ellos no podían reclamar su alma, en cambio Dios la despojó de su forma celestial, sellándola dentro de su interior y la envió nuevamente al mundo para que expiara sus pecados, el único problema es que ella no recordaría quién es, ni su origen, ni su poder y está condenada a renacer una y otra vez hasta que la encuentre su Revelador o Lucifer la mate de una vez y para siempre.

La historia ahora sí que es interesante, cada detalle del castigo de Selene es nuevo para mí, ¿por qué no conocíamos esto? ¿Y por qué Mihael sí?

-Si ella muere de causas naturales o por un accidente o algo así no sirve para los propósitos de Lucifer, ¿no es así?-pregunta Mamoru

-Es correcto, la única oportunidad que tiene Lucifer de acabar con la amenaza es eliminándola él mismo, de lo contrario volverá a nacer cuantas veces sea necesario.

-¿Y en ninguna de esas reencarnaciones ella recuerda quién es?

-Hasta el momento no Raziel, el sello que hay dentro de ella se lo impide.

-Y dime una cosa, no me queda claro por qué es que tú eres la única con este conocimiento.

-Porque yo era la líder de los ángeles protectores, parte de los del círculo interior y la última en ser enviada para su cuidado. Cuando llegué a la tierra ya había sido dictada su sentencia y era una simple humana. Todo este tiempo he permanecido a la espera de que aparezca el Revelador y he cuidado de ella a la distancia, incluso envié a uno de mis Nephilim a estar cerca de ella, se llama Luna.

-¡Entonces sabes quién es y dónde está ubicada!

-Por supuesto que lo sé pero no se me permite revelarlo hasta que los cuatro ángeles del circulo interno sean hallados.

-Muy bien, sabemos que tú eres uno, ahora sólo necesitamos saber quiénes son los otros tres.

-Así es Zedekiel, pero deben darse prisa. El tiempo se acerca y Lucifer ya ha encontrado a Selene, sólo espera el tiempo de la profecía para matarla.

-¿Con cuánto tiempo contamos?

-Eso depende de ustedes Ashmeday, el tiempo se anunciará cuando el Revelador se descubra a sí mismo, estén reunidos los protectores o no.

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa. Dos preguntas más.

-Dime Zedekiel.

-Uno, ¿tú vendrás con nosotros?

-Por supuesto.

-Dos, ¿quién es el Revelador?

-Cuando mires con los ojos del amor encontrarás esa respuesta.

* * *

**Hola nuevamente, a que no les he dado chance de extrañarme? *.***

**La historia del ángel Selene es completamente inventada, si bien es cierto tome algunas cositas del manga de SM como la muerte de Endymion y el suicidio de Serenity con su propia espada, por lo demás todo ha salido de esta cabecita.**

**Hay ciertas cosas que escribo con sumo cuidado para no causar un choque con las creencias de quienes me leen en cuanto a su idea de Dios, esta historia es sólo eso, no trato de ofender a nadie ni ir en contra de Dios ni nada por el estilo, es un simple relato y me disculpo si en algún momento ofendo a alguien por esto.**

**Ahora volviendo a la historia, por ahí pregunté en el cap. 3 si creían que Endymion y Mamoru (el ángel Zedekiel) eran la misma persona, por ahí me dijeron que sí, pero ahora que lo pienso cómo es posible si Endymion era un humano y Mamoru es un ángel? mmm no sé, voy a relfexionarlo con la almohada, tal vez ahí encuentre la respuesta.**

**Por el momento quedo a la espera de sus comentarios, ya saben agreguenme a sus historias favoritas si es que les gusta este relato para que así se enteren de cuando subo las actualizaciones.**

**Que la pasen de lo lindo!**


	8. Tercer encuentro

La luz del sol entra por mi ventana dándome directamente en la cara, provocando que me retuerza en la cama y tome la sabana para tratar de cubrirme y seguir durmiendo. Me siento exhausta, el viaje desde Minato ha resultado agotador luego de tener que revelar tantas cosas en una sola noche. Pero la luz del sol es insistente y ahora se le unen los pájaros con su trinar.

-Ya se, ya sé, te gusta que despertemos con el alba.

Me retuerzo entre las sábanas y obligo a mi cuerpo a levantarse para iniciar el día. Sujeto mi cabello en un moño y me dirijo a tomar un baño. Gracias al cielo que Ashmeday me dio una habitación con baño privado así no debo usar el común.

Siento el agua fresca abriendo los poros de mi piel y se siente tan bien. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en ella conteniendo la respiración. Siglos enteros pasan mi mente, tantas guerras y muertes, tantas traiciones y deslealtades, tanta cobardía y al final sólo está ella. Su mirada azul angustiada me penetra hasta lo más profundo y sólo puedo pensar en que la dejé sola, en que no pude protegerla, en que mi debilidad permitió que ella fuera condenada.

No sé qué fuerza es la que me ha mantenido firme todos estos años, qué es lo que me ha dado el valor para no entregar mis alas y hacer lo que han hecho mis compañeros, dejar que el mar del olvido se adueñe de mis recuerdos y se lleve con él todo el dolor que he tenido que soportar, toda la ansiedad, toda la espera.

Sólo espero que esta vez el sello de su poder sea quitado y por fin podamos acabar con esta cruel batalla que nos ha separado en ángeles y demonios, cuando todos somos lo mismo, fuimos creados por el mismo amor, ¿por qué ellos no lo entendieron?

Por un momento olvido que estoy en esta apariencia humana y mis pulmones están a punto de explotar sintiendo la necesidad del aire así que emerjo del agua y acompaso nuevamente el ritmo de mi respiración, sintiendo mis pulmones calmarse. Salgo del agua y busco entre las pocas pertenencias que traje algo que ponerme.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina, el olor al miso caliente y al pescado cocinado con especies llega hasta mi nariz y me embriaga. Lo que me gusta de Tokio son los magníficos sabores que mezclan en sus comidas, podría acostumbrarme a estar aquí.

Escucho las risas que vienen del comedor de las personas que viven en la pensión y me parece que suenan agradables. Entro al comedor y mi mirada se posa sobre el chico de cabellos rubios, alto, de ojos azules que está sentado al lado de Zedekiel. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan siento un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Por un momento, por sólo un instante, me dejo llevar y lo imagino tomando mi mano y fundiéndonos en un beso, tengo su cara muy cerca y puedo ver sus ojos mirándome, ojos azules que me recuerdan qué es lo que me ha mantenido con mis alas puestas.

-Buenos días Minako.

-Buen día Ami, Mamoru.

-Buen día, Setsuna vendrá pronto con tu desayuno.

-Gracias Ami.

-Mira, te presento a nuestros inquilinos. El es Asanuma, Umino, Naru, Unazuki y él es Motoki.

-Bienvenida.-responden todos al unísono, sonrío.

-Gracias.

-¿Tu nombre es Minako?

-Así es, Motoki ¿cierto?

-Sí. Dinos Minako, ¿qué te trae a Tokio?

No estaba preparada para responder a este tipo de preguntas teniendo a mis pares sentados a la mesa conmigo. En el instante preciso Ashmeday hace su aparición con mi desayuno.

-Minako es una antigua amiga que viene a ayudar a Ami con una investigación.

-Entonces eres una científica como Ami.

-No precisamente Asanuma, pero tiene información importante que me puede ayudar.

Aceptan la explicación y agradezco que Raziel y Ashmeday hayan intervenido en esto.

-¿Y hoy seguiremos adelante con la investigación?

-No puedo ayudarles, falté un par de días al trabajo por el viaje a Minato y debo trabajar doble hoy para reponer.

-¿Es verdaderamente necesario? El tiempo nos apremia y…

-Es estrictamente necesario Minako, es más, me gustaría que me acompañaras.

Miro con extrañeza a Zedekiel, pero siendo quien es no me atrevo a replicarle ya que confío plenamente en su juicio.

-Está bien, te acompaño.

**Nakano**

-Apresúrate Makoto.

-Espérame Unazuki.

Corro para alcanzar a mi amiga después de la salida de clases en la escuela de cocina. Me sorprende que Unazuki venga hasta aquí a aprender los secretos de la cocina tradicional habiendo tantas escuelas en Tokio que es donde ella vive con su hermano Motoki y a las cuales seguramente con su gran talento entraría sin dificultad. Tenemos clases los martes y miércoles y luego viernes y sábado. Unazuki viaja de noche para estar aquí muy temprano en la mañana y luego vuelve a su casa en Tokio, la verdad no sé como lo hace.

-Me gustaría que algún día vinieras a Tokio conmigo.

-A mí también, tal vez cuando sean las vacaciones de verano.

-Vamos Makoto, falta mucho para el verano, puedes venir conmigo el sábado cuando las clases terminan y volvemos juntas para las próximas clases.

-No lo sé Unazuki, sabes que no me gusta dejar mi casa.

-Vives en un barrio muy seguro, nada va a pasar.

-¿Pero quién va a regar mis plantas?

-¡Makoto!

-Bueno, bueno, está bien, iré contigo este fin de semana.

-Gracias Mako-chan.

**Tokio**

La prueba del vestido ha ido bien, Serenity se verá hermosa el día de la boda, aunque por su expresión siento que no ha sabido darle valor a una oportunidad como esta que no se da dos veces en la vida. Para una familia que sólo vive de la apariencia y que ha caído en desgracia como la nuestra, es un milagro que un hombre tan distinguido como Diamante quiera tomarla como esposa.

Sé que no es lo que ella quería, pero no teníamos más opción. Kenji fue un hombre maravilloso pero también era un soñador y eso lo hizo ser confiado. Por mucho tiempo se ocupó de los negocios de su padre, incluso le enseñó el manejo de todo a nuestra hija, pero su amor hacia el arte lo confrontó con su familia, quienes nos dieron la espalda. Aunque no nos dejaron en abandono, a Kenji le dieron una buena cantidad de dinero, suficiente para establecer un negocio que nos permitiera vivir holgadamente el resto de nuestra vida. Pero Kenji no quería pasar sus días construyendo un imperio, como él decía, y le consiguió un administrador que se hiciera cargo de su dinero.

Lamentablemente el hombre no era honrado y nos robó, dejándonos prácticamente en la ruina. Para Kenji fue demasiado, no lo soportó y se suicidó. A Serenity le dije que murió de tuberculosis, corrí con suerte de que no hiciera muchas preguntas, a sus trece años era una chica muy despierta y curiosa, pero la muerte repentina de su padre la cambió por completo. Quizás por eso nunca preguntó nada acerca de eso ni de nada más. Cambió de forma brusca, se volvió retraída, casi una ermitaña, no hacía amigas dentro de nuestro círculo, tampoco volvió a fiestas y se encerró en su cuarto a pintar. Casi debía rogarle por que saliera a tomar algo de sol y cuando lo hacía, el paseo se limitaba a dar una vuelta en el parque y regresar.

Hace poco eso cambió, exactamente antes de que tuviéramos el desayuno con la familia Blackmoon. Como siempre debí convencerla de que saliéramos, fuimos al parque y casi andaba a rastras detrás de ella que como acostumbra, apuraba el paso para volver pronto a la casa. No sé qué fue lo que pasó o vio ese día en el parque, porque después de eso su actitud cambió y comenzó a ir prácticamente a diario, sólo que se hacía acompañar por Luna. Incluso ayer por más que le pedí que no fuera, por mucho que insistí en que llegaría tarde para prepararse para su compromiso, no escuchó mis ruegos y se fue a dar un paseo. Volvió antes de lo que yo esperaba y la noté algo desanimada. No le hice ninguna pregunta, últimamente ese era su humor, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que no hizo ningún tipo de protesta y ella misma subió a su habitación sin que se lo pidiera a prepararse para la noche.

-¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido madre?

-Por su puesto hija.

Noto la tristeza en su mirada y siento que su guardia ha bajado, aprovecho el momento.

-Serenity, hace días que observo un cambio en ti hija y me preocupa.

-No es nada madre, sólo estoy tratando de asimilar todo esto.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, siempre fuiste consentida por mí, por tu padre, y este es un paso muy importante que vas a dar, debes estar nerviosa.

-Es justamente eso lo que me pasa madre, estoy nerviosa por el cambio.

-Debes mantener la calma, se ve que tu prometido es un caballero y sé que sabrá tratarte como lo que eres.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema madre? No me siento a gusto hablando de esto aquí.

-Tienes razón, cuando lleguemos a casa lo retomamos.

Serenity termina de vestirse y salimos dejando el vestido con la modista, espero que esté terminado pronto, la boda es en tan solo dos meses, no es mucho tiempo para planear una ceremonia y que los detalles estén completamente listos.

-Madre, ¿podríamos pasar por el parque de camino a casa?

-Serenity ya es tarde, a esta hora las calles se saturan con la gente que sale de sus trabajos y se hace difícil el sólo hecho de caminar.

-Por favor madre.

-Está bien, pero sólo porque pronto ya no podré consentirte.

-Gracias.

**Tienda de antigüedades**

Después de varios días trabajando con el viejo Hino e investigando acerca de él, siento que en él puedo encontrar un aliado para mi búsqueda de Selene, pero antes de eso quisiera asegurarme de que es confiable y por eso he pedido a Mihael que me acompañe a la tienda hoy, en lugar de Asanuma.

El día estuvo bastante tranquilo, nos dedicamos a limpiar y acomodar algunas reliquias que habían llegado en los días que estuve fuera. Mihael coincidió conmigo en que el viejo Hino se mostraba confiable y convenimos en que al finalizar el día hablaríamos con él y nos mostraríamos tal cual somos. Dentro de una de las cajas con reliquias encontré una que me llamó la atención, era un viejo relicario de plata, con unas resplandecientes alas blancas a los lados, tenía una cruz dibujada en él, y una perla plateada en el centro rodeada de ocho bellas perlas: azul, dorada, roja, verde, violeta, negro, azul oscuro y verde marino.

Cuando lo tome en mis manos me transmitió calor y no sé porqué en ese momento recordé a mi ángel. Le pedí al señor Hino que me la vendiera, me dio una de sus miradas enigmáticas y me dijo que era un obsequio a tan buena labor que había realizado. Fue algo extraño pero acepté el obsequio pues no podía desprenderme de la reliquia. Después de eso llegó la hora de la salida y Mihael y yo nos disponíamos a revelarnos ante el viejo cuando apareció su nieta Rei.

Mihael quedó paralizada y no podía apartar la mirada de la chica de cabellos y ojos violeta, y a decir verdad ella también miró de forma extraña a Mihael, como si se reconocieran. Al final mi compañera decidió que era momento de irse, dejándome confundido por lo que ya habíamos decidido, pero no tuve otro remedio que seguirla. Nos despedimos del viejo sin esperar que hiciera las presentaciones formales y salimos como si estuviéramos huyendo del lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí adentro?

-Por ahora no te lo puedo decir, sólo te pido que confíes en mí.

-¿Acaso la nieta del señor Hino representa un peligro para nosotros?

-No Zedekiel, si ella es quien yo creo puede que sea todo lo contrario.

Por más que le insistí no quiso responder a mis preguntas por lo que por el momento lo dejé así. Caminamos largo rato en silencio y acortamos camino por el parque para llegar temprano a la pensión, Mihael quería que habláramos con Ashmeday y con Raziel de un tema urgente. Llegamos a la fuente en la cual encontré a Ashmeday cuando llegué a Tokio y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

De pie frente a la estructura estaba mi ángel, bella, inmaculada, celestial. Tocaba con la punta de sus dedos el agua clara y sonreía con ese aire de tristeza ya tan particular en ella. Levantó la vista y fue cuando me miró. Nos quedamos como clavados al piso, mirándonos el uno al otro, hipnotizados por la magia del momento. Sentí como el tiempo se detuvo en su mirada y pasé de ver sus ojos a mirar sus delicados labios rosas.

-Mi ángel.-susurré, llamando la atención de Mihael que hasta el momento no se había percatado de nada.

-¿Qué te sucede?-escuché su pregunta pero no pude contestar, no tenía nada que decir, las palabras se borraron de mi mente y sólo podía repetir su nombre, Serenity.

Mihael volteó a mirar hacia la dirección en la que yo miraba y quedó aún más impactada que antes al ver a mi ángel. Me tomó del brazo y obligó a mi cuerpo a moverse. Mientras me alejaba pude ver la desilusión en el rostro de mi bella Serenity, imaginé sus motivos y caí en cuenta de lo que parecía la escena que tenía ante ella. Traté de zafarme del agarre de Mihael pero me fue imposible, al mirar atrás la observé por última vez limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla y dejando a paso rápido el lugar.

¿Por qué tu sola presencia provoca esto en mí? ¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto el verte llorar?

* * *

**Saludos desde C.R.**

**Un nuevo capítulo de este fic, un nuevo encuentro entre Serenity y Mamoru pero esta vez no fue muy bueno, la pobre seguro pensó que Minako era su novia pero bueno ella se va a casar no puede reclamar cierto?**

**Por otra parte quién será Rei Hino para que Minako se haya puesto así? Será un aliado? Esperemos que sí.**

**Me pregunto si el relicario que encontró Mamoru será el mismo que vio Serenity en su sueño?**

**Bueno, poco a poco vamos develando los misterios que hay en esta trama y pronto conoceremos a los cuatro ángeles del círculo interno.**

**Recuerden agregarme a sus favoritos si les gusta esta historia para que así sean los primeros en saber cuando subo las actualizaciones. **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

** "Las palabras constituyen la droga más potente que haya inventado la humanidad." ****Rudyard Kipling**


	9. El ángel de la ira

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Te dije que debíamos llegar pronto a la pensión, no quiero que corramos el riesgo de encontrar a los otros inquilinos allí y no podamos hablar.

-Te recuerdo que esta es mi misión y aunque agradezco tu ayuda no me gusta que me trates como si yo fuera tu subordinado.

-Lo siento, sólo que hace un rato sentí que perdiste tu enfoque.

Bajo la mirada algo nervioso, no esperé que Mihael se diera cuenta de lo que me sucedía. Pone su mano sobre mi hombro de forma fraternal.

-No te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en hallar a los tres ángeles del circulo interno que faltan.

Asiento y ambos continuamos nuestro camino hacia la pensión donde esperamos poder hablar con nuestras otras compañeras en privado.

-¿Conoces a la chica de la fuente?

-Eh no, bueno sí, aunque en realidad no.

-No entiendo, la conoces o no la conoces.

-La he visto un par de veces antes. La primera cuando llegué a Tokio y la segunda antes de ir a Minato.

-Perecía que se conocían de hace mucho.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que conozca o no al ángel?

-¿Ángel? ¿Es ese su nombre?

-Bueno no, en realidad se llama Serenity, ángel es solo un nombre que yo le di.

-Vaya ¿y a qué se debe eso?

-No lo sé, la miro y siento que no puede haber una mujer que pueda ser tan bella, por eso imagino que es un ser celestial.

No puedo descifrar la sonrisa en el rostro de Mihael, no sé si se burla de mí o tan solo me compadece de mí por caer enamorado de una chica que apenas conozco, perdiendo por completo el enfoque en mi misión. Ahora entiendo a Raziel, aunque yo no seré de los ángeles que dejan sus alas por amor, no, yo seré diferente, me ha costado mucho el lugar que tengo y no pienso abandonarlo por una ilusión pasajera. No puedo hacerlo, no debo, el Jefe me necesita.

Llegamos a la pensión y sólo encontramos a Raziel, de igual forma decidimos no esperar a Ashmeday para no correr el riesgo de ser interrumpidos.

-Creo que he encontrado a uno de los protectores del círculo interior.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

-Estaba muy cerca de ustedes Raziel, en la tienda donde trabajan Mamoru y Asanuma.

-¿Quieres decir que la nieta del viejo Hino es?

-Eso creo, aunque no estoy segura aún.

-¿Y cómo podemos averiguarlo?

-Ese es el problema Zedekiel, hay algo que aún no les he dicho. Verán, de todos los ángeles protectores la única que no entregó sus alas fui yo. Después de eso absolutamente todos dejaron sus formas celestiales y se convirtieron en humanos, algunos antes, algunos después y como humanos que eran murieron. Pero ellos también habían sido condenados a la misma suerte que Selene, renaciendo una y otra vez hasta que el destino de Selene fuera cumplido. Con cada nueva muerte y nacimiento fueron perdiendo el conocimiento de quienes eran, entre más renacieran, más olvidaban y así algunos de ellos desconocen por completo sus identidades. Quizás sepan que son ángeles, incluso conozcan sus nombres celestiales pero han olvidado cuando y por qué fueron creados.

-Ya veo pero tal vez si le decimos quién es podríamos lograr que recuerde.

-No funciona así Raziel, es necesario que ellos mismos recuerden, que despierten por así decirlo. Dependiendo de cuánto hayan olvidado así será de difícil el que despierten.

-Creo que debemos hablar con el viejo Hino, iremos mañana temprano a buscarlo para ver qué sabe de todo esto.

-Eso no va a ser necesario.

Una voz ronca irrumpe en nuestra conversación, poniéndonos a la defensiva.

-Siento haber entrado así sin avisar pero la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Escuchó algo de lo que hablábamos?

-Así es Chiba Mamoru, los escuché.

El viejo toma asiento entre nosotros y saca un pequeño álbum de fotos que traía entre su ropa.

-Esta es mi hija, Risa, la madre de Rei, murió cuando ella tenía solamente seis años. Risa era una Nephilim, tenía una singular belleza y era muy alegre. Pero cometió el error de enamorarse un caído, creyendo que podría hacerlo cambiar, lo cual no pasó. Cuando tuvo a Rei pensó que quizás eso lo haría ser diferente pero no fue así, y cuando ella murió él desapareció definitivamente. Desde entonces yo me hice cargo de Rei, sabía que mi pequeña era especial no sólo por sus origines, algo en ella era diferente a mi Risa. Me dediqué a averiguar todo lo que podía sobre las historias de la caída, así acumulé muchas piezas antiguas y tuve la idea de abrir la tienda, en una de esas investigaciones encontré esto.

El viejo saca un pedazo de pergamino con algo escrito en lenguas angelicales antiguas. Mihael lo toma en sus manos y lo analiza.

-La historia de los protectores.

-Así es, ese pergamino contiene con detalle cada uno de los nombres de los ángeles protectores, además de su descripción completa.

Tomo el papel pero a pesar de conocer muy bien las lenguas angelicales antiguas, sólo puedo leer las descripciones de cada ángel y el lugar que ocupaban.

-No se ven sus nombres.

-Sólo cada uno de los ángeles puede leer su nombre, incluso debe ser en un momento específico, cuando estén listos para despertar.

-Así es. Le mostré este papel a mi nieta y como esperaba no pudo leer nada de lo que estaba escrito, ya que nunca había estudiado las lenguas angelicales. Creí que me había equivocado pero hace poco, cuando Mamoru llegó a la tienda con Asanuma, le volví a hablar de la profecía y le mostré nuevamente el pergamino.

-¿Y qué sucedió?-pregunté ansioso.

-Su rostro se desencajó, estaba sorprendida, no podía entender cómo era posible que pudiese leer el nombre del tercer ángel protector.

-El ángel de la ira de Dios, Suriel

-Así es, la tranquilicé diciéndole que podía ser una revelación, sé que no podemos decirle nada hasta que ella no recuerde por su propia cuenta.

-Hizo bien señor Hino y le agradecemos, ha sido de mucha ayuda para nosotros.

-Yo me atreví a venir hasta aquí porque vi su reacción cuando vio a tu amiga y pensé que podría significar que era el momento de su despertar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ella le dijo algo?

-En realidad no, casi de inmediato se fue a su habitación y se encerró.

-Podría ser que recordó algo, ¿usted cree que lo podría acompañar de vuelta a su casa para hablar con ella?

-No Zedekiel, no es buena idea, mejor yo acompaño al señor Hino y tu y Raziel se quedan aquí esperando que llegue Ashmeday para contarle.

-Está bien.

Mihael y el viejo Hino se levantan y dirigen a la salida de la pensión. De repente el viejo voltea hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Sabía que eras tú.

Sus palabras me inquietan, este viejo es algo extraño.

**Casa de la familia Tsukino**

He ido casi todos los días al parque para poder verlo de nuevo y hoy por fin lo encontré. Nuestras miradas se fundieron en una sola y nos quedamos mirando por largo rato, era como si todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera y sólo estuviéramos él y yo. Nuevamente esa sensación familiar de su mirada, algo que me dice que lo conozco y que en él puedo hallar mi paz, mi hogar.

Por un momento me olvidé de que mi madre me acompañaba y quise acercarme a él y tocarlo pero entonces apareció ella. No me sorprende, un hombre como él no estaría solo. La chica lo tomó del brazo y siguieron caminando juntos hasta que los perdí de vista. Sentí mi corazón desfallecer, pero que derecho puedo tener sobre él, yo ya estoy comprometida y él es sólo un desconocido para mí.

Tal vez mi madre tenga razón y luego del tiempo pueda enamorarme de Diamante, sólo así podré olvidarme de mi ángel, de mi Endymion.

**Tienda de antigüedades**

La entrada a la casa del viejo está detrás de la tienda. Entro justo detrás de él y escuchamos ruidos viniendo de la parte de arriba.

-Es en la habitación de Rei-chan.

Subimos rápidamente las escaleras y nos encontramos a la chica siendo atacada por un demonio, no creí que llegaran a atreverse a esto, pero si han dado con uno de los protectores es probable que conozcan a los otros dos. Sin pensarlo dos veces adopto mi forma celestial y saco mi espada de luz, poniéndome en frente de Rei.

-Vaya que tengo suerte, dos protectores en el mismo lugar.

-Guarda tus garras demonio, no permitiré que le hagas daño.

-Mihael cariño ¿no me recuerdas?

El demonio muestra su rostro humano y mi sorpresa es tal que la espada en mi mano tambalea.

-Soy yo, tu peor pesadilla, Jadeite.

Ahora entiendo por qué le resultó tan fácil encontrar a Suriel. El caído saca su espada y arremete contra mí pero lo esquivo. Recuerdo cada uno de sus movimientos como si hubiésemos peleado ayer aunque en realidad hayan pasado siglos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Jadeite?

-Suriel y yo tenemos una conexión especial, podría encontrarla hasta con los ojos cerrados. De hecho yo he sido el responsable de cada una de sus muertes.

No puedo creer lo que dice pero su retorcida sonrisa no me deja duda de que dice la verdad. Afianzo la espada en mis mano y le asesto un golpe, abriendo una herida en su pecho que supura un líquido negro.

-Maldita, me las pagarás.

Puedo ver la furia de su rostro, toma su espada y una vez más busca herir sólo que esta vez para mi desgracia roza la piel de mi hombro derecho y me arrodillo de dolor, la espada en mi mano cae.

-Esta vez sí te voy a eliminar.

Levanta su espada para dar el golpe final y casi lo siento cortando mi cuello cuando una luz roja como fuego me envuelve. Abro los ojos para ver la cabeza de Jadeite rodar en el suelo. Una mano me ayuda a levantar mientras siento la herida de mi brazo quemante.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Suriel? ¿Has despertado?

El ángel frente a mí tiene unas hermosas alas rojas como el rubí, brillantes y luminosas, la luz roja aún la envuelve.

-Han pasado muchos siglos desde que yo…

-No, no fue tu culpa, tú no podías saberlo. Todos creímos en su arrepentimiento.

-Sí pero fue por mí que tú casi mueres.

-Pero no morí y hoy tampoco gracias a ti.

-Fui una cobarde esa vez, yo vi cómo te hería, vi su espada atravesar tu pecho, creí que estabas muerta y en lugar de pelear sólo huí. ¿Cómo es que estás viva?

-No fuiste la única que me creyó muerta, Jadeite también. Gabriel me recogió y me llevó casi moribunda al tercer cielo, allí permanecí hasta que sané por completo, pero cuando lo hice, ya no estabas.

El abuelo de Rei interrumpe nuestra plática y el ángel retoma su forma humana para abrazarse de él. Luego partimos hacia la pensión, había muchas cosas que necesitábamos hablar con los demás.

* * *

**Sabía que Rei tenía que ser un ángel! Bueno ya tenemos dos ángeles del círculo interno y faltan sólo dos más para que junto con el Revelador puedan quitar el sello de Selene, aunque aún no sabemos quién es el Revelador ¿o sí?**

**Muchas gracias a Tania por su comentario, me alegro que te guste.**

**Ya saben, agreguen la historia a sus favoritos si les gusta y no dejen de enviarme sus comentarios o dudas.**

******"Las palabras constituyen la droga más potente que haya inventado la humanidad." ****Rudyard Kipling**


	10. Las cosas no son lo que parecen

Zedekiel y yo le contamos a Ashmeday todo lo que el señor Hino nos habló con respecto a su nieta, además de la información adicional que nos dio Mihael. Creemos que cada ángel protector tiene un tiempo indicado para despertar, además sabemos que por el momento sólo necesitamos a los que conforman el círculo interno así que suponemos que los otros cuatro restantes aún no entrarán en el juego. No voy a decirles acerca de mí, en este momento sería contraproducente, además que no estoy segura de mis conclusiones, no, no diré nada, mejor espero a que Mihael vuelva y lo comentaré con ella.

Poco a poco nuestros inquilinos comienzan a regresar y nos lamentamos de nuestra suerte ya que hubiéramos querido hablar con Mihael antes de que ellos llegaran, tendremos que reunirnos en el sótano sin levantar sospechas ya que es necesario que tengamos información hoy mismo de lo acontecido en casa de los Hino. No lo sé pero algo me dice que las cosas no van bien, lo presiento, ¿será la conexión? Espero que no, estoy muy bien así, renuncié a mis alas hace mucho tiempo, soy más humana ahora y no quiero volver atrás.

Todos conversan alegres en la sala de estar mientras Ashmeday les pregunta por su día laboral a todos. Zedekiel nos ha mostrado un viejo relicario que el señor Hino le regaló hoy, parece algo muy especial, cuando lo toqué me embargó una sensación de paz inexplicable, fue un momento lleno de añoranza, como de un lugar que hace tiempo no visitas, como llegar a casa después de varios meses de estar lejos. Sacudo de mi mente el pensamiento para volver a escuchar a mis amigos. Todos están aquí excepto Unazuki que no volverá hasta el fin de semana, esta vez decidió quedarse en Nakano con su amiga, creo que su nombre es Makoto, es lindo.

**Inframundo**

Normalmente venir aquí me llena de energía, pero en este día en particular no me agrada mucho este lugar. El jefe me ha mandado a llamar después de enterarse de mi reciente fracaso y no quiero ni imaginar lo que le va a hacer a mi alma. ¡Aunque todo es culpa de él! Si tan sólo no hubiese insistido en rastrear a esos malditos ángeles, pero no, él los quiere capturar, me pregunto que es lo que planea, ya tenemos a Selene, no los necesitamos.

Hay algo en su actitud que no me gusta nada. Selene ya debería de estar muerta, no tenemos inconveniente en matarla. He analizado una y otra vez la profecía y no encuentro nada que indique que debemos esperar un momento preciso como él lo dice. ¿Acaso no entiende el peligro que corremos? Si Selene despierta será nuestro fin. Pero bueno, aquí voy a su encuentro y será mejor que me guarde mis sospechas si no quiero que me vaya peor de lo que ya me irá.

-Acércate Jadeite, no me gusta que espíes por los rincones.

Su voz es ronca y cuando habla expide un aliento a muerte y destrucción, incluso yo siendo un caído, un demonio, me provoca temor.

-Creo que teme por su débil alma.

¿Pero qué diablos hace ese bueno para nada aquí? Ahora que lo pienso bien últimamente viene muy seguido a ver al jefe, pero es un atrevido por estar justamente ahora en este lugar.

-¿Qué hace aquí Azael?

-¿Me estás cuestionando Jadeite?

-No mi gran señor, no, yo sólo pregunto si la presencia de Azael es requerida.

-Sabes que él es de mi entera confianza, no me gusta tu actitud.

-Discúlpeme señor.

-Dime Jadeite, ¿cómo te fue en la tierra?

-Señor, tenía en mis manos a Suriel para eliminarlo pero justo en el momento llegó Mihael y tuve que enfrentarme a él.

-Y Suriel ¿despertó?

-Sí señor, pero no fue mi culpa, yo hice todo lo que pude pero eran dos contra uno.

-¿Quién destruyó tu cuerpo?

-Fue Suriel.

-Así que despertó y con ganas de pelear, cómo han cambiado las cosas. ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con este inútil Azael?

¡No, otra vez al abismo, no! No quiero ni pensar lo que Sparda hará con mi alma.

-Necesitamos alguien que nos informe de los movimientos de los ángeles, además aún no damos con Zedekiel, así que enviémoslo nuevamente a la tierra, él conoce como lucen Mihael y Suriel, puede ser una ventaja.

-Bien pensado Azael, por eso eres mi mano derecha. Salvaste tu alma por ahora, dale las gracias a Azael por eso.

Agradezco con una reverencia a Azael y me dispongo a salir.

-Espero que no seas tan torpe de presentarte de la misma forma ante ellos.

-No se preocupe jefe, buscaré la forma de acercarme sin ser detectado.

Me retiro rápidamente del lugar, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta de dejarme ir, con él se queda Azael.

-Azael, ¿cómo es eso que aún no dan con Zedekiel?

-Señor, lo he buscado por todas partes y no he podido detectar su presencia en ningún rincón de la tierra.

-Esto es extraño, esperaba verlo por aquí, más siendo él quien es.

-Señor, ¿por qué es tan importante encontrar a Zedekiel? Ya tenemos a Selene, es sólo de esperar la luna oscura y podremos adueñarnos de su alma y de la espada de la justicia.

-Zedekiel es más importante de lo que piensas Azael, mucho más importante.

-¿Tanto como para que yo tenga que buscarlo?

-E incluso más. ¿Cómo le va a Semyazza con Selene? ¿Ya logró hacerla caer?

-No y a como veo las cosas será imposible, la chica le rehuye. Por cierto, creo que Semyazza está extraño, me parece que está olvidando quién es Selene.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Señor, hay muchas desventajas de tomar apariencia humana por mucho tiempo como lo hemos hecho nosotros y creo que eso le está afectando, está muy "sensible" respecto a los rechazos de Selene.

-Dile a Samael que lo vigile, no quiero correr riesgos, y de ser necesario encárgate tú de hacer que Selene caiga antes de la próxima luna oscura de lo contrario nuestros planes se vienen al suelo. Si Selene rechaza a Semyazza es porque no siente nada por él, averigua si la chica está enamorada de alguien más, un antiguo novio o si tuvo que dejar a alguien por obedecer a su madre. Si Semyazza no puede hacer que caiga, tal vez podemos hacer que lo haga de otra forma.

-Muy bien.

**Tokio**

Por fin ha regresado Mihael y para nuestra sorpresa ha venido con Rei Hino. Pedimos a Ashmeday permanecer arriba para no levantar sospechas y nosotros nos reunimos en el sótano como lo sugirió Raziel para hablar a solas con ellas. He notado a Raziel algo nerviosa después de que el viejo Hino nos mostró el dichoso papiro eso, que en poco o nada nos ayudó con nuestros planes.

Mihael le pide a Rei que muestre su apariencia celestial y un hermoso ángel de alas rojas se posa frente a nosotros. Su cuerpo está rodeado de cadenas negras de fuego, su cabello violeta ahora es rojo al igual que su vestimenta. Me doy cuenta de la actitud de Raziel, está tensa y sus dientes rechinan, algo la inquieta.

-Mi sombre es Suriel, el ángel de la ira de Dios.

Es impactante estar ante la presencia de estos dos seres que hasta el momento eran desconocidos para mí, sólo parte de leyendas que escuché mientras aprendía a ser un ángel guerrero. Suriel vuelve a su apariencia humana.

-Cuando Lucifer se puso en contra de Dios producto de su vanidad, en los cielos se desató una guerra entre nosotros y los que se pusieron del lado de Lucifer. Selene había partido a la tierra a buscar a nuestros hermanos sin sospechar que todo era una treta para alejarla de allí y poder atacar.

-Mihael, yo y los demás ángeles tuvimos que enfrentarlos, era increíble la fuerza que tenían, no fue fácil la lucha.

-Nuestras huestes fueron divididas y por poco perdemos ese primer encuentro. Era duro ver a los que habían sido nuestros hermanos luchando en nuestra contra, nos traicionaron. Uno de ellos fue Jadeite.

-Antes de vivir en el recinto sagrado con Selene yo conocí a Jadeite. Era un ángel puro, con un gran carácter y voluntad, y yo me enamoré de él. Pero nos vimos obligados a separarnos por mi nuevo deber para con Selene y dejé de verlo por algún tiempo. Cuando se desató la batalla, él fue a buscarme, creí que nos ayudaría a pelear, pero en lugar de eso aprovechó mi debilidad para atravesar a Mihael con su espada. Sentí horror, Mihael estaba tendida en el suelo y Jadeite la miraba con verdadero odio. No pude seguir allí, creí que Mihael había muerto y que era mi culpa, así que hui, renuncié a mis alas y me encerré en un monasterio, pero incluso allí él me encontró y me mató. Con cada muerte olvidaba una parte de mi existencia, así es como ahora en realidad no recordaba absolutamente nada, hasta que él se presentó en la casa del abuelo hoy.

-¿Cómo? ¿Los atacaron?

-Sí Zedekiel y eso me preocupa porque quiere decir que ellos están sobre nuestra pista e incluso puede que sepan quienes somos.

-Mihael tiene razón, debemos estar prevenidos, de no ser porque recordé a tiempo lo que tanta muerte y renacimiento me quitaron no hubiese sido capaz de detenerlo.

-No le eches la culpa a la muerte, si olvidaste quien eras fue por tu cobardía. ¡Por que eres y siempre serás una cobarde! Casi la dejas morir, le diste la espalda a tu misión, te fuiste y nos abandonaste, no sé quien es peor, si ellos o tú.

Asombrados miramos como el cuerpo de Raziel se envolvía en una luz azul, alas del mismo color se expandían impetuosas y radiantes en su espalda.

-¿Raziel? Eres un ángel nuevamente.

-Nunca ha dejado de ser un ángel Zedekiel.-me dice Mihael sin inmutarse.

-Tú, tú huiste, nos dejaste, renunciaste a tus alas y con eso casi condenaste a Mihael a la muerte. De no ser por Gabriel ella ya hubiera sido eliminada.

-Yo nunca quise que eso pasara Raziel, perdóname.

-No puedo, ¿cómo sabré que no nos abandonarás otra vez? ¿Acaso esta vez será distinto?

-Suriel no puede hacer nada para cambiar nuestro pasado Raziel, yo la perdoné ¿por qué no lo puedes hacer tú?

-Tú eres el ángel del amor Mihael, tu alma es blanda, perdonarías a Lucifer si volviera suplicante.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero tú eres el ángel de la sabiduría, deberías comprender que en este momento no podemos estar divididos, el enemigo nos está pisando los talones y el tiempo se nos agota para despertar a Selene.

Raziel vuelve a su forma humana. Suriel en un rincón llora lágrimas amargas, las palabras de nuestra compañera le han herido profundamente.

-Yo lo siento Raziel, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrar que no voy a darles la espalda, no esta vez.

-Mihael tiene razón, necesitamos unirnos en este momento, pero eso no quiere decir que confíe en ti.

-Bueno veamos el lado positivo a esto, al menos ya hemos reunido a tres protectores, ¿tienen alguna idea en dónde está el cuarto?

* * *

Zedekiel y los demás han tardado mucho, además Asanuma está inquieto porque vio a Rei entrar a la pensión y me ha preguntaba varias veces qué hace la nieta del señor Hino aquí, la chica nunca antes se había aparecido por estos lados y para él resultada extraño que nos viniera a visitar justo ahora que Zedekiel empezara a trabajar en la tienda, creo que más que curioso está celoso de toda la situación, si supiera lo que ocurre realmente.

De pronto siento el aire en la habitación más pesado como lúgubre. Un extraño olor a podredumbre llega a mi sentido del olfato y me apresuro a abrir las ventanas con la protesta de todos en la sala ya que la noche está algo fría.

-Asanuma, ¿estás bien? Te noto algo extraño.-pregunta Naru.

Lo noto extraño con la mirada perdida pero pronto se vuelve a enfocar en la conversación y le responde a Naru.

-Estoy bien, sólo tuve una sensación extraña por un momento, como si no fuera yo.

-Qué cosas más extrañas dices Asanuma, seguro estás así porque la chica que te gusta está en la pensión.

-Cállate Motoki, no seas metido.

Nos quedamos algo asustados con la respuesta de Asanuma, siempre ha sido un chico tranquilo y es raro que le haya gritado a Motoki, se levanta y se dirige hacia su habitación hecho una furia.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Lo molestas demasiado Motoki, ya era hora que te pusiera en su lugar.

-Naru tiene razón, siempre nos estás molestando.

-Ahora que bicho te picó a ti Umino, como que hoy están demasiado sensibles, mejor me voy a mi cuarto. Buenas noches Setsuna.

-Buenas noches Motoki, que descanses.

Hotaru me abraza fuertemente y la siento temblar en mis brazos.

-Mami, llévame arriba, tengo miedo.

-Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada.-le digo, pero no estoy muy segura de eso.

* * *

**Hola amigos, que tal la han pasado?**

**Yo al menos tuve mucho trabajo el fin de semana, pero me di tiempito para seguir con esta historia.**

**Ya hemos reunido a tres de los cuatro ángeles, sólo nos queda uno más, hagan sus apuestas! quién creen que será?**

**Lucifer y Rubeus conspirando juntos no puede ser nada bueno, creo que incluso están engañando a sus amigos, ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

**Como siempre le doy gracias a los que me leen y siguen este relato, en especial a Milenia Angels, gracias por tus palabras y aquí aclaro algunas de tus preguntas:**

**1- Sí, el ser poderoso que quieren encontrar es Serena sólo que ella no lo sabe. Dice que hay que convencerla de trabajar para el lado correcto porque en un principio ella al ver la maldad de los hombres y de los ángeles caídos su corazón se llenó de rencor y empezó a tomar la justicia en sus propias manos.**

**2- En un capítulo más adelante explico porqué la mamá de Serena la obliga a casarse, recuerda que ella vive en el japón antiguo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que obedecer.**

**3- No creo que Darien acepte su amor por ella hasta que ya sea muy tarde u.u**

**4- Sí, esos del Blackmoon son nuestros villanos, al menos por ahora.**

**5- Sí, Darien debe hacer un acto de amor por ella y las demás sailors serán en este fic sus ángeles protectores.**

**Por ultimo Milenia, tienes razón, y como dice el título de este capítulo, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, ya veremos que sucede y si Endy y Darien son la misma persona.**

**Bueno por el momento es todo en este capítulo, tal vez hoy mismo suba el capítulo 10, si la dama de la inspiración se digna a visitarme jajaja.**


	11. ¡Dios ayúdame! No quiero amarla

**Nakano**

Me despierto temprano como ya es costumbre en mí y me dispongo a hacer el desayuno. El día de hoy quiero hacer algo especial, tengo muchas cosas que celebrar. La escuela de cocina va bien, nuestra relación va bien y mi querida amiga Unazuki me llevará a conocer Tokio este fin de semana.

Preparo arroz, pescado frito y el miso que tanto le gusta a Neflyte, me gusta complacerlo. Lo conocí en la escuela de cocina, no es que sea extraño ver a un hombre que quiera ser cocinero, pero un hombre apuesto como él sí era un acontecimiento. Todas las chicas peleaban por cocinar al lado suyo, yo nunca intenté acercarme, me pareció que era un tanto misterioso, como si fuera peligroso, pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi confianza y mi amor. Hoy cumplimos un año juntos, por eso le pedí a Unazuki que se quedara en un hotel esta vez.

Normalmente dejo que mi amiga se quede en mi casa, me gusta pasar el tiempo con ella repasando las recetas de la clase, pero quería que la noche de ayer fuera especial, estaría por primera vez con él, de manera intima. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en eso, normalmente se debe esperar a casarse, pero estoy segura que él es el hombre para mí.

Mientras cocino repaso mentalmente cada beso, cada caricia, cada una de las cosas que me hizo sentir, fue tan tierno, tan caballeroso, definitivamente hizo de esta noche algo mágico.

-Buenos días princesa.

Neflyte ha despertado antes de lo previsto y me abraza por detrás plantando un suave beso en mi cuello.

-Buenos días, tu desayuno estará pronto.

-Tenía en mente otro tipo de alimentos.-el comentario me hace estremecer.

-No puedo debo ir hoy a la escuela, además le prometí a Unazuki que pasaría por ella.

-Ni siquiera la menciones, estoy empezando a detestarla.

-Pensé que te caía bien.

-Sí, hasta que decidió llevarse a mi novia todo el fin de semana.

-Neflyte, es algo que hemos planeado hace tiempo, siempre le doy largas pero de verdad quiero acompañarla, nunca he ido a Tokio.

-Pero no tiene que ser este fin de semana ¿o sí? Quiero que estemos juntos, más ahora que por fin hemos pasado a otro nivel.

Atrapa mis labios con los suyos y siento que me derrito entre sus brazos, si sigo de esta forma llegaré tarde a mis clases.

-Esta bien, no iré este fin de semana pero el otro no me pongas ninguna excusa ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Ahora no sé como decirle a Unazuki que no la acompañaré.

**Tokio, casa Tsukino**

Los días pasan demasiado rápido aunque a mi pesar, pues con cada día que muere también muere mi esperanza por liberarme del destino impuesto por mi madre, por las convenciones sociales, por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Un hombre puede escoger con quien casarse e incluso hacerlo a la edad que él desee, pero nosotras no. Sólo me queda resignarme a compartir la vida con el hombre que mi madre escogió para mi, Diamante Blackmoon.

La sola mención de su nombre me hace asquearme, siento repulsión al verlo, no me gusta sentir sus manos frías tocando las mías, detesto cuando intenta seducirme con sus aires de galán. Piensa que puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera, pero yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que compararlo con mi Endymion.

Cuando estoy con Diamante dejo mi mente escapar hasta aquella fuente en el parque y me veo allí de pie frente a él, como la última vez que le vi, sólo que esta vez hago acopio de mis fuerzas y me acerco lentamente hacia él y lo escucho decir mi nombre. Mi cuerpo tiembla y me pierdo en esos ojos que son lo único que me da fuerzas para sobrevivir a mi vida. Entonces el cierra la distancia entre nosotros y planta un suave beso en mis labios. _Mi ángel _susurra, y eso es suficiente para dejarme llevar y besarlo con verdadera hambre.

Luego escucho la voz de Diamante llamarme una y otra vez y salgo de mi ensoñación.

-¡Maldita sea Serenity! Estoy harto de que no me prestes atención.

-Lo siento Diamante, no me he sentido bien en estos días y por eso no logro concentrarme.

Su gesto se suaviza por un instante y me relajo, pensé que me golpearía.

-Lo que necesitas es algo de sol, te ves pálida, tu rostro luce como una mujer de cincuenta y no de diecisiete.

-Tienes razón, le diré a Luna que me acompañe a tomar el sol.

-No, yo voy contigo, sube y cámbiate de ropa, no saldrás conmigo vestida de esa forma.

No me queda otro remedio que obedecer, le temo, desde la noche del compromiso está irascible, supongo que mi rechazo lo ha molestado. Juro que hice lo imposible para verlo con otros ojos pero no puedo, no se puede amar a dos personas a la vez y mi corazón… mi corazón sólo le pertenece a él.

**Tienda de antigüedades**

Hemos tomado la parte trasera de la tienda de antigüedades como punto de reuniones, es más seguro que la pensión. Ashmeday, Raziel, Mihael y yo nos reunimos con el viejo Hino y Suriel todas las tardes los últimos días, tratando de no levantar sospechas en Asanuma por la repentina amistad nuestra con el señor Hino y su nieta.

Hasta el momento no hemos tenido mucho avance con nuestra búsqueda del último protector del círculo interno y mucho menos del Revelador. Según Mihael y el viejo Hino una vez que reunamos a los cuatro ángeles será cuestión de tiempo para que el Revelador se muestre. Algo me dice que éste tal "revelador" tiene algo que ver con la historia de Selene y Endymion, sólo que no sé como es que él se va a mostrar si murió hace siglos y hasta donde sé no se puede traer un alma de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-De los ángeles del círculo interno fui la última en entregar las alas, sabemos que Suriel fue la primera y Mihael no lo hizo nunca así que podemos deducir que quien falta fue el segundo en hacerlo.

-Suena muy lógico, además si trazamos los puntos en los cuales hemos ido apareciendo se puede hacer una relación.

-No entiendo Suriel.

-Mira, Raziel es de Mizuho y yo de Hino, ambas ciudades se encuentran en paralelo perfecto. Tú eres de Minato y si nos basamos en esa relación podemos suponer que el cuarto protector sólo podría estar en una de tres ciudades: Shibuya, Nakano o Nerima.

-¿De verdad nadie sabe el nombre del último ángel?

Todos voltean a mirarme como si hubiera dicho algo estúpido pero la verdad no estaba poniendo atención a lo que hablaban. Mi mente vagaba hacia ella, mi ángel. Se me hace difícil luchar contra lo que siento cuando la veo, cuando la pienso. No quisiera involucrarme, perder mi foco, pero esa mujer se me ha metido sin querer en el alma. ¡Dios ayúdame! No quiero amarla.

Me levanto con la excusa de sentirme algo mareado y salgo de la tienda en dirección al parque. Me siento cerca de la fuente donde la vi por última vez y saco el relicario de mi bolsillo. Lo miro con detenimiento, me recuerda a ella, a su esencia. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera. He estado en misiones antes, he tenido que compartir con miles de humanos y nunca me había sentido atraído por ninguna mujer antes.

Nunca antes quise besar unos labios como quiero besar los suyos, nunca antes quise amar un cuerpo como quiero amar el suyo, nunca antes quise entregar mis alas por nadie como lo deseo para ser libre de amarla. He estado a punto de decirle al Jefe que me quite de esta misión, que no soy necesario ya que los protectores de Selene están reunidos, pero no quiero dejar este mundo, no quiero dejar de verla.

Si esto es amor ¿qué será el sufrimiento?, no comprendo por qué los humanos sueñan con encontrar su alma gemela si es tan doloroso, tan conflictivo. Es como una carga y no como un alivio, es amargo y dulce, es vivir y morir al mismo tiempo.

Quito la vista por un momento del relicario y cerrando los ojos obtengo la sensación de la brisa fresca en mi cara, es tan magnifico tan glorioso, me hace extrañar desplegar mis alas y recorrer el espacio infinito. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con su mirada que me observa. No está sola, la acompaña el hombre que la vez pasada la metió en el carruaje, supongo que es su esposo o su prometido.

¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? ¿Acaso me hace señales con la cabeza? Disimuladamente y con gestos le pregunto si es a mi quien se dirige y ella asiente. Le dice algo al hombre que la acompaña, que no hace buena cara pero la deja ir. La sigo. En lugar de dirigirse hacia fuera del parque se interna en los lados más desolados. Trato de darle alcance, es muy rápida. Su graciosa forma se mueve ágilmente a través de la poca gente que hay en esta zona.

Por un momento creo haberla perdido de vista cuando la miro frente a mí, expectante. Su delicado cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas al estilo odango, sus bellos ojos azules me invitan a alcanzarla, toda ella es hermosa. Pero yo sólo puedo ver sus labios suplicantes, muero por conocer los secretos que esconde ese pálido color rosa.

Me dirijo hacia ella con mil preguntas que hacerle en mi mente, pero cuando al fin la alcanzo lo único que puedo hacer es envolverla en un abrazo, cerrar la distancia que nos separa y unirme a ella en un beso, suave, profundo, despacio, sin prisa. El mundo se detiene a mí alrededor y no hay nada más para mí que ella, que ese beso. La siento temblar en mis brazos pero no me contengo, no puedo detenerme aunque quisiera, pero no quiero.

Sus labios saben a paz y a guerra, a calor y a frío, a luz y a tinieblas. Me envuelve en su aroma a rosas rojas, me embriaga el sabor de su boca y su lengua, me excitan los contornos suaves y delicados de su cuerpo. Por un breve instante tengo la extraña sensación de haber probado este sabor antes. Sí, su sabor me es conocido, ha sido parte de mí siempre, lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Abro los ojos un momento y descubro su mirada observándome y de repente ya no estoy allí, cierro los ojos nuevamente y nos veo, a mí, a ella, somos nosotros y al mismo tiempo no, ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué significa esto que veo?

* * *

Aprovechando que Zedekiel salió de forma tan abrupta, cambiamos el tema a uno que me ha tenido con más preocupación durante los últimos días, en especial desde que presencié la escena entre Zedekiel y Selene en el parque.

-¿Y dices que él la llamó "ángel"?

-Así es Ashmeday, por un momento creí que ya había descubierto quién era pero por lo que me dijo creo que no es así.

-¿Será posible que se hayan encontrado y enamorado nuevamente sin saber quienes son realmente?

-Eso creo Suriel.

-Entonces estamos cerca del despertar de Selene.

-No se hagan muchas ilusiones, él no quiere saber nada del amor.

-¿Por qué dices eso Raziel?

-Él mismo me lo dijo, cuando le hablé de la historia de cómo entregué mis alas.

-Aunque él mismo no lo quiera no se puede cambiar nuestro destino.

-El abuelo tiene razón, su destino es reencontrarse, no importa que ahora los papeles estén invertidos y él sea el ángel y ella la humana.

-Ahora que lo menciona Suriel, no entiendo cómo es posible que Zedekiel y Endymion sean la misma persona, los humanos no se vuelven ángeles, los ángeles son creados ángeles por Dios, ¿cómo puede ser un humano un ángel? Mihael, ¿estás segura de que Zedekiel es Endymion?

-Quizás yo tenga la respuesta para eso Ashmeday.

-Abuelo, ¿acaso tú sabes lo que sucede?

-Llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo, pero aún más tiempo fui ángel, no se les olvide.

-Díganos qué sabe señor Hino. Yo misma no estoy segura de que sean la misma persona ya.

-Endymion no siempre fue humano, él era un anaquín.

-¿Qué es un anaquín?

-Un anaquín Rei-chan, es un ser angelical creado por Dios que por una u otra razón se ven en la necesidad de "nacer" en nuestro mundo, bajo un cuerpo humano, para llevar a cabo alguna misión específica. Generalmente, y por lo que tengo entendido, los anaquines tienen normalmente una misión a gran escala. Aunque les soy sincero, nunca antes había presenciado un caso de esos, son muy raros y Dios sólo lo hace en situaciones extremas, pero creo que Endymion bien pudiera haber sido originalmente un anaquín.

-Y cuando Dios vio lo que hacía Selene lo envió a nacer en la tierra para que le ayudara a encontrar nuevamente su camino y su fe.

-Así es Raziel, y por eso cuando murió volvió a tomar su forma celestial, convirtiéndose nuevamente en ángel.

**Casa de los Blackmoon**

Semyazza entra azotando la puerta, está hecho una furia, algo habitual en él desde su compromiso con Serenity.

-¿Qué te sucede Diamante? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-¡Cállate Zafiro o te juro que no respondo!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada Esmeralda, lo mismo de siempre, seguro que Serenity lo dejó insatisfecho.

-¿Aún no logras nada con la ternurita?

-De verdad que pensé que hoy sería diferente, la invite a salir y aceptó, paseábamos tranquilos por el parque y luego me dijo que había olvidado no sé qué cosa en su casa y que ya vendría.

-Supongo que no volvió, jajaja.

-¡Mierda Zafiro, déjame en paz!

Semyazza me toma por la camisa y levanta su puño para pegarme pero se arrepiente.

-Que mal te veo Diamante, parece que estás olvidando quién es el verdadero enemigo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres decir con eso Esmeralda?

-No lo sé pero me parece que los desprecios de Selene te están afectando más de lo que deberían.

Su rostro se desencaja y se pone algo nervioso, no es normal en Semyazza, siempre ha sido un tipo duro y frio, creo que quizás Lilith tenga razón.

-¡Estás loca! Yo sé muy bien quien es ella y no me provoca el más mínimo sentimiento, ni siquiera merece mi odio.

-Espero que sea así, no creo que al feje le guste mucho si se da lo contrario.

Volteamos a la vez para ver a Azael hacer su entrada, últimamente anda algo extraño, se desaparece por largos tiempos e incluso se atrevió a ordenarme que siguiera a Selene, obedecí porque me dijo que era una orden del jefe.

-No se preocupen, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Semyazza se va y Lilith sale detrás de él, supongo que para molestarlo más, a ambos nos divierte verlo rabiar. Por suerte quedé a solas con Azael.

-Tengo información nueva.

-Vaya no esperé que actuaras tan rápido, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Tengo mis trucos.

-Bueno, dime lo que sabes.

-La escena de hace un momento fue porque Serenity dejó a Diamante plantado en el parque porque olvidó "algo" en su casa.

-¿Y?

-Bueno pues ese algo era un chico alto, de cabello negro, algo musculoso, claro está que no estaban en su casa. Se encontraron en un sector algo solitario del parque, mis fuentes indican que se estuvieron besando por largo rato.

-Así que la angelita tiene un secreto, el jefe estará complacido.

-Espero que le digas que fui yo quien consiguió la información.

-Claro, ¿acaso crees que te traicionaría?

-A decir verdad, sí.

* * *

**Parece que al final ustedes tenía razón y Endymion y Mamoru son la misma persona, ¿quién lo diría? Son muy astutos jajaja.**

**Por fin lo que hemos esperado tanto se dio, Mamoru no pudo resistir más y la besó, pero qué será lo que habrá visto, será que habrá recordado alguna cosa.**

**Que mala pata la de nuestra parejita, que los haya visto el odioso de Zafiro, ahora tendremos que esperar a ver qué hace Rubeus con esta información, supongo que irá corriendo a contarle a Lucifer lo que sucede.**

**Chicos, la primera parte de este fic ya casi esta completa... pero tranquilos aún no se acaba sólo que dará un cambio, ya prontito veremos de qué se trata.**

**Creo que dos capítulos por hoy es suficiente, tal vez mañana vuelva a escribirles algo. Chao!**


	12. Al fin te encontré

Regresé a la pensión aún algo aturdido. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos que amenazaban con aplastarme. Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré a aclarar mis pensamientos, no quise hablar con nadie. Ashmeday llamó a mi puerta intentando saber si yo estaba bien, le dije que sí, que sólo quería estar solo, se fue no muy convencida.

De regreso a la soledad de mi cuarto, empecé a recordar los últimos días vividos desde que llegué a Tokio, la sensación de haber estado antes en este lugar sin haber pisado nunca suelo nipón, la familiaridad que sentía con todas las cosas, incluso la comida. Al principio se lo atribuí al buen trato que había recibido de Ashmeday y los otros, pero luego de hoy comienzo a dudar.

Mi mente es un mar de confusión y ni hablar de mi corazón, hasta hoy ni siquiera sabía que contaba con uno y de pronto el muy traicionero comienza a latir sin parar al recordar cada encuentro con mi ángel. Recuerdo lo que sentí la primera vez que la vi. Ella era como una aparición, algo que no podía ser real, era un sueño sublime que había tenía hace mucho tiempo sin que yo lo supiera. Cuando la vi del brazo de ese hombre sentí el fuego hirviendo la sangre en mis venas. Quería arrebatarla de él, su lugar no estaba al lado suyo, aunque por más que sea doloroso tampoco puedo decir que estuviera al lado mío.

Y luego estaba el beso, ese beso. Tan tierno y salvaje al mismo tiempo, arrebatador. No sé qué me inclinó a besarla, cuando la vi allí de pie, expectante, esperando mi movimiento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue como una necesidad, algo más fuerte dentro de mí me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera y me atrevo a decir que ella tenía la misma necesidad que yo; nuestros cuerpos lo necesitaban, se anhelaban el uno al otro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completo.

Pero después vino esa visión o premonición, no lo sé con exactitud, pero me llenó de miedo. Nos vi a los dos, frente a un gran lago, la luna resplandeciente en el firmamento, brillando plateada como su cabello. Aunque nos veíamos distintos, en mi interior sabía que éramos nosotros. Yo la abrazaba como lo hice hoy en el parque y ella temblaba de emoción igual que hoy, luego nos fundíamos en un beso, sintiéndonos el uno al otro. De pronto una sombra nos cubría y una malévola figura tomaba una espada y amenazaba con enterrarla en el cuerpo de mi ángel. La empujé y recibí el golpe en mi propio pecho, sintiendo la afilada hoja rasgar mis carnes y luego la nada.

Me separé de mi ángel con dudas sobre lo que había visto pero no le dije nada. Me pidió por favor que la viera en dos días en el mismo lugar cuando empezara a atardecer y sin darme tiempo a responderle, se marchó. En realidad no sé si deba ir, sé que esto interferirá en la misión que tengo y aunque lucho contra el impulso de dedicarle un solo pensamiento, la batalla parece perdida sin haberla iniciado. ¿Será esto amor?

**Casa Tsukino**

_Mi amado es blanco y rubio, Señalado entre diez mil. Su cabeza como oro finísimo; Sus cabellos crespos, negros como el cuervo. Sus ojos, como palomas junto a los arroyos de las aguas, Que se lavan con leche, y a la perfección colocados. _

_Sus mejillas, como una era de especias aromáticas, como fragantes flores; Sus labios, como lirios que destilan mirra fragante. Sus manos, como anillos de oro engastados de jacintos; _

_Su cuerpo, como claro marfil cubierto de zafiros. Sus piernas, como columnas de mármol fundadas sobre basas de oro fino; Su aspecto como el Líbano, escogido como los cedros. _

_Su paladar, dulcísimo, y todo él codiciable. Tal es mi amado, tal es mi amigo…_

Alguien toca a la puerta e interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Señorita Serenity, su madre la espera abajo.

-¿Sabes qué quiere?

-No, pero por su cara no ha de ser nada bueno, además está con ella su prometido.

-¿Diamante está aquí?

-Si señorita.

-Gracias Luna, bajo enseguida.

Dios ¿qué haré si me vio? Tal vez quiera romper el compromiso… no, no lo creo, es demasiado orgulloso para hacer eso, la gente preguntará y no querrá decir que su prometida le fue infiel, además creo que disfrutaría más reteniéndome a la fuerza que dejándome el paso libre para irme con otro. No me queda más remedio que enfrentar esta situación.

Retoco mi maquillaje un poco esperando que no se me note la vergüenza en la cara y acomodo mis ropas para verme de forma apropiada para recibir a mi galante novio. Bajo las escaleras. Diamante está de espaldas a mí, mi madre tratando de apaciguar a la fiera.

-Buenas noches.

Diamante se da la vuelta y veo la furia que refleja en su mirada, ya veo el por qué los nervios de mi madre.

-Serenity, tu prometido vino a verme pues dice que lo dejaste plantado en el parque mientras daban un paseo ¿es eso cierto?

-Sí madre así es.

-Dijiste que vendrías a tu casa por la sombrilla que habías olvidado, ¡y me quedé en el parque solo como un idiota esperándote!

-Diamante querido cálmate.

-¡No me voy a calmar nada señora! Serenity, he sido paciente contigo, he tratado todas las formas para acercarme a ti y sólo recibo rechazos, ¡Estoy harto me entiendes, harto! Hasta el momento he sido paciente contigo, dándote tiempo para que me conozcas y llegues a amarme.

-Y yo agradezco tu paciencia Diamante pero nadie manda en sus sentimientos.

-Dentro de poco serás mi esposa.

-Sí y en obediencia a mi madre y por gratitud a lo que tu familia ha hecho por nosotras voy a respetarte como tal, pero no me pidas que te ame porque no puedo.

Su rostro palidece y contrario a lo que me ha demostrado siempre, el gran y orgulloso Diamante se derrumba a mis pies, ¿llorando?

-¿Por qué no puedes amarme Serenity, amarme como yo te amo? Nunca antes había sentido esto que siento por ti, nunca le había entregado mi corazón a nadie y tú, tú sólo me pisoteas.

-Si pudiera devolverte lo que sientes por mí créemelo que lo haría pero no está en mí hacerlo entiéndelo.

-¿Qué debo hacer Serenity? Dime ¿qué debo hacer? Pídeme lo que quieras, la luna, el sol, las estrellas, ¿riquezas, quieres riquezas? Todo lo que pidas lo haré por ti.

-Déjame libre, si en verdad me amas, déjame libre.

De repente su expresión cambia por completo y vuelve a tener esa mirada fría que ya conozco. Se pone en pie y limpia sus lágrimas.

-Eso jamás lo entiendes, jamás. Tú serás mía y de nadie más, para siempre.

-¿Aunque sea contra mi voluntad?

-Aunque sea contra la voluntad del mismo Lucifer.

-¿Aunque sepas que no te amo y no te podré amar nunca?

-Aprenderás a amarme, lo verás. Yo haré que me ames.

Hace una reverencia a mi madre y sale de casa sin voltear a mirarme. Recibo una mirada de reproche de mi madre pero la ignoro y subo a mi habitación nuevamente. Me acuesto en mi mullida cama y suspiro.

_Abrí yo a mi amado; Pero mi amado se había ido, había ya pasado; Y tras su hablar salió mi alma. Lo busqué, y no lo hallé; Lo llamé, y no me respondió._

**Shibuya**

Raziel, Suriel y yo salimos con el alba en dirección a la ciudad de Shibuya para luego pasar por Nakano y por último Nerima. Convenimos con Zedekiel en que él y el señor Hino se quedarían repasando los escritos, tratando de hallar alguna otra información que sirviera para nuestros propósitos, bueno, al menos eso le dijimos a Zedekiel. En realidad lo que queremos es que el señor Hino pueda acercarse a él, averiguar qué sabe acerca de Selene o de su vida anterior y ver si logra hacer que despierte.

Es un plan algo arriesgado, nunca es bueno interferir en el curso normal de las cosas, pero siento que el tiempo nos apremia y las cosas no están a nuestro favor. Lucifer ya encontró a Selene, y basándonos en las profecías ya debió de haberla matado. Algo no está bien, lo presiento, Lucifer trama algo sólo que aún no se que puede ser.

Como si fuera poco aún no damos con el cuarto protector, llevamos horas siguiendo rastros inexistentes, hablando con ángeles, caídos y nephilims que conozco habitan por estos lugares y nadie puede darme un solo indicio útil con la descripción que hemos traído del pergamino que nos dio el señor Hino, creo que Shibuya no es el lugar que buscamos.

-Debemos detenernos a descansar, ya ha caído la noche y la verdad estoy muy cansada.

-Aunque detesto decirlo, Suriel tiene razón. Hemos pasado todo el día aquí, recorrimos cada pista que nos dieron y todo ha sido en vano, creo que podemos pasar la noche en una posada y seguir mañana la búsqueda.

-Esta bien, descansemos pero mañana a primera hora seguiremos buscando.

-¿Partiremos a Nakano o seguiremos en Shibuya?-me pregunta Suriel.

-Dedicaremos la mañana a revisar algunos rastros que nos dieron en la última parada que hicimos y si no da resultado nos dirigimos a Nakano.

Mis compañeras asienten y entramos en una posada cercana para alimentarnos y descansar, espero que mañana tengamos mejores resultados.

**Inframundo**

Cuando llego noto el alboroto en el lugar, me cruzo con un caído de rango menor que huye despavorido y lo detengo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe el alboroto?

-El jefe está de mal humor.

-¿Y ahora por qué?

-No lo sé, creo que tuvo un encuentro con el de allá arriba.

Eso lo explica todo, siempre que se encuentran termina en lo mismo, cadáveres de caídos, todos huyendo y diciendo que volverán al cielo, en fin, siempre termina de muy mal humor. Dejo ir al demonio y bajo mi propio riesgo entro a ver a Lucifer, espero que las noticias que le traigo le sirvan para sentirse mejor, de lo contrario mi cuello estará en peligro.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Me hace señas con la mano así que avanzo.

-Espero que lo que vengas a decir sea importante.

-Oh sí, yo creo que lo es.

-¿Semyazza logró hacer caer a Selene?

-No señor eso está lejos de que pase.

-Entonces ¿qué viniste a decirme?

-He dado con el punto débil de Selene.

He logrado llamar su atención. Sus rojos ojos brillan como llamas, es obvio que esto lo pone de mejor humor.

-Dime, ¿cuál pecado es? ¿Envidia, celos, avaricia?-niego-¿Vanidad?

-No señor nada de eso. La última vez que conversamos me pidió que vigilase a la chica, así lo hice y descubrí que se ve a escondidas con un hombre.

-Excelente. Escúchame bien Azael, no pongas sobre aviso a Semyazza y mucho menos a Selene, que nadie sepa que tienes esa información.

-¿Qué tiene en mente señor?

-Fácil, le dejaremos el camino libre para que siga viendo a ese hombre así que trata de mantener a Semyazza ocupado.

-¿Infidelidad?

-Infidelidad Azael, uno de mis pecados favoritos, no hay como los pecados de la carne para hacer caer a los humanos.

-¿Cree que se atreva a tanto? Digo, en la sociedad que estamos es poco probable que una mujer se entregue a un hombre sin haberse casado y menos si ese hombre no es su prometido.

-Te sorprenderías las cosas que los humanos hacen por amor.

-Bueno, pero eso nos puede tomar mucho tiempo, la luna oscura se aproxima.

-No te preocupes Azael, todo saldrá según nuestros planes. Selene pecará y cuando la luna oscura se apodere del firmamento yo tendré su alma y con eso el poder para usar la espada de la justicia. Entonces seré lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a mi más grande enemigo.

**Tokio**

Salgo de la tienda de antigüedades luego de haber pasado todo el día estudiando antiguos manuscritos, las escrituras, profecías, en fin, un sin numero de documentos que tenía el viejo Hino en su poder. Cada día que pasa me sorprendo más del conocimiento del antiguo ángel, ahora que lo pienso nunca nos ha dicho cuál era su nombre celestial, quizás luego le pregunte.

Tomo una ruta distinta a la acostumbrada para no pasar por el parque. Aun no me decido si iré a ver a Serenity mañana o no así que no quiero correr el riesgo que encontrarme con ella, no sé si resistiría no estrecharla entre mis brazos. De pronto alguien grita mi nombre.

-Hola Asanuma, ¿qué tal te va? Esta mañana saliste de la pensión muy temprano pero no fuiste a la tienda, ¿te pasó algo?

-No sólo tenía algunas tareas que hacer y olvidé decirle al señor Hino que no iría hoy. ¿Y qué tal estás? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien, algo cansado entre tantas cosas que había por hacer.

-Últimamente has pasado mucho rato en la tienda, más de lo que conviniste con el señor Hino, ¿hay alguna situación particular?

-No sólo es que el viejo me cae bien y quiero ayudarlo.

-¿Y la investigación que tenías que hacer? ¿Ya no es importante?

Sus palabras me ponen sobre alerta, siento que me está haciendo muchas preguntas y eso no me gusta nada, si no lo conociera diría que hay algo raro en él.

-La investigación ha tomado un giro inesperado.

-Espero que no te afecte, el tiempo apremia.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que deberíamos apurarnos, el tiempo está cambiando.

-Creí que dijiste… no olvídalo.

-A todo esto, esta no es la ruta habitual que tomas, ya no te gusta pasar por el parque.

-Hoy quería cambiar.

No lo veo muy satisfecho con mi respuesta pero eso le deberá bastar. Creo que este chico sospecha algo y no me gusta mucho su actitud, será mejor que nos cuidemos de él.

**Nakano**

La estadía en Shibuya ha sido una perdida de tiempo, salimos de allí prácticamente a como llegamos, sin nada. Alrededor del medio día decidimos salir hacia Nakano, llegamos ya entrada la tarde, ni bien llegamos y sentimos un aura especial, el aura de la naturaleza, sin duda este es el rastro que estábamos buscando.

Comenzamos nuestras pesquisas con los seres celestiales que conocíamos del lugar, pero al igual que en Shibuya de poco o nada sirvió ya que hallar un ángel que conozca a un protector es algo realmente difícil. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea que comenté con mis compañeras.

-Cuando encontré a Suriel estaba siendo atacada por un caído, lo que me hizo sospechar que el enemigo ya conocía la ubicación de otros protectores.

-Si enfocamos la búsqueda a rastros de demonios es posible que podamos dar con el protector.

-Correcto Raziel, creo que debemos enfocarnos en eso.

-Yo conozco algunos Nephilim que tienen trato con demonios, podría buscarlos para preguntarles.

-Buena idea Suriel, lo mejor ahora es que nos separemos así cubriremos más espacio, busquemos rastros de personas que sobresalgan entre los demás, de forma extraordinaria, eso podrá ser un buen punto de partida.

Suriel y Raziel estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Dios quiera que tengamos razón sobre esto y encontremos al último ángel del círculo interno, siento que Lucifer está tramando algo más de lo que conocemos.

**Tokio**

No puedo evitar los nervios que me consumen esperando aquí en esta banca apartada de la vista de la gente. ¿Se presentará? ¿Cuando esté aquí sentiré lo mismo que ayer? Las ansias son cada vez mayores con cada segundo que pasa, segundos que se hacen eternos sin saber lo que me depara este encuentro.

¡Dios! Incluso yo no sabía si venir aquí o no. Sé que no estoy haciendo lo correcto, que no debería estar aquí, pero esto es más fuerte que mi propia voluntad, me sobrepasa y no puedo evitar que mi corazón me arrastre a su encuentro. ¿Qué pensará mi madre si se entera? ¿Qué me haría Diamante si lo averigua? Por suerte salió algunos días de viaje a China y aunque eso me pareció algo extraño y precipitado, la verdad estuve feliz de que así fuera, me facilitaría las cosas.

El tiempo pasa y aún no hay señales de él, creo que no vendrá. Posiblemente lo de ayer fue sólo un arrebato, aprovechó la oportunidad que le ofreció una chica descocada, poniéndose en bandeja de plata para él y la tomó. No lo culpo, viéndolo bien quien quisiera una chica así.

Me pongo de pie resignada de que mi amado Endymion no vendrá, cuando una dulce voz se escucha como melodía a lo lejos.

-Serenity.

Es él, me llama, sabe mi nombre. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos y ahí está, de pie frente a mí. Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y en el mío, la vida que se había escapado hace unos segundos ha retornado a este frágil cuerpo. Me extiende su mano y la alcanzo, uniendo mi mano a la suya, su delicioso calor me invade. ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! Quizás parezca una locura, ni siquiera sé su verdadero nombre, pero esta sensación sólo puede ser amor. Una lágrima traicionera se escapa de mis ojos y él se apresura a acercarse a mí y la limpia con su dedo pulgar. Me abraza y pongo mi cabeza contra su pecho, acerca su cabeza a mi oído y me susurra.

-Al fin te encontré.

* * *

**Qué tal están mis amigos? Espero que estén muy bien. Como cada día aquí estoy saludándoles desde mi lindo Costa Rica y pasando a dejarles un capítulo más de este relato.**

**Empecemos con algunos detalles del capítulo: los pensamientos de Serenity para su amado son tomados del Cantar de los Cantares revisión reina valera 1960, aunque quisiera que fueran de mi invención, Salomón se me adelantó y escribió estos preciosos versos.**

**Ya sabemos cuales son las intenciones de Lucifer, contrario a lo que pensaron los ángeles él no quiere matarla, quiere apoderarse del poder de la espada de la justicia, esa poderosa arma que es la única que puede eliminar seres espirituales de forma definitiva y para eso tiene que hacer que ella cometa un pecado.**

**¿Que tal Diamante rogándole a Serenity por amor? Quién diría que llegaríamos a ver a un demonio enamorado jajaja, qué bueno que esta vez ella le dijo claramente que nunca lo podría amar.**

**Por último, ¿qué querrá decir Mamoru con "al fin te encontré"? Será posible que ya recordó quien es ella? Uy ojalá que sí.**

**Bueno, antes de cerrar los comentarios de este capítulo, quiero agradecerle a SyD sus comentarios, nunca vi esto como un talento (no es humildad fingida), sólo siento que es una manera de expresarme, creo que todos deseamos vivir un amor así, idílico y perfecto, quisiéramos saber lo que piensa la persona amada cuando piensa en nosotros y quisiéramos escuchar siempre las palabras justas en el momento preciso, así que esto es lo que escribo, lo que siento, lo que quisiera escuchar.**

**Ahora sí, me despido, al menos por el momento, espero pronto subir un nuevo episodio. Como siempre gracias por leerme pero más gracias por comentarme, así sé lo que piensan de mi historia, si les gusta o no, si disfrutan leerla tanto como yo escribirla. Chao!**


	13. En otra vida, quizás

Quería decirle tantas cosas, contarle de todo lo que ha pasado durante su larga ausencia, pero sabía que esto podría causarle un tremendo impacto, además de que no me creería, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. No, no puedo hablarle de mí, no puedo decirle nada de nosotros, nada de lo que fuimos ni lo que significamos para Dios y para el mundo.

¿Cómo explicarle quién soy y qué es lo que hago? No puedo llegar y decirle _Oye, soy un ángel, nos conocimos en otro tiempo cuando tú también eras un ángel y ahora se supone que juntos debemos enfrentarnos a las fuerzas de Lucifer. _Hasta a mí me suena demasiado loco y rebuscado, además de ser una muy patética forma de conquistar su amor, decirle que estamos destinados a estar juntos sería como firmarle el permiso para que me interne en un sanatorio.

Aspiro su aroma, su olor penetra lo más profundo mis sentidos y me eleva a otro plano en donde no existe nada más que no sea ella. Se suelta de mi abrazo y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta una banca cercana, en completo silencio, aunque imagino que ella tanto como yo tiene mil preguntas rondando su mente. Sin soltar el agarre de nuestras manos, nos sentamos mirando hacia el frente, hacia la nada, y permanecemos por algunos minutos de esta forma, sólo con el contacto de nuestras manos.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mamoru Chiba.

-Mi nombre es Serenity.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Lo oí, la primera vez que te vi en este parque.

-Ohh, ya veo. ¿Es una costumbre tuya espiar a las personas?

-No, sólo a las chicas lindas.

-¡Entonces eres un pervertido!

-Si ser pervertido es admirar tu belleza, entonces sí, creo que lo soy, soy un pervertido.

-Tal vez no debería hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que puedo hacerte daño?

-Bueno no lo sé, dices que eres un pervertido.

-Pero tú también eres una pervertida.

-¿Yo?

-Si claro, hace dos días me trajiste aquí, me sedujiste y me besaste.

-¡Oye las cosas no fueron así?

-¿Ah no? Pues es como yo lo recuerdo.

Se sonroja, adoro su expresión de sonrojada, es tan encantadora. Da un suspiro largo y luego sonríe, Dios, ella me mata.

-Normalmente no me comporto así, yo siempre he sido una chica muy ecuánime pero contigo… contigo no puedo contenerme, es como si mi cuerpo tomara sus propias decisiones.

-Yo me siento igual. Tú has despertado en mí sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.

De pronto su mirada se llena de tristeza y baja la cabeza.

-Yo estoy prometida, me caso en un mes.

-¿Con el hombre que estaba contigo el otro día?

Asiente sin levantar la vista del suelo y con la mano libre juega con una de sus coletas.

-La chica con la que estabas en la fuente…

-¿Si?

-¿Ella es tu novia?

-No mi ángel, ella es sólo una amiga.

-Otra vez me dijiste ángel, ¿por qué?

-Por que así te veo, como un hermoso ángel.

Ahí está otra vez esa sonrisa que me encanta.

-Serenity, sé que esto es algo inesperado para ambos y tal vez sea muy pronto para ti pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti no es un juego de niños. Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi, y créeme que he luchado conmigo mismo para no sentir lo que siento pero es más fuerte que yo. Te amo y si tú también me amas podemos entre los dos buscar una manera de hacer esto una realidad.

-No.

-No ¿qué? ¿No me amas?

-No, digo si, en verdad no sé.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

-Apareciste un día sin avisar y te metiste en mi piel, en mis venas y en mi corazón. Cada noche sueño contigo y cada mañana despierto con la ilusión de verte, por eso vengo cada día al parque esperando encontrarme contigo. Pero llegaste a mí en un momento en que no puedo rendirme a mis sentimientos, aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo. Hay personas que esperan algo diferente de mí y yo he dado mi palabra de hacerlo, por eso no podemos hacer esto realidad.

-¿Entonces para qué este encuentro? ¿No significó nada nuestro beso?

-Significa más de lo que crees, es lo que me impulsa a seguir con mi vida. Pero tengo un compromiso que honrar, entiéndeme.

Suelta mi mano y sin voltear a mirarme se levanta y comienza a caminar. Me quedo pasmado por un instante y luego recuperándome de mi estupor corro hasta darle alcance. Me abrazo a ella y nuevamente la siento temblar.

-Si de verdad quieres hacer esto, si de verdad quieres olvidarte de lo que sientes y amarrar tu vida a un hombre que no amas yo lo entenderé. Pero antes quiero que me digas que no me amas, que no sientes lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo ahora, que el calor de nuestros cuerpos, nuestra cercanía, no significan nada para ti. Si puedes decirme eso yo te dejo ir y nunca volverás a saber más de mí.

-No te amo, ahora déjame ir.

-No, dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

La volteo para que me mire de frente, para que me de el golpe de gracia mirando esas hermosas gemas que tiene por ojos. Ella llora.

-Mamoru yo…

-No puedes, no puedes repetir esas palabras porque no es lo que sientes, porque tú sabes bien como yo que este amor no es algo que podamos olvidar así como así. Oh Serenity, amor mío, ángel mío, no luches contra tu corazón, no luches contra lo que sientes.

La abrazo tan fuerte como su delicado cuerpo puede soportar y la beso, no opone resistencia.

-Endymion, mi Endymion, te amo tanto, no imaginas cuanto.

¿Acaso me llamó Endymion? Será que… me recuerda.

**Nakano**

Seguimos a Neflyte por toda la ciudad esperando que nos lleve hacia donde se encuentra el cuarto ángel. En el instante en que Suriel trajo noticias de que estaba en esta ciudad supimos que era la pista que habíamos estado esperando. Pero debemos tener los ojos bien abiertos, si Neflyte está aquí puede significar que sus amigos también estén.

Generales del primer cielo y de los ángeles de más bajo rango, Neflyte, Jadeite, Kunzite y Zoisite, fueron de los primeros ángeles que se revelaron contra Dios y con ellos arrastraron a mucha gente. A veces no se si culparlos o no, Lucifer es un ser manipulador y así como convenció a muchos de unírsele, también los convenció a ellos.

Pero antes no eran así, ellos eran ángeles tiernos y amables pero también muy aguerridos. Era de los que creíamos que si alguna cosa atentaba contra el reinado divino alguna vez, ellos serías los primeros en ponerse al frente. Pero no, cuando al fin estalló la guerra no solo Jadeite intentó aniquilarme, Neflyte y los otros también se convirtieron en caídos y nos traicionaron. Mataron a varios compañeros.

Una vez le pregunté a Dios el por qué los caídos tenían poder para aniquilarnos y nosotros sólo podíamos eliminar sus cuerpos más no sus esencias espirituales. Su respuesta fue muy simple, _hay secretos que no deben ser revelados_, me pregunto si eso no será una debilidad para nosotros o si acaso tendrá un propósito superior que yo no entiendo.

-Entró a esa casa.

-Esperemos un poco, tal vez podamos ver si hay alguien más con él.

La conversación de Raziel y Suriel me devuelve a la realidad y miro hacia la casa en donde ha entrado Neflyte. Es pequeña y algo vieja, en frente hay sembradas diversas plantas florales, me hace pensar que este no es un lugar que escogería un demonio como él para vivir. Esperamos por espacio de una hora y de repente vemos a una joven entrar a la misma casa. Su ropa es sencilla, cabello color café casi rojizo, es bastante alta e intimidante, ¿será quien buscamos? Mmm, no sé, la verdad no se parece mucho a mi antiguo compañero pero no la descarto.

-¿Crees que nos haya visto?

-Es imposible Suriel, desde aquí no lo creo.

-¿Cuándo la abordaremos?

-No te impacientes Raziel, esperemos a que Neflyte se vaya y podremos ir con ella, no creo que viva allí, se ve muy joven para estar casada.

-Podríamos esperar por mucho tiempo.

-Es una posibilidad Suriel, pero si eso pasa buscamos donde descansar y volvemos en la mañana, pero no nos iremos de aquí sin verla frente a frente.

**China**

Azael sabe que detesto esto viajes de negocio, incluso no entiendo por qué debí acompañarlo en esta ocasión, nunca antes quiso compañía, le gusta trabajar solo, además que no entiendo ni un ápice de lo que se habla en estas reuniones.

Me resulta extraño su repentino interés en mi compañía, aparte de que este no es el lugar donde quisiera estar en este momento. Debería estar al lado de ella, al lado de Serenity, demostrarle que yo puedo hacerla feliz si tan sólo me dejara amarla. No me importa tener que enfrentarme a Lucifer, revelarme contra él e impedir que la mate, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla. Por ella me enfrentaría a una legión completa de ser necesario.

Aunque la última vez que hablamos dijo que no me amaría nunca yo pienso cambiar eso, tengo todo a mi favor para hacerlo, soy apuesto, tengo presencia y tengo prestigio y lo más importante es que ella es mi prometida, es una gran ventaja.

No entiendo su negativa hacia mí, ¿será que está enamorada de otro? No, eso es imposible. Sé todo sobre ella, por mucho tiempo la seguimos e investigamos, no había nadie en su vida, ni siquiera alguien que la pretendiera, siempre había sido una chica solitaria y muchos la consideraban rara. Algunas mujeres incluso la misma noche de mi compromiso se acercaron a preguntar si estaba seguro de querer casarme con ella. En ese momento hubiera preferido verla muerta, pero ahora… ahora ella se ha metido en mi alma.

-¿Pensando en tu chica?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Vamos Diamante, relájate y disfruta el viaje.

-Sabes que no quiero estar aquí, no entiendo de negocios, no puedo serte de utilidad.

-Me sirves de compañía.

-Siempre has sido solitario, no te gusta la compañía.

-Como dicen aquí, la gente cambia, ahora me gusta estar acompañado. Mira, te propongo que vayamos por ahí, conseguimos unas mujeres hermosas, y pasamos la noche desahogando nuestras penas.

-Si quieres ve tú, a mí no me apetece.

-Estás cambiando Diamante, me preocupas.

-Deja de decir estupideces, yo no cambio, sólo estoy algo cansado.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Sólo quiero llegar a la posada e tomar una ducha de agua caliente.

-Está bien, por hoy no saldremos, pero mañana no quiero excusas.

Como si él pudiera darme una orden, ¡que rayos! Asiento para que me deje en paz, no tengo ánimos para pelear o para hacer cualquier cosa, sólo quisiera volver pronto a Tokio para volver a verla. Estos días van a ser una tortura.

**Tokio**

No debo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos pero como poder evitarlo si estás en los brazos de la única persona que te ha hecho sentir viva, completa. ¿Cómo puedo alejarme de este abrazo, su abrazo? ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que no siento lo que siento, cuando lo único que quiero es decirle al mundo entero lo feliz que me hacen sus besos?

Me ama, sí, él me ama. No existe una sensación en el mundo igual a esta, nada se compara, es como haber estado ciega por años y de pronto contemplar la hermosura de un arcoíris. Como haber sido sorda y escuchar por vez primera el trinar de las aves. Es como si abriera mis alas al mundo, luego de haber estado envuelta, atrapada en un capullo que me impedía levantar vuelo.

¿Pará qué fama y conocimiento? ¿Para qué conocer cosas nuevas? ¿Para qué celebrar el arte? Si en este preciso momento conozco lo que quiero conocer, tengo el reconocimiento de quien en verdad cuenta y no hay arte más perfecto y hermoso que el del contorno de su mandíbula perfectamente detallada.

¿Cómo podré cumplir con mi palabra después de eso? ¿Cómo soportaré los besos de otros labios luego de haber probado el elixir de su boca? Oh Dios mío, no sé si pueda, si ni siquiera deseo separarme en este momento de él cómo le haré para estar toda la vida lejos suyo. No puedo ni imaginarlo. Endymion. No, Mamoru, hasta su nombre es bello, Mamoru. No me canso de repetirlo. Mamoru.

Me abraza cada vez con más fuerza y entre beso y beso susurro su nombre. Él sólo no me dice nada pero no es necesario, ya lo ha dicho todo con sus besos y sus caricias y yo, yo he sido cobarde y he tratado de alejarlo de mí.

-¿Te veré de nuevo mañana?

-No sé si deba.

-No pienses en lo que debes o no hacer, al menos no por ahora. Déjame ir a la cama con la ilusión de verte un día más.

No digo nada sólo me estiro un poco para darle otro beso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

-Eso quiere decir que correspondo a tu ilusión.

-Por el momento me conformo con eso.

Un beso más y luego otro, cada vez es más difícil dejarlo. Me suelta de su abrazo y hago el intento de marcharme pero él toma mi mano, me atrae nuevamente hacia sí y otro beso.

-Debo irme.

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Mi madre se enfadará.

-Que lo haga.

-Si lo hace no podré verte mañana.

Contra su voluntad y con la amenaza de mi madre sobre él por fin me libera. Una sensación de vacío se apodera de mí, ahora soy yo quien no quiere irse.

-Te estaré esperando mañana.

No respondo pero sé que entiende mi mirada.

-No importa, igual yo te estaré esperando.

Me alejo lentamente pero sin mirar atrás, si lo hago sé que estaré perdida, sé que no podré dejarlo. Siento mi corazón desfallecer con cada paso que doy, lágrimas amenazan con salirse de mis ojos. No soporto esta agonía. Mañana, mañana es una promesa que quizás no pueda cumplir, quisiera por una vez, aunque fuera sólo por esta ocasión, tener la libertad de escoger. Pero eso no será posible, al menos no en esta vida. En otra vida, quizás…

* * *

**Una entrega más de este fic, cruzando los dedos para que les guste.**

**En esta ocasión creo que no hay detalles que aclarar pero si tienen alguna duda me lo preguntan en un review y listo.**

**Como siempre saludos a todos los que me siguen, ojalá sigan leyendo, en especial para las siguientes personas:**

**A Fan, no te hice esperar mucho aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Claro de luna, me honra mucho que mi historia te transporte, eso es lo que deseo, que los que me leen imaginen lo que sucede al leer como yo lo imagino cuando lo escribo. Ah, y gracias por la "redundancia" jajaja**

**Magdis, lamento no poder ayudarte con tu duda porque ni yo misma lo sé, creo que es un golpe de suerte, cuando escribes algo que de verdad te apasiona las palabras fluyen, o tal vez sólo es que tengo demasiado tiempo libre jajaja (no es cierto U.U) De todos modos gracias por tener a mi fic dentro de tus preferencias.**

**Creo que eso es todo por hoy... mmm no, se me olvidaba, les dejo mi página de facebook por si quieren contactarme, sólo tienen que darle MG. Por el momento sólo encontraran información de un fic que escribí hace poco y que está publicado aquí por si quieren checarlo, pero estaré subiendo pequeños avances de este relato.**

** pages/Usagi-Serenity-Fanfic-Sailor-Moon/498264150302881?ref=hl**

**Ahora sí, eso es todo. Chao.**


	14. El cuarto ángel ha aparecido

Regreso a la pensión y encuentro a todos compartiendo en el comedor. Me siento a la mesa dispuesto a disfrutar un rato en su compañía pues estoy de buen humor, algo que no pasa desapercibido por todos, en especial por Ashmeday que se apresura a indagar sobre los motivos de este cambio.

-No es nada Setsuna, sólo ha sido un buen día. Hotaru, ¿quieres ir al jardín a jugar un rato conmigo?

La niña mira suplicante a su madre que con una sonrisa le da a entender que sí. Salimos al pequeño jardín y mientras hago de la diversión para la niña, la veo sonreír y recuerdo a mi ángel. Su sonrisa es tan pura como la de Hotaru, en ella no hay rastro de maldad, no tiene mancha. Tal como la recuerdo de hace siglos atrás cuando la encontré con esa espada en la mano.

Creo que ella recuerda algo de mí, me llamó Endymion, eso debe significar algo aunque no sé que es.

-Ángel, despierta.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?

-Te quedaste quieto y no me escuchabas cuando te llamaba.

-Lo siento Hotaru, me distraje un momento.

Retorno al juego pero no puedo apartar de mi mente a Selene, pienso en la tortura que debe estar pasando debiendo estar con un hombre que no ama. A pesar de su negativa y aunque no me haya prometido ir a nuestra cita, no hago más que pensar en que la encontré, al fin la encontré.

.

.

.

**Nakano**

Esperamos durante largo rato pero Neflyte no volvió a salir de la casa. Esto en parte es buena noticia ya que puede significar que la chica que vimos entrar es quien creemos que es, pero por otro lado no es muy bueno, él la tiene.

Nos fuimos a una posada cercana y allí pasamos la noche. Nos levantamos con el alba y nos instalamos frente a su casa esperando el momento. Algunos minutos después tuvimos nuestra oportunidad cuando el demonio por fin salió de la casa sin ella, así que sin un plan en mente nos apresuramos a ir y tocar su puerta. Salió solo unos instantes después.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

No se nos había ocurrido que decir, y nos mirábamos unas a otras, cada una animando a la otra a decir algo mientras el rostro expectante y algo impaciente de la chica nos aguardaba.

-Bueno si no hay nada que pueda hacer por ustedes voy a cerrar, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme a clases.

-No somos de por aquí y queríamos saber si nos podías ayudar.-dice rápidamente Suriel

-¿Y qué es lo que necesitan?

-Nuestra amiga no se siente bien.

Raziel pasa su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y finjo que las piernas no pueden sostenerme, como si tuviera un desmayo.

-Siento que me voy a desmayar, debe ser el clima, no estoy acostumbrada.

-Por favor podrías dejarnos pasar y darle un poco de agua o un té.-le responde Suriel

-Por favor, casi no puede sostenerse.

Ante las palabras de Raziel no me queda más remedio que fingir con más intensidad tratando de convencerla.

-Está bien pueden pasar, yo le prepararé una infusión.

Suspiramos de alivio, esto fue más difícil de lo esperado. Aunque lo realmente difícil está por venir, aun no sabemos qué le diremos.

La casa es pequeña pero acogedora, todo está ordenado y delicioso aroma a pino la inunda, definitivamente no es el tipo de lugar que tendría un demonio. Hay un gran retrato en la sala, de una pareja, se ve muy enamorada.

-Son mis padres-dice la joven-murieron hace algunos años.

-Lo sentimos.

-No hay problema, fue hace mucho… pero que tonta aún no me he presentado, soy Makoto Kino.-dice extendiendo su mano. La tomo y el choque eléctrico me llega.

-Mi nombre es Minako Aino y ellas son mis amigas Rei Hino y Ami Mizuno.

-Es un gusto conocerlas.

-El gusto es nuestro, tu casa es muy bonita y agradable, ¿vives sola aquí?-le pregunta Suriel

-Algo así. Tengo una amiga en mi escuela de cocina que vive en Tokio, se queda aquí cuando tenemos clases, su nombre es Unazuki.

-¿La hermana de Motoki?

-Sí! Así se llama su hermano. Perdón, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-Ami.

-Oh sí, perdona no soy buena para los nombres. ¿Conoces a Unazuki?

-Sí, ella y su hermano viven en la pensión que administro junto con una amiga.

-Vaya que coincidencia. Pero tomen asiento, ya le preparo a su amiga el té.

De pronto escuchamos el ruido de la puerta que se abre.

-Vas a creer que olvidé el delicioso almuerzo que me hiciste.

Neflyte entra a la casa y cuando nos ve no puede ocultar su asombro y su molestia al encontrarnos allí.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

-Oh cariño, ven para presentarte, ellas son Minako, Ami y Rei, son amigas de Unazuki.

-¡Te pregunté qué hacen aquí!

-Bueno Minako no se sentía bien y las invité a pasar para que se pudiera recuperar.

-Me importa un comino si se sentía mal o no.

-Solo era por un momento, no se sentía bien…

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que metas desconocidos a la casa!

-Neflyte, no son desconocidos, bueno sí pero conocen a Unazuki.

-Unazuki, Unazuki, Unazuki, esa chica siempre me ha traído mala espina.

-No permitiré que hables así de mi amiga.

-¡Tú me permites lo que yo quiera!

El demonio le da una fuerte cachetada enviando a Makoto al suelo. La pobre no hace más que mirarlo asustada sin entender lo que sucede. Nos quedamos estáticas sin hacer nada, decidiéndonos si intervenir o no.

-Neflyte ¿qué te sucede? Nunca antes me habías tratado así, ¡me pegaste!

-Te lo advertí Makoto, te advertí hace poco que mientras yo no esté en la casa no metieras a nadie, ¿y qué fue lo primero que hiciste? Todo lo contrario a lo que te pedí.

-Neflyte yo… no le vi nada malo, sabes que me gusta ayudar.

-Cuando yo te doy una orden la obedeces, ahora tendré que castigarte.

Neflyte comenzó a tirar cuanta flor se encontraba decorando el lugar, los gritos de súplica de Makoto no lo ablandaron, una a una cada planta se fue estrellando contra el suelo. No pudiendo soportar más Suriel dio un paso al frente.

-No tienes ningún derecho de hacer lo que estas haciendo.

-¿No me digas que esta vez sí vas a pelear? Tal vez quieras huir como la última vez.

-No lo escuches Rei.-le dice Raziel poniéndose a su lado

-¿Ami?

Por fin las veía trabajando juntas, defendiéndose, acuerpándose como cuando éramos un solo equipo. Intervengo.

-Creo que es mejor que te marches Neflyte, estás en desventaja.

-¡Jamás! No les dejaré el camino libre para que se reúnan, esta vez las eliminaré.

El demonio por fin deja ver su rostro verdadero y Makoto ahoga un grito de horror y luego se desmaya. Aprovechamos el momento para tomar nuestra forma celestial y combatir al demonio que tenemos en frente.

-Así que van a jugar sucio, bien, yo también tengo mis trucos.

El cuarto comienza a llenarse de humo, el olor a azufre y podredumbre comienza a inundar el ambiente. Neflyte comienza a aumentar su tamaño, volviéndose un ser monstruoso, nunca antes lo había visto así.

-Esta vez será diferente angelitas, esta vez van a morir.

Nos disponemos para la pelea que se nos avecina y aunque se haya convertido en este gigantesco y grotesco monstruo no tememos, mientras trabajemos unidas estaremos bien.

El demonio acomete contra nosotras, lanzando una de sus afiladas garras la cual rasga las vestiduras de Suriel. Caemos al suelo pero nos reponemos pronto, de reojo observo cuando Raziel saca su espada y le asesta un golpe en el brazo, Neflyte da un grito de dolor mientras esa cosa negruzca que tienen por sangre sale de su brazo.

Pero no es todo para el demonio, se recompone rápidamente y vuelve a atacar esta vez centrándose en Raziel. Su puño logra alcanzarla, golpeándola en la cara y haciendo que su cuerpo golpee la pared, resquebrajándola.

Suriel corre a su lado y luego de comprobar que no le ha pasado nada, empuña su espada de fuego y en un ágil movimiento le hace probar el filo de la misma pero esta vez en su pierna derecha. Se enfurece, comienza a expedir olor a azufre más profundo, tanto que marea. Yo también aprovecho el momento para atacarlo pero previniendo mi llegada levanta su brazo contra mí, golpeándome en el vientre y sacándome el aire.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, es más fuerte de lo que recuerdo.

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

Suriel se para de forma protectora frente a mí y a Raziel, por ahora ella es la única que queda en pie mientras que nosotras estamos en el suelo recuperándonos del impacto.

-Parece que sólo seremos tú y yo.

-Crees que enmendarás tu error protegiéndolas ahora jajaja.

-No me importa lo que digas Neflyte, voy a defenderlas con mi vida.

-Entonces será un placer para mí cumplir tu capricho.

Una vez más él ataca antes de que Suriel haga su propio movimiento pero es sorprendido por la cadena de fuego que envuelve el cuerpo del ángel de la ira impidiendo que sus golpes la hieran. Cada intento por golpearla se convierte en un ataque de la cadena, quemando la piel del demonio. Neflyte se enfurece en gran manera y en un último esfuerzo saca su espada y la ataca. Suriel hace lo suyo propio con la espada de fuego y con rápidos movimientos contrarresta todos los ataques de la espada hasta que por fin ésta vuela por los aires cayendo lejos del alcance del demonio. Suriel pone la punta de su espada en el cuello de Neflyte y éste vuelve a su apariencia humana.

-No irás a atacar a un hombre desarmado.- pregunta entre jadeos.

Veo la ira en los ojos de Suriel y sé que no lo dejará ir, no la detengo. Levanta en el aire su espada y cuando está a punto de atacarlo la voz de Makoto en el fondo la distrae por un breve momento.

-Makoto cariño ayúdame, me han atacado.

La chica lo mira fijamente, un hilo de sangre corre por la comisura de sus labios y su mirada se nota distinta.

-Será mejor que te marches de una vez si no quieres que te elimine aquí mismo.

-Makoto ¿qué dices? Ellas son el enemigo preciosa, no yo.

-Te reconozco Neflyte, sé quien eres, ahora lo sé todo.

Una luz envuelve el cuerpo de Makoto y poco a poco empieza a cambiar de apariencia. La heráldica en su cabeza, el símbolo del trueno en su brazo y las verdes alas resplandecientes que salen de su espalda. No había duda, el ángel de la naturaleza, Ariel, ha despertado.

.

.

.

**Tokio**

Han pasado varios días sin noticias de Mihael, Suriel y Raziel que salieron en busca del cuarto ángel del círculo interno. Estoy algo preocupada no sólo por ellas sino también por Zedekiel. Ha estado muy raro últimamente, sale muy temprano de la pensión y regresa ya entrada la noche y sé que no es que se queda hasta tarde trabajando. Su humor ha cambiado e incluso se ha acercado más a la gente, incluyendo a Hotaru. No es que esto me moleste, pero sí me parece muy extraño.

No sé que es lo que puede estar originando su cambio pero sé que tiene algo que ver con su desaparición el mismo día que salieron nuestras compañeras hacia Shibuya, quisiera saber a dónde fue pero no ha querido decirme cosa alguna, sólo dice que debemos esperar a que regresen las demás.

-Setsuna, ¿estás ahí?

-En la cocina.

Volteo para mirar quien me ha llamado y me encuentro con mis amigas de pie frente a mí. Se ven agotadas y algo maltratadas pero al menos están en una sola pieza.

-Me alegro de que hayan retornado, ¿cómo les fue?

No responden nada, sólo se hacen a un lado para dejar pasar a una chica casi tan alta como yo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Makoto Kino.

-Mucho gusto, Setsuna Meio.

-Ashmeday, ella es quien estábamos buscando.

-¿El cuarto ángel del círculo interno?

-Así es, mi nombre celestial es Ariel.

-¿Dónde está Zedekiel?

-Eso quisiera saberlo Raziel, pero debe estar pronto a llegar.

De pronto la puerta se abre y tal como lo dije Zedekiel hace su aparición. Al ver a las cuatro jóvenes en la cocina sonríe, sabe que al fin se han logrado reunir los cuatro protectores.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Zedekiel, ¿en dónde estabas?

-Antes quisiera preguntarte otra cosa Mihael, ¿por qué no me dijiste que mi ángel y Selene son la misma persona?

-Así que ya lo sabes, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-El Jefe me lo dijo.

-¿Que El hizo qué?, mientes.

-No lo hago, sabes que no puedo.

-¿Y por qué El habría de decírtelo?

-Porque fui a entregarle mis alas.

**_Zedekiel entrega sus alas_**

_Mi mente es un mar de confusión y ni hablar de mi corazón, hasta hoy ni siquiera sabía que contaba con uno y de pronto el muy traicionero comienza a latir sin parar al recordar cada encuentro con mi ángel… _

_Luego de haberla besado, me separé de mi ángel con dudas sobre lo que había visto pero no le dije nada. Me pidió por favor que la viera en dos días en el mismo lugar cuando empezara a atardecer y sin darme tiempo a responderle, se marchó. En realidad no sé si deba ir, sé que esto interferirá en la misión que tengo y aunque lucho contra el impulso de dedicarle un solo pensamiento, la batalla parece perdida sin haberla iniciado. ¿Será esto amor?_

_Me debato entre si debo ir a verla o no, si debo rendirme a lo que siento o debo cumplir mi misión. Luego de meditarlo por horas tomé una decisión la cual no iba postergar, sé que si no lo hago no tendré el valor de hacer lo que debo, que aunque tengo miedo, siento que es lo correcto. No podría seguir adelante con lo que soy sabiendo que mi corazón ya no le pertenece a Él, no se puede amar a dos señores al mismo tiempo, y en mi caso, ahora sólo ella reina en mi corazón._

_Me levanto de la cama y tomando mi apariencia celestial desaparezco en un instante y llego al cielo. Atravieso cada una de sus etapas hasta llegar al sétimo cielo, lugar donde se encuentra el recinto sagrado donde Dios reside._

_-Vengo a verlo._

_-No has sido llamado._

_-Pero necesito hablarle._

_-Conoces las reglas Zedekiel, no puedo dejarte entrar si no te ha llamado._

_-Ve y dile entonces, aquí espero._

_-Sabes que no haré eso._

_Ha agotado mi paciencia y lo tomo del cuello para que se de cuenta que no juego._

_-Kerub, ve a decirle que quiero hablar con Él._

_-Eso no va a ser necesario._

_La voz del Jefe retumba en mis oídos._

_-Déjalo pasar Kerub, yo también necesito hablarle._

_El ángel por fin me deja el paso libre y logro entrar al recinto sagrado, donde la presencia de Dios llena todo._

_-Dime Zedekiel, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_

_-Vengo a entregarte mis alas._

_-Sabía que este momento llegaría._

_-¿Lo sabías y aún así me enviaste a la tierra? ¿Acaso no te he servido fielmente que has querido deshacerte de mí?_

_-Sabes que eres uno de mis ángeles más preciados, incluso más de lo que tú crees ser._

_-¿Entonces por qué lo has permitido? ¿Por qué permitiste que me enamorara de una humana?_

_-¿Yo lo permití Zedekiel, o fuiste tú quien lo quisiste? Tú tomaste tu propia decisión, por eso viniste, para entregar tus alas, por que has preferido el amor de una humana antes de tu misión._

_-Esto ha sido una decisión muy difícil para mí, mis alas, mi rango, es lo que soy, es lo que sé hacer, pero no puedo seguir adelante así, no sin ella a mi lado._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer? Una vez que entregues tus alas no habrá vuelta atrás, serás como un ser humano común y corriente, con sus mismas debilidades, incluido la muerte, ¿es eso lo que quieres?_

_-No puedo existir eternamente si no puedo verme cada día en sus ojos._

_-¿Estas dispuesto a renunciar a todo eso por ella?_

_-Sí._

_-Muy bien, si ese es tu deseo, lo cumpliré, pero antes quiero contarte una historia. En el principio de los tiempos creé tres bellos ángeles, ángeles muy poderosos, con una pureza de alma inigualable. Esos tres ángeles a pesar de que eran una sola fuerza, cada uno era independiente, creados para diversos propósitos. Uno de esos ángeles era Lucifer. Lucifer era mi estrella de la mañana, estaba por encima de todas las huestes celestiales, a él le había dejado el cuidado de las almas humanas. Pero Lucifer quería más, comenzó a volverse altivo y soberbio, se creía el ángel más poderoso, el más valiente, el más necesitado por mí y por su puesto el más bello._

_Cuando llego a sus oídos el rumor de que había un ángel aún más hermoso que él que vivía en este recinto sagrado, empezó a incitar a sus otros hermanos en contra de ese ángel._

_-¿Te refieres a Selene?_

_-Veo que conoces la historia._

_-Sí Mihael nos la contó, ese fue el motivo de toda la rebelión y la caída, pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver conmigo y mi decisión._

_-Los tres ángeles que había creado los hice con el propósito de cumplir una misión específica. Lucifer era el ángel guardián de las almas que luego de su rebelión en lugar de cuidarlas comenzó a corromperlas. Luego estaba Selene, el ángel de la justicia, con el poder de redimir las almas de todos los seres en el universo, aunque luego su alma se pervirtió. Y por último estabas tú, Zedekiel, el ángel purificador._

_-¿Yo? No te entiendo, creí que era uno más de los ángeles guerreros._

_-Cuando te cree te di una habilidad especial, la habilidad de nacer como humano, para cumplir una misión específica en el momento que fuera necesario. Cuando Selene pervirtió su esencia sabía que era necesario purificarla, pero no podía enviarte como un ángel ante ella, su corazón y su alma ya estaban tan golpeados que su fe se encontraba tambaleante, ya no confiaba en sus hermanos y aún menos en la humanidad. Entonces decidí que irías como humano y para evitar que alguna cosa entorpeciera tu misión borré todos tus recuerdos anteriores, de esta manera creciste como un humano simple._

_Nunca tuve la intención de que te enamoraras de ella, originalmente lo que quería era devolverle su fe en la humanidad, esperando que crecieras y tu esencia pura no fuera modificada, así podrías mostrarle que aún había salvación para los hombres. Pero se enamoraron y aunque eso sirvió para purificar su alma, desató otras cosas que no debieron haber pasado._

_-La muerte de Endymion, digo mi muerte._

_-De haber seguido el plan, al purificar su alma ambos tomarían sus formas celestiales nuevamente y volverían al cielo, pero al enamorarse Selene, igual que tú ahora, quiso entregar sus alas y la espada. El último día que pasaste con ella era el día que había escogido para hacerlo pero antes de que pudiera apareció Lucifer y al intentar matarla tú te interpusiste y luego ella se atravesó con la espada. El resto de la historia ya la conoces._

_Caigo de rodillas ante su presencia, sus palabras dando vuelta en mi cabeza y aunque sé que El no puede mentir, quiero creer que no es verdad lo que dice._

_-¿Quieres una prueba no es así?_

_Es como si me leyera la mente. Me muestra las orillas del río de la vida y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar. Me acerco y miro en las aguas mi reflejo, el cual para mi sorpresa se va convirtiendo en la imagen del hombre que vi junto a Serenity cuando la besé, es Endymion, soy yo. Luego el agua se distorsiona una vez más y veo mi reflejo convertirse en el ser angelical que era antes de volverme humano, quien era en un principio. _

_Los recuerdos empiezan a venir a mi mente, uno a uno, el tiempo antes de la caída, mi familia terrenal, los amigos de mi infancia, aquel "amigo imaginario con alas" que le decía a mi madre poder ver aunque ella nunca me creyera y luego cuando la conocí a ella, con el cuerpo cubierto de sangre humana y sangre de demonio. Recuerdo como la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la casa que había heredado de mis padres._

_Recuerdo que la metí en el agua limpia y lave su rostro y quité las manchas de su cuerpo, su cuerpo temblando a mi contacto, aunque yo lo único que quería era ayudarla, protegerla. De todos los ángeles que vi durante mi vida humana, ella había sido la más hermosa. La cuidé y le mostré las cosas bellas que había en el mundo, le mostré la bondad humana, cosa que ella no conocía y así poco a poco, sin quererlo ambos, nos fuimos enamorando._

_-Sólo tú puedes revelar la verdadera identidad de Selene, pero es tu decisión Zedekiel, libre albedrío. Puedes convertirte en humano, tratar de conquistarla y formar una vida juntos, los dos, sin volver a ser seres celestiales, yo puedo hacer eso posible._

_-Pero aunque lo hagas ella seguiría siendo perseguida por Lucifer y viviría en constante peligro._

_-Así es, o puedes seguir siendo un ángel y cumplir con tu misión, poniéndole fin a todo lo que nos ha acechado._

_-Si lo hago, si conservo mis alas, ¿podré quedarme a su lado?_

...

...

...

-¿Y qué decidiste?

-Ahora que sé quien soy y que la he encontrado no pienso dejarla sola a merced de Lucifer.

-¿Entonces no entregaste tus alas?

-No Ashmeday, no lo hice.

-Supongo que tuvo un precio.

-Así es Raziel, pero no importa, ella lo merece. Ahora sólo me queda una duda y sé que tú podrás responderla Mihael, ese hombre, Diamante, con el que se va a casar Serenity, es aliado de Lucifer junto con su familia ¿cierto?

-Sí, ellos en realidad son Semyazza, Azael, Samael y Lilith.

-Hay algo que no comprendo, si ellos ya tienen en su poder a Selene, ¿qué están esperando para cumplir la profecía?

-Yo me hago la misma pregunta.

* * *

**Un capítulo más, un misterio menos que revelar. Ya el círculo interno está completo y ahora deberán intentar salvar a Selene de las manos de los enemigos.**

**A que no se esperaban la historia de los tres ángeles cierto? Ni yo tampoco. No lo digo para que piensen que soy una genia como muy amablemente me dijo SyD en su review del cap. 12, lo digo muy en serio. A veces planifico un capítulo de cierta manera y cuando escribo termina siendo otra cosa, es como si los personajes tomaran vida en mi mente y me contaran su propia historia. Si voy a escribir sobre Serenity, la imagino en todo su contexto, en un japón donde la obediencia y el respeto son primero, la veo luchando contra sus propios sentimientos por cumplir con el honor de sus familia, en fin, no sólo veo al personaje sino a la historia detrás de él. Normalmente no son historias completas, con el paso de cada capítulo se van agregando otros detalles que ni en un principio lo había pensado.**

**Al final, mi más grande aventura no está plasmada en papel, aún está en redacción y probablemente el final no lo escriba yo, pero mientras viva esta aventura que llamamos vida, tomaré tiempo para compartir las aventuras que imagino con todos ustedes.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leerme y por todos sus buenos comentarios, esperando que este capítulo sea de su agrado, los dejo para que puedan leer estas líneas. Chao.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah... no olviden mi facebook, quiero hacer muchos amigos! Búsquenme como Usagi Serenity Fanfic Sailor Moon.**


	15. La luna oscura

Han pasado varios días ya desde la primera vez que puso sus labios sobre los míos, cientos de besos han sido entregados desde ese día y aún no me canso de besar sus labios, de sentir en mi boca su dulce sabor. Cuando me abraza siento que el mundo se detiene, con timidez paso mis manos por su musculosa forma, su cuerpo es tan perfecto.

Pero hoy he recibido un telegrama de China, Diamante vuelve pronto, a tiempo para nuestro matrimonio me dice. Creo que en este instante podría morir, he pasado estos maravillosos días al lado de Mamoru que ya había logrado olvidar mi compromiso. Ojalá pudiera hallar la manera de zafarme de esto, salir huyendo, con Mamoru de mi mano, irnos lejos donde nadie nos conozca y podamos vivir toda una vida juntos.

Sé que esto es imposible, tengo que honrar la palabra de mi madre y la mía misma, de lo contrario no solo yo sino toda mi familia caería en desgracia y mi pobre madre no podría soportarlo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo podré fingir el amor que no siento? ¿Cómo podré entregarme a un hombre que no deseo, que no amo?

A veces sueño que caminamos tomados de la mano por el parque, mirándonos el uno al otro como un par de tontos, riéndonos de todo a nuestro alrededor. Luego llegamos a una casa, nuestra casa, donde nos espera una pequeña niña de hermosos ojos rojos que me llama mamá. Mamoru la toma en brazos y se abraza a mí, dándome un beso en la frente. Es un hermoso sueño… pero sólo es eso, un sueño del que debo despertar para encontrarme con la mirada fría de Diamante.

Y ahora dice que vuelve en tres días… sólo me quedan tres días para estar con mi amor, tres días para ser completamente feliz, tres días para amarlo y que me ame. Así que hoy he decidido algo, viviré intensamente estos últimos días que me quedan a su lado, no voy a poner límites a nuestro amor. Y cuando esté en los brazos de mi triste destino, cerraré los ojos fuertemente y soñaré con que estoy a su lado.

**Un mensaje de Dios**

Ahora que los cuatro ángeles del círculo interno están completos, hemos tomado como sitio de encuentro la tienda de antigüedades y en conjunto con el viejo Hino tratamos de analizar la profecía del Elegido, repasamos cientos de veces cada palabra, cada frase, cada detalle que recordemos o que tenga que ver con Selene, tratando de entender qué está sucediendo.

Mihael y yo coincidimos en que hay algo que no está claro en todo esto. Hasta el momento entendíamos de la profecía que el destino de Selene sólo podrían ser dos: o moría a manos de Lucifer y los demonios ganaba, o lográbamos hacer que despertara y ganar nosotros la batalla. He compartido con ella cada día desde que supe quien soy y aunque no he forzado la situación para que ella recuerde, tampoco a dado indicios de que lo haga, así que por ahora no estamos ganando nosotros.

Pero lo que realmente nos ha llamado la atención es el hecho de que Lucifer, teniendo acceso a ella, no haya intentado matarla, lo que nos hace preguntarnos el por qué, y pasar horas y horas tratando de encontrar el más mínimo detalle en la profecía.

Aunque confieso que yo no he sido de mucha ayuda, siempre me retiro antes que los demás para ir a verla. Y es que no puedo pasar ni un solo instante sin sentir su aroma, sin besar sus labios, sin sentir las delicadas formas de su cuerpo. Su aire de inocencia me perturba y me lleva a imaginar cosas que nunca antes me habían cruzado por la mente con ninguna otra mujer.

Además hay otra cosa que nos impide avanzar lo suficiente. Cada vez que revisamos los escritos falta alguna parte, es como si alguien tratara de sabotearnos. He comenzado a sospechar de Asanuma. Últimamente el chico actúa de manera extraña, y ahora siempre tiene esa risa demoníaca en su rostro que no me gusta nada. Siento vibras extrañas en su presencia y creo que por eso no volvió a tocar a ninguno de los que somos ángeles en la pensión.

Escuchamos un extraño ruido de la pequeña bodega que guarda los libros más antiguos que posee el viejo Hino y me levanto para ver de qué se trata.

-Tranquilos, solo he sido yo que tropecé con algunas cosas.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Hino?

-Sí Ami, no te preocupes.

El viejo Hino es todo un personaje, últimamente se niega a usar nuestros nombres angelicales aunque estemos a solas, dice que mientras estemos en la tierra sólo usara nombres comunes, bueno lo que el llama comunes.

-Acérquense, tengo algo importante que mostrarles.

El viejo trae consigo un gran y empolvado libro, por su apariencia se nota que es muy antiguo.

-Los primeros ángeles creíamos que había que aprender a leer los símbolos de la tierra ya que en ella Dios ha encerrado muchos misterios que sólo pueden ser revelados cuando miras más allá.

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo?

-Rei-chan, la tierra y todo el universo contienen poderosas verdades ocultas y tienen la capacidad de percibir cuando algo no va bien en el plano espiritual. A veces si ponemos atención a las señales que nos da podemos encontrar las respuestas correctas. Este libro es el registro que antiguos ángeles hicieron de varios de esos símbolos, entre ellos, la luna oscura.

-He oído hablar de eso, se refiere a un eclipse lunar, cuando la luna está totalmente ausente en el cielo, ya que queda oculta por el resplandor solar.

-Así es Makoto, a veces la gente confunde la luna oscura o negra con la fase de la luna llamada luna nueva pero no, la luna oscura es un período en que la luna se encuentra tan cerca del sol en el cielo que no puede ser vista desde la Tierra, ya que el astro la cubre por completo. Es un fenómeno muy raro, no ocurre con frecuencia.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con Selene?

-Varios ángeles escribieron con respecto a este fenómeno Mamoru y consideraron importante destacarlo, tanto así como para registrarlo aquí. Durante las noches de luna nueva, las fuerzas del mal, los demonios y las entidades maléficas están más poderosas y fuertes de lo que son habitualmente, pero es durante la luna oscura que alcanzan su máximo poder, incluso se cree que han sido rituales efectuados en esos momentos los que le han dado poderes distintos de los nuestros a los caídos.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Fue en una luna oscura que ocurrió la gran rebelión de Lucifer. Y ahora está próxima otra de ellas, la fecha no la sé con exactitud, pero pronto va a celebrarse.

-Señor Hino, ¿usted cree entonces que Lucifer espera tener su poder al máximo para matar a Selene, o sea espera la luna oscura?

-Es eso exactamente lo que pienso Ami.

-El señor Hino tiene razón.

Una voz desconocida interrumpe nuestra conversación y nos ponemos a la defensiva, menos el viejo Hino, que está sonriendo en el fondo de la habitación.

-Reiyel.

-Mikael.

-Abuelo, ¿quién es esta mujer? ¿De dónde te conoce?

-Somos viejos amigos del cielo ¿Verdad Reiyel?

-Takashi, ese es mi nombre ahora, y sí es cierto, ella es un ángel, lo que no sé es qué hace aquí.

-El Jefe me envió, tengo un mensaje para Zedekiel.

-Así que aún eres su mensajera.

-Bueno, hago bien mi trabajo.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje que me envió?

-Este es su mensaje: Ten cuidado con todo y con todos, el momento se acerca en que las fuerzas del mal serán más poderosas, entonces deberás cumplir con tu parte del trato.

-¿De qué trato habla Zedekiel?

-Es entre el Jefe y yo Mihael, no te preocupes.

Los rostros de mis compañeros demuestran su confusión, no entienden el mensaje de Dios y lo referente a mi trato con El ya que fue algo que no les quise contar.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dijo?-pregunta Suriel.

-Sí es todo.

-¿Y por qué lo relacionas con la luna oscura?

-Todos los ángeles que se precien de ser antiguos conocen el poder que encierra la luna oscura Rei-chan, no me sorprende que Mikael haya relacionado el mensaje de Dios con lo que les decía cuando llegó.

-Bueno, debo irme, tengo otros mensajes que entregar.

Y así de rápido como apareció este misterioso ángel, así se marchó, dejándome con una opresión en mi pecho, presiento que algo malo está por suceder.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿En dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Dónde está Luna y mi madre?

-Hola, alguien me escucha.

Solo el silencio me responde. Tengo miedo, estoy en un lugar desconocido completamente sola. El lugar es algo lúgubre y tenebroso, parecido a una caverna sobre la que se forman extrañas figuras demoniacas que casi siento moverse. Tengo la sensación de estar siendo observada, siento la fría y penetrante mirada a mi espalda, quemándome, traspasándome, volteo y… nada, no hay nadie allí pero la sensación no desaparece.

Necesito encontrar una salida a este lugar así que decido comenzar a caminar, intentando de alguna forma escapar de este horrible lugar. Avanzo poco a poco sin un rumbo fijo, solo miro con cuidado cada detalle, cada forma para evitar perderme. Pero en lugar de salir siento que estoy entrando cada vez más y más en la profundidad de esta cueva y eso me aterra.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? Estoy perdida.

Nada, el terror empieza a adueñarse de mi cuerpo y nuevamente tengo esa sensación de ser observada. Escucho unos pasos detrás de mí, cuando me detengo se detienen, si acelero el ritmo también lo hacen. Mi desesperación es tanta que comienzo a correr en un intento desesperado por huir de lo que sea que me persigue.

Corro sin detenerme hasta que siento la luz iluminar mi rostro, por fin estoy fuera de la cueva. Respiro el aire fresco de la noche y miro hacia el cielo contemplando la bella luna en el firmamento, estoy a salvo. Creo que debí haberme despertado sonámbula y salido de mi casa en medio de la noche, ya que estoy de pie afuera de ella.

-¿Serenity? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Oh Mamoru, eres tú.

-Calma, aquí estoy amor, sentí que me necesitabas y vine a buscarte. ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

-La verdad no lo sé, creo que tuve que haberme salido de casa sonámbula y luego me desperté en un lugar que no reconocí y después de mucho correr estaba aquí.

Me abraza contra su pecho y la sensación de calor me inunda y me tranquiliza.

-Seguro has tenido una pesadilla pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí.

-Gracias por haber venido, pero es mejor que entre a mi casa, es muy tarde.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato al parque y nos sentamos a contemplar la luna?

-Quisiera pero mi madre puede levantarse en cualquier momento y entonces estaría en problemas.

-Ella está dormida y sólo será un momento, por favor di que sí.

No puedo resistirme a él y la verdad es que no quiero, me prometí a mí misma aprovechar cada instante a su lado y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-Está bien pero sólo un momento.

Comenzamos a caminar y me deleito observando como muere su oscura cabellera en el borde de su cuello. Es tan hermoso. Mamoru me toma de la mano como en mi sueño y ocultos de las miradas de extraños, caminamos con los dedos entrelazados, sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Me detengo un momento cuando me doy cuenta que hemos pasado de largo la entrada al parque. Notando mi reacción, Mamoru me da una sonrisa angelical y apreta suavemente mi mano.

-Creí que quizás podríamos ir a un sitio diferente.

Le sonrío tímidamente adivinando sus intenciones y aunque tuviera las fuerzas para resistirme no pienso hacerlo, pienso tomar de él todo lo que pueda y entregarle todo de mí a cambio.

Llegamos a un hermoso bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, con grandes árboles de cerezo formando un semi círculo perfecto, el lugar ideal para que podamos contemplar la luna. Mamoru me ayuda a sentarme en el piso para luego sentarse él detrás de mí, con sus piernas envuelve mi cuerpo y sus brazos rodean los míos. La luna brillante frente a nosotros augura buenas cosas.

-Me gusta estar así, contigo, sentir tu cuerpo tan cerca de mí.

-A mí también me gusta pero te confieso que siento miedo.

-¿Miedo de mí?

-No de ti, sino de mí, de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-No te pienses en eso Serenity, sólo déjate llevar por lo que sientes, déjame mostrarte que no tienes nada de que temer.

Mamoru aparta con su mano mi cabellera que desciende libre sobre mi espalda y empieza a darme pequeños besos en mi cuello, es una sensación indescriptible. Siento el calor recorrer mi cuerpo, iniciándose en esa parte de mi anatomía que debía reservar para mi matrimonio pero que ahora clama por ser tocada.

Sus manos comienzan a descender por mis hombros y pronto se encuentran en mi pecho, el cual toma suavemente y luego los apreta, haciéndome temblar de deseo. Me doy la vuelta para poder besarlo y miro su angelical rostro, sus ojos se han tornado oscuros y profundos, nublados de pasión, misma que a mí me embriaga.

Me acerco a su rostro y por fin poso mis labios sobre los suyos, él me recibe con agrado, abriendo la boca para darme a probar del dulce sabor de su lengua. De repente siento algo extraño, la sensación que siempre he tenido al besarlo, el sentirme cerca del cielo cada vez que lo pruebo. No, éstos no son sus labios, este no es su sabor, este no es mi ángel.

Abro los ojos lentamente y el verdadero asco y repulsión se apoderan de mí cuando contemplo al maligno y monstruoso ser que tengo frente a mí. Me aparto violentamente de él, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y al ver el terror en mi cara no hace más que darme una retorcida sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo Serenity.

Repentinamente las cosas comienzan a cambiar y el hermoso bosque en donde me encontraba ahora se transforma en el tenebroso lugar en donde me encontraba hace unos minutos.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por que me has traído aquí?

-Serenity, puedo ser quien tú quieres que sea, si quieres puedo volver a ser Mamoru.-la espantosa criatura cambia de forma nuevamente y me sorprendo al ver a Mamoru.-¿Me prefieres así?

-Prefiero que te muestres tal cual eres.

-Vaya que impetuosa pero está bien, igual detesto verme de esta forma.

Vuelve a cambiar en una criatura diferente, es un hombre de rubios cabellos, hermoso, su belleza deslumbra el lugar.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bueno, me han dicho muchos nombres, algunos me llaman demonio, otros el diablo, yo prefiero usar mi nombre original, Lucifer, tiene más presencia ¿no lo piensas así?

-¿Eres Lucifer? ¿El enemigo de Dios?

-Yo no diría que somos enemigos, sólo hemos tenido algunas diferencias.

-La historia que conozco es distinta.

-Eso es porque sólo has escuchado un lado de ella, si yo te contara mi parte sentirías compasión por mí.

-Lo dudo. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

-Tú tienes algo que yo necesito.

-Pensé que eras poderoso.

-Mmm, ese fue un golpe bajo, no pensé que me tratarías así después de lo que hemos compartido.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y rápido sacudo la cabeza para quitarlo. Se carcajea.

-Te decía, tienes algo que yo necesito.

-¿Y qué es?

-La espada de la justicia, dónde la ocultaste.

-Espada de la justicia, no sé de que hablas.

-No te hagas Selene, tú eres la única que lo sabe.

-Mi nombre es Serenity, creo que te equivocaste de persona.

Me toma del cuello en un movimiento tan rápido que no lo vi venir, me aprieta con fuerza, siento el aire escapando de mis pulmones.

-Te juro que no sé de lo que hablas.

Le digo entre jadeos. Me arroja con fuerza y caigo en el suelo sobre mis posaderas.

-Vamos a empezar otra vez. Necesito la espada de la justicia que tú tienes, la necesito antes de que la luna oscura aparezca.

-¡Acaso no entiendes que no sé de lo que hablas!

-¡Mientes! Sólo tú sabes en dónde está y será mejor que me lo digas porque de lo contrario me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero.

Detrás de Lucifer sale otro demonio arrastrando un cuerpo inmóvil con unas cadenas. Abro los ojos ampliamente cuando reconozco el rostro del hombre.

-¡Mamoru! ¿qué le has hecho?

-Por el momento nada, pero si no me dices lo que quiero saber él será quien sufra las consecuencias.

De pronto mi amado comienza a moverse, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y veo el miedo reflejado en ellos. Lloro.

-Por favor no le hagas daño, te diré donde está la espada.

-Serenity no lo hagas, si Lucifer obtiene la espada el mundo entero estará perdido.

Lucifer se acerca a Mamoru y lo toma por el cuello como lo había hecho hace un momento conmigo, provocando que lance un grito aterrador.

-No lo lastimes, te lo diré, pero no lo lastimes.

Lucifer al fin lo suelta y su cuerpo se desvanece en el suelo. Corro a su lado y lo ayudo a levantarse, quitándole las cadenas que tiene encima.

-Un trato es un trato Selene, ahora dime dónde escondiste la espada.

Tomo de la mano a Mamoru y en un intento por escapar empiezo a correr lo más rápido posible, arrastrando a Mamoru que trata de seguirme el paso. Oímos un grito en el fondo y volteo a mirar encontrándome con el horrible monstruo que hace un momento estaba frente a mí.

-Mamoru, corre, corre lo más rápido que puedas, debemos salir de aquí.

De pronto mi amado despliega unas hermosas alas doradas y su cuerpo irradia luz, sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro ahora destellaban del color de la plata. En un momento estuvimos en el aire saliendo lejos de las garras de Lucifer. Descendimos en cuanto creímos estar seguros.

-Mamoru, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Tú eres un ángel?

-Sí Serenity, soy un ángel de Dios, fui enviado para protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?

-Así es, protegerte. Eres muy importante para Dios.

-Pero ¿por qué yo?

-Porque eres la poseedora de la espada de la justicia.

La voz de Lucifer se escucha a nuestras espaldas. Mamoru se para de forma protectora delante de mí, cubriéndome de Lucifer.

-Quédate atrás de mí yo te protegeré.

-Hazte a un lado, esta pelea no es contigo.

-No, jamás permitiré que te acerques a ella.

-Es tú última oportunidad.

En respuesta a eso Mamoru saca una espada y se va en contra de Lucifer quien lo esquiva con facilidad.

-¿En verdad crees que puedes enfrentarme?

-Puedo y lo haré porque mi poder proviene de Dios.

-¡Yo soy más poderoso que tu Dios!

Lucifer se enciende en ira y con una de sus garras golpea el cuerpo de Mamoru que cae al suelo. Trata de levantarse pero el golpe es demasiado fuerte y se retuerce de dolor en el piso. Lucifer se acerca lentamente hasta donde está él y lo toma del cuello.

-No eres nadie, no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a mí.

No puedo ver casi nada de lo que sucede pues el enorme cuerpo de Lucifer lo cubre todo, pero logro distinguir el cuerpo de mi amado casi inerte. De repente escucho el grito de dolor de Lucifer.

-Maldito, ¿qué has hecho?

Mamoru cae al suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al voltearse Lucifer veo que tiene la espada incrustada en su abdomen.

-No puede ganar Lucifer, entiéndelo, no puedes ganar.

-¿Crees que esto va a detenerme?

¿Qué es esto? Lucifer, ¿sonríe?... miro con pavor cómo el demonio saca la espada de su interior como si no fuera nada y la arroja al suelo. Mamoru abre los ojos ampliamente, se nota que al igual que yo no esperaba esto.

-Primero me voy a deshacer de ti y luego iré por ella.

Una vez más lo toma en sus manos pero en esta ocasión voltea para que yo pueda ver lo que hace.

-Dile adiós a tu amada Serenity.

Inmensas cantidades de sangre brotan de la herida en el cuello de Mamoru que Lucifer le acaba de hacer, no hago más que mirar con desesperación, preguntándome por qué Dios no envió a nadie a ayudarnos. Su piel se va palideciendo y lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

-Perdóname Serenity… no pude salvarte.

Sentía mi corazón palpitando como en cámara lenta, mis latidos los escuchaba en mis oídos. Lucifer arroja el cuerpo inerte de Mamoru al suelo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Endymion no!

* * *

**Saludos desde CR!**

**Espero que estén bien.**

**Un capitulo emocionante no creen, espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas.**

**Creanme aun estoy llorando con la muerte de Mamoru U.U no puedo creer que Lucifer lo haya eliminado, dónde rayos estaban los ángeles protectores? Ahora que pasará con Serenity?**

**No sé en qué parará esta historia lo que sé es que por hoy estoy de luto por haber tenido que matar a mi Endymion.**

**Gracias a todos por leer este fic, disfruto mucho sus comentarios y espero sus reviews para este capítulo.**

**Feliz fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.**


	16. El plan contra Lucifer

Corrí sin detenerme durante varios minutos con la única idea en mente de llegar lo más pronto posible a la pensión donde vive Mihael junto con los otros ángeles, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pues me negaba a creer que todo nuestro trabajo protegiendo a Selene hubiera sido en vano. Sentía mis pulmones a reventar pero no quería detenerme hasta dar con el lugar.

-Un momento.

Ashmeday me abre la puerta y me mira extrañada, casi olvido que aunque yo sepa de ella ninguno de ellos me conoce, al menos no personalmente.

-Soy Luna.

-¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mihael se da cuenta de mi llegada y se apresura a hacerme entrar. Al ver el estado en el que vengo me ofrecen un vaso con agua el cual acepto gustosa. Una vez recuperada por completo, me percato de que por primera vez en muchos siglos los cuatro ángeles del círculo interno están reunidos, esto me hace sentir un poco tranquila.

-¿Dónde está Zedekiel?

-¿Por qué preguntas por él Luna? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Necesito saber dónde está Zedekiel.-digo levantando la voz algo nerviosa.

-Anoche vi que salía muy tarde y esta mañana no lo he visto.

-¿Estás segura de eso Ariel?

-Sí Mihael, lo vi desde el balcón de mi habitación, salió en dirección al parque, creí que iba a verse con Selene.

-¿Pero porqué preguntas tanto por él Luna?

-Mihael, me temo que traigo malas noticias.

**_Esa mañana temprano en casa de los Tsukino…_**

_-Señorita Serenity, por favor baje a desayunar._

_Nadie me responde._

_-Señorita Serenity, su madre pidió que bajara._

_Espero durante unos minutos y no obtengo respuesta, vuelvo a tocar._

_-Señorita Serenity, abra por favor._

_Tampoco me responde. Trato de abrir la puerta pero está cerrado con llave lo cual hace que me preocupe aún más ya que Selene no suele cerrar su habitación con llave. Temiendo que algo hubiese sucedido bajo a buscar la llave maestra de la casa cuando alguien llama a la puerta principal._

_-Buen día Luna._

_-Buenos días señor Diamante._

_Abro la puerta a Diamante y el hombre entra inmediatamente y para en la estancia._

_-Dile a Serenity que estoy aquí._

_-Todavía está en cama._

_-¿Cómo que todavía está en cama?_

_De repente escuchamos un desgarrador grito proveniente del segundo piso. Subimos corriendo las escaleras y mientras nos acercamos nos vamos dando cuenta que el grito proviene del cuarto de Selene y no se detiene._

_-Serenity, ¿qué sucede?_

_Diamante toca la puerta con desesperación mientras un grito tras otro se escucha en el fondo._

_-¡Serenity abre!_

_Al igual que yo trata de abrir la puerta dándose cuenta que está cerrada._

_-Ya lo intenté señor pero está cerrada con llave._

_Nuevamente un grito. Diamante arremete contra la puerta sin miramientos y termina derrumbándola de un solo golpe. Cuando entramos a la habitación encontramos a Selene en el suelo llorando, sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre._

_-Está muerto, muerto._

_-Serenity qué diablos te hiciste. Luna revísala._

_Busque en su cuerpo señales de heridas que explicaran la sangre pero no había nada._

_-¡No tiene heridas!_

_-Entonces ¿de quién es esa sangre?_

_-Es de él, está muerto, ese demonio lo mató._

_Su mirada estaba perdida y se mecía de adelante hacia atrás repitiendo que estaba muerto una y otra vez._

_-¿A quién se refiere Luna? ¿Quién está muerto?_

_-No lo sé señor, no entiendo que dice._

_Diamante la levantó del suelo y la puso sobre su cama._

_-Serenity, ¿qué te sucede? ¿quién mató a quién?_

_-Lucifer… Lucifer lo mató._

_Diamante me mira asombrado con sus palabras._

_-¿A quién mató Lucifer?_

_-A Mamoru, él lo mato, frente a mis ojos, no pude hacer nada._

_Selene se desmorona en llanto, Diamante preguntándole una y otra vez quién era Mamoru pero ella no podía hacer más que llorar. Al fin lo convencí de dejarme asearla y dejarla descansar y se fue a su casa. La dejé dormida en su cama y le pedí permiso a la señora Ikuko para salir un momento._

_._

_._

_._

-Por favor Mihael, dime que no es cierto, dime que Zedekiel no está muerto.

Los ángeles me miran impactados por mi historia sin dar crédito a lo que les digo, la verdad ni yo misma quiero creerlo. ¿Será posible que Zedekiel esté muerto? ¿Qué vamos a hacer si es así?

**Casa de los Blackmoon**

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el rostro de dolor y sufrimiento de Serenity, su cuerpo ensangrentado y sus gritos mientras repetía el nombre de ese tipo, Mamoru, ¿quién diablos será? ¿por qué Serenity insiste en que Lucifer lo mató?

Por más que le doy vueltas en mi cabeza no sé qué es lo que sucede, si es cierto que Lucifer mató a este hombre, ¿cuál será su motivo? Y lo que más me importa es lo que él significaría para Serenity. No, no puede ser él la razón por la que ella no puede amarme. Ese hombre no puede tener el amor de Serenity para él.

Arrojo el vaso que tengo en mi mano estrellándolo contra la pared, haciendo un estruendoso ruido. Alguien toca la puerta del estudio y le permito que pase.

-Señor, lo buscan.

-No estoy para visitas.

-Te aseguro que te interesa lo que vengo a decirte.

Me volteo para mirar quién es el que me habla, pero no reconozco al chico que tengo enfrente.

-¿Quién diablos eres?

-Soy Jadeite.

Le hago señas a mi sirviente para que lo deje pasar y nos deje a solas. Me sirvo otra copa y le ofrezco una al chico quien me dice que no.

-Pensé que habías sido eliminado.

-Sabes que los ángeles sólo pueden eliminar nuestro cuerpo, no el espíritu.

-Cierto, pero luego de tu fracaso creí que Lucifer te habría castigado.

-Eso era lo que iba a hacer pero alguien intervino por mí.

-¿Quién habrá sido tan tonto de enfrentarse a Lucifer por ti?

-Fue Azael.

-¿Azael? ¿Qué interés tendría Azael en salvar tu pellejo?

-En realidad ninguno, lo único que necesitaba era un infiltrado entre los protectores.

-Un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Azael conoce la ubicación de los protectores?

-Así es.

-¿Y cómo es que él tiene acceso a esa información?

-Por medio de Lucifer, son aliados.

-Creo que te equivocas Jadeite, estar atrapado en un cuerpo humano te está afectando, Lucifer no tiene aliados, sólo sirvientes.

-El que se equivoca eres tú, ellos son aliados.

-Digamos que te creo, que Lucifer y Azael son aliados, ¿por qué vienes a decirme esto?

-Porque creo que tal vez tú eres el único capaz de enfrentarse a ellos, de armar una rebelión y que todos los demás caídos te sigan.

-Ja ja ja, ahora sí te está patinando el coco, ¿yo enfrentarme a Lucifer? ¿por qué?

-Porque te interesa Selene.

Abro los ojos ampliamente y mi ira se enciende de nuevo. Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le doy apenas un atisbo de mi verdadera forma.

-Cálmate Semyazza, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?-le pregunto soltándolo.

-Quiero ser tu mano derecha, que juntos cumplamos el destino que nos corresponde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando fui a ver a Lucifer luego de mi derrota, me pareció extraño encontrarme allí con Azael. Le pregunté a Lucifer y me dijo que él era su mano derecha, cosa que me sorprendió y molestó. Azael me defendió y pidió a Lucifer que me enviara donde estaban los protectores. Acepté para salvar mi pellejo, pero toda la situación me pareció algo muy sospechoso, más cuando ya tenemos en nuestro poder a Selene y aún no la han eliminado.

-Continúa.

-Bien, me fui a la pensión y me metí en el cuerpo de uno de los que viven allí, un tal Asanuma, así he podido investigar algunas cosas con respecto a los ángeles, además he tenido el tiempo para averiguar sobre las intenciones de Lucifer y Azael y de seguir a Selene.

-¿Has seguido a Selene? ¿Qué has visto?

-En los últimos días ella y un chico que vive también en la pensión se han estado viendo en el parque, su nombre es Mamoru Chiba.

-Mamoru Chiba, así que de eso se trataba.

-Eso no es todo Semyazza, Mamoru es en realidad el ángel Zedekiel, el encargado de despertar a Selene.

Esta noticia sí que no me la esperaba, el hombre del que hablaba Serenity resulta que es un ángel y no uno cualquiera.

-¿Qué más sabes de los protectores?

-Ya han reunido a cuatro de ellos y están buscando la forma en cómo despertar a Selene.

-¿Y ya saben cómo hacerlo?

-No, aún no, pero les preocupa el por qué Lucifer aún no mata a Selene, creen que hay una intención detrás de esto.

-Dijiste que estuviste averiguando al respecto de eso.

-Así es y lo que sé no es lo que se nos ha hecho creer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡Lucifer nos ha engañado a todos! No quiere eliminar a Selene y que estemos fuera de peligro, él quiere utilizar a Selene para encontrar la espada de la justicia, así tendrá el poder para derrotar a Dios y tomar su lugar como soberano de todo el universo.

-¿Y qué gana Azael?

-Le ha prometido compartir el poder con él.

-Increíble.

-Sí, son unos traidores, pero yo sé que si tú te pones al frente de una rebelión muchos de los caídos te seguirían y podremos enfrentarlo. Con Lucifer fuera de juego puedes tener a Selene para ti, ya en tu poder no habrá razón para temerle y nadie querrá eliminarla.

Lo que me propone Jadeite suena razonable, poner de mi lado a todos los caídos me daría una oportunidad de poder quitar de mi camino a Lucifer y estar con Selene y si de verdad Mamoru está muerto ya no habría nada que me separe de ella.

-Jadeite, ¿cuántos caídos están dispuestos a apoyarnos?

.

.

.

Raziel y Suriel han regresado luego de pasar toda la mañana buscando a Zedekiel pero no traen noticias alentadoras.

-Buscamos en cada lugar que frecuentamos y no hay rastros de él.-dice Raziel.

-Ninguno de los dueños de los negocios cercanos a la tienda de mi abuelo lo ha visto, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

De pronto la puerta se abre y casi esperamos verlo entrar por ella, pero es Ashmeday y Ariel que también estaban recorriendo la ciudad.

-¿No hay noticias?

-Nada Mihael, nadie lo ha visto.-me responde Ariel.

-¿Será cierto lo que dijo Luna? Se veía muy convencida y por lo que dijo, Selene estaba alterada y muy mal.

-¿Cómo que Selene está muy mal? ¿Qué le sucedió Mihael?

-¿Zedekiel? ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Pues sí, eso creo, pero ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿por qué decías que Selene está mal?

-¿No sabes nada de lo que sucede?

-No Raziel, no entiendo qué pasa.

-Zedekiel, Luna estuvo aquí, no sabemos bien qué es lo que sucedió pero Selene cree que estás muerto.

-¿Cómo es eso posible Suriel?

-No lo sabemos, Luna dice que ella estaba demasiado alterada como para decir una frase coherente, sólo repetía que estabas muerto y que Lucifer te había asesinado.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura de eso Ariel?

-Todas lo escuchamos de la misma Luna, vino angustiada esta mañana para averiguar si era cierto, luego Ashmeday, Raziel, Suriel y Ariel salieron a buscarte, yo me quedé aquí por si regresabas.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?-le pregunta Ashmeday.

-El Jefe me llamó.

-Pero yo te vi yendo hacia el parque ayer en la noche.

-Así es, había salido a caminar cuando Mikael vino a avisarme que quería verme, no tuve tiempo de decirles nada, no pensé que se armaría esta revuelta. Debo ir a ver a Serenity, debe estar muy angustiada.

-No puedes ir así como así a buscarla a su casa, la meterías en problemas.

-No me importa Mihael, debo ir a verla, debo saber cómo está.

Zedekiel sale casi de inmediato, trato de detenerlo pero Ashmeday me dice que no lo haga, necesitamos entender qué fue lo que le sucedió a Selene para pensar que Lucifer había matado a Zedekiel.

**Casa Tsukino**

Me salto el muro que divide la casa de mi ángel del resto del mundo y me desplazo sigilosamente por el patio trasero hasta la cocina. Hay varios sirvientes yendo y viniendo pero no me importa lo que arriesgue, debo verla. Una chica de ondulados cabellos negros entra a la cocina, es Luna, la Nephilim que puso Mihael a vigilar a Selene y quien nos ha ayudado a encontrarnos en el parque. Me acerco a ella en silencio y pongo una mano en su boca para que no grite, la arrastro hacia afuera y la suelto para que me vea.

-¿Zedekiel?-la chica me mira extrañado, cuando se da cuenta que no es una visión, me sonríe y me abraza-Zedekiel, creí que habías muerto.

-Pues ya ves que no, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No lo sé, esta mañana la encontramos con su ropa de dormir llena de sangre y gritando histérica, sólo decía que estabas muerto.

-Luna, necesito verla.

-No es prudente, si te ven aquí se armará un lío.

-Por favor Luna, ayúdame, necesito que ella vea que estoy bien.

Le doy una de mis miradas angelicales, de esas que nunca me fallan, hasta que logro ver cómo se ablanda.

-Está bien, sígueme, pero no hagas ruido, si se dan cuenta me botan de aquí.

-Gracias.

La sigo a través de los estrechos pasillos de la casa y por poco somos descubiertos por la madre de Serenity. Subimos la escalera y Luna me lleva hasta la habitación donde duerme mi ángel.

-Sólo cinco minutos y vengo por ti.

-De acuerdo.

Abro lentamente la puerta y la miro acostada en su cama con los cabellos dorados sueltos cubriendo la almohada. Su cara tiene una expresión de angustia, me parte el alma verla de esa forma. Me acerco hasta su cama y me siento en el borde. Tomo su mano en la mía y la acerco hasta mis labios para depositar un suave beso en sus nudillos. Acaricio su rostro y su cabello, ella se mueve en la cama.

-Serenity amor mío, soy yo, Mamoru, estoy aquí.

Comienza a abrir lentamente sus ojos, y con la mano libre se los frota tratando de zafarse del agarre de Morfeo.

-Serenity despierta, soy yo, Mamoru, he venido a verte.

-¿Mamoru?

-Sí amor, soy yo.

-No puede ser, tú, tú estas muerto, yo te vi morir.

-Te aseguro que si abres tus ojos ángel verás que ellos no te mienten.

Serenity abre los ojos y me mira estupefacta. Sube su mano a mi rostro y lo acaricia.

-¿En verdad estás aquí? ¿No estás muerto?

-Si estuviera muerto ángel, podría tocarte como lo hago ahora, podrías escucharme como lo haces ahora… podría besarte como lo hago ahora.

Me inclino y la beso, paso mi lengua sobre sus labios pidiéndole permiso para entrar y saborear cada rincón de su dulce boca. Ella abre los labios y me da acceso, tomo su lengua con la mía y profundizo el beso, me deleito en su sabor a cielo.

Serenity se aparta de mí, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Oh Mamoru, mi amor, pensé que te había perdido.

Se echa en mis brazos y me aprieta con una fuerza que hasta ahora no conocía en ella y llora profundamente, siento sus lágrimas cálidas bañando mi pecho.

-Tranquila mi ángel, ya estoy aquí.

.

.

.

-Luna, atiende la puerta.

-Sí señora Ikuko.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro, mi corazón comienza a latir muy aprisa, imaginando la revuelta que se podría armar.

-Señor Diamante.

-Vengo a ver como sigue Serenity.-me dice empujando la puerta y entrando sin esperar a que le indique.

-Ella aún está dormida, descansando.

-No me importa, igual voy a subir.

-¿Quién es Luna?

-Es el señor Diamante señora.

-Oh Diamante querido, esta mañana no pudimos hablar bien con todo lo que sucedió con Serenity, ¿regresaste bien de tu viaje?

-Sí gracias señora, ahora subiré a ver a Serenity.

-No te puedo permitir eso Diamante.

Agradezco a Dios el sentido de la moral de la señora Ikuko, al menos me hará ganar algo de tiempo para ver cómo sacar de aquí a Zedekiel.

-Iré a ver si la señorita ya está despierta.

Subo rápido antes de que a Diamante se le ocurra seguirme.

-Señorita, el señor Diamante está abajo y quiere verla.

-¿Diamante? ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

-Usted debería bajar a atenderlo, yo veré cómo hago para sacar de aquí a Mamoru.

-Gracias Luna.

Selene se apresura a cambiarse para recibir a Diamante y distraerlo mientras yo saco a Zedekiel sin ser visto.

-¿Te veré más tarde ángel?

-No sé cómo haré pero sí, iré a verte amor mío.

Se dan un beso y Selene baja rápidamente las escaleras, reuniéndose con su madre y Diamante en la sala. Se las ingenia para que ambos la acompañen al jardín y es el momento que esperaba para hacer salir a Zedekiel por la puerta de atrás, quien agradeciéndome se escabulle y desaparece de mi vista.

-¿Quién era ese hombre Luna?

-¿Cuál hombre señor Diamante?

-No te preocupes, seguro fue sólo mi imaginación. Serenity quiere que nos lleves refrescos al jardín.

-Enseguida señor.

Diamante sale de la cocina, suspiro aliviada aunque por la mirada en su rostro no sé si en realidad logramos evitar su sospecha, espero que así sea.

* * *

**Hola amigos, espero estén bien!**

**Bueno, tal parece que Zedekiel no está muerto pero qué habrá sido lo que sucedió entonces? Tal vez en el otro capítulo lo veamos (ya puedes estar tranquil FAN)**

**Un plan para traicionar a Lucifer, será posible que Diamante y Jadeite puedan llevar a cabo su plan?**

**Amigos, los reviews son la única forma que tengo de saber si a ustedes les gusta o no cada uno de los capítulos que subo, por lo que les agradezco que me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Hasta aquí el avance de hoy, ojalá que les haya gustado. Chao.**


	17. Luz de luna

Regresé de casa de Serenity dejándola más tranquila, aunque me costó convencerla de que era en realidad yo y no una ilusión. Me preocupa lo que me ha contado, así que antes de irme a la pensión a hablar con mis compañeras decido ir a ver al Jefe y que me aclara algunas cosas. Esta vez Kerub no puso muchos peros y me dejó entrar sin haber sido llamado, luego de algunos minutos ya le había explicado todo lo acontecido.

-¿Qué piensas que podría ser?

-En realidad no tengo idea, primero creí que se había tratado de un sueño, pero luego estaba el hecho de su ropa ensangrentada y las cosas que le dijo Lucifer, ¡le preguntó por la espada! Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto.

-Recuerda Zedekiel que Lucifer también tiene poderes y puede jugar con la mente de los humanos, haciéndolos pensar que ven cosas que en realidad no son.

-¿Una especie de ilusión óptica?

-Si lo quieres llamar de esa forma sí, una ilusión óptica. Posiblemente la desesperación llevó a Lucifer a tratar de manipular la mente de Selene, forzarla a despertar para poder conseguir información.

-Creí que él quería matarla, ahora no estoy seguro de su intención, además preguntó por la espada, ¿por qué?

-Tal vez debería contarte la verdad al respecto de esa espada.

Lo miré completamente sorprendido, creí que conocíamos toda la información al respecto de Selene, la espada, la caída, las intenciones de Lucifer, en fin, de todo.

-El motivo por el que Lucifer se rebeló no fue precisamente que le molestó la idea de que Selene fuera más bella que él, el verdadero problema era que ella era más poderosa.

-¿De qué forma más poderosa?

-La espada de la justicia brinda a aquel que la use un poder infinito, tanto o quizás más que el mío propio. En las manos apropiadas el poder se expresa en redención, pero si se usa de la forma equivocada puede causar destrucción, como pasó con Selene.

-Señor perdona la impertinencia pero, ¿por qué creaste un arma tan peligrosa?

-Sabía que Lucifer estaba planeando la rebelión y quise proteger tener "un as bajo la manga", el corazón de Selene era tan puro que la escogí para ser quien la utilizara, no pensé que ella lo usaría para el mal, estaba en ella escoger.

-Libre albedrío.

-Libre albedrío Zedekiel. Por eso ahora Lucifer quiere la espada, para derrotarme y ser él el soberano, lo que no sabe es que aunque obtuviera la espada no podría usarla, ella está sujeta al alma de Selene.

-Señor y a todo esto, ¿dónde está la espada?

-La espada y Selene son una sola Zedekiel, la una no existe sin la otra, así cuando Selene murió la espada desapareció con ella y la encerré en su propio cuerpo para que nadie la hallase con facilidad.

-Cuando Selene despierte, revelará la espada.

.

.

.

Regresé a la pensión, obviamente todos esperaban mis noticias y en cuento entré me atacaron con miles de preguntas sin darme tiempo de contestar, hasta que tuve que decirles que me dieran el espacio para contarles lo que había sucedido. Les comenté todo lo que Serenity me había dicho con lujo de detalles, así como lo que hablé con el Jefe.

-Así que Lucifer la manipuló para hacerle creer todo eso.

-Así es Ariel, para ella en realidad estaba sucediendo.

-Zedekiel, ¿no has pensado en que durante esa visión o sueño Lucifer te mostró como un ángel? ¿Será que conoce tu identidad?

-No lo sé, la verdad Mihael no me había hecho esa pregunta pero es una posibilidad.

-¿Y ella qué dijo de eso?-me pregunta Raziel.

-Nada, creyó que todo había sido un mal sueño, aunque no entendía bien por qué lo había tenido.

Estuvimos comentando por largo rato, buscando alternativas de cómo seguir a partir de esto, aunque nos fuera difícil, pero algo teníamos muy en claro, debíamos buscar la forma de cómo despertar a Selene antes de que Lucifer pueda cumplir con su objetivo. La tarde se pasó muy rápido y pronto llegó la hora de ver a Serenity, así que salí hacia su encuentro, hoy más que nunca sentía la necesidad de estar con ella.

.

.

.

No resisto más seguir bajo sus órdenes, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, siendo simplemente observador de todo y nunca protagonista. Hasta ahora me había mantenido a su lado con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta que yo podía ser su mano derecha, dirigir la batalla entre el bien y el mal y llevarlo a la victoria, pero no.

-Mi misión para ti es otra y eso te hace especial.

Siempre era la misma respuesta cada vez que le tocaba el tema. Pero se acabó, ya no pienso seguir más bajo su mando, por eso decidí ir a buscar a alguien que pueda aprovechar mejor todas mis cualidades.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ponerme bajo tus órdenes.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo puedo aprovechar a alguien como tú?

-Conozco mucha información.

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-Información que te puede sacar del embrollo en el que estás.

.

.

.

Entro a la casa y Lilith observa fijamente la puerta del estudio lo cual me provoca curiosidad.

-¿Qué sucede querida Esmeralda, qué ha llamado tu atención?

-Es Diamante, lleva horas encerrado con un tal Asanuma.

-¿Asanuma? No me suena conocido.

-A mí tampoco.

-Es extraño, desde que estamos aquí no le he visto hacer amigos ni nada por el estilo.

-Por eso esta situación me llama la atención Zafiro, lleva horas allí encerrado y ha pedido no ser interrumpido.

-¿No estarás pensando que pueda traicionarnos?

-No confío en él pero no creo que sea tan estúpido de darle la espalda a Lucifer.

-Todo es posible Esmeralda, todo es posible. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Rubeus?

-No lo he visto desde que vino con Diamante de China.

-¿No te parece que él anda muy extraño?

-Él siempre ha sido algo extraño Zafiro.

-Sí lo sé, pero esto es diferente. Se ausenta por días de la casa, tiene información que nosotros no manejamos y además se llevó consigo a Diamante, nunca antes había hecho eso.

-Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, ¿crees que estarán planeando juntos?

-No lo creo pero ambos me son sospechosos.

-La verdad no me interesa nada de esto, por qué no vamos arriba, nos ponemos cómodos y aprovechamos que ellos andan en sus cosas y tú atiendes las mías.

-Mm mm, esa idea suena muy interesante, ¿qué tienes en mente?

.

.

.

Lucifer debe estar desesperado, haberme hecho regresar antes de tiempo de China, sabiendo que dependíamos de la lejanía de Semyazza para lograr que Selene pecara, es una locura y en realidad no quería hacerlo pero con él no se puede negociar. Entro y lo encuentro con alguien, observo detenidamente porque no puedo creer quién es, ¿de verdad es un ángel?

-Aquí estoy.

-Dime algo Azael, ¿has logrado localizar a Zedekiel?

-Sabemos que está en Tokio y sospechamos de quién es, pero aún no lo confirmamos.

-Nuestro nuevo aliado aquí presente me ha traído información antes que tú.

-No lo dudo, siendo quien es pues es obvio que ha sido fácil que consiga ese dato.

El "ángel" interviene en nuestra conversación.

-Zedekiel ha estado aquí en forma humana, así no han podido detectarlo, se trata de Mamoru Chiba.

-Mamoru Chiba, ¿el mismo que es el amante de Serenity?

-Así es Azael.

-Dime algo Lucifer, ¿de verdad confías en él? ¿No será una trampa?

-¡Cómo te atreves! Si estoy aquí es porque estoy del lado de ustedes.

-Si has traicionado a Dios, también puedes traicionarnos a nosotros, o tal vez sólo estás fingiendo y distrayendo nuestra atención.

-Ya habrá tiempo para que pruebe su lealtad a nosotros Azael. Te llamé porque a la luz de esta información creo que nuestro plan corre peligro. Si es verdad que Zedekiel y ese tal Mamoru Chiba son el mismo, podemos descartar la idea de que se acueste con Serenity y hacer que ella peque.

-Sabes que hay ángeles que han dejado sus alas por mujeres.

-Lo sé muy bien, pero conozco a Zedekiel, él no es de esos. Esto nos complica, la luna oscura será dentro de unos días y aún no logramos nuestro objetivo.

-¿Por eso manipulaste a Selene? ¿Acaso no sabes que eso puede ser contraproducente?

-No cuestiones mi forma de trabajar Azael, no te lo permito, te estoy dando la oportunidad de compartir el poder conmigo pero yo soy el que manda, no lo olvides.

-No lo olvido Lucifer, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Vamos a secuestrar a Selene, ya no podemos dar más tiempo.

.

.

.

Corro desesperadamente hacia nuestro lugar de encuentro, el parque. Con todo lo que nos dijo el Jefe con respecto a Lucifer y en un intento de encontrar la forma de descifrar cómo despertar a Selene y así frenar el plan de los enemigos.

Llego a la zona habitual y no la veo, se ha ido. Tengo miedo que piense que no quise venir o que en realidad no era cierto que yo estuviera vivo, así que olvidando toda prudencia y la regla de no usar mi forma celestial para pasar desapercibido, me convierto en ángel y vuelo hasta su casa. El lugar está completamente a oscuras lo cual es una ventaja para mí.

Busco la ventana que da a la habitación de mi ángel y hallándola abierta entro sigilosamente y vuelvo a tomar mi forma humana. La miro dormida en su cama y es tan hermosa, su blanca piel resplandece con los traviesos rayos de la luna plateada que se filtran por la gran ventana, lo que le da ese aire angelical que me cautivó desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Dudo durante algunos segundos si debe despertarla o no, se ve tan hermosa así dormida mientras que yo como ángel guardián velo sus sueños. Sin estar junto a ella estoy a su lado, puedo sentir su aroma embriagador en el ambiente y aspiro una bocanada profunda dejándome cautivar por esa esencia a flores salvajes y a pureza. Cuando se mueve uno de sus pechos se escapa de entre su ropa y se muestra triunfal, tentador, desafiando mi fuerza de voluntad, tentándome a acercarme y tomarlo entre mis manos, bajar mi boca hasta su cumbre y probar el dulce sabor de su piel.

Me acerco lentamente hasta su cama para mirarla más de cerca, oh mi ángel, mi Selene, mis ojos se deleitan al observarte, recorro con mi mirada su cuerpo de cabeza a pies y algo nuevo para mí se despierta, ¿acaso será deseo?

Me aproximo a ella y me acerco despacio y con cuidado de no despertarla, mis dedos con delicadeza recorren su mejilla, pasan por sus labios delineando su forma, sintiendo cada pequeña curva de esos delicados labios. Parece que mis manos tuviesen voluntad propia y continúan su paso hacia su cuello; acaricio el lugar donde desaparecen sus dorados cabellos y ella suspira.

Se despierta, me mira al principio con sorpresa pero luego mientras la acaricio poco a poco se va relajando, disfrutando de las sensaciones que producen el roce de mi mano en su piel y suspira. Un suspiro casi ahogado, hondo, profundo que llega a mis oídos provocando un golpe en las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo.

Mi ángel se incorpora y puedo sentirla cerca, su cara a centímetros de la mía, su respiración acariciando mi piel. Bajo mi rostro a ella pero en lugar de buscar sus labios me dirijo hacia su cuello, depositando suaves besos que la hacen suspirar aún más, mi aliento contra su cuello y mi boca que encuentra el camino hacia su oreja.

Continuo el recorrido de mis manos, acaricio la piel desnuda sobre sus hombros sintiendo como sus latidos han aumentado, su mano levemente encuentra el camino hacia mi cuello. Me separa un momento de ella y la miro, nuestros ojos se encuentran y en ellos nos damos cuenta del amor, de la pasión que sentimos el uno por el otro. Con su mano me jala hacia ella, busco su boca con la mía y la beso suavemente. Lentamente el beso se profundiza y me lleva a terreno desconocido, a un espacio en el que no había estado.

Caigo perdido en su dulce seducción, que es para ambos un nuevo inicio, un descubrimiento de lo que pueden sentir nuestros cuerpos. Me aprieta contra su pecho mientras hurga con su suave lengua las profundidades de mi boca. No puedo contener los gemidos que van brotando de mi interior, ni mis manos que ya no resisten la tentación y van explorando las curvas de su cuerpo hasta que por fin me decido y toco su pecho descubierto.

Nuevamente me separo de ella y la miro, no sé si es consciente de lo que puede pasar entre nosotros, que si me deja seguir adelante es muy probable que no pueda contenerme, así que la miro como buscando su aprobación. Mi ángel cierra los ojos y me da acceso para besar su cuello, es una clara invitación a seguir adelante.

La recuesto en la cama y comienzo nuevamente a besarla, me deleito en sus labios mientras con mi mano toco los deliciosos montes que son sus pechos. Comienzo a descender por su cuello y llego hasta ellos, posando mi boca sobre su duro pezón escucho sus deliciosos gemidos.

-Mamoru, Mamoru

Me levanto un momento para quitarme la ropa, la miro a los ojos mientras me voy desvistiendo prenda por prenda y con cada una de ellas que cae al piso, su mirada va descendiendo, encontrándose primero con mi torso firme y definido, hasta que por fin se posa sobre mi virilidad donde se detiene por más tiempo. Su cara se llena de un color carmesí intenso, su timidez me excita.

Vuelvo a encontrarme con ella en la cama y poco a poco la voy despojando de las prendas que me separan de sentir su tersa piel contra la mía. Mientras la desvisto voy besando cada parte de su cuerpo que queda expuesta, acariciando esa piel que ha sido mi locura, hasta que la última prenda desaparece y puedo ver su desnudes en todo su esplendor, tan hermosa, tan etérea, tan ella.

Me recuesto encima de ella dejándola sentir mi endurecido miembro que muere por adentrarse en su ser… se le escapa un gemido anticipando el placer que, ambos estamos deseando darnos. Me incorporo nuevamente, mi lengua comienza a recorrer su cuerpo desde las piernas, subiendo un poco más pasando por sus muslos hasta llegar a su centro, a esa pequeñísima parte donde está el punto de mayor placer, mi boca la recorre entera, mi lengua se introduce en ella, masajeando y succionando. Su intimidad es como el manjar más delicioso, quiero saborear hasta lo último de mi ángel. La escucho gemir de placer y entre gemido y gemido repite mi nombre, mientras que su esencia inunda mi boca por primera vez.

Subo otra vez a sus labios y la beso, arquea su cuerpo, frotando su intimidad contra la mía, anhelo sentirme dentro suyo, invadiéndola por primera vez, haciéndola mía. No puedo contenerme más, me deslizo suavemente en su interior; sintiendo como mi miembro entra en su cuerpo con un poco de resistencia y para mí es la gloria. Un pequeño grito de dolor se escapa de sus labios y me detengo temeroso de haberla lastimado.

-¿Estás bien?

No logra decir una palabra y sólo asiente, me besa con pasión invitándome a seguir así que me muevo lentamente porque no quiero lastimarla más de lo necesario, sus manos en mis caderas marcan el ritmo; sus gemidos aumentan mi placer. Mi ángel comienza a mover su cuerpo tratando de seguir mi paso, al principio con algo de torpeza pero luego su instinto se apropia de la situación y logra acompasar mis movimientos. Estamos así por un rato, moviéndonos al mismo ritmo, acariciándonos, besándonos, alternando la pasión con la suavidad y la ternura. En mi boca todavía está su sabor.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos comienza a nublar mis sentidos y al ver que ya se ha acostumbrado a tenerme dentro de ella, apuro mis movimientos, la embisto rápido, fuerte, llegando a los más profundo de su ser, sintiendo como su cuerpo me pide cada vez más así que lo hago. Sus gemidos me indican que está a punto de llegar al clímax, lo que me hace también a mí llegar a ese momento.

Entre suspiros y gemidos alcanza su orgasmo, entonces acelero el movimiento para alcanzar el mío, vaciándome por completo en su interior, perdiendo el aire de mis pulmones, mi pulso acelerado regresando poco a poco a su estado normal, sus ojos azules como el cielo mirándome. Acaricio su rostro y la beso tiernamente, acerco mis labios a su oído y susurro..

-Mi ángel, mi vida, te amo.

* * *

**Hola amigos, aquí les traigo esta nueva entrega.**

**Siento haberlos tenido abandonados pero estaba algo ocupadita con el trabajo y la universidad.**

**Serenity y Endymion por fin se mostraron su amor, ahora queda ver que pasa con los complots que se han formado alrededor de ellos.**

**Agradezco a Flakis por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y también a Fan y a Caro por sus comentarios, espero no haberlos decepcionado. Darienforever, ojalá no te confundas más con los nombres y que bueno que te gusta la historia.**


	18. Sueños rotos

Los rayos del sol comienzan a hacer de las suyas y se filtran por la ventana, posándose especialmente en mis ojos, tratando de hacer que despierte pero es en vano, la melodía de su corazón retumba en mis oídos y me envuelve en un hermoso sueño donde no hay nada que impida que le ame con todo mi ser y mi alma.

Pero los rayos del sol se combinan con mi curiosidad y por fin logran su cometido, despierto y me incorporo en la cama, abriendo los ojos observo con detenimiento la perfecta figura del cuerpo que está junto al mío. Alargo la mano para tocar su pecho desnudo, tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte, es cálido, incitador. Las marcadas formas de su torso me deleitan, la perfección de su rostro, su mandíbula, sus fuertes brazos, todo en él es perfecto y delicioso.

Me deleito en mirarlo y acariciarlo, disfrutando de este momento mágico e increíble. Hace tan sólo unas horas era una niña enamorada y hoy soy una mujer, su mujer, suya y de nadie más, suya en cuerpo y alma. Aún no puedo creer que pude sentir su piel desnuda sobre la mía, el sabor de sus besos y su cuerpo, todas las cosas que me hizo sentir, la forma en que se deleitó con mi cuerpo, con mi intimidad, me sentí en el paraíso, porque él es eso, mi paraíso, mi cielo y mi gloria.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-¿Llevas mucho rato despierta?

-Sólo un poco.

Me acerco hasta su rostro y siembro un beso en la comisura de sus labios, demasiado casto después de todo lo que hemos vivido e insuficiente para él que me lo deja saber levantándose lo suficiente para jalarme hacia él y fundirnos en un apasionado beso que refleja que todo lo que vivimos y sentimos ayer no fueron sueños ni quimeras, es real, me ama, lo amo, nos amamos, soy suya y él es mío, somos uno sólo, un solo corazón latiendo en dos cuerpos.

El sonido de la puerta nos saca de nuestro momento y cayendo en cuenta del lugar donde estamos, nos ponemos nerviosos.

-Serenity hija abre la puerta.

-Ya voy madre. Mamoru ¿qué hacemos?

Mi habitación está en el segundo piso y no hay forma de bajar, ahora que razono un poco ni siquiera hay manera de subir ¿cómo habrá entrada? Este no es momento de pensar en eso, me reprendo a mí misma, y rápidamente pienso en una forma de sacarnos de este embrollo.

-Serenity, ¿por qué te has encerrado? Ábreme en este momento.

-En un momento, no estoy vestida.

-No veré algo que no haya visto antes.

Creo que en eso se equivoca. Volteo hacia Mamoru y lo noto ya vestido, haciéndoles señas le indico que se esconda tras la ventana que da al balcón mientras atiendo a mi madre, una vez que lo hace abro la puerta.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrir? ¿Y por qué aún no estás lista? Sabes que hoy tenemos la prueba final de tu traje y que iríamos temprano.

-Lo había olvidado madre, en un momento estoy lista.

-Yo te ayudo a arreglarte.

-¡No!

-¿No? ¿Qué sucede Serenity? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?

-No madre, sólo que estaré lista más rápido si me dejas prepararme sola.-le digo sacándola casi a rastras de mi cuarto.

-Está bien pero tienes 15 minutos.

-Estaré lista a tiempo.

Al fin sale del cuarto y me apresuro al balcón para ver de qué forma mi amado puede salir de la casa, pero cuando abro la ventana ya se ha ido así sin despedirse. Miro hacia abajo haciendo un rápido cálculo de la distancia al suelo, no entiendo cómo ha hecho para bajar sin hacer ruido, sólo espero que no se haya lastimado.

Después de la noche que acaba de pasar a su lado no puedo seguir adelante con todo esto, lo siento madre, pero no puedo vivir al lado de Diamante cuando en lo único en que puedo pensar es en la boca de Mamoru besando mi cuerpo, no puedo entregarme a otro después de haber tocado el cielo con la punta de mis dedos.

.

.

.

Semyazza nos ha pedido reunirnos con él en el despacho, para tocar un tema muy importante. A pesar de que le dijimos que Azael no se encuentra y que debíamos esperarle, insistió en que su presencia no era requerida, que era mejor hablar sin él presente.

-¿Por fin nos dirás qué diablos te pasa? Ayer estuviste reunido casi todo el día con ese extraño y ahora nos pides hablar sin la presencia de Rubeus.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Esmeralda, estás muy extraño y todo esto no nos gusta mucho.

De pronto alguien toca la puerta y aparece el hombre que estaba con Semyazza ayer.

-¿Qué hace él aquí de nuevo?

-Asanuma es mi aliado Zafiro.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Él no es como nosotros.

-Te equivocas Esmeralda o debo decir ¿Lilith?

-¿Qué ha dicho? Diamante, explícanos que sucede aquí, ¿por qué es que ese desconocido conoce mi nombre?

-Porque no es un desconocido, él es Jadeite.

-Eso no es posible, Rubeus nos dijo que Jadeite había sido eliminado por Lucifer.

-Ya ves que no fue así Zafiro, Rubeus nos mintió, nos ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Jadeite, cuéntales a Esmeralda y a Zafiro lo que sucede.

-Comencé a sospechar que había algo mal con el asunto de la profecía cuando sabiendo que teníamos en nuestro poder a Selene ella aún no había sido elimina, así que hice algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta y descubrí que Lucifer y Rubeus nos han estado engañando para hacer su trabajo sucio.

-No comprendo nada.

-Verás Esmeralda, Lucifer nunca ha querido eliminar a Selene, él quiere usarla para hallar la espada de la justicia y con ella enfrentarse a Dios y matarlo, así convertirse en el soberano de todo. Mientras nosotros pensábamos que la espera se debía a que así lo decía la profecía, en realidad Lucifer esperaba la luna oscura para hacer un ritual y adueñarse del alma de Selene para poder usar la espada a su favor.

-No lo puedo creer, hemos sido traicionados.

-Así es Zafiro, por eso Jadeite y yo hemos decidido que no seguiremos bajo el mando de Lucifer.

-¿Piensa hacer una rebelión?

-Sí Esmeralda, hemos reunido varios demonios que están de nuestra parte, Diamante nos liderará y nos enfrentaremos a Lucifer.

-¿Qué ganas con esto Diamante? Porque yo te conozco, sé que no sacas pelo sin sangre, no haces esto por nosotros ¿verdad?

-En parte sí y en parte no, verás si venzo a Lucifer no tendremos ninguna presión de cumplir esa dichosa profecía y mientras Selene no despierte no corremos peligro alguno, ¿captas Zafiro?

-Ya veo, lo que quieres es quedarte con la chica, ¿qué sucede contigo? Has cambiado Diamante, esa mujer te ha trastornado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo ni tuyo Esmeralda, quiero a Selene para mí y nadie lo impedirá.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo harás para evitar que despierte? Te recuerdo que los cuatro ángeles ya están reunidos y el revelador puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Esa es parte de la noticia que debo darles mi querida Esmeralda, el revelador ha muerto.

-¡Mientes! Eso no es posible, el revelador es un ángel.

Jadeite interrumpe la conversación y explica.

-El revelador era el ángel Zedekiel, un poderoso ángel de Dios, mejor conocido como Mamoru Chiba, amante de Serenity. Lucifer lo mató tratando de persuadir a Selene para que le entregara la espada.

-¿Por qué haría Lucifer algo así si la chica no ha despertado?

-Está desesperado Zafiro, el tiempo se le acorta, la luna oscura se acerca y aún no logra hacer que Selene cometa un pecado que manche su alma y él pueda tomarla.

-Sin Zedekiel para interferir los protectores no pueden hacer nada, así con Lucifer fuera del camino, no habrá nadie que pueda enfrentarnos y nosotros seremos quienes ocupen su lugar. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Se unen a nosotros?

.

.

.

Llego a la tienda de antigüedades suponiendo que allí encontraré a todos reunidos como ya se ha vuelto costumbre, buscando algo que nos pueda ayudar.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Hemos estado trabajando para hallar pistas de cómo despertar a Selene y tú te desapareces.

-Cálmate Mihael, lo importante es que ya está aquí.

-Mihael tiene razón Raziel, el lugar de Zedekiel es aquí trabajando con nosotros.

-Tal vez tenga una buena razón Suriel, por qué no lo dejamos que nos diga.

Todos se voltean a mirarme esperando que le cuente por qué me desaparecí, pero no voy a dejar en evidencia a mi ángel de ese modo así que me torturo pensando en cómo salir de este problema ya que sin poder mentir es un tanto complicado.

-Lo que haya estado haciendo Mamoru no es de su incumbencia señoritas, sigamos en lo que es realmente importante.

Una vez más el viejo Hino me salva el pellejo, debo buscar una forma de agradecerle.

-¿Hay alguna novedad?

-Ninguna, sólo damos vueltas en círculo sobre la misma información una y otra vez.-me responde Ashmeday con cara de desanimo.

-Yo sí tengo algo que decir.

Volteamos a ver a Ariel que tiene un libro de astronomía en su mano.

-¿De qué se trata?-le pregunto.

-Es posible que pronto presenciemos una luna oscura, miren.

Nos muestra el libro que trae donde se describen e interpretan los cambios en las estrellas que indican la posibilidad de que se lleve a cabo un eclipse lunar en los próximos días.

-Debemos estar preparados, Lucifer podría atacar en cualquier momento.

-Raziel tiene razón, Zedekiel ¿todo está en orden en casa de Serenity?

-Sí Mihael, ella no ha vuelto a tener ningún "encuentro" con Lucifer ni nada por el estilo.

-Perfecto pero debemos ganar tiempo, si la luna oscura se va a dar en estos días las probabilidades de que el enemigo intente algo contra ella se incrementan, así que tenemos que actuar primero.

-¿Qué propones?

-Debemos secuestrar a Selene.

.

.

.

Han pasado dos días desde la última vez que vi a mi amado, dos días en que no he tenido noticias suyas ni por medio de Luna que ha sido mi gran aliada en todo esto. El día después de que estuvimos juntos, me decidí a hablar con mi madre y decirle que no me iba a casar con Diamante.

Era de suponer que esa noticia sería un gran problema, mi madre armó un gran teatro, se fingió enferma y trató de manipularme para que no lo hiciera pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no esta vez, así que me dirigí a la casa de Diamante para decirle lo que había decidido.

Contrario a lo que creí y a la reacción de mi madre, Diamante se mostró muy comprensivo, me preguntó mis razones pero no podía decirle que se debía a que había estado con otro mientras aún estaba prometida a él, así que sólo le dije que no me sentía preparada y que quería dedicarme a cumplir mi sueño de ser artista. Dijo que me entendía, que no me obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera y que era libre de romper nuestro compromiso.

-Sólo te pido un favor-me dijo-no comentes esto con nadie aún, no quiero que la gente murmure cosas contra ti.

Le agradecí mucho por toda su ayuda y comprensión, asombrándome de su actitud ya que esperaba que se mostrara agresivo, tal vez lo juzgue mal, espero que pueda hallar a alguien que llene su corazón y que lo complemente así como yo lo hice.

El problema es que no he podido hablar con Mamoru para decirle que ya no tenemos impedimento para amarnos libremente y que ahora podemos tener un futuro juntos. La noche se apresura a caer más temprano de lo normal y salgo al balcón a contemplar las estrellas, a ver si Altair y Vega han logrado acercarse un poco, pero el cielo está completamente oscuro, no hay estrellas que brillen y la luna antes plateada y brillante, está cubierta por un manto de oscuridad que apaga poco a poco su brillo.

Un dolor me atraviesa el corazón, tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurrirá, de que esta oscuridad de la luna es un mal presagio. Entro nuevamente a la habitación y me dirijo al cuarto de baño para cambiarme de ropas y prepararme para ir a dormir, algo decepcionada ya que hoy tampoco he visto a Mamoru.

De repente escucho ruidos en mi ventana, mi corazón salta de la emoción pensando en ver a mi amado.

-Por fin has veni…

-Hola Serenity.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué conoces mi nombre?

.

.

.

Llevamos días planeando lo que haremos, preparando el lugar donde tendremos a Serenity protegida mientras encontramos la manera de hacer que ella despierte y pueda defenderse de Lucifer. Durante estos días mis compañeras han convenido que no debería verla, lo cual se ha vuelto una tortura para mí, más desde que probé el sabor dulce de su cuerpo y pude sentirla completamente mía.

La necesito, se ha vuelto todo para mí y por ella soy capaz de cualquier locura, incluso daría mi vida si eso fuese necesario, y sé que es lo que debo de hacer, el Jefe me lo dijo, cuando fui a buscarlo para entregarle mis alas.

**_El sacrificio de Zedekiel_**

_-Sólo tú puedes revelar la verdadera identidad de Selene, pero es tu decisión Zedekiel, libre albedrío. Puedes convertirte en humano, tratar de conquistarla y formar una vida juntos, los dos, sin volver a ser seres celestiales, yo puedo hacer eso posible._

_-Pero aunque lo hagas ella seguiría siendo perseguida por Lucifer y viviría en constante peligro._

_-Así es, o puedes seguir siendo un ángel y cumplir con tu misión, poniéndole fin a todo lo que nos ha acechado._

_-Si lo hago, si conservo mis alas, ¿podré quedarme a su lado?_

_-No Zedekiel, si decides cumplir con la misión que te he encomendado deberás entregar tu vida._

_-Mi vida por la suya, ¿eso es lo que me ofreces?_

_-Para despertar a Selene se requiere un sacrificio que purifique su alma, por eso es necesario que cuando llegue el momento determinado, entregues tu vida para salvar la de ella, así podrá tomar nuevamente su forma celestial y acabar con la guerra entre ángeles y caídos._

_-Supongo que no hay otra opción._

_-No la hay, así que dime, ¿qué escoges?_

.

.

.

Escogí su vida antes que la mía, su eternidad antes que mis alas. Y no sólo lo hice por ella, sino por todos mis hermanos que han tenido que manchar sus manos con la sangre de los que son como nosotros, que ya no quieren seguir con este tormento, también lo hice por ellos.

Callé todo esto tiempo porque sabía que mis compañeras intentarían protegerme sabiendo yo que eso sería en vano, desperdiciando tiempo valioso para ayudar a Selene y protegerla, además a pesar de todo, tenía esperanza de que encontráramos algo que dijera lo contrario a lo que Dios había dicho, era una probabilidad muy baja, pero aún así quería creer que se podía, ¿acaso no es eso la fe, creer en lo que no hemos visto, tener convicción de lo que se espera?

-Zedekiel, estamos listos.

-Bien.

Salgo de mi cuarto detrás de Mihael, hoy es la noche que hemos escogido para llevar a cabo nuestro plan. Mientras Ariel y Raziel esperan en el lugar donde tendremos a Selene, Mihael, Suriel y yo iremos a casa se Serenity por ella.

Salimos de la pensión y como acto reflejo miro hacia el cielo, la luna comienza a desaparecer tornándose oscura, lo cual solo puede significar una cosa, el tiempo se nos ha acabado.

.

.

.

-No te asustes querida, no voy a hacerte daño.

-Aún no me respondes, ¿quién eres?

-Soy un ángel de Dios, he venido a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-Sí Serenity, tu vida se encuentra en peligro. ¿recuerdas lo que te pasó hace tres noches?-asiento-Bien, pues no era un sueño o una ilusión, fue real, Lucifer te quiere, por eso están en peligro y debo sacarte de aquí.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque eres muy especial para Dios, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte debes ir conmigo.

-No, no me iré contigo sino hablo antes con Mamoru.

-¿Te refieres a Zedekiel? Él te está esperando, yo te llevaré con él.

-No te creo.

-Vamos Serenity, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ven conmigo.

.

.

.

Llegamos a la casa de Serenity y Luna nos abre la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Luna, hemos venido por Serenity, ¿está ella aquí?

-Está en su habitación, ¿sucede algo?

-Por ahora no pero si no actuamos ya podría suceder.

Luna nos deja pasar y cuando estamos adentro escuchamos un grito proveniente de arriba.

-¡Serenity!

Subo corriendo las escaleras, detrás mío me siguen mis compañeras. Abro la puerta de la habitación de mi ángel y llegamos en el momento justo para ver cómo es sacada de la casa por la ventana, nos quedamos impactados al ver que están volando.

-¿Es eso un caído?

-Es imposible Ariel, ellos perdieron sus alas.-le respondo.

-No puede ser un ángel.

-Sea lo que sea Suriel no podemos quedarnos aquí mientras se la llevan.

Tomamos nuestra forma celestial y seguimos a la pareja lo más cerca posible para que no se percate de nuestra presencia, aunque trato de concentrarme en lo que debemos hacer, en mi mente las dudas se arremolinan, ¿quién es? ¿por qué se llevó a Serenity? ¿Será aliado o enemigo?

.

.

.

-Hemos convencido a más caídos de formar parte de nuestra rebelión, Lucifer no cuenta con muchos aliados en sus filas.

-Muy bien Esmeralda, entre más seamos mejor, Lucifer es muy poderoso y puede acabar con nosotros si no trabajamos en conjunto.

-Creo que lo más conveniente es actuar mañana por la noche, la luna oscura ya ha comenzado y no tardarán en moverse, están desesperados.

-Zafiro tiene razón Diamante, lo mejor es que llevemos a Selene a un lugar dónde ni ángeles ni caídos puedan encontrarla, así aprovechamos la distracción para atacar.

-Es un buen plan pero…

-¡Diamante! Tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué sucede Jadeite?

-Vigilaba la casa de Selene como me lo habías pedido, cuando vi que un ángel se la llevó de allí.

-¿Un ángel? ¿Y viste como era?

-Sí y no me lo vas a creer, pero lo había visto antes hablando con Lucifer, creo que se la ha llevado al inframundo.

-¡No puede ser!-digo golpeando la mesa.-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente y eso no es todo, detrás del ellos había otro grupo de ángeles y entre ellos estaba Zedekiel.

-Maldición. Esmeralda, Zafiro, reúnan las huestes. Tú acompáñame, debo ir por Serenity.

.

.

.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

-Vaya modales Serenity, no te comportas como un ángel, ja ja ja.

-No, no, no, ¿tú otra vez? ¡Dijiste que Dios te mandó! ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-le pregunto al ángel.

-¿Yo te dije que me había enviado Dios? Creo que me equivoqué.

El temor empieza a invadirme al darme cuenta que mi corazonada era correcta y no debía confiar en este ángel. Estoy nuevamente en este lúgubre lugar, enfrentada una vez más a este monstruo, a Lucifer.

-Azael, ven a saludar a nuestras visitas.

Un hombre sale de detrás de Lucifer y mis ojos se abren ampliamente con la sorpresa que me produce al reconocerlo.

-¿Rubeus?

-Hola cuñadita, Rubeus Blackmoon o mejor dicho Azael, mano derecha de Lucifer y por supuesto un caído.

-No entiendo.

Como lo había presenciado ya con Lucifer la noche que me hizo creer que era Mamoru, Rubeus comienza a tomar forma de un horrible monstruo, de un demonio. Mi sorpresa es aún mayor que al verlo allí.

-¿Pero si tu eres humano?

-No Serenity no soy humano, soy un ángel caído o un demonio que viene siendo lo mismo. Todo este tiempo me he hecho pasar por Rubeus para poder acercarme a ti.

-¿Tus hermanos saben quién eres?

-Qué inocente eres Serenity, ellos no son mis hermanos, en realidad ellos son como yo.

-¿Quieres decir que Esmeralda, Zafiro incluso Diamante, son demonios?

-Ding, ding, ding, lotería, diste en el blanco, somos todos demonios.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque tú tienes algo que nosotros queremos, la espada de la justicia.

-No sé de qué hablan, ya se lo dije a Lucifer la última vez.

-Aún no lo sabes, pero muy pronto vas a saberlo.

Rubeus me toma fuerte del brazo y me jala hacia sí, siento su asqueroso cuerpo cerca del mío, su respiración y aliento cerca. Tiemblo de miedo y desesperación ante lo que puede suceder.

-Azael, átala al altar.-dice Lucifer y luego se voltea hacia mí-A Dios le va a encantar cómo te verás allí, le traerás gratos recuerdos.

.

.

.

Por un momento creí haber perdido de vista a Serenity pero logramos recuperar su rastro y los seguimos hasta un lugar desolado y lúgubre, nunca he estado en el infierno pero si esto no lo es se le debe parecer mucho. Apenas llegamos aquí descartamos la idea de que quien se llevó a mi ángel fuera un aliado, por el contrario, todo señala que esto es obra de Lucifer.

Entramos sigilosamente y hallamos refugio tras una gran roca desde donde pudimos observar a como Serenity era llevada a rastras por Azael y a su lado estaba Lucifer, cuando llegamos quien había secuestrado a Serenity había ya desaparecido, sin que pudiéramos identificarlo.

Seguimos a Lucifer y a Azael, extrañados de no encontrar más caídos en el camino que los estuvieran protegiendo, hasta que llegaron a un lugar con una especie de cruz gigante de la cual Azael comenzó a atar a Serenity. A pesar de querer salir volando a liberarla me contuve por indicación de Mihael quien creía que no era el momento.

-Ahhh Selene, te ves hermosa desde allí, ¿dónde he visto esta escena antes? Oh sí, ya recuerdo, fue tan gracioso. Verás Dios mandó a su hijo…

-No me interesan tus sucias historias sobre Dios, además no creería en tu versión nunca.

-Le quitas el chiste a las cosas pero bueno si quieres iniciar con tu tortura rápido yo te complaceré.

-Lucifer, es el momento de iniciar, la luna oscura está casi en su totalidad.

De pronto alguien irrumpe en el lugar, nos ponemos en guardia esperando ser atacados, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño Lucifer.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Semyazza? Apártate de mi camino si no quieres que te elimine.

-No.

-¿No? ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? ¿Crees que puedes conmigo?

-Tal vez yo sólo no.

No sabemos de dónde pero cientos de caídos comienzan a salir dispuestos a enfrentarse a Lucifer por ¿salvar a Serenity? ¿qué significa esto?

-Lo ves Lucifer, no estoy solo, todos ellos me acompañan.

-¿Estás seguro Semyazza?

De repente la situación cambia y todos los caídos que habían aparecido para ponerse del lado de Semyazza se vuelven en su contra.

-Pero ¿no lo entiendo? ¿qué les sucede?

-Creíste que te apoyaríamos en esta locura tuya, eres un iluso.

-¿Lilith? ¿Samael?

-Ya atrapamos al traidor de Jadeite, ahora estás solo Semyazza, ¿qué harás?

Viendo que la situación se ha tornado difícil, decidimos salir de nuestro escondite dispuestos a luchar contra Lucifer y todos sus aliados.

-¿Podemos unirnos a la fiesta?

El rostro de Lucifer se torna en sorpresa cuando nos ve llegar y da la orden de atacarnos. Mientras hacemos lo imposible para defendernos de todos ellos, observo a Semyazza bajando a Serenity inconsciente de esa cruz y saliendo del lugar con ella. Volteo a ver a mis compañeras quienes asienten en señal de que puedo seguirlos y dejarlos solos con esta batalla.

-¡Azael síguelos! No podemos permitir que pase la luna oscura sin tener a Selene.

.

.

.

Me despierto y estoy en los brazos de Diamante quien corre en una forma inhumana hacia afuera del lugar donde estaba cautiva hasta hace un momento, cuando me siento moverme en sus brazos se detiene y me pone en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien, no te lastimaron?

No puedo responder, sólo lo miro con temor lo cual percata al instante.

-¿Lo sabes?-asiento-no te voy a hacer daño, yo no soy como ellos, tú me has cambiado.

Trato de alejarme de él pero me toma de la mano y no me deja ir.

-No tengas miedo Serenity, jamás te haría daño, yo te amo.

-Por favor déjame ir.

-Si tú me dejaras mostrarte lo que siento por ti, podría hacerte feliz, darte todo lo que quieras, sólo déjame amarte.

Diamante me acerca a él y comienza a besarme, trato de zafarme, de resistirme, pero es más fuerte que yo y por más que lo intento no puedo quitarlo de mí.

-¡Suéltala Semyazza!

-¡Mamoru!

Es él mi amado, ha venido por mí, estoy tan feliz de verlo que por un momento olvido contra quien deberá enfrentarse. Diamante me libera y se vuelve hacia él.

-Has sido una piedra en mi camino por mucho tiempo Zedekiel pero ahora no te permitiré que me quites a Serenity.

-No te puedo quitar algo que es mío Semyazza, ahora libérala y dejaré que te vayas.

-Eso jamás.

Diamante toma una forma demoníaca como la que vi hace un momento en Rubeus y arremete contra Mamoru.

-Mamoru cuidado.

Pero una luz dorada envuelve a mi amado, alas doradas se despliegan en su espalda y sus antes hermosos ojos zafiro se tornan en plata. No doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, Mamoru aparece ante mí como lo había visto en mis sueños, es un ángel.

Diamante convertido en Demonio lanza un golpe contra él, pero Mamoru saca una espada no sé de dónde y se defiende del ataque.

-Ríndete Semyazza, no puedes ganar, vi lo que pasó allá adentro, estás solo, si te arrepientes y liberas a Selene te prometo interceder por ti ante el Jefe.

-No, no me rendiré, Selene será mía entiendes, sólo mía.

La pelea continúa y con cada golpe que recibe Mamoru mi corazón da un vuelvo, aunque se ha defendido tenazmente, Diamante lo supera en fuerza y logra asestarle varios golpes que lo han enviado al suelo en más de una ocasión.

-No quieres hacer esto Semyazza, recuerda quién eras antes, peleamos juntos ¿recuerdas? Pelamos juntos contra los caídos, eras mi amigo, mi hermano, ¿por qué te volviste contra nosotros?

-Él siempre te prefirió a ti, por más que yo me esforzaba por demostrarle mi lealtad, Él siempre te puso por encima de mí y eso no volverá a pasar Zedekiel, por eso me fui, por eso me uní a Lucifer, para demostrarle que se equivocaba conmigo, que yo podía ser mejor que tú.

Diamante le propina un nuevo golpe a Mamoru que lo lanza por los aires y lo hace estrellar su cuerpo contra una roca, la espada cae de su mano ante lo cual el demonio la toma en su mano y se aproxima hacia donde está.

-Esta vez será diferente Zedekiel, esta vez yo voy a ganar y voy a quedarme con Serenity.

Veo como Diamante levanta la espada con intención de darle muerte a mi amado. No sé de dónde he tomado fuerza pero me levanto y corro a una velocidad que nunca antes lo había hecho, las imágenes pasando frente a mis ojos en cámara lenta. De repente nos veo a nosotros como en mi sueño, frente al lago, la sombra cubriendo la luna y un ser empuñando una espada, mi espada. El ser usa la espada y la hunde en el cuerpo de Endymion y luego se ríe. Logro ver su rostro, pero no es el mismo del demonio que veo ahora ante mí, no, es Lucifer, él mató a Endymion.

No puedo permitirlo, esta vez no voy a dejar que muera, esta vez yo lo protegeré.

.

.

.

Todo sucedió rápidamente. Seguí a Semyazza quien se había llevado a Selene aprovechando la conmoción del momento, dejando a Mihael y las demás peleando solas contra Lucifer y sus aliados. Cuando por fin les di alcance, Semyazza besaba a la fuerza a mi ángel lo cual me llenó de rabia.

Peleamos, los golpes caían en mi cuerpo uno tras otro, los esquivaba como podía pero no cabía duda que él se había vuelto más fuerte de lo que recuerdo, más fuerte que cuando peleaba a mi lado y no conmigo.

Traté de detenerlo pero en un descuido me golpeó fuertemente, mi espada cayó lejos de mi alcance y Semyazza aprovechó para tomarla y atacarme con ella. Cuando pensé que sentiría el frio acero atravesar mi cuerpo, el grito del demonio me hizo abrir los ojos.

Vi la punta de la espada frente a mí y ceñida a ella un cuerpo, el cuerpo de mi ángel, traspasado de lado a lado, su sangre brotando a raudales salpicándome con ella. Semyazza cae al suelo llorando, lamentando haberla herido en mi lugar, mientras en cuerpo de Serenity cae junto con mi espada al suelo, a mis pies.

Me apresuro a acercarme a ella y la tomo entre mis brazos, su respiración es apenas un pequeño suspiro y sus bellos ojos azules van perdiendo poco a poco el reflejo de vida. Lloro.

-Ma… ma… Mamoru

-Shhhhh, no digas nada ángel, guarda tus fuerzas.

-Yo necesito decirte algo.

-Serenity por favor, no hables.

-No, no, debo decir…te.

-¿Por qué mi ángel, por qué lo hiciste?

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias a ti, gracias a ti aprendí lo que es… lo que es el amor y no me… arrepiento de haberte entregado mi… mi cuerpo y mi alma. Te amo Mamoru y no… no me importa dar mi vida por ti.

Mi ángel comienza a respirar con mayor dificultad, la siento convulsionar entre mis brazos, como su vida se va escapando de su cuerpo. Con esfuerzo pone la mano en mi rostro, la toma y la acerco hasta mi boca y la beso, sintiendo el sabor de mis lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Te amo Mamoru, siempre te amaré.

-Escúchame ángel, te pondrás bien, saldremos de esto y por fin estaremos juntos y nos amaremos por siempre, para toda la eternidad, por favor no te mueras, no podría seguir sin ti. Serenity, te amo, siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré.

-Te prometo… que encontraré la forma… de volver a ti… lo prometo.

Me sonríe, su rostro refleja la paz que le falta a mi alma mientras la veo allí agonizante sin poder hacer nada. De repente su sonrisa se apaga y ya no puedo sentir el latido de su corazón, Serenity, mi ángel se ha ido.

Me levanto del suelo y saco la espada de su cuerpo inerte, me dirijo hacia el causante de que ya no respire dispuesto a arrebatarle su vida como él lo ha hecho con la de mi ángel. Levanto la espada y estoy a punto de asestar mi golpe, pero Semyazza no hace ni un solo movimiento para defenderse. En sus ojos puedo ver su dolor, es el mismo que se debe reflejar en los míos.

Arrojo la espada al suelo sabiendo que la venganza no es el mejor camino. Regreso sobre mis pasos y tomo el cuerpo frío de mi ángel entre mis brazos. A lo lejos veo a Azael corriendo en dirección a donde había dejado a mis compañeras, y de la misma dirección ellas aparecen.

Camino hacia ellas con el cuerpo de Selene en brazos, sus rostros muestran el dolor que les causa conocer el destino de mi ángel. Despliego mis alas y me dirijo al único lugar donde puedo hallar respuestas, con Mihael y las otras siguiéndome.

.

.

.

Las noticias que trae Azael no son nada buenas para Lucifer, quien se pone furioso y envía a Lilith a buscar al responsable de esto, Semyazza. Luego de un rato vuelve arrastrando al demonio, visiblemente impactado por la muerte de Selene.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? Ahora tenemos que empezar de cero otra vez.

-Si quieres eliminarme adelante no me interesa.

-No Semyazza, no creas que la vas a tener tan fácil, me traicionaste, pero no voy a liberarte del sufrimiento de pasar el resto de tu eternidad sabiendo que mataste a la mujer que amabas.

-Pero Lucifer, si lo dejas con vida nos puede volver a traicionar.

-Cállate Samael, sé lo que hago, un tiempo bajo tortura lo hará recapacitar. Llévenselo.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?

-Por el momento vuelve al cielo, eres el único que puede conseguir la información que necesitamos.

.

.

.

Entramos y todos los ángeles están reunidos, pareciera como si nos estuvieran esperando. Pasamos entre ellos, en mis brazos el cuerpo de Selene que aún va sangrando por su herida, hasta que nos encontramos en el recinto sagrado, esta vez Kerub no pone peros para dejarnos pasar. Me dejo caer al suelo con el cuerpo de Serenity frente a Dios, quien me envuelve con su espíritu para reconfortarme.

-Semyazza la mató… con mi propia espada.

-Lo sé Zedekiel.

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo podré seguir sin ella?

-Señor, Mikael ha venido a verlo.

-Dile que ahora no puedo Kerub.

-Es que insiste.

-Está bien, déjalo pasar.

El ángel entra y al ver el cuerpo de Selene cae de rodillas junto a mí.

-No quise creerlo cuando me dijeron, ¿cómo pasó?

-Tuvimos una batalla, Lucifer la secuestró y al final Semyazza terminó por matarla.-le responde Mihael.

Mikael me abraza y llora.

-Lo siento hermano, en verdad.

-Señor, ¿ahora qué va a suceder?

-Sólo nos queda esperar Raziel.

Una luz plateada envuelve el cuerpo de Serenity y lo eleva en el cielo, haciéndolo desaparecer de nuestros ojos.

-Ahora hay que esperar que ella vuelva a nacer en la tierra y esté lista una vez más para cumplir su destino.

-¿Y eso cuándo y dónde será?

-Deberán descubrirlo solos. Verán la señal en el cielo, una estrella lejana que sólo puede ser vista durante algunos días y luego desaparece, entonces será el tiempo de su nacimiento. El lugar no lo sé, puede repetirse o puede ser un nuevo lugar, la estrella lo decidirá.

-¿Sabremos quién es, la reconoceremos?

-Yo no haré nada para que no recuerden Mihael, eso dependerá de ustedes, tienen libertad de escoger si quieren continuar con la vida que dejaron atrás para protegerla o si por el contrario van a esperarla, todo depende de ustedes.

-La esperaremos.-dice Raziel volteando a ver a las otras ángeles las cuales asienten en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Y tú Zedekiel, ¿qué harás? Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo mientras el tiempo se cumpla o puedes quedarte en la tierra, tú decides.

-Volveré a la tierra.

-Bien, entonces pueden ir.

Dejamos la presencia de Dios y nos dirigimos nuevamente a Tokio. A los días pasé por la casa de los Tsukino, Luna me contó que habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Serenity en su cama, aparentemente su corazón había dejado de latir sin ninguna explicación. Le contó lo acontecido y me dijo que al día siguiente se iría de allí, me despedí de ella y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde habían enterrado el cuerpo de mi ángel. Aunque sabía que su alma ya no estaba allí, quería despedirme de ella, al menos en esta vida.

-Mi ángel, no importa el tiempo que pase, yo te voy a esperar, porque sé que cumplirás tu promesa de encontrarnos nuevamente y te prometo que esta vez no voy a permitir que nada te pase. Dame fuerzas para esperarte, para soportar el tiempo que tenga que estar lejos de ti.

Tomo el relicario que me dio el viejo Hino y que ahora sé que era suyo y lo que coloco encima de la cruz donde está su nombre escrito: Serenity Tsukino. Me alejo en silencio con un único deseo, volver a ver esos ojos azules como el cielo mirarme con amor y escuchar su dulce voz decirme Te amo.

* * *

**Bueno amigos, aquí les dejo el último capítulo... de la primera parte, no se precipiten jajaja aun falta más, recuerden nuestro prólogo y el pequeño resumen de lo que se trata esta historia.**

**Por ahora Serenity está muerta, no se pudo hacer nada para despertarla pero por lo menos ya sabemos cuál es el sacrificio que tendrá que hacer Mamoru para que ella se convierta en el ángel Selene, aunque tengo la fe de que no tenga que morir para eso.**

**Aún faltan secretos por revelar en nuestra trama pero poco a poco lo vamos a ir descubriendo.**

**Como siempre gracias por leer mi fic, aunque no he tenido muchos reviews ultimamente U.U no sé si les está gustando o no mi historia U.U pero igual la seguiré escribiendo por el simple hecho de que me gusta (aunque también me gusta cuando me escriben sus comentarios)**

**Me despido por hoy. Chao**


	19. Sonata de invierno

**Estados Unidos, año 1996**

La habitación de su motel está completamente desordenada. Platos desechables se encuentran en el piso revueltos con su ropa sucia, la cama desordenada y el baño desaseado, en fin, ninguna camarera quería atender esa habitación.

Por enésima vez trataba de dormir un poco, durante las últimas noches los recuerdos y la desesperación por no tener noticias de sus compañeras lo habían dejado en un estado insomne. Se levanta nuevamente y enciende el ordenador, entrando al motor de búsqueda que era la sensación del momento y que sarcásticamente él llamaba "San google", escribe una vez más su búsqueda favorita: estrellas que solo pueden verse cada cierto tiempo.

-Aproximadamente 3.170.000 resultados (0,39 segundos)-bufó-como que no eres tan bueno san google, deberías decirme exactamente lo que quiero saber.

No piensa leer una vez más los 3 millones de posibles respuestas que le había arrojado el buscador, así que resignado a que por millonésima vez san google no lo ayudara, abre el buzón de email esperando encontrar un correo que le diera una pista de encontrar a su ángel.

-"Tienes 30 invitaciones para classmatespuntocom", parece que las personas no tienen nada que hacer más que sentarse frente a esta máquina y desperdiciar su tiempo.

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo revisar su correo, así como también el haberse inscrito al colegio otra vez, al igual que ya lo había hecho en Chile, Perú, México, Colombia, Costa Rica, Canadá e incluso en Groenlandia. Según lo que acordó con los protectores, cada uno se repartiría un continente de forma que si alguien daba con Selene avisaría a los demás. A él le había correspondido América.

Casi quinientos años habían pasado ya desde la última vez que la vieron y aún no tenían noticias de ella, esto ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Pasar de país en país tratando de no levantar sospechas, tener que cambiar su apariencia en cada lugar donde iba, cambiar su nombre y residencia, era agotador.

Cuando empezaron a asistir a escuelas y colegios fue lo peor. Una y otra vez tenía que repetir los mismos cursos, la misma información, la misma materia, sus cajones estaban repletos de los títulos que había obtenido y por eso ya no guardaba la ropa en ellos. Tenía muchos años ya establecido en Estados Unidos, había escogido este lugar por tener un centro muy especializado donde estudiaban las estrellas.

A pesar de todos los cambios que había sufrido la tierra, uno de los que más lo exasperaban era la tecnología. Le fue difícil aprender a usar la computadora y cuando creyó que ya lo había dominado, fabrican laptops, en fin todo esto lo aprendió, así como el internet y los celulares, pues le servía para estar en contacto con los demás ángeles. Eso sí, había resistido la tentación de meterse en el caos de las redes sociales que había empezado a revolucionar todo a su alrededor, todavía algunos de sus compañeros de clases se burlaban de él y lo miraban como bicho raro cuando decía no tener ninguna cuenta.

Rendido apaga el computador y se tira encima del basurero que le servía de cama, enciende el televisor y comienza a cambiar rápidamente los canales hasta dar con las noticias de las once. Se levanta para ir al baño y mientras cepilla sus dientes escucha al presentador de noticias del canal 22.

_-La Unicef le pide a la República Popular China explicaciones urgentes por la muerte de miles de niños en orfanatos del país._

_-Fuentes indican que este caso es de suma importancia para el ente ya que se trata de niños pequeños…_

Estas noticias no le gustaban pero igual las oía con la esperanza de que en algún momento hubiera una noticia que le brindara una luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba. Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y volvió a la cama. Sentía que el sueño ya estaba haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo cuando a lo lejos escuchó una noticia diferente.

_-En otras noticias, el cometa __**C/1996 B2, **__descubierto el 30 de enero por el astrónomo amateur japonés Yuji Hyakutake, podrá ser observado desde la tierra y se espera que su brillo se extienda durante algunos meses. _

_-Vaya eso es bastante sorprendente Harry, espero tener un telescopio a mano para verlo._

_-No te preocupes Jack, este cometa será visto en todo el mundo._

_-Bien por los japoneses Harry._

Rápidamente se levanta de la cama y prendiendo su computador entra al buzón de correo y le envía un mensaje a Mihael.

_Apareció un cometa en Japón, voy a investigar, avísales a las demás._

Toma la maleta que está debajo de la cama y recoge sus pocas pertenencias, dejando el resto en los cajones del motel, comprueba tener todos su documentos y deja todo listo para salir mañana temprano a Japón.

.

.

.

**Tokio, cinco años después**

El Parque Yoyogi es el parque más animado de Tokio, un lugar ideal para ver la vida de Japón más allá de los centros comerciales que ya comenzaban a proliferar. Al recorrer el parque, normalmente se observan familias, parejas y grupos de amigos comiendo, jugando al béisbol, paseando a su perro o incluso bailando.

Pero en este día no. Hoy es un frío día de febrero, el parque Yoyogi no muestra el atractivo de siempre, aunque algunas familias y parejas han decidido a salir pese al frío. No importa la estación del año en que se encuentren, el parque mostraba siempre los hermosos colores de sus árboles hanami, hermosos arboles de cerezo que florecían en primavera pero que a finales del invierno comenzaban ya ha mostrar sus flores.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en una de las bancas en medio del frío del invierno, viendo la gente pasar de un lado hacia el otro, disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres queridos mientras él se encontraba allí, solo. Hace cinco años una noticia acerca de un cometa lo llevó a la ciudad en donde la había visto por primera vez después de siglos de ignorar lo que significaba para él, cinco años ya desde que barrieron todo el país de Japón buscando algún indicio que relacionara la aparición de ese cometa con la de ella pero todo había sido en vano.

Luego de permanecer en Japón por más de tres años, había regresado a los Estados Unidos para retomar la investigación en donde la había dejado, pero ninguna de las pistas que había seguido le llevaron a encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba, así que una vez más volvió a Tokio, con una nueva identidad. Se había vuelto su costumbre ir cada tarde a ese parque a observar a la gente pasar, sólo los veía, inmersos en sus rutinas, algunos le pasaban de largo sin volver a verlo, otros, los más adultos, le saludaban con una reverencia.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-¿Cómo has estado Minako?

-Preocupada por ti, venir todos los días en este frío no es bueno para tu salud.

-Me gusta el frío.

-Las chicas y yo hemos estado hablando de esto, pensamos que te haces daño, ella aparecerá en el tiempo indicado.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? Hemos buscado en todas partes, seguido cada pista y no hemos encontrado nada, ¡Nada!

La gente que pasaba a su alrededor los miraba, los gritos del hombre llamaban su atención, incluso un policía se acercó a preguntarle a Minako si todo estaba bien.

-Regresaremos a buscar a los continentes, no nos detendremos hasta hallarla y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no tenemos ninguna certeza de que esté aquí.

-Está aquí Minako, lo siento, puedo sentirla cerca, llamándome. Pero quizás tengas razón, quizás debería volver a Estados Unidos y retomar mi investigación.

-Me alegro que pienses así, acompáñame donde las chicas, tomemos un café y hagamos planes para regresar.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí un rato más, pero prometo que hoy mismo haré los preparativos para volver a América.

-Está bien, pero antes de irte pasa a despedirte de nosotros, ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

.

.

.

A unos pocos kilómetros de allí, una familia juega en el jardín de la casa, la mujer de unos treinta años, cabello azul y figura esbelta, vigila a su pequeña hija de seis años de edad mientras sostiene en brazos a su pequeño hijo de tan solo 10 meses.

La niña juega divertida, acostándose en el suelo y formando figuras de ángeles en la nieve, luego se levanta y corre con los brazos extendidos mientras simula ser uno de ellos. Su rubio cabello ondulado vuela libre con el viento, cayendo sobre sus hombros, aunque normalmente lo lleva peinado al estilo odango.

-Levanta la cabeza mientras corres cariño, puedes golpearte con algo.

-Sí mamá.

Pero el consejo ha llegado demasiado tarde y la pequeña choca de frente con dos largas y fuertes piernas que parecen murallas. Cae en el suelo y comienza a llorar con un poco más de drama que lo necesario. El hombre con el cual chocó la levanta en su brazos y la consuela.

-Mi ángel, ¿te lastimaste?

-Me golpeé un poco mi colita y me duele.

-Ya cariño, papá está aquí.

-La consientes demasiado Kenji, por eso es una niña llorona.

-No la consiento, ¿verdad que no ángel?

La niña mueve la cabeza y su madre le da una mirada de reprobación al padre pero que más que nada los divierte a ambos porque saben que ambos la consienten, y cómo no hacerlo, su niña era especial. Luego de que se casaron intentaron por varios años tener hijos y no podían, habían perdido toda esperanza cuando luego de haber sufrido algunos mareos, habían ido al médico y éste les dio la noticia de que esperaban su primer hijo, tenía tres meses de embarazo. Pero lo que hacía más especial a la pequeña era que la noticia la habían recibido justamente el mismo día en que el cometa Hyakutake había sido descubierto. Por eso a pesar de haberle dado otro nombre, su padre insistía en llamarla ángel, porque era un pedazo del cielo que les había iluminado la vida.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al parque?

-Siiiii, yo quiero ir papá, llévame al parque Yoyogi.

-Ángel, Yoyogi está algo lejos, mejor vamos a uno más cercano.

-Papá por favor, yo quiero ir a Yoyogi, siento que el parque me llama.

-Pero qué cosas dices ángel.

-Vamos al parque Yoyogi, Kenji, no le veo problema.

-Está bien, ustedes ganan, vayan a abrigarse mejor para ir.

.

.

.

Las cuatro de la tarde y él aún seguía ahí. Nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo, no entendía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía quedarse allí, que debía esperar, aunque tampoco sabía qué. Cansado de hacerle caso a su estúpido corazón humano, se decidió a irse, aún debía preparar su viaje a Estados Unidos y pasar a despedirse de sus amigas, no sabía cuando volverían en encontrarse y a pesar de que los medios electrónicos habían evolucionado a una velocidad vertiginosa y les permitía estar en contacto, pasar un momento con ellas en persona le haría bien.

Lentamente y sin mucho ánimo se levantó de la banca y comenzó el camino de regreso a la casa que rentaba en las afueras de la ciudad de Shibuya. Las manos en los bolsillos de su gabán, el paso apurado para mitigar un poco el frío que a estas horas comenzaba a ser menos soportable que al principio, se dirige hacia la salida del parque cuando una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos azules pasa a su lado.

Sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, abre los ojos ampliamente ante la imagen que tiene en frente, ¿podría ser? ¿sería posible que fuera ella, que fuera su ángel? La chica lo pasa de largo y mientras el sale de su estupor ya se encuentra a una distancia considerable de él.

Obliga a su cuerpo a reaccionar y da la vuelta, con la mirada busca en todas direcciones hasta que reconoce el ondulado cabello dorado de la mujer que llamó su atención y corre para darle alcance. Aprovecha la distracción de la chica y llegando por su espalda la toma del brazo y le da vuelta para mirarla de frente.

-Oiga, ¿qué rayos le sucede?

-Discúlpeme señorita, creí que era otra persona.

Su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Estaba demasiado metido en esto, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ella día y noche, cuando vio los cabellos dorados y los ojos azules pensó que por fin la había encontrado, pero no había sido más que una ilusión de un hombre desesperado por volver a encontrar a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más Señor? ¿Cuánto más debo esperar? Ya han pasado 454 años desde que la perdí, ¿hasta cuándo vas a tener piedad de mí?

Cae al suelo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, la gente a su alrededor paraba y se le quedaba mirando, otros tomaban a sus hijos y le huían como si estuviera loco. De repente siente una mirada penetrante, aunque había mucha gente que lo veía podía sentir esa mirada en especial clavándose en él. Levanta los ojos y una hermosa niña de seis años, cabellos dorados peinados en dos coletas en forma de odango e increíbles ojos azules como el cielo lo miraba. En su mirada no se veía miedo, no, era compasión lo que percibía. La niña se acerca lentamente hacia él y con su pequeña manita acaricia su rostro limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

Sus palabras eran sencillas, su voz dulce como el aroma de las flores en primavera, su sonrisa le llenaba el corazón de una paz indescriptible.

-Usagi Tsukino, te he dicho muchas veces que no te acerques a los extraños.

-Pero mamá, él no es un extraño, es un ángel.

-No digas tonterías pequeña, sólo es un loco, no te das cuenta.

La mujer se lleva a la niña hasta donde un hombre con otro niño en brazos que los espera. Él contempla a la familia alejarse a prisa del lugar, la niña voltea a mirarlo y con la mano libre se despide de él sin que sus padres lo noten. Impactado por el encuentro se queda de rodillas en el suelo, su pantalón humedeciéndose por la fría nieve, en su mente un solo pensamiento rondaba, su espera había terminado.

* * *

**Hola mis amigos de fanfiction!**

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de esta historia, ahora nuestros personajes deberán enfrentarse en un ambiente completamente distinto y hasta ellos han cambiado, veremos algunas facetas interesantes de ellos y de lo que ha pasado en sus vidas.**

**Fan, me preguntaste cuál sería el nombre de Serenity en esta nueva parte. Lo medité mucho, sé que muchos de los fans de Sailor Moon la conocieron con su nombre latino y les gusta, pero considerando que la historia se desarrolla en Tokio preferí mantener los nombres originales del manga para esta parte, incluso no veremos con mucha frecuencia los nombres angelicales de las chicas. Al único personaje que le pondré nombre de la versión en español es a Mamoru, pero esto básicamente será por el contexto que tendrá el personaje.**

**Por hoy eso sería todo, espero que me acompañen en los capítulos que faltan y los invito a que me agreguen a sus historias favoritas, claro, si es que en verdad les gusta. Todos sus reviews son importantes para mí y me motivan a seguir adelante, por fis, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios haciéndome saber si les ha gustado.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto. Besos**


	20. El estudiante de intercambio

**Azabu Juban, tiempo actual**

TITITI TITITI TITITI

Era la sexta vez que el reloj despertador sonaba y la sexta vez que la chica estiraba la mano para apagar aquel infernal sonido que la quería sacar del bello sueño que estaba teniendo.

-Cinco minutos más.

Decía cada vez que sonaba, pero no se daba cuenta que los cinco minutos ya se habían convertido en una hora.

TITITI TITITI TITITI

Sonaba el despertador otra vez. La joven se despereza y lo toma en sus manos, sus ojos se abren ampliamente cuando mira la hora.

-¡Qué! ¡Las 6:15! No puede ser otra vez me quedé dormida, la profesora Meio va a matarme, es una obsesiva del tiempo.

Se levanta como un rayo y se dirige al baño que tiene en su habitación, resignada a tomar una ducha a la velocidad de la luz y a no poder arreglarse como es debido. Sale de la ducha y mientras trata de arreglar un poco su cabello, se lava los dientes y sale al cuarto.

Busca en el closet su uniforme y lo más rápido que puede se encaja toda la ropa. Se miraba en el espejo acomodando su ropa, cuando un fuerte ruido cerca de su ventana le llamó la atención.

-¿Una moto?

Corrió hacia la ventana intentado vislumbrar quién había provocado ese escándalo tan temprano en la mañana ya que era algo inusual. En el barrio donde vivía conocía a todos, la mayoría habían crecido juntos y los que no, tenían un tiempo considerable de vivir allí y ninguno tenía una máquina tan escandalosa.

Asomándose logra ver la máquina responsable del espantoso sonido. Una moto de gran cilindrada, una Ducati 848 Nicky Hayden último modelo, de un rojo intenso como sangre fresca, se encontraba estacionada a escasos metros de su casa. El hombre que la conducía llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y un casco del mismo rojo que la moto en su mano.

Del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó un teléfono móvil, mientras el motor de la máquina seguí rugiendo. La chica lo miraba desde su ventana como hipnotizada, sin saber por qué, no podía dejar de mirarlo, preguntándose quién sería aquel extraño hombre.

De pronto como si se diera cuenta de que era observado, el hombre alzó su rostro hacia la ventana y se quitó las gafas. Unos ojos azul zafiro la miraban inquisidores, haciendo que su pulso se acelerara y que se sonrojara. Sintiéndose descubierta se esconde detrás de las cortinas, sin dejar de preguntarse quién era él, ¿por qué se sentía inquieta y ansiosa? ¿Por qué esa mirada le había provocado tantas sensaciones?

Tímidamente vuelve a asomarse pero ya se había ido. Una sensación de vacío la invade, respira de forma agitada frente a la ventana, empañando el vidrio, sintiendo cómo su cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a doler. Vuelve al cuarto de baño y busca entre las cosas un analgésico para aliviar el dolor y lo toma.

-Usagi vas a llegar tarde a clases.

-Enseguida bajo mamá, ya estoy lista.

Baja las escaleras y llega al comedor donde su familia ya estaba reunida desayunando.

-Sólo tomaré un jugo.

-Ángel, debes alimentarte mejor, estas muy delgada, y una joven en crecimiento como tú necesita comer bien.

-No tiene tiempo de comer papá, no ves que es una floja.

El chico le saca la lengua a su hermana y ella le responde de la misma forma infantil.

-Shingo no molestes a tu hermana.

-Gracias mamá. Bueno ya me voy.

En el preciso momento en que está por salir de su casa suena el timbre e incluso antes de abrir la puerta sabe muy bien quién es.

-¿Estás lista? Porque ya vamos tarde, nos pondrán otra marca de tardía si no nos apuramos.

-Buenos días Minako.

-Buenos días señora Tsukino, señor Tsukino.

-Adiós a todos.

-Hasta luego ángel.

Las chicas salen de la casa y corren en dirección al colegio esperando llegar antes de que den las siete de la mañana.

-Tu padre debería dejar de llamarte ángel, ya estás grande.

-Lo sé pero no me molesta, me gusta cuando me dice así, me siento especial.

-Debería publicarlo en el facebook a ver si aún así te sigue gustando.

-No te atrevas.

-Quizás lo haga.

Entran al colegio justo unos segundos antes de que suene la campana, encontrándose en el camino a otra de sus amigas, la estudiosa niña genio Ami Mizuno.

-Como siempre ustedes dos llegando tarde.

-Oye no llegamos tarde, aún no suena la campana, verdad Minako.

-Es cierto-la campana suena justo en ese momento-lo ves acaba de sonar, así que técnicamente llegamos a tiempo.

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran.

El trío se dirige al salón, donde la profesora de química Setsuna Meio y el resto de la clase ya están reunidos. Usagi y las demás toman el lugar que les corresponde, no sin antes recibir una mirada de reproche por parte de la profesora.

Estaba tan preocupada por el tiempo que no se había percatado del chico que estaba al lado de la profesora Meio. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar, lo miró de pies a cabeza, los pantalones mezclilla algo desgastados, la camisa blanca por fuera del pantalón, la chaqueta negra de cuero y esos ojos azules zafiro. ¡No podía ser verdad! Era él, el hombre de la motocicleta roja.

-Buen día clase, por favor démosle la bienvenida al señor Darien Gold Heaven.

El grupo aplaude en señal de bienvenida al chico nuevo.

-El señor Gold nos acompañará en lo que resta del año escolar hasta la graduación, él viene de los Estados Unidos.

Todas las chicas del salón se quedaron de piedra, mirándolo fijamente incluso Ami que era una de las chicas más recatadas de todo Tokio. Había algo en ese joven, no sabían si era su pose rígida, o su figura apuesta o su lacio cabello azabache que en conjunto con los ojos azules zafiro las tenía totalmente fascinadas, sin poder apartar la vista de él.

Para suerte de Usagi el único asiento disponible en la clase estaba al lado de ella, así que la profesora Meio le indicó a Darien que debía sentarse en ese lugar. Apenas lo sintió a su lado la extraña sensación de la mañana volvió a su cuerpo. Oyó sonar su móvil dentro de su bolso, recibiendo un regaño de la profesora que ya había iniciado la clase.

-Lo siento, lo pondré en vibración.-se disculpó.

Antes de volver a guardarlo, miró rápidamente la pantalla del teléfono, era un mensaje de Minako.

_Ese chico está ardiente, que suerte amiga, te envidio._

Sonríe para sí misma y guardó el móvil, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en la lección que explicaba la profesora, pero entre el mensaje de su amiga y el ardiente pelinegro que tenía al lado se le estaba haciendo una difícil tarea.

.

.

.

La clase transcurrió dentro de la normalidad, aunque apenas sonó el timbre todos las chicas se apresuraron a darle cacería al nuevo estudiante, unas sólo se presentaron ante él pero las más atrevidas le dieron su número de móvil, página de facebook y hasta el twiter, una de ellas, la chica más popular del colegio, la sexy pelirroja, Kakyu.

Usagi sabía que si ella le había puesto el ojo encima ninguna otra chica tendría opción. No es que a ella le importara, en realidad eso la tenía sin cuidado, pero sentía lastima por el chico, ni siquiera había iniciado bien el curso y ya estaba siendo acechado.

Salió de la clase junto con Ami y Minako, los amplios pasillos de la preparatoria Juban parecían encogerse con la multitud de jóvenes que salían al descanso luego de sus primeras clases, entre toda la multitud de gente lograron reconocer a sus dos amigas Rei y Makoto.

Rei y Makoto eran parte de los que habían llegado recientemente a la ciudad y pronto se hicieron grandes amigas. Rei vivía con su abuelo, Takashi Hino, que tenía una tienda de antigüedades en el centro de la ciudad. Por su parte Makoto vivía sola, se había mudado a Azabu luego de la muerte de sus padres en un accidente de avión.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Usagi, ¿Qué tal las clases?

-La verdad muy bien Mako-chan.

-Vaya desde que Ami les ayuda en las lecciones no las he vuelto a escuchar quejarse. Ami has hecho un milagro con estas dos.

-No molestes Rei, yo siempre he sido una excelente estudiante.

-Eso lo dudo Usagi.

Las chicas conversaban animadamente en el pasillo, poniéndose al día luego de un fin de semana largo pues no tenían clases desde el jueves y Makoto y Rei aprovecharon para ir a una finca que los padres de la primera le habían dejado en las afueras de la ciudad.

-No voltees a mirar pero un guapo pelinegro se acerca hacia nosotras.

Usagi sintió que el corazón se le detenía de sólo imaginar el musculoso cuerpo del estudiante de intercambio moviéndose entre los demás chicos, sobresaliendo de entre todos ellos. De pronto alguien le cubre los ojos y la jala hacia sí para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está la chica más hermosa de todo Japón?

-¿Sólo de Japón? Creí que era la más bella del mundo.

-Para mí eres la más hermosa del universo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-Lo que tienes es envidia Rei porque Usagi tiene un novio que la ama.-dice Minako.

El joven le da vuelta a Usagi para poder besarla en la boca y abrazarla, cuando el profesor de matemáticas, Ittou Asanuma, pasa por donde ellos se encuentran.

-Sabes que no están permitidas las muestras de afecto dentro del colegio.

-Lo siento profesor, es que estoy locamente enamorado de esta hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y no me puedo contener.

-Entonces intente con más fuerza contenerse señor Kou, o tendré que ponerle una marca en su expediente.

-Está bien señor, no se repetirá.

El profesor se retira una vez que los jóvenes se han separado y sigue su camino hacia el salón de profesores.

-Ese profesor Asanuma es demasiado estricto.

-Yo diría que más bien es un amargado Rei.-responde Ami.

-Espero que no tengas problemas Seiya.

-No te preocupes bonita, no se atreverá a hacerle nada a la estrella de futbol Seiya Kou.

-Eres un engreído.

-Pero eso es porque tengo a la novia más hermosa del universo.

-Ay ya busquen un cuarto.

-¡Rei!- responden las chicas al unísono lo que provoca gracia al grupo.

De repente una bulla en el pasillo los saca de su pequeña diversión. Un grupo de chicas siguen a un apuesto pelinegro que no se vuelve ni a mirarlas, entre ellas Kakyu.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es Darien Gold, un estudiante de intercambio que llegó de Estados Unidos, está en nuestra clase de química.-responde rápido Ami.

-Se ve que es un engreído.

-Makoto, sólo porque un chico no se babee por Kakyu no quiere decir que sea engreído.

-Minako tiene razón, ni que Kakyu fuera la gran cosa.

Todos vuelven a mirar a Rei con cara de sorpresa ya que en la escuela no había quien se resistiera a Kakyu Kinmoku, la chica que por tres años había sido nombrada reina de los juegos de la escuela Juban, incluso el mismo Yaten, hermano de Seiya, había caído victima de su belleza, claro que en cuanto Kakyu se aburrió de él lo había desechado y se había ido con otro, dejando al pobre de Yaten con el corazón roto.

-Bueno bonita, me voy, tengo práctica de futbol.

-Que te vaya bien cariño, yo aún tengo clases de inglés.

-¿Paso por ti luego de la práctica? Tal vez podamos a ir a tomar un helado luego de que termines tus clases.

-¿De fresa con chocolate?

-De fresa con chocolate, lo que mi ángel quiera.

Se despiden con un beso en la boca y la promesa de verse luego de clases, pero aunque acababa de estar con el hombre que ella sentía amar y con quien llevaba saliendo ya casi dos años, no podía apartar de su mente al misterioso y atractivo estudiante de intercambio, Darien Gold. ¿Por qué había llamado tanto su atención? ¿Qué se escondía detrás de esa mirada azul zafiro?

-Tierra llamando a Usagi, ¿estás ahí?

-Lo siento Minako estaba distraída, ¿y las chicas?

-Ya se fueron, intentaron despedirse de ti pero estabas como en la luna.

-No me di cuenta.

-Debemos apurarnos si queremos llegar a tiempo a la clase de inglés con la profesora Beryl, ya sabes que no tiene mucha paciencia.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al salón número nueve, otra vez todos estaban ya dentro del salón pero la profesora aún no llegaba, algo muy extraño ya que ella usualmente estaba antes de que los chicos llegaran. Entraron y tomaron sus asientos para luego ver la puerta que se abría y dejaba entrever a la alta y pelirroja profesora que daba espacio para que alguien entrara junto con ella.

-Buenos días clase.

-Buenos días señorita Beryl.

-Supongo que ya conocen al señor Gold así que no los voy a presentar. Darien toma el lugar disponible al lado de la señorita Tsukino.

El joven obedece y antes de sentarse le sonríe seductoramente a Usagi haciendo que ésta se sonroje y empiece a repetir un mantra en su cabeza.

_-No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires, recuerda que tienes novio, un novio muy apuesto y cariñoso, que te ama._

Pero por más que repetía esas palabras, sus ojos no podían desprenderse de los gruesos y apetecibles labios del sexy pelinegro que tenía al lado, preguntándose cómo será el sabor de aquella boca y cómo se sentiría si en lugar de su novio fuera a él a quien besara.

* * *

**Que tal están?**

**Como les anticipé el único personaje que tendrá el nombre latino es Mamoru o sea Darien, esto porque al tratarse de un estudiante de intercambio de USA era necesario que tuviera un nombre americanizado jajaja. El apellido Gold es porque en la historia del manga era el poseedor de la semilla dorada de la tierra y el Heaven pues es por su procedencia angelical, al menos en esta historia.**

**Cómo les pareció este inicio? Muy a lo Usagi cierto jajajaja. Los personajes ya van tomando forma en esta segunda parte, algunos un poco diferentes de como aparecen en el manga y anime, por ejemplo Kakyu.**

**Sé que hay muchos que son parte del fan club de Seiya Kou, por eso quise traerlo aquí como el novio de Usagi, pero no imaginan como odio escribir sobre los arrumacos que se dan jajaja, soy completamente Team Darien!**

**Los demonios aún no aparecerán, sino que lo harán poco a poco, ya llevo algunos capítulos adelantados pero me falta mejorarlos así que poco a poco los voy a ir subiendo.**

**Gracias a los que siempre me escriben dejándome sus comentarios, entre ellos: Fan, SyD y Karymee. Cada vez que subo un capítulo espero sus aportes :) y a todos los que me leen y que no se atreven a hacerlo también.**

**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega. Chao**


	21. El señor del antifaz

Pasada ya la conmoción de los primeros días por todo el revuelo que había provocado la llegada del chico nuevo, la preparatoria Juban había regresado a la normalidad dentro de lo que se podía, ya que algunas chicas del colegio habían formado un pequeño grupo de seguidoras de Darien Gold, cosa que tenía molesto a más de un chico pues las chicas más hermosas del colegio, incluyendo a Kakyu, se había metido en él.

La tarde de ese viernes Usagi había acordado con Seiya que iría a verlo a su entrenamiento de futbol aprovechando que no tendría clases de historia. La única de sus amigas que pudo acompañarla fue Rei, que estaba con ella en esa clase, Minako y Makoto tenían clase de Economía Doméstica y Ami su clase de Tecnología.

-A tu novio le queda muy bien el uniforme de futbol americano, resalta sus atributos.

-Es de mi novio que hablas Rei Hino, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sólo es tu novio porque dejé que te lo quedaras.

-Sabes que no tenías oportunidad con él Rei, por más que lo perseguiste nunca te hizo caso.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que recodármelo, pero no creas que te prefirió a ti por ser más linda que yo.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿por qué?

-Mi teoría es que a Seiya le gusta jugar el papel de caballero valiente y salvar a la damisela en apuros.

En algo tenía razón Rei, Seiya era todo un caballero. Desde que lo conoció el chico se había desvivido por ayudarla en todo, incluso así fue como se conocieron, Usagi caminaba distraída leyendo una historieta cuando al llegar a las escaleras del colegio dio un paso en falso, Seiya había visto como su cuerpo iba cayendo como en cámara lenta y se apresuró a encontrarla en el lugar donde debía de aterrizar. Usagi, que había cerrado los ojos y esperaba el impacto contra el suelo, en lugar de eso había aterrizado en los suaves brazos de Seiya. Desde ese día se habían hecho buenos amigos y la amistad dio paso a otra cosa que hasta ese momento ella creía que era amor.

-¡Usagi otra vez estás en la luna!

-Disculpa Rei ¿qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba si lo amas.

-Bueno, yo creo que sí.

-¿Cómo que "crees que sí"? Llevan saliendo dos años, tendrías que poder contestar si lo amas o no.

-Tú bien sabes que Seiya ha sido mi primer y único novio, la verdad no tengo nada contra qué comparar lo que siento por él, así que se me dificulta decir que sí.

-Bueno mira, cuando amas a alguien piensas todo el tiempo en él, tu corazón late a prisa cuando está cerca, el mundo desaparece por completo cuando miras sus ojos…

Mientras Rei hablaba Usagi no hacía otra cosa que pensar en él, no en su novio, sino en él, en Darien Gold, el chico misterioso que había llegado de intercambio hace solo unos días pero ¿por qué era precisamente en él que pensaba y no en Seiya? De pronto algo captó su atención, ahí estaba aquel chico, vestido con el uniforme de futbol de la escuela, calentando con los demás. Sabía que hoy iban a hacer pruebas para los que quisieran ingresar al equipo pero nunca esperó que Darien tuviera interés en eso.

No es que no tuviera el físico para jugar al futbol, eso era algo que le sobraba, sus abdominales trabajados se marcaban en aquella camiseta entallada que usaba por debajo del uniforme oficial y ni que hablar de sus piernas y brazos, pero la mirada de la chica se quedó perdida justamente en donde resaltaban sus más íntimos atributos. Usagi sacudió la cabeza tratando de prestar atención a lo que Rei le decía pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia donde estaba Darien.

Le resultaba extraño verlo allí, había pensado que no le interesarían los deportes en equipo, su actitud fría y misteriosa lo hacía ver como alguien que no le gustara tener la compañía de otros, quizás lo había juzgado mal. Usagi lo miraba casi sin pestañear cuando el chico levantó su rostro hacia ella y allí estaba otra vez aquella sonrisa que la había sacado de la tierra desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-Así que dime Usagi, ¿lo amas?

La chica quedó en silencio por un momento, lo poco que había logrado escuchar de Rei antes que Darien llamara su atención sólo la hacían pensar en que si bien quería a Seiya no estaba segura de que lo amara, incluso cada una de las sensaciones que había descrito su amiga las había sentido por una sola persona y no era precisamente su novio.

-Hablemos de otra cosa Rei.

La chica interpretó a la perfección la expresión en el rostro de su amiga así que no la presionó más con preguntas sobre su relación. Llevaba muchos años siendo amiga de Usagi, conocía muy bien cada una de sus muecas y por el aspecto de su rostro no necesitaba que respondiera esa pregunta para saber su respuesta, entonces sólo suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, donde se hallaba su rubio tormento, el entrenador Motoki.

-Vamos chicos con más fuerza.

El entrenador Motoki había llegado a la preparatoria Juban luego de que realizó una pasantía en los Estados Unidos. En cuanto llegó le propuso a la directora Neherenia que formaran el equipo de futbol americano con la idea que los chicos sacaran toda su ira en las canchas y no en la calle. Desde que lo vio quedó prendada de él pero claro, ella sólo tenía 15 años en ese entonces y él, a sus 23 años, sólo la veía como a una hermanita.

Los minutos pasaron rápidos y el equipo estaba listo para iniciar la práctica luego de un arduo calentamiento. En los juegos de prueba el equipo siempre se dividía en dos, uno que era el equipo estrella donde obviamente jugaba Seiya y el otro que era los que el entrenador sólo ponía a jugar en casos extremos, en otras palabras, eran más un equipo para entrenar que para jugar.

-Tú, el nuevo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Darien Gold, entrenador Motoki.

-¿Has jugado futbol americano antes?

El chico lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, se notaba que el entrenador no se había dado a la tarea de leer algo de su expediente.

-Era el mariscal de campo del equipo de la escuela.

-No fue eso lo que te pregunté chico nuevo, ¿has jugado o no fútbol?

Los demás chicos se rieron de la situación, Darien no les caía bien y el hecho de que el entrenador lo tratara de esa forma había sido demasiado bueno para ellos.

-Sí señor, he jugado.

-Bien estarás en el segundo equipo.

Darien se dirigió donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros y les dio una mirada rápida. Se veía que tenían las condiciones para jugar en el equipo principal, pero imaginaba que eso sería casi imposible teniendo a Motoki como entrenador, parecía que tenía contrato exclusivo con sus estrellitas.

El juego comenzó con la patada inicial de Seiya que era el mariscal de campo, lanzando el balón a varias yardas de distancia, casi llegando a la zona de anotación. Umino quien hacía de retornador de kickoff toma el balón con cierta timidez sin saber a quién lanzarlo.

-Oye chico, pásame el balón.

Darien llamaba a Umino con desesperación pero este parecía no reaccionar hasta que el equipo de Seiya completo le cayó encima como un terraplén, seguido del Uhhh de las estudiantes en la gradería. Umino queda tendido en el suelo, su equipo vuelve a la posición con excepción de uno que le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias.

-La próxima vez pasa el balón.

Usagi no podía creer lo que veía, el chico rudo y misterioso resultó ser el único que se volvió para ayudar a Umino y eso que ni siquiera lo conocía.

El juego reinició desde el lugar donde Umino había quedado aplastado por la bola de carne y huesos del equipo contrario, pero pronto Darien descubriría por qué los chicos seguían siendo el cuadro en banca y nunca jugaban de titulares. No podían hacer un pase completo, ni siquiera uno incompleto, eran derribados con facilidad y corrían tan rápido como una niña de cinco años, en fin, eran un total desastre, para el final del segundo down su equipo ya iba perdiendo por un amplio margen.

Esta vez el balón estaba en posición de los titulares y tenían su oportunidad de pase y buscar la anotación. El center, un chico fornido llamado Shyriu le pasa el balón el balón a Seiya, quien simula un pase hacia Camus, el halfback, para que luego ambos corrieran hacia el frente tratando de confundir a sus rivales. Pero Darien estaba atento al movimiento y no había quitado su vista del balón, mientras sus compañeros de equipo corrían detrás de Camus, él cogió velocidad y siguió a Seiya, derribándolo justo antes de que completara la carrera e hiciera la anotación.

Seiya quedó tendido en el piso ante la sorpresa de todos, algo que le molestó en gran manera y se levantó como rayo y empujó a Darien, quien ya le había dado la espalda y camina hacia donde estaba su equipo. El chico se volteó dispuesto a enfrentar a la "estrellita", cuando el entrenador Motoki se colocó en medio de ellos, separándolos. La mirada desafiante que ambos se dieron era digna de una película de Hollywood y Usagi desde su posición, había contemplado toda la escena con un nudo en la garganta.

-Se acabó el juego, vayan a tomar una ducha.

.

.

.

Usagi y Rei esperaban a que Seiya saliera de los camerinos ya que habían quedado en ir a tomar un helado luego del entrenamiento, aunque a Rei no le gustaba hacer de mal tercio, Usagi la había convencido de que los acompañara, no quería tener que soportar ella sola el mal humor de su novio luego de lo acontecido.

Mientras esperaban a Seiya las chicas comentaban sobre su reacción en el partido, nunca antes él se había comportado con esa agresividad, claro que nunca antes alguien lo había derribado durante un entrenamiento y conociendo el ego tan grande que se cargaba su noviecito, Usagi sabía muy bien que eso justamente era lo que más le había dolido.

Estaban comentando acerca de eso cuando por la cara de Rei Usagi se dio cuenta que su novio se aproximaba y que no tenía cara de buenos amigos, así que decidida a hacer que le cambiara el humor, la chica se volteó y sin siquiera detenerse a mirar, se echó a los brazos del pelinegro y le plantó un beso. La sensación era diferente, los labios que le respondían eran más carnosos, estaba teniendo sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido al besar a Seiya. Un fuerte brazo la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia el musculoso cuerpo, profundizando el beso. Luego de unos minutos, se separó de él, aunque aún permanecía en el firme agarre de sus brazos.

-A mí también me da gusto conocerte.

Usagi abrió ampliamente los ojos al darse cuenta que el mejor beso que había recibido en sus 17 años de existencia no había provenido de quien hasta hoy era su novio, sino de Darien Gold, a quien ella había apodado "El Señor del Antifaz", ya que le parecía alguien demasiado misterioso, que escondía su verdadero rostro tras la máscara de cinismo y rebeldía que había mostrado estos días.

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?

Ahora sí que las cosas se le habían complicado, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a su novio que estuviera abrazada del chico que lo había derribado hace unos minutos en el partido? No sabía si Seiya había logrado ver el beso, pero estaba segura que la cercanía que tenía con Darien Gold no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia. Seiya la tomó del brazo y bruscamente la zafó del cálido cuerpo que la tenía tomada, lo que le provocó una sensación de vacío y deseos de volver hacia donde estaba él.

Pero su novio no iba a darle oportunidad de eso, y sacándola casi a rastras del lugar iban siendo seguidos por Rei. Usagi volteaba a mirar hacia donde había quedado Darien y él la mirada con esos ojos azul zafiro que le penetraban el alma, en su rostro se vuelve a dibujar la sonrisa torcida que tanto la volvía loca, incitándola a volver a él. Se llevó la mano libre hacia sus labios, tocando donde hace sólo unos instantes habían estado los labios del señor del antifaz.

.

.

.

Luego del pequeño incidente con el pelinegro de coleta larga, le había ido muchísimo mejor besando aquellos labios que tanto había deseado. Desde que la vio en el salón de clases se había dado cuenta que era ella. Verla con sus amigas solo le confirmó lo que su alma ya le había revelado, era ella, su ángel. Se veía incluso más hermosa de lo que él recordaba. El tiempo había hecho su magia en ella, luego de la última vez que la vio, hace casi doce años, en el parque Yoyogi, una tarde de invierno cuando habiéndose confundido, había seguido a una mujer que se le parecía a ella y dándose cuenta de su error, cayó rendido de rodillas, llorando y suplicando a Dios por encontrarla.

El consuelo había llegado de donde menos lo esperaba. Una pequeña niña de seis años se había acercado y le había limpiado las lágrimas. Sus palabras "Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien", resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. La había reconocido al instante. No podía tomarla y salir corriendo con ella, eso lo hubiera convertido en un depravado y secuestrador de menores, así que decidió hacerle caso a Minako y volver a los Estados Unidos, mientras su pequeño ángel crecía.

No le dijo nada a sus amigas que la había encontrado hasta unos años después, cuando las esperanzas de las chicas parecían perdidas. Se ganó el regaño de todas, cosa que le pareció justo, pero no se quedaron en eso sino que comenzaron a buscar información acerca de su paradero.

No había ninguna familia Tsukino viviendo en Shibuya para esas épocas y casi se había arrepentido de haber guardado el secreto durante tanto tiempo, pero gracias a su amigo san google, que ya para ese momento lo había dominado a la perfección, logró rastrear a un hombre llamado Kenji Tsukino, presentador de noticias en un canal de Japón, que vivía con su esposa Ikuko y sus dos hijos Usagi y Shingo en la ciudad de Azabu Juban.

Envió la información a sus compañeras, quienes se trasladaron a vivir a la ciudad y se integraron en la preparatoria Juban, donde Usagi cursaba el segundo año de secundaria. Él decidió quedarse un tiempo más en Estados Unidos, así le daba tiempo a las chicas de acercarse a ella y ganarse su confianza y amistad, cosa que no les resultó difícil ya que Usagi tenía un carácter muy dulce y una facilidad para hacer amigos.

Minako lo mantenía informado de todo y pese a su resistencia, se había creado una página de facebook, desde dónde podía ver todo lo que Usagi y sus amigas publicaban. Se vio tentado a enviarle una solicitud de amistad, pero eso podría afectar el plan que ya había trazado.

Había decidido que regresaría a Tokio cuando la chica terminara el colegio e iniciara a ir a la universidad, pero dos años antes de que esto pasara había visto la actualización de estado de Usagi, que pasaba de "soltera" a "está en una relación con Seiya Kou". Esto encendió todas sus alertas, revisó el perfil del tal Seiya y se decidió a volver a Tokio. Pero le tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, en el colegio no lo habían dejado participar de la beca para estudiar en Japón, así que tuvo que esperar un año para obtenerla e irse para allá.

Después de todo lo que había pasado al fin pudo besarla otra vez. Darien viajaba a gran velocidad en su Ducati, surcando las calles de Azabu hasta llegar al apartamento que compartía con un compañero que como él había ganado una beca de estudios por su rendimiento en atletismo, bueno, en realidad era una compañera, pero la chica no podía ser más andrógina, le gustaba vestir como hombre, aunque a veces también vestía como mujer y cuando lo hacía era condenadamente sexy. Se hubiera sentido cohibido de compartir casa con una chica, pero con ella se sentía tranquilo, como si estuviera con un amigo más.

-¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Conociste alguna chica linda hoy?

-Para nada, las chicas de Tokio no me gustan, ninguna ha llamado mi atención. Pero por la cara que traes tú yo diría que el que conoció a alguien especial fue otro.

-Si te contara.

-Pues adelante, soy toda oídos.

Aunque hubiera querido permanecer callado sabía que su compañera no se detendría hasta hacer que hablara, si algo tenía de especial Haruka Tenou era su gran insistencia, así que tomó aire y simplemente dejó salir lo que había en su corazón.

* * *

**Holas a todos...**

**Primer enfrentamiento de Seiya y Darien, aunque pobre no tiene nada que hacer frente a mi amado Darien.**

**Aparece Haruka, ya veremos la influencia que tendrá en esta historia.**

**Gracias a Milena Shields por unirsenos en esta historia, bienvenida y espero que te guste, tus preguntas las respondo con este capítulo.**

**Te aclaro la duda Fan, Darien sabe perfectamente quien es Usagi, es más todos lo saben menos ella.**

**Por hoy es todo, nos leemos muy pronto. **


	22. Celos, Celos, celos

.

.

.

El fin de semana había llegado más rápido de lo que había esperado, aunque su tortura durante la semana fue más que insoportable. Desde que había llegado a su preparatoria el señor del antifaz, había tornado su mundo de cabeza, incluso ya le había provocado su primer pelea luego de dos años con Seiya.

Le había resultado fácil que la perdonara, al fin y al cabo su novio tenía un corazón muy blando y no podía negarle nada, aunque era la primera vez que ella se había aprovechado de eso para hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo único que podía hacer sino tendría que soportar su mal carácter todo el fin de semana.

Luego de una ardua semana de clases y tareas, por fin podía relajarse y descansar, aunque aún tenía que entregar un extra clase que les había dejado la profesora Beryl, no se preocupaba pues Ami le prometió que la ayudaría con eso.

¡Como le encantaba tener de amiga a la chica genio del colegio! Desde que Ami llegó a su vida las cosas habían cambiado, bueno por lo menos sus notas, porque su holgazanería y las pocas ganas de levantarse en la mañanas seguían exactamente igual. Antes de conocer a Ami le iba muy mal en el colegio, pero una vez que se hicieron amigas, ya hace casi cuatro años, sus calificaciones habían subido, pasando de F a B+, eso era un gran logro para ella, incluso sus padres estaban maravillados. No le habían dicho nada, pero fue en ese entonces que empezaron a ahorrar para la universidad, antes no creían que iban a necesitarlo.

Luego conoció a Minako y pronto se unió a ella y a Ami, aunque no entendía cómo podían calzar las tres juntas si tenían personalidades muy diferentes, Ami era una chica tímida y retraída, ella aunque le gustaba hacer amigos en parte también le intimidaban las personas, pero a diferencia de Ami, era una holgazana de primera. Minako era todo lo que ella quería ser, largo cabello lacio y dorado, no como el suyo que le costaba acomodar y por eso lo peinaba con dos coletas, era alta pero no demasiado, hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo que era la envidia de muchas y el deleite de chicos, en conjunto con la personalidad explosiva la convertía en todo un poema.

Minako no tenía miedo de hablar con un chico, si alguien le gustaba se lo decía y punto, no le preocupaba el rechazo ni lo que pensaran de ella, simplemente hacía lo que quería. Ella fue quien se dio cuenta primero de lo que sentía Seiya hacia ella y de no ser por Minako no se habría atrevido nunca a salir con él.

Makoto y Rei eran otra cosa. A pesar de su edad eran chicas muy maduras, Rei por su parte era muy seria y Makoto tenía ese aire maternal, además que su presencia imponía ya que era verdaderamente alta. Ellas fueron las últimas en unirse a su grupo de amigas, y aunque todas tenían personalidades diferentes, realmente se querían y se acuerpaban.

Durante su transición de la niñez a la adolescencia se sentía el patito feo del barrio. Usaba brackets, tenía pecas y granos, su voz era chillona y por si fuera poco no había crecido mucho. En la escuela se había ganado el apodo de gremlin, el cual odiaba, y en muchas ocasiones quiso dejarla. Pero cuando llegó a los 14 las cosas cambiaron de forma drástica. Se había estirado, sus dientes habían tomado el lugar que les correspondía así que había dejado los brackets, sus barros y espinillas habían desaparecido por arte de magia igual que sus pecas y su voz se había endulzado.

Aquellos lugares donde antes parecía una llanura ahora tenían formas y curvas acentuadas, en fin, se había transformado de pies a cabeza, tanto así que los muchachos habían empezado a fijarse en ella y pedirle citas. Eso no le gustaba mucho, por lo cual solo usaba ropa que no marcara sus formas demasiado, su uniforme de colegio le quedaba un poco grande, hacía todo lo necesario para pasar desapercibida.

Rememorando ese tiempo Usagi se levanta de la cama y se dirige al closet a buscar la ropa que se pondría hoy para salir al cine con su novio. Sacó varias prendas antes de decidirse por una falda de mezclilla corta y una blusa de tirantes negra con encaje en el escote. Se metió al baño y duró el tiempo necesario para garantizarse estar fresca como lechuga y luego salió y se puso la ropa que había escogido.

Se calzó unos zapatillas tipo ballerinas negras y tomó la chaqueta de mezclilla a juego con la enagua por si le daba frío. Usó un poco de maquillaje, apenas para resaltar su belleza natural y se arregló el cabello como a Seiya le gustaba, en dos coletas al estilo odango.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su pieza y sintiéndose satisfecha con su propia imagen, agradeció en su mente a Minako por enseñarle que no tenía que esconder su belleza de nadie.

A los pocos segundos recibió un mensaje en el whatsapp, era su novio que le avisaba que estaba a un par de cuadras de la casa. Se apresuró a ponerse el perfume de jazmín que tanto le gustaba y que Seiya le había regalado cuando cumplieron el primer año de noviazgo y bajó rápido las escaleras para esperarlo en el corredor. Su padre la detuvo en cuanto la vio.

-Un momento jovencita, ¿a dónde vas vestida así?

-Kenji, deja a la niña en paz quieres. Usagi cariño te ves hermosa, ¿Seiya viene por ti?

-Sí mamá, en unos segundos estará aquí.

En ese preciso instante el claxon de un vehículo sonó fuera de la casa.

-Y ese es él.

-¿Acaso tu novio no puede entrar a saludar como es debido? En mis tiempos los hombres no salían a solas con sus novias y mucho menos les tocaban el claxon y ya.

-Esos eran otros tiempos papá, ahora todo ha cambiado.

-Los buenos modales nunca pasarán de moda, dile eso a Seiya.

-Está bien papá, se lo diré. ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Claro, pero primero ven a despedirte de tu anciano padre.

Usagi se devuelve y le da un beso a su papá y mamá a manera de despedida, antes de salir Kenji Tsukino vuelve a detenerla.

-Te quiero aquí antes de las once.

-¿Las doce?

-He dicho las once.

-Bueno.

La chica agacha la cabeza pero enseguida su madre asoma la suya por la puerta de la cocina y le hace señas de que no preocupe, así que contenta por tener una aliada en casa, Usagi sale a encontrarse con su novio.

En cuanto Seiya la ve se levanta como rayo para abrirle la puerta y que suba a su mustang negro año 78, un clásico que había obtenido en una venta de usados.

-Te ves preciosa bombón.

-Gracias.

Una vez en su asiento, Seiya cierra la puerta y da la vuelta para subir al lado del conductor, dándole vuelta a la llave el motor ruge a la vida y salen de allí en dirección al cine.

-Por cierto, papá dice que entrar a saludar no te haría daño.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Los chicos se ríen con el comentario pues saben que Kenji sólo está siendo sobreprotector con su ángel, aunque claro, conocía a Seiya y lo consideraba ya un miembro de la familia, pero como todo padre debía preocuparse porque su hijita estuviera en buenas manos.

.

.

.

El día le había resultado extenuante. La práctica de fútbol había sido intensa, eso sin contar la cuasi pelea que había tenido con la estrellita de la escuela y novio de Usagi, pasando luego al intenso beso que habían compartido "sin querer" cuando ella lo confundió con su novio y por último, pasar horas relatándole a Haruka cómo había conocido a la chica de sus sueños, eso sí, obviando todas las partes que hablaban de ángeles, demonios, muertes y renacimientos.

Decidió acostarse temprano para así poder descansar un poco, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente.

-¡No puedes irte a dormir temprano un viernes por la noche!

-Haruka, estoy cansado, sólo quiero dormir.

Su compañera brinca encima suyo en la cama y por más que Darien trata de que se vaya no lo deja.

-Vamos, me voy a poner linda y salimos a dar una vuelta en esa grandiosa máquina que tienes en el garaje.

-¿Linda como la última vez que salimos que te confundieron con un chico y a mí con tu pareja gay? Olvídalo.

-Vamos Darien, no seas aguafiestas, prometo que me vestiré como toda una dama.

Resignado a que no lo iba dejar en paz, le dijo que sí a regañadientes y se levantó a prepararse para salir. Haruka hizo lo mismo, aunque tardó un poco más que él, en eso seguía siendo por completo una mujer. Mientras tanto Darien había bajado al estacionamiento del conjunto de edificios y alistaba su Ducati para salir.

No se percató cuando la chica había bajado hasta que ella le tocó el hombro y se volteó a verla. Había cumplido su promesa, se veía sencillamente espectacular, vestía un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado a su figura, una blusa de tirantes blanca también ceñida, botines negros bajos que le llegaban al tobillo y una chaqueta también de cuero negra. Darien la miraba boquiabierto, aunque ya había tenido la oportunidad de verla vistiendo ropa de mujer, nunca la había visto así.

-No eres mi tipo Darien Gold, no te emociones.

El chico sonríe ante el comentario pues sabe exactamente cuál es el "tipo" de Haruka y ambos se suben a la moto, tendiéndole él un casco.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Que tal a comer pizza.

-¿Con esa pinta que traes?

-Me dijiste que querías que pareciera una niña de verdad y esta es mi mejor pinta de femme fatale.

-Esta vez sí me meterás en problemas.

.

.

.

La película no había resultado como esperaba, no es que no fuera buena, habían hombres con poca ropa y cuerpos musculosos, pero su idea de una cita romántica con su novio no involucraba precisamente ir a ver "300: Rise of an Empire". Cada vez que creía que se habían acabado las escenas sangrientas, abría los ojos y se daba cuenta que sólo habían incrementado el nivel de violencia.

-No te gusta la película.

-Claro, es de lo más divertida, especialmente cuando los cuerpos caen en partes y la sangre chorrea, salpicando a todos con ella.

-Bombón, toda la película está llena de esas partes.

-Lo sé.

-Te prometo que la próxima vez veremos lo que tú quieras, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Salieron de la sala de exhibición, y como no habían comprado nada en el cine para comer durante la película, aunque Usagi no creyó que hubiera podido comer de todos modos, se dirigieron al único lugar que conocían que vendían las mejores pizzas de todo Azabu, El Crown.

Esa noche era algo movida, los viernes siempre era así, por lo que el lugar estaba algo lleno y debían esperar afuera para que se desocupara una mesa. No sólo ellos estaban en esa situación, también varios muchachos de la secundaria esperaban poder entrar al lugar y poder probar la tan famosa pizza Moonlight, una pizza recubierta con queso blanco en vez de amarillo, era una delicia.

Estaban esperando en las afueras del Crown, cuando un potente ruido llamó la atención de todos. Usagi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al reconocer el sonido de la Ducati de Darien Gold, acercándose a la pizzería. Sintió cómo el cuerpo de su novio se tensó e instintivamente la jaló hacia sí, poniendo una territorial mano en su cintura y dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios justo cuando Darien se estacionaba frente a ellos.

El pelinegro hizo contacto visual con la pareja y si sintió alguna molestia, lo disimuló demasiado bien porque no se movió ni un solo musculo de su cara. Para sorpresa de Usagi, su señor del antifaz no venía solo, una vez que estacionó la moto y se bajó pudo contemplar la figura femenina detrás de él.

Una chica alta y con cabello rubio cenizo, casi de la misma estatura de Darien, se bajó de la parte trasera de la moto y se paró a su lado.

-Creo que está lleno.-le dijo Darien-vamos a otro lugar.

La chica se prendó del brazo del pelinegro y haciendo un mohín se negaba a irse.

-Yo quiero probar la pizza Moonlight, quedemos a esperar, por favor cariño.

¿Le había llamado cariño? ¿Quién rayos era esa chica? ¿Por qué no la había visto antes en la escuela? Parecía que era algo más que su amiga y por la forma en cómo se comportaba no parecía que fuera su hermana, así que sólo quedaba una opción. Usagi sentía cómo la sangre le hervía ante la escena que tenía al frente, ¿estaba celosa? No podía sentirse celosa de Darien Gold, no significaba nada para ella ¿o sí?

-Vámonos Seiya, he perdido el apetito.

A su novio le apreció muy extraña su reacción, hace un momento decía morir de hambre y luego de que había llegado ese chico la actitud de su bombón había cambiado en instantes. No quiso hacer caso a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que sólo tomó a su novia y la sacó de allí tal como ella quería, luego tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle qué diablos había sucedido allí.

Habían pasado toda la media hora que duraron en llegar de la pizzería a la casa de Usagi en un completo e incómodo silencio. Cuando Seiya apagó el motor y fijó sus manos firmemente al volante, Usagi sabía que se encontraba en problemas. Alargó su mano para tocar el brazo de su novio, pero éste lo movió antes de que ella pudiera alcanzarlo, así que colocó nuevamente su mano sobre sus muslos.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Dime una cosa bombón, ¿me quieres?

No entendía por qué Seiya le preguntaba eso por lo cual en lugar de responderle con un simple sí como siempre lo hacía, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es una pregunta sencilla Usagi y espero una respuesta sencilla, ¿me quieres sí o no?

-Claro que te quiero Seiya, no sé por qué me preguntas eso.

-Entonces dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió hace un rato en la pizzería? Porque si no supiera que eres mi novia, diría que la escena de hace un rato era la de una chica celosa que vio a su novio llegar a la pizzería con otra.

-Seiya, no sé qué es lo que crees haber visto allí, pero no es nada de lo que piensas.-mentira-Darien Gold no significa nada para mí-otra mentira-y lo que haga o deje de hacer no tiene por qué importarme-tercer mentira.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente. Seiya mírame-Usagi se atreve a tomar el rostro de su novio para que él voltee a mirarla-no existe otra persona en el mundo con quien yo quiera estar y a quien ame más que a ti.

Seiya relajó los brazos y se acercó a ella para plantar un tierno beso en sus labios. Mientras lo hacía Usagi no podía dejar de comparar ese beso con el que había recibido en la tarde. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, Darien Gold estaba trastornando su mundo y su mente, en menos de doce horas no sólo le había sido infiel a su novio, sino que también por primera vez le había mentido de una forma descarada. Debía sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza, Darien Gold estaba prohibido para ella.

* * *

**Hola amigos!**

**Ay Seiya creo que está perdiendo terreno, y que tal Haruka mmm, provocando los celos de Usagi, pero lo siento aun no va a cortar con él, son dos años! no es fácil para ella.**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y prometo actualizar pronto pronto. **

**Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me leen, en especial a Monik Chiba que se nos acaba de unir, gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos.**

**Nos leemos.**


	23. Romance de violín

Después de la incómoda situación el viernes por la noche con Seiya, Usagi casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni en él ni en su adorado tormento. Pasó el día del sábado entre libros de estudio en casa de Ami, que era el mejor lugar para estudiar ya que como su madre era doctora casi no pasaba en casa. Ella y Minako iban allí siempre a estudiar y aprovechaban para pasar la noche.

El domingo por lo general era el día familiar en la casa Tsukino y como ya se había tornado costumbre, al menos una vez al mes salían juntos en el auto y se dirigían hacia su parque preferido, el parque Yoyogi, en la ciudad de Shibuya.

Los primeros años de su vida los había vivido en esa ciudad y siempre le traía buenos recuerdos cuando iba al parque Yoyogi. Los grandes árboles hanami le encantaban, sus flores de diversos colores cubrían los campos como un arcoíris y la llenaban de paz. El parque era su lugar favorito de todos los sitios en Japón, lo creía un lugar mágico, especialmente cuando lo conoció a él.

Tenía en ese entonces unos seis años, era la época de invierno y ella y su madre jugaban en el pequeño jardín de la casa cuando su padre llegó temprano del trabajo. Le había insistido tanto que la trajera a Yoyogi que el pobre terminó aceptando. Estaban disfrutando de la nieve que caía, cuando una conmoción llamó su atención y soltándose de la mano de su madre, corrió hasta donde un grupo de personas rodeaban a un hombre que gritaba al cielo y lloraba.

Sin saber por qué se sintió atraída hacia él. Sus padres siempre le hablaban de lo peligroso que era hablar con extraños, pero aquel hombre no le infundía ningún temor, no, más bien al verlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón. Un impulso la llevó a estirar su mano y tocarle el rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, en cuanto lo hizo, sintió el choque de corriente atravesando sus pequeños dedos.

El hombre levantó el rostro y pudo ver aquel frío mar azul mirándola intensamente. A sus escasos seis años había conocido la magia y la belleza, todo al mismo tiempo y en su pequeña cabecita no cabía otra definición que no fuera que se trataba de un ángel.

Y eso precisamente le había tratado de hacer entender en vano a su madre cuando la arrastró de aquel lugar y salieron casi que corriendo del parque. Usagi se había volteado a mirar hacia donde había dejado a su ángel, quien seguía con la mirada fija en ella. Levantó tímidamente la mano y se despidió.

Desde ese momento se había obsesionado con la idea de los ángeles. Yoyogi se había convertido en el único parque al que quería ir y lo hacía casi a diario. También en ese momento comenzó su fascinación por el dibujo, aunque a los seis años lo único que le salía era garabatos, pero conforme iba creciendo iba mejorando su técnica.

Le gustaba ir al parque, sentarse bajo el árbol donde vio por primera vez a su ángel y dibujar. ¿Qué dibujaba? Era simple, siempre lo dibujaba a él. No importara las veces que había ido al lugar ni las horas y horas que pasaba sentada junto a aquel árbol, nunca volvió a verlo. Entonces lo único que le quedaba era el recuerdo de haberlo visto, eso y sus dibujos, en los que siempre aparecía él, sus ojos azul intenso mirando a lo lejos, con las alas doradas extendidas al cielo.

Lo que más le molestaba de haberse mudado a Azabu-Juban era el hecho de que no podía ir a diario al parque. Tenía casi doce años cuando eso, su hermano Shingo recién cumplía los siete. Su padre había obtenido un nuevo trabajo como presentador de las noticias del canal 9 y con la mejora en su salario decidió que era tiempo de mudarse a una casa más amplia y que quedara cerca del canal.

Por supuesto que se sentía feliz por su padre, se había esforzado mucho para que lo notaran, además por fin dejaría de compartir cuarto con su hermano y tendría una habitación para ella sola, pero ya se había acostumbrado a sentarse bajo su árbol favorito y dibujar a su ángel.

El camino hacia Shibuya se le hizo corto, más pronto de lo que creía habían llegado a Yoyogi y ya estaban preparando la manta que les serviría de mesa y colocando sobre ella la canasta con la comida. Se habían instalado por recomendación suya bajo las faldas de su árbol, y apenas se hubieron instalado, la chica se acercó a él y poniendo una mano en su ancho tronco suspiró.

.

.

.

Hacía un día hermoso. El sol se asomaba en lo alto del cielo majestuoso, iluminando cada rincón de la tierra, soplaba una brisa fresca, misma que hacía cantar las copas de los altos y majestuosos árboles que extendían sus ramas al cielo, orgullosos de estar cargados con hermosas flores de colores volviéndose el deleite de las personas que paseaban por el lugar.

Y ahí estaba él otra vez. Sentado en la misma banca que ocupaba hace doce años en una tarde de invierno, cuando la desesperación de su alma era incluso más fría que el viento que soplaba y que lo había llevado a aquella confusión.

A diferencia de ese día no estaba solo, ni había ido allí por su propio gusto. Hubiera preferido quedarse en casa leyendo un libro o simplemente lavando y encerando su Ducati. De todas las maravillas modernas esa moto era lo que más le gustaba.

Pero ahora estaba allí, en el parque, observando la gente pasar, las parejas tomadas de la mano, los artistas callejeros bailando en el centro del parque y a lo lejos las cientos de familias sentadas en mantas, comiendo y divirtiéndose juntos. Tenía que aceptar que eran escenas conmovedoras, pero sólo le recordaban el vacío que sentía por no tenerla a su lado.

Había cedido una vez más ante la insistencia de su compañera de cuarto, no entendía cómo lo lograba pero siempre terminaba convenciéndolo de hacer algo que él no quería. Ella simplemente tenía una magia, algo especial que influía en él. Quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo en la tierra y se había ablandado. En fin, ella le pidió que la llevara a dar una vuelta y sin quererlo se había dirigido al parque Yoyogi.

-Debo reconocer que este es un hermoso lugar.

-Sí es cierto, es uno de mis favoritos.

-¿Tiene algún significado especial?

-Aquí fue donde la vi por primera vez.

-¿A la chica de la que me hablaste? Creí que la habías conocido en la escuela.

Cayendo en cuenta de su error al dejarse llevar por la nostalgia que sentía, trató de enmendar su equivocación.

-Bueno sí la conocí en la preparatoria pero la había visto antes, hace muchos años.

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada, ¿no vienes de Estados Unidos?

Debía ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía, se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Vine una vez de visita, era muy pequeño y mis padres aún vivían. Visitamos este parque y aquí fue donde la vi.

-Vaya o tienes muy buena memoria o esa chica de verdad te impactó, acordarse de alguien así es increíble.

De pronto una hermosa música llamó la atención de la gente que estaba en el lugar, incluyendo a Darien y Haruka. Cerraron los ojos por un instante y se dejaron atrapar por los suaves y delicados acordes que flotaban en el aire, atrayéndolos, animándolos a levantarse del lugar donde estaban y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella bella tonada.

Llegaron a la explanada donde los artistas se reunían para entregar su talento a los transeúntes, normalmente se escuchaba el sonido de la música punk invadiendo el ambiente y los cuerpos de los jóvenes haciendo malabares y diferentes tipos de contorsiones que dejaban maravillados a más de uno. Pero en esta ocasión la música que había llamado la atención de la gente no era la estridente música punk, era el sonido de música clásica, la obra Beethoven Romance Violin.

Las melodiosas notas eran interpretadas de una forma magistral, digno de un gran concertista, imposible de creer que estuviese siendo tocada en un lugar como ese. Darien y Haruka intentaban abrirse paso entre la multitud que ya se había aglomerado formando un círculo alrededor del artista, y aunque les resultó bastante difícil lograron llegar hasta la hilera del frente.

Cuando Haruka vio a quien interpretaba la bella tonada quedó impactada. Era una chica alta y espigada, quizás apenas un poco por debajo de su estatura, sus ondulados cabellos color verde bailaban con la brisa, su blanca piel de porcelana contrastaba con el largo vestido color verde oscuro que llevaba puesto. Haruka no podía ver sus ojos pues la chica los tenía cerrados mientras interpretaba magistralmente el violín, pero algo en su interior le decía que en el momento que los viera sería su perdición.

Darien escuchaba con atención cada nota, cada acorde. No podía dejar de pensar en su hogar celestial, aquella música le hacía recordar los tiempos en los que él y sus hermanos habitaban en el cielo, deleitándose de estar en la presencia de Dios y todos eran uno con Él. Esa música era sencillamente celestial.

Darien voltea a mirar a Haruka que se encuentra perdida mirando hacia la chica del violín y por la forma en que la miraba podía interpretar claramente lo que estaba sintiendo su compañera, esa era la misma forma en la que él veía a su ángel, como si no existiera nada más que ella alrededor. El pelinegro le da un ligero golpe con su codo a la rubia y cuando ésta lo voltea a mirar le sonríe haciendo que Haruka se sonroje al sentirse descubierta.

Vuelven a concentrar su atención en la violinista. Con cada sonido que emitía con su instrumento, la cantidad de personas que se acercaban a escucharla se incrementaba. Y entre las nuevas caras de personas atraídas al lugar estaba la de ella.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzan en la distancia, el frío mar azul mezclándose con el cálido azul del cielo, dos opuestos que se complementan, como los lados de una misma moneda, como el ying y el yang, son un solo corazón en dos cuerpos diferentes. Se quedan así, con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro, tratando de descifrar los secretos que ambos guardan.

Darien sonríe complacido al darse cuenta que Usagi está allí sola, sin el antipático de la estrellita, cuando siente el brazo de Haruka que rodea el suyo, tratando de tener algo en lo cual sostener su cuerpo que parece de papel, rendido ante la belleza de la violinista. Sonríe al ver el rostro de su amiga iluminado con las sensaciones que está obteniendo por primera vez, pero su alegría pronto se tornó en preocupación.

Cuando enfoca sus ojos otra vez hacia Usagi se da cuenta que la chica ya se ha ido. ¡Pero qué tonto había sido! Después de haberlo visto anoche llegar a la pizzería con Haruka y luego de verlo hoy otra vez con ella y ver como ella lo abrazaba, su ángel no podía hacer otra cosa que creer que era su pareja. Pensó en correr y alcanzarla para explicarle, decirle que estaba en un error, pero luego de meditarlo por unos instantes llegó a la conclusión de que por ahora era lo mejor. Si ver eso le había afectado sólo podía significar que no le era indiferente y eso lo hacía sentir muy bien.

La música dejó de sonar trayendo a todos nuevamente a la realidad. La gente comenzaba a alejarse del lugar no sin antes depositar algunas monedas y billetes en el estuche del violín que estaba en el suelo, hasta que en el lugar sólo quedaban Darien y Haruka. El pelinegro le dio un empujón a su amiga para que se acercara a hablar con la violinista, aunque la rubia estaba indecisa porque justamente ese día había ido vestida como chica por no provocarle un disgusto a Darien y acercarse a otra chica no era algo que le gustaba hacer vistiendo como mujer.

Intentó coger valor de donde le estaba faltando, cosa que era algo raro en ella ya que nunca antes se había sentido intimidada ante una mujer, pero sentía que esta chica era diferente y eso le daba miedo. Mientras tanto, la violinista estaba de espaldas a ella, contando los billetes y monedas que había logrado recoger.

-Te vas a quedar allí mirándome o me vas a decir lo que quieres.

Haruka abrió los ojos ampliamente, entre sorprendida y nerviosa, deleitándose con el dulce sonido de esa voz. La violinista se fue volteando poco a poco, contrario a lo que esperaba Haruka, su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa, la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Cuando al fin se dio la vuelta por completo, pudo contemplar los hermosos ojos azul marino que hacían juego con ese delicado rostro.

-Sirena…-fue lo único que pudo decir.

La chica se cubrió el rostro con la mano y rió.

-Mi nombre no es sirena, me llamo Michiru Kaio ¿y tú?

Darien al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba intervino en la conversación.

-Mi nombre es Darien Gold y mi amiga se llama Haruka Tenou. Deberás disculparla, es que nos dejaste muy impresionados con tu música, ¿siempre vienes por aquí?

-No, es la primera vez que vengo, pero creo que puedo hacerlo una costumbre.

Haruka seguía perdida en esos ojos azul marino y esa sonrisa que la habían hechizado, definitivamente ella debía ser una sirena porque se sentía embrujada, atrapada dentro de una suave red de la que no tenía ganas de salir.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ha sido un gusto conocerlos.

Michiru se voltea y comienza a alejarse de ellos. Darien empuja a Haruka sacándola de su estupor y con la cabeza le indica que la siga, que no deje pasar la oportunidad. La rubia reacciona y corre para alcanzar a su sirena.

-Sirena… digo Michiru, espera.-ella se detiene.-Me gustaría volver a verte.

No dice nada por unos minutos haciendo que Haruka poco a poco vaya perdiendo las esperanzas. De pronto se voltea.

-Este es mi número-le dice entregándole un papel.

Michiru se aleja del lugar mientras que Haruka se queda congelada mirando como su esbelta figura desaparece de su vista. Abre el papel que le tendió y sonríe cuando lee lo que está escrito junto con el número de teléfono.

_Conozco a alguien que aun siendo mujer le gustaría mucho caminar junto a ti cerca del mar._

* * *

**Hola como están?**

**Poco a poco vamos integrando a los personajes que faltan, Haruka y Michiru son sin duda una de las parejas favoritas de los fans y aquí no podían faltar.**

**Ya casi vamos llegando a puntos claves en esta historia, les comento que sólo nos faltan unos cuantos capítulos para terminar así que lo mejor está por venir.**

**Agradezco a los que me leen y en especial a Fan y Milena que siempre me dejan sus reviews, y ya saben, si les gusta mi fic escribanme y agreguen la historia como sus favoritos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que va a estar muy emocionante...**


	24. Un beso prohibido a la luz de la luna

El viaje de vuelta a Azabu había resultado una tortura. Por un lado su querido hermano menor no dejaba de fastidiarla como ya era su costumbre. Normalmente eso no le hubiera afectado, se habría desquitado de la misma forma infantil con él, ganándose un regaño de su madre, que más que regaño era parte de la diversión del momento. Pero precisamente ahora no estaba de humor para aguantarse a Shingo.

La mañana había sido tan hermosa. El estar en contacto con la naturaleza y especialmente con su árbol preferido, el almuerzo en familia, los bailarines haciendo de las suyas en el parque, en fin, todo había sido hermoso hasta que lo vio.

La música de una pieza clásica de Beethoven tocada por un violín invadió los sentidos de todos, bueno al menos los de ella, la música clásica no era muy apreciada en su familia pero a ella le encantaba todo el dolor que a veces encerraban. Se dispuso a buscar la fuente de tan exquisita interpretación y la halló pronto en el lugar donde antes habían visto a los bailarines.

Era una hermosa chica con un vestido verde. Su cabello bailaba con el viento y junto con la bella melodía la hacía verse etérea y mágica. Usagi se quedó observándola y escuchando su interpretación. Maravillada por el sonido cerró los ojos y saboreó cada uno de los acordes que emitía el magnífico instrumento. Cuando los abrió nuevamente lo vio. Frente a ella, cruzando el mar de gente que ya se había agrupado para oír a la violinista estaba la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos últimamente, Darien Gold.

No podía describir lo que sintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pero sentía como inmensas olas del frío mar azul la envolvían y arrastraban a las profundidades de sus aguas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. La magia que sentía se rompió en un instante cuando vio a la rubia de la noche anterior prendida de su brazo, sonriéndose como tontos enamorados frente a ella.

Algo se rompió en su pecho. Una sensación inexplicable le inundó, una mezcla entre dolor y rabia que no lograba comprender. Sintió el frío en su mejilla y llevándose la mano al rostro se descubrió llorando. ¿Por qué verlo así con otra le producía esa sensación? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que fueran otros brazos los que entrelazara y no los suyos? ¿Por qué sentía ese deseo tan profundo de ser ella y no la rubia la que estuviera con él?

Cuando regresó a donde estaban sus padres lo único que quería era salir de allí. Su madre le cuestionó, quería saber lo que le sucedía, pero ella no podía decirle a su familia que estaba así por un chico que recién había conocido, alguien que no era el novio con el que había estado por dos años y que ellos querían y aceptaban como parte de la familia, así que sólo guardó silencio. Algo que agradecía de su familia, incluso de Shingo, era que sabían respetar su espacio y esta no fue la excepción, empacaron y sin hacer más preguntas regresaron a Azabu.

Anochecía cuando llegaron a casa. Usagi subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, quería estar a solas. Se quitó la ropa y zapatos y recogió algunas cosas que había desordenadas mientras la bañera se llenaba con agua y burbujas. Cuando su baño estuvo listo tomó su ipod, se puso los audífonos y subió la música a todo volumen, dejando que el agua tibia le relajara los músculos y los sentidos.

No escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba para cenar, ni mucho menos el timbre de su teléfono que sonaba con insistencia avisándole de la llamada que Seiya le hacía casi todas las noches de domingo para saber cómo le había ido. Llevaba horas en la tina, su piel ya estaba arrugada por tanta agua, pero aún así no lograba poner su cabeza en orden.

Resignada a que el baño no haría nada por su situación, salió de la bañera, se secó el cuerpo y el cabello y se puso su pijama favorita. Revisó su teléfono y encontró las 25 llamadas perdidas de su novio, además de unos cuantos mensajes de texto y de voz preguntado algo desesperado por qué no le respondía. Hizo el intento de devolverle la llamada, pero en su lugar llamó a otra persona.

-Hola ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

-Bien, creo.

-¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo triste.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro que sí, lo que quieras.

-¿Puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

-Pues yo pienso que no, digo, tal vez puedes querer mucho a una y amar a la otra pero no puedes amar a las dos de la misma forma, eso es difícil. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

-Sí segura. Que descanses.

-Igual tú y Usagi…

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea cierto?

-Sí lo sé, gracias. Buenas noches.

Minako se quedó viendo el teléfono por unos instantes mientras analizaba lo que acaba de suceder.

-¿Era ella?

-Sí y la noté triste.

-Creo que todo esto la está afectando, no sé si es buena idea tu plan.

-Esta vez tengo que saber manejar mis cartas Rei, siento que es la única forma.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente sorprendió a todos levantándose temprano y tomando con ellos el desayuno. Su madre no lo podía creer, desde que Usagi había empezado a ir a la escuela siempre fue difícil lograr que se despertara a tiempo para ir a clases y hoy por su propia cuenta había estado lista temprano.

-Defiéndete alienígena, sal del cuerpo de mi hermana.-dijo Shingo mostrándole el tenedor como si fuera una espada.

-No empieces a molestarme Shingo, no estoy de humor.

-Entiéndelo cariño, está sorprendido de verte tan temprano hoy, de hecho todos lo estamos, ¿te sientes bien ángel, no tienes fiebre?

-¿Tú también mamá? Si van a actuar de esa forma mejor me voy de una vez a la escuela.

Y se levantó, tomó su mochila y salió sin despedirse de ellos.

-Creo que se molestó.-dijo su padre con cara de sorpresa por la reacción de su hija.

Camino a la escuela se encontró con Ami que también la miró con cara de sorpresa.

-Usagi-chan, ¿te sientes bien?

-También tu me vas a molestar Ami.

-Es que no es usual que vengas temprano a clases.-dijo Rei uniéndose a las chicas.

-Incluso dejaste atrás a Minako.-comentó una recién llegada Makoto.

-¿Acaso todos están confabulados hoy en mi contra o qué?

Todas echaron a reír con su fingida molestia, debía admitir que ellas tenían razón, pero no iba a decirles que la verdad es que casi no había podido dormir y que por eso le resultó fácil estar despierta para ir al colegio. Entre risas y bromas las amigas siguieron su camino pero pronto su buen humor se acabaría, en la entrada del colegio le esperaba un muy molesto pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas?

Las chicas siguieron de largo dejando a la pareja solos.

-Lo siento no oí el timbre.

-No oíste el timbre, ¡te llamé varias veces!

-Veinticinco para ser exactos, ¿desde cuando eres tan obsesivo?-le dijo y siguió caminando.

Viendo que se alejaba Seiya se apresura para darle alcance y la toma del brazo, Usagi hace una mueca de dolor.

-Me haces daño Seiya.

-No soy obsesivo bombón, estaba preocupado por ti.

-Pues no tenías por qué, yo estaba en casa.

-Pero eso yo no lo sabía pues tú no contestaste mis llamadas.

Ella no respondió, en el fondo sabía que Seiya tenía razón, había visto sus llamadas y no las devolvió, así que dio un suspiro y le sonrío.

-Lo siento de verdad, estaba cansada y me fui a dormir temprano, vi las llamadas hasta hoy.

Seiya se derrite ante esa mirada que tanto ama y la abraza fuertemente contra sí, para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Yo también lo siento, creo que sobre actué.

La campana sonó. Los jóvenes se separaron ya que tenían clases diferentes, ella tenía la clase de química con la profesora Meio y él tenía clase de inglés con la profesora Beryl.

-¿Nos vemos más tarde?

-Es lunes, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, inicio de semana, nada de citas. Tu padre es algo anticuado.

-Un poco pero es mejor hacerle caso.

-Está bien. Ah, lo olvidaba, mamá quiere que pases este fin de semana con nosotros, Taiki volverá de Londres y va a dar una fiesta al estilo Kou.

-No sé si podré, sabes que a papá no le gusta que me quede fuera de casa y menos si vas a estar allí.

-Puedes decirle a tus amigas que te acompañen, las habitaciones son grandes y pueden quedarse todas en una sola, así tu papá no pensará que voy a seducirte, aunque ganas no me faltan.-le dice dándole un beso y mordiéndole los labios.

-Controla las hormonas jovencito.

-Me es difícil teniendo a la novia más hermosa del universo.

-Entonces haz un esfuerzo. Le diré a mis padres y a las chicas pero no prometo nada.

-Está bien, ahora vete que si no se te hace tarde.

.

.

.

La mañana transcurrió con cierta normalidad a excepción de una cosa, el espacio a su lado se encontraba vacío, Darien Gold no había asistido a clases. De cierta forma era un pequeño respiro entre tanta confusión que el simple hecho de verlo le traía, pero no dejaba de preocuparse por él, ¿le habría ocurrido algo?

El receso de medio día llegó y como siempre se reunió con las chicas en el comedor escolar. El lugar estaba dividido en grupos, al igual que en la mayoría de las escuelas, estaba la mesa donde se sentaban los nerds, la de los raros, la mesa de los deportistas y la de los populares. La mayoría eran mesas donde se sentaban la gente normal, una de esas era la de ella y sus amigas. Seiya a veces compartía mesa con ellas pero por lo general se sentaba con Yaten y con sus compañeros de equipo.

Entraron al comedor, compraron lo que iban a comer y se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles. Estaba comiendo y disfrutando tranquilamente de la conversación cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor justo cuando entraba Darien Gold. Era la primera vez que lo veía con el uniforme escolar y era una visión espectacular. Los pantalones le ajustaban apenas, permitiéndole ver su firme trasero y fuertes piernas, la camisa blanca por fuera, con los primeros botones abiertos, mostrando su fornido pecho sin ningún pudor.

-Señor Gold, esa no es la manera apropiada de llevar el uniforme de la preparatoria Juban.

-Por favor profesora Eudial, no sea dura con él, acaba de llegar a la preparatoria y aún no se acostumbra.

-Está bien señor Gold, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez pero en otra ocasión será llevado a la dirección.

-Muchas gracias profesora.

-No me dé las gracias a mí, sino a su compañera.

Dicho esto se retiró. Darien miró a la chica que tenía al lado y que le había defendido, aunque en realidad no necesitaba la ayuda pero había sido muy gentil de su parte.

-No tenías que molestarte.

-No creas que esto será gratis.

-¿Ah no?

-No, pero con invitarme a almorzar será suficiente.

Bufó, debió suponer que había una segunda intención de su parte.

-Está bien… lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Me haces sentir ofendida, creo que esto sí que te costará más caro.

-De verdad no era mi intención ofenderte pero como tú lo dijiste soy nuevo por aquí y aún no me sé los nombres.

-Estás perdonado. Kakyu, mi nombre es Kakyu Kinmoku.

-Es un gusto, Darien…

-Gold Heaven, lo sé. Pero no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a la mesa.

Si era posible que le saliera humo de los oídos posiblemente parecería una olla de presión. Usagi veía toda la escena y no podía contener la rabia que sentía, de repente había perdido el apetito. Sin decirles nada a sus amigas se levantó de la mesa dejándolas allí. Todas estaban sorprendidas y no entendían lo que pasaba, aunque a decir verdad, sí que lo sospechaban.

.

.

.

Miércoles, mitad de semana. La directora Neherenia pidió a los alumnos reunirse en el patio de la escuela para darles un anuncio especial. Aunque no dijo de qué se trataba ya todos sabían lo que iba a anunciar y lo esperaban con ansias.

-Buenos días alumnos. Es grato para mí anunciarles ¡que ya hemos decidido la fecha para celebrar por cuarto año consecutivo nuestro tan ansiado Festival de las Artes!

La multitud comenzó a aplaudir, los más rebeldes silbaban y golpeaban las paredes celebrando. La directora hizo un ademán con sus manos pidiendo silencio y orden.

-Será en dos semanas, durante tres días tendremos diversas actividades y este año habrá una sorpresa para el cierre. Voy a pedir a nuestra profesora en jefe del departamento de artes musicales que pase al frente para que nos cuente de qué se trata. Profesora Mimet.

-Gracias directora. Este año hemos preparado una actividad especial para ustedes y todos los que quieran acompañarnos. El último día del festival tendremos un concierto, en donde participarán estudiantes de otras preparatorias. Los insto a que se inscriban ya sea como solistas o grupos, y participen con nosotros.

Una nueva bulla no se hizo esperar, desde ya había varias personas interesadas en participar de este concierto.

-Entre los estudiantes de colegios invitados que van a participar nos acompañará la espectacular violinista Michiru Kaio, quien a sus 17 años ya ha representado a Japón en los más grandes festivales internacionales. No se lo pueden perder.

-Gracias profesora Mimet. Bueno jóvenes ya lo saben, vayan preparándose para esta actividad. Las inscripciones ya están abiertas, pueden hacerlas con cualquiera de los profesores de música. Ahora vuelvan a sus salones.

Los estudiantes se disiparon y volvían a sus salones comentando la sorpresiva noticia. En todo Japón no había quien no hubiera escuchado hablar de Michiru Kaio y su manera de tocar el violín, era un gran privilegio que ella participara, además que los obligaba a esforzarse por estar a su nivel.

-¿Vas a participar Seiya?

-Claro que sí Camus, ahora que Taiki volvió de Londres, los Three Lights podrán actuar otra vez. ¿Y tú?

-No, yo soy pésimo para eso, prefiero participar en baile.

-Si necesitan una corista yo puedo cantar con ustedes.

La voz de Kakyu interrumpió a los chicos.

-No creo que a Yaten le guste la idea.

-Yaten tiene que madurar, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Fue a finales del año pasado Kakyu, le destrozaste el corazón, él estaba muy enamorado.

-Ya se le pasará. En verdad Seiya, me gustaría cantar con ustedes.

-Lo voy a comentar con mis hermanos y luego te aviso.

En otro sector del patio, un grupo de amigas caminaba en dirección a los salones también comentando la noticia.

-He escuchado que esa violinista Michiru es la mejor de todo Japón.-comenta Rei.

-Yo tuve la oportunidad de escucharla en vivo.

-¿Qué? Cuándo Usagi?

-El domingo, estaba en el parque Yoyogi tocando, fue sublime.

-Qué suerte tienes amiga, pero al menos tendremos la oportunidad de escucharla en el festival. Por cierto chicas, ¿qué les parece si participamos?

-A mí no me gusta eso Minako, sabes que lo mío son los estudios.

-Makoto?

-Yo paso Mina-chan, me da pavor actuar en público.

-Rei?

-Estás sola en esto amiga, mi voz es espantosa.

-Usagi! Tú eres la única que me queda, no me dejes hacer esto sola, por favor sí, por favor, por favor.

-Está bien-dice suspirando-pero no será ninguna canción difícil y debemos prepararnos muy bien, no quiero hacer el ridículo.

-Gracias, tú sí que eres una buena amiga no como otras.-dice haciendo un mohín al resto del grupo.

-Usagi, crees que Seiya y Yaten vayan a actuar sin contar con Taiki?

-Es cierto lo había olvidado Ami. Seiya me dijo que las invitara a su casa este fin de semana ya que van a celebrar el regreso de Taiki de Londres.

-¿Taiki regresó de Londres?-preguntó Ami ruborizándose.

-Uy pero como se nota que te da gusto.

-Solo preguntaba Minako!

-Bueno, te creo-dice la chica cruzando los dedos-eso quiere decir que los Three Lights actuarán en el concierto verdad Usagi?

-Me supongo que sí.

Siguieron caminando hacia las aulas para continuar con su rutina. El resto de la semana continúo sin ningún evento fuera de lo normal y pronto llegó el viernes. Como lo prometió a Seiya, Usagi habló con su papá para que la dejara pasar el fin de semana en la mansión de la familia Kou y aunque al principio no quería ceder, luego de decirle que sus amigas estarían allí logró convencerlo. Esa noche todas durmieron en casa de Usagi, aunque Seiya pasaría por ellas hasta el medio día, querían aprovechar para hacer las tareas que le habían dejado y despreocuparse de eso para poder disfrutar al máximo la fiesta.

Lograron terminar con todo pasada la media noche y las chicas se acostaron a dormir rendidas, todas menos Usagi, que recordaba los acontecimientos de la semana, cada vez más molesta por lo sucedido.

-Darien Gold es de lo peor, no le basta con la rubia desconocida ahora también quiere a Kakyu.

-Decías algo Usagi?

-No Mako-chan, vuelve a dormir.

Se acostó tratando de conciliar el sueño y sin quererlo su último pensamiento antes de que cayera en brazos de Morfeo había sido el mismo que se repetía desde hace dos semanas, el frío mar azul de los ojos de su señor del antifaz.

.

.

.

Despertaron temprano y muy animadas, las fiestas de la familia Kou eran de las mejores que se daban en todo Tokio. Habían pasado horas escogiendo cuidadosamente la ropa que llevarían ya que no querían desentonar con el resto de invitados. Esta era una de las cosas que a Usagi le habían detenido de darle el sí a Seiya cuando le pidió por primera vez salir. Aunque su padre disfrutaba de una excelente posición en el canal y vivían holgadamente, no pasaban de ser una sencilla familia de clase media.

En cambio los Kou eran otra cosa. Tenían una gran mansión en las afueras de Azabu-Juban, en una de las zonas más costosas del lugar. La casa contaba con varias habitaciones, todas casi del tamaño de un departamento, tenían amplios jardines y tres piscinas, que era donde normalmente daban sus fiestas.

La madre de Seiya, Megumi Kou, era conocida por sus constantes viajes a París, Milán, New York y Londres, era una gran fashionista. Por su parte Ryuhei Kou era el socio mayorista del Mizuho Financial Group, la mayor empresa financiera del mundo según The Wall Street Journal. Además de Seiya tenían tres hijos, Taiki, un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color purpura, era el mayor de los tres y recién cumplía los 18 años, por ese motivo le habían regalado el viaje a Londres mientras el joven decidía lo que quería estudiar. Luego estaba Yaten, hermano gemelo de Seiya, ambos de 17 años, aunque en realidad eran completamente diferentes, mientras Seiya tenía el cabello negro y ojos azules, Yaten mostraba una sedosa cabellera blanca y ojos verdes. Por último estaba la pequeña Hotaru Kou de 10 años.

Hotaru era la adoración de Seiya, el chico amaba a esa niña. La pequeña tenía el pelo negro y hermosos ojos violetas, sin duda era una princesa. Pero en realidad Hotaru era la hija adoptiva de los Kou, la abandonaron a las puertas de su casa y desde el momento en que la vieron todos quedaron prendados de ella por lo que hicieron los trámites respectivos para que la entonces recién nacida, pasara a formar parte de su familia. Megumi le dio el nombre de Hotaru, porque era pequeña y frágil como una luciérnaga, al menos eso decía cada vez que le preguntaban por el origen de ese nombre.

Pero a pesar de ser una de las familias más adineradas de Japón, los Kou seguían siendo gente muy sencilla, al punto que sus hijos no estudiaban en colegios privados. Ryuhei creía que esto ayudaría a formar su carácter, al ver a gente menos privilegiados que ellos apreciarían más lo que tenían. De todas formas también les permitían ciertos gustos, eso sí, sin llegar a ser extremos.

Antes de medio día Seiya ya estaba estacionando frente a la casa de Usagi con el Audi Q7 negro de su padre, que sólo usaban cuando salían todos en familia y que era el único apropiado para la ocasión ya que tenía espacio para siete pasajeros. Se bajó del auto, recordando lo que le dijo su novia el viernes anterior, y se dispuso a entrar para saludar a la familia y pasar un rato con ellos antes de salir.

_Ding dong_

-Yo abro.

El chico espera pacientemente a que le abran la puerta lo cual duró apenas unos segundos. Quien le abrió fue Shingo.

-Hola pequeño, ¿qué tal estás?

-¡Seiya amigo!-hicieron su tradicional saludo-¿qué hay hermano?

-Todo bien Shingo, ¿tu hermana está lista?

-Aún no, ella y las chicas tuvieron problemas sobre quien usaría primero el baño.

-Quién tocó la puerta Shingo?

-Es Seiya mamá.

Ikuko asoma su peliazul cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y divisa a lo lejos al joven.

-Hola Seiya ¿cómo estás? No te quedes afuera, pasa y toma asiento.

El joven hizo como le dijo Ikuko y se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor, enseguida la mujer le trajo un refresco.

-Gracias señora. ¡Pero qué bien se ve hoy! ¿Peinado nuevo?

-Qué cosas dices Seiya-le responde sonrojada-es mi peinado de siempre, pero dime, ¿qué tal le fue a Taiki en su viaje?

-Muy bien, no hace otra cosa que hablar de eso, aunque ya extrañaba su país.

-Me lo imagino, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo por allá?

-Tres meses. ¿El señor Kenji se encuentra?

-No, mi esposo tuvo que salir a cubrir una noticia en Saitama, así que estará fuera el fin de semana. Sólo seremos Shingo y yo en casa.

-Ya veo.

-Por cierto, me pidió que te diera esto.

Ikuko extiende un papel a Seiya con una nota de su esposo mientras que Usagi y las chicas bajan para encontrarlos en la sala.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Nada bombón, sólo una nota que me dejó tu padre. ¿Están listas?

-Así es, ¡listas para la diversión!

-Oh Minako, tú siempre tan expresiva.

-No empieces a atacarme Rei, ¿por qué siempre eres tan amargada?

-No soy ninguna amargada sólo no me gusta parecer una bomba todo el tiempo.

-Chicas por favor, no arruinen la fiesta antes de que empiece, recuerden que se trata de hacer sentir bien a Taiki por su regreso.

-Estás muy preocupada por eso ¿verdad Ami?

La chica se sonroja con el comentario de Seiya pero no lo desmiente. Luego de la pequeña riña todos se despiden de Ikuko y Shingo y se dirigen al auto. Usagi se retrasa un poco y jale del brazo a Seiya para decirle algo al oído.

-¿Qué fue lo que te escribió mi padre?

-Eres muy curiosa, no fue nada en especial.-le dijo tocando su nariz con la punta del dedo para luego arrojar la nota en el cesto de basura que había en la acera.

La nota decía: _Te he aceptado como miembro de mi familia porque te lo has ganado, pero si le tocas un pelo a mi hija, te haré ver las estrellas y no será nada agradable._

.

.

.

Fueron recibidas con un gran afecto por parte de Megumi y Hotaru. La madre de Seiya siempre mostraba un gran cariño por su nuera pues había sido la primera chica que Seiya se había atrevido a llevar a casa y desde que la conoció le pareció encantadora. Usagi acostumbrada a tratar con el travieso de Shingo, no tuvo problemas en ganarse a Hotaru, que a veces parecía ser una niña reservada y precoz y hasta un poco inexpresiva, pero que por el contrario era muy dulce.

Para decepción de Ami Taiki no se encontraba en casa, había salido a visitar a algunos antiguos compañeros de escuela y aprovechar para ir a algunas universidades a ver si por fin se decidía por alguna. Una vez instaladas en la gran habitación de huéspedes, las chicas se dispusieron a ponerse sus trajes de baño para disfrutar de la tarde soleada y conseguir algo de bronceado, además de darse un baño en la piscina. La fiesta no iniciaría sino hasta la noche, cuando el resto de los invitados estuvieran presentes.

A pesar del sol la tarde estaba bastante fresca. Megumi dispuso una mesa con bebidas y bocadillos para que las chicas disfrutaran tranquilamente de la piscina. Hotaru estaba con ellas, aunque normalmente no la dejaban estar por las tardes en el agua ya que su salud era algo delicada, su madre hizo una excepción por la insistencia de la pequeña y de Usagi.

Seiya las había dejado en cuanto llegaron para dedicarse a ensayar con Yaten y estar listos para el concierto de cierre del festival de la escuela. Había hablado con él y con Taiki sobre dejar cantar a Kakyu con ellos y a pesar del incidente con Yaten, ambos chicos coincidieron en que les hacía falta una voz femenina, más con la canción que Seiya quería interpretar para ese día, por lo que al día siguiente del anuncio le dijeron que sí podía cantar con ellos.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde Usagi y las demás decidieron que había sido demasiado sol y piscina por el momento y recogieron sus cosas y las de Hotaru para luego dirigirse al interior de la casa. Pasaron por el cuarto donde Seiya y Yaten ensayaban cuando escucharon una tercera voz con ellos, una voz que no era precisamente de Taiki, ni siquiera era una voz masculina.

-Usagi ¿sabías que los chicos cantarían con una corista?

-No Seiya no me lo dijo Rei, debió haberlo olvidado.

-¿Por casualidad sabes de quién se trata?

-Yo sí sé Mako-chan, es una compañera de la escuela, la conozco porque la vi antes aquí con Yaten, se trata de Kakyu.

Las chicas volvieron a ver a Usagi esperando su reacción ante las palabras de su cuñada pero no pasó nada. La chica dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con su novio.

.

.

.

El ensayo terminó a las cinco de la tarde. Taiki ya había regresado y se había incorporado durante unos diez minutos antes de que terminara. La madre de Seiya les llevó unos refrescos.

-Gracias señora Kou.

-De nada querida, por cierto, ¿supongo que te quedarás a la fiesta?

-¿Fiesta?

Seiya le dio una mirada de reproche a su madre ya que no le había dicho a Kakyu de la fiesta, pero como su madre desconocía lo que había sucedido entre la chica y Yaten, continuó como si no pasara nada.

-Vamos a celebrar el regreso de Taiki, así que quedas invitada.

-¿Y puedo traer a alguien?

-A quien tú quieras no hay inconveniente.

-Gracias, entonces me retiro para prepararme.

La pelirroja se despidió de todos no sin antes recibir un reproche de Yaten por no haber rechazado la invitación de su madre y encima atreverse a pedir que le dejaran traer a su nueva conquista. Una cosa era que le dejaran cantar con ellos y otra cosa que creyera que todo había sido olvidado, pero Kakyu hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y salió a toda prisa en su deportivo rojo.

.

.

.

El teléfono en la mesita de noche vibra de repente. Darien lo levanta con pocas ganas ya que había decidido pasar una noche tranquila leyendo Luz de Luna, un libro de ángeles y demonios que le resultaba interesante por su forma de retratarlos, aunque era muy diferente a la realidad pero el libro había logrado capturar su atención.

-Un número no registrado. Podrá ser posible que… diga-contesta rápidamente antes de que la llamada se corte.

-Ya tengo una idea de cómo puedes compensarme por olvidar mi nombre.

-Ah Kakyu, eres tú.

-Por supuesto que soy yo ¿o esperabas a alguien más?

-No-en realidad sí, había esperado que fuera su ángel-no esperaba a nadie.

-No importa, llamaba para invitarte a una fiesta.

-La verdad no estoy de humor para fiestas.

-Vamos di que sí, es la fiesta en casa de unos amigos, no es formal pero habrán adultos, es una especie de recepción para un amigo que vuelve de Londres.

-Kakyu de verdad preferiría no ir.

-Darien me lo debes, dijiste que me compensarías por olvidar mi nombre.

Cierto, lo había dicho y él no solía romper sus promesas, sólo que no esperaba que la pelirroja se lo cobrara en verdad.

-Está bien, iré. No es nada formal ¿cierto? Porque no tengo ropa de ese tipo y…

-Despreocúpate que no es formal. Paso por ti en media hora si te parece.

-Preferiría ir en la moto.

-¿Y que mi cabello se despeine? Definitivamente no, iremos en mi coche.

No tenía ánimos de discutirle, cumpliría con su palabra y saldría de eso. Le dijo que sí y colgó, metiéndose a la ducha para prepararse.

.

.

.

Como siempre las fiestas de los Kou eran un éxito rotundo y ésta no era la excepción. La improvisada discoteca al aire libre levantada en el jardín lateral había resultado una magnífica idea. Jóvenes y adultos bailaban al son que tocara el DJ, y las bebidas abundaban, no había persona que no tuviera su bebida favorita.

Ami logró por fin ver a Taiki y aprovechó preguntarle acerca de su viaje para acercarse a él. A decir verdad al chico no le era indiferente la peliazul, sólo que era algo tímido y serio, lo que le impedía acercarse a ella con naturalidad como lo había hecho Seiya con Usagi. En muchas ocasiones le propuso hablar con su novia para que salieran en una doble cita pero él se negaba, si iba a hablar con Ami de sus sentimientos hacia ella sería a su propia manera y tiempo.

Allí estaban, en medio de la multitud, bailando al ritmo de la música pop-rock. No era para nada el ambiente que hubiese querido, pero si algo le enseñó su viaje a Londres era que debía aprovechar las oportunidades. La tomó de la mano y la sacó de la pista, llevándola a los jardines traseros, donde se veían apenas algunas parejas sentadas en las pequeñas bancas, mirando la luna llena que brillaba plateada en el firmamento.

-La luz de la luna siempre me ha atraído, me hace sentir como en casa.

-A mí también, a veces en casa, salgo al balcón y la contemplo en toda su hermosura. Cierro los ojos y siento que tengo alas y que vuelo hasta ella y la toco con la punta de mis dedos.

Taiki se quedó pasmado mirando como Ami entrecerraba los ojos mientras le revelaba aquel pequeño secreto. La luz de la luna no hacía más que aumentar su inocente belleza y no pudiendo contenerse más, acercó su rostro al de ella que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la besó. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Ami, pero ese beso lo había deseado por tanto tiempo que abrió su boca y le correspondió.

.

.

.

Un deportivo rojo se estaciona frente a la casa de los Kou. Desde allí se puede ver el juego de luces y escuchar el sonido de la música con la cual se mueven los cuerpos.

Darien baja del lado del copiloto y da la vuelta para abrirle a Kakyu. Una vez abajo la chica se prende del brazo del pelinegro e ingresan al lugar dándole las llaves al valet parking. No conocía a nadie en ese lugar, apenas y logró distinguir algunos de los rostros de sus compañeros entre los invitados. Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos azules los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Kakyu querida, me da gusto que hayas podido venir. ¿Y quien es este apuesto joven que te acompaña?

-Es Darien Gold, mi novio.

Darien sintió que la sangre le hervía de la rabia pero no hizo nada para desmentir a la chica con tal de no hacerle pasar un mal rato aunque eso no impidió que le diera una mirada asesina.

-Encantado de conocerla señora…

-Kou, Megumi Kou, pero pasen adelante, la fiesta de los jóvenes está por ese lado.

El apellido debió haberle dicho algo, pero con la rabia que sentía en ese momento por el atrevimiento de Kakyu no hizo la relación hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Al otro lado de la pista estaba su ángel y sus amigas y junto a ellas Seiya y Yaten. Hacia ellos se dirigió Kakyu.

-¿Hola chicos que tal? Espero que no se molesten que haya traído a Darien, estamos saliendo.

-Claro que no, por qué habría de molestarnos. Cariño, ¿no querías ir al jardín de atrás?-respondió Yaten tomando a Minako de la mano y saliendo hacia el lugar. Ella por supuesto no entendía lo que pasaba, a pesar de que siempre le gustó Yaten él no le daba ni la hora, pero no desaprovecharía este momento.

Makoto, Rei y Usagi se miraban confundidas, pero las miradas realmente amenazadoras provenían de otra parte. Seiya no dejaba de ver al recién aparecido, no podía creer que se atreviera a presentarse en su casa luego de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

-Veo que no duraste mucho en hacer amigos en la escuela Gold.-dijo pasando su mano de forma protectora alrededor de la cintura de Usagi.

-Tengo ciertas facilidades. ¿Es tu fiesta?

-De mi hermano Taiki, ¿Kakyu no te lo dijo?

-No, en realidad no me lo comentó.

-No lo hice porque sabía que no conocías a Taiki pero eso no importa, toda la escuela está aquí. ¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar?

Kakyu lo arrastró a la pista mientras Usagi observaba sus movimientos. No quería admitirlo pero saber que Darien estaba con Kakyu le había dolido, buscó una excusa y se fue del lugar. Seiya insistió en acompañarla, pero ella lo detuvo diciéndole que estaba bien, sólo necesitaba algo de aire.

Al verla salir de la pista, Darien quiso seguirla pero no sabía cómo deshacerse de Kakyu. Rei y Makoto aprovecharon para invitar a Seiya a bailar y poco a poco se acercaron hasta Darien y Kakyu, creando la perfecta distracción para que el pelinegro se alejara de allí.

Salió casi volando, mirando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarla pero con tanta gente allí se le estaba dificultando. De pronto dirigió su mirada a la entrada de los jardines traseros. La silueta de una chica con peinado estilo odango captó su atención y se dirigió hasta allá. La luz de la luna que se reflejaba en su cara iluminaba las pequeñas lágrimas que traicioneramente se le habían escapado.

-Una mirada tan bella no debe empañarse con lágrimas.

Usagi se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta que había alguien más allí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó a la defensiva.

-Saber por qué lloras.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Te equivocas, me importa más de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta verte llorar, te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes.

-Déjame aclararte algo por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo novio y está justamente al otro lado de aquí.

-Sé que tienes novio pero no es con él con quien estoy hablando.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? Si en verdad quieres que me vaya y me aleje de ti solo tienes que decirlo y lo haré.

Quería decirle que se fuera, quería que se alejara de ella y que dejara de trastornar su mundo, pero por más que lo intentó las palabras no salían de su boca. Darien se acercó a ella, puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia él. Lentamente comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con sus besos, sorbiendo cada una de ellas. Luego se alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos. Su mirada se veía asustada, confundida pero llena de expectación.

No lo dudó más y posó sus labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo el calor de su boca que lo llevaba hasta el delirio. Mojó los labios de Usagi con su lengua y la chica abrió la boca dándole acceso al paraíso que había perdido. Con su otra mano la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su musculoso cuerpo, sintiendo las suaves y delicadas formas femeninas que ya conocía.

Nunca antes la habían besado así, ni siquiera cuando por error había besado a Darien creyendo que era Seiya. Este beso era más profundo más íntimo, más arrasador. Intentó separarse de él pero no pudo, no sólo por la sujeción de sus firmes brazos sino porque su propio cuerpo no le respondía. De pronto cayó en cuenta de dónde estaban y con miles de esfuerzos se separó del cálido cuerpo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso-le dijo volteándole el rostro con una cachetada-nunca más me entiendes.

Y se alejó de allí tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus pies, dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartía con las chicas. En cuanto entró su teléfono sonó.

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-En la habitación, no me sentí bien y subí._

_-¿Quieres que te vaya a hacer compañía? ,-)_

_-No, sólo quiero descansar, nos vemos mañana._

_-Está bien, que descanses. XOXO_

Se sentía como una basura por hacerle eso una vez más a Seiya y esta vez había sido tan descarada de hacerlo en la misma casa de su novio.

-Qué estás haciendo conmigo Darien Gold? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti?

* * *

**Una nueva actualización de este relato y la trama se hace cada vez más interesante, aunque les digo que ya faltan pocos capítulos para el final.**

**Quiero darle la bienvenida a este rinconcito a Flor Lucero, gracias por leerme, que bueno que te gusta esta historia.**

**Ahora hablemos del capítulo, parece que los celos están volviendo loca a Usagi que ya no sabe que hacer con Darien, además que le causa un gran lío sentimental y cargo de conciencia por Seiya.**

**Ami y Taiki juntos como muchos siempre los desearon ver, esperemos que nos trae esta bella parejita. **

**Un concierto en la preparatoria Juban, grandes sorpresas nos esperan con eso.**

**Bueno amigos, como les dije el final se acerca, no se pierdan de las actualizaciones de este fic, recuerden agregarlo a sus favoritos para que sean los primeros en enterarse de cuando subo el siguiente capítulo. Hasta la próxima.**


	25. Concierto Moonlight Densetsu

Tuvo suerte, nadie vio lo que había sucedido entre ella y Darien como tampoco se lo comentó a ninguna de sus amigas, era un secreto que guardaría hasta el final de sus días. Durante los siguientes días trató como pudo de evitarlo, incluso cambió de asiento con sus compañeros para no tener que sentarse a su lado, a dónde fuera que estuviera Darien, ella estaba en el lugar contrario.

Hasta el momento su plan había funcionado y llevaba exactamente diez días sin tener ningún encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con él, y lo sabía porque los estaba contando. Para Darien había resultado demasiado doloroso, saber que su ángel le rehuía y que no quería saber nada de él lo estaba destrozando y no dejaba de culparse, de sentir que había acelerado demasiado con ella, debió haber entendido que en esta vida ella era sólo una adolescente y que un avance directo la alejaría de él.

Y así como Usagi huía de Darien, él hacía lo propio con Kakyu, la chica no lo dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse a él, llegó al extremo de cambiar algunos de sus horarios para coincidir en sus clases y poder ser su compañera en trabajos grupales. El pobre Darien ya no sabía cómo hacer para guardar la distancia, por supuesto, Usagi veía todo lo contrario y creía que eso a Darien le gustaba.

-Es increíble lo descarado que resultó ser el tal Darien Gold ese.-comentaba con Ami a la salida de clases.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hace un tiempo lo vi en la pizzería con una rubia y ahora anda detrás de Kakyu.

-A mi no me lo parece.-dijo Ami mirando a lo lejos cómo Kakyu se le insinuaba descaradamente a Darien.-Más bien creo que es ella la que casi se lo quiere comer.

-De todos modos él tiene novia y no hace nada para quitársela de encima.

Siguieron caminando pasando de largo a la "pareja". Darien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Usagi, pero ella le hizo un mohín y continuó su camino.

-A todo esto Ami, cómo te va con Taiki?

-Muy bien, hemos salido en tres ocasiones y me llama o manda mensajes a diario, es un sol.

-¿Y ya te pidió que fueras su novia?

-Aún no pero espero que en el concierto del viernes se anime.

-Cruzaré los dedos por ti amiga.

-La que me preocupa es Minako.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-No, ¿qué es?

-Yaten no le ha vuelto a hablar, desde la noche de la fiesta, en la que en realidad no pasó nada.

-Algo me decía que sólo lo había hecho porque Kakyu había llegado con Darien.

-Sí, yo también lo pensé cuando Rei me contó lo sucedido.

-¿Y por qué no me ha dicho nada?

-No creas que me lo ha dicho a mí, lo deduzco por su cara y porque casi no ha hablado, no es la misma Minako de siempre.

-Hablaré con ella, y también con Yaten, no se vale que haya utilizado así a nuestra amiga.

.

.

.

El festival había iniciado, actos de los más variados se presentaban a diario en el teatro de la escuela, en las mañanas había clases regulares y durante las tardes iniciaban los actos. Sólo los estudiantes que participarían en el concierto final estaban autorizados para ausentarse y así poder preparar su acto.

A Usagi esto le cayó como anillo al dedo, pudo darse un descanso no sólo de su rutina de esconderse de Darien sino también de Seiya, últimamente se sentía asfixiada con sus detalles y muestras de afecto, cosa que antes habían sido motivos para adorarlo pero que ahora le resultaban incómodas. Seiya no era nada tonto, se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba distante de él y para evitar el temible rompimiento, le dio su espacio, con el pretexto de los ensayos para el concierto.

Más pronto de lo imaginado llegó la gran noche. Algo inusual de la directora Neherenia, era que había accedido ante la solicitud de la profesora de música Mimet de pasar el concierto para la hora de la noche. Los alumnos habían trabajado muy duro preparando el escenario, el cual habían instalado en medio de la cancha de futbol americano, a pesar de las quejas del entrenador Motoki, de forma que el manto estelar y la luna ayudaran con el espectáculo.

Poco a poco los estudiantes y público en general se fueron apersonando a la escuela. Shyriu se había ofrecido a cobrar las entradas, las cuales resultarían a favor del equipo de futbol que necesitaba uniformes nuevos y balones. Los participantes del concierto fueron llegando de todas las escuelas y universidades de todo Tokio, nadie quería perderse de participar en el primer concierto que ofrecía Michiru Kaio en Azabu-Juban.

El lugar estaba a reventar, Usagi y Minako estaban tras bambalinas preparándose por última vez antes de salir al escenario pues a ellas les había tocado abrir. Ya no sabían si el tema que habían seleccionado era el apropiado para arrancar un concierto tan esperado, ni si su participación sería memorable por haber sido buena o haber sido un desastre, por lo que estaban bastante nerviosas.

-Antes de salir a escena Minako, quiero preguntar acerca de lo sucedido con Yaten.

-Eso ya es tema del pasado Usagi.

-Mírame Mina-chan-la chica levantó el rostro hacia su amiga-sé lo mucho que siempre te ha gustado Yaten, incluso creo que es el único chico que te ha gustado en verdad, pero él no tiene ningún derecho de haberte tratado como lo hizo. Eres una excelente amiga y una chica muy especial, y si ese tonto no se da cuenta de eso pues él es quien se lo pierde.

Minako miró a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, a pesar de haberse hecho la fuerte lo sucedido con Yaten la había afectado más de lo que quería admitir y escuchar esas palabras de Usagi la hacían sentir mejor.

-Gracias Usagi-chan.

Se abrazaron. Pero ellas no eran las únicas que estaban preparándose para el concierto y un chico de ojos verdes y coleta blanca escuchó su conversación.

-Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al primer concierto realizado por la preparatoria Juban.-aplausos-Hemos titulado este concierto Moonlight Densetsu.-más aplausos.-Contamos con la participación de estudiantes de todo Tokio y por supuesto también de esta preparatoria. Además tocará para nosotros la increíblemente talentosa Michiru Kaio.

El público estalló en aplausos y silbidos, emocionados por poder escuchar a un precio tan bajo a una talentosa artista como ella.

-Para abrir el concierto tenemos a dos alumnas de nuestra preparatoria: Usagi Tsukino y Minako Aino, interpretándonos el tema Un Ángel Llora. Aplausos por favor.

Las luces se fueron bajando y las chicas tomadas de la mano salen al escenario, poco a poco la luz principal las va enfocando y la música comienza a sonar lentamente. Cuando Usagi logra enfocar su vista, frente a ella, en primera fila, el mar frío de los ojos de Darien la miran, esperando atento.

Minako comienza a cantar.

Las flores ya no llegan  
el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se volvió  
ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer

Usagi cierra sus ojos y continúa.

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo  
ya luz ya no ha perdido su color azul

Ambas se unen en el coro

Las estrellas miran  
la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora...

Terminaron su actuación recibiendo la ovación del público. Nunca una canción había conmovido tanto a Darien como la que acaba de interpretar su ángel pues así se sentía él, triste y vacío desde que la perdió.

Las chicas dejaron el escenario y uno a uno los participantes fueron subiendo e interpretando sus canciones. La profesora Mimet anunció un pequeño receso para que la gente pudiera estirarse y comprar algo para refrescarse y luego de unos quince minutos retornaron para continuar con la tan esperada participación de Michiru.

La violinista se subió al escenario, llevaba un vestido largo blanco, su cabello verde cayendo en ondas en su espalda, su maquillaje era delicado resaltando su belleza y dándole ese aire etéreo que Usagi había visto en ella cuando la escuchó tocar en el parque.

-La melodía que voy a interpretar se llama Violin Medley, y quiero dedicarla a la persona que ha ocupado estos últimos días todos mis pensamientos.

El público dirigió su mirada hacia un joven rubio que estaba sentado en la primera fila y que le sonreía a la violinista casi que embrujado. Usagi se frotó los ojos varias veces para verificar que no se había equivocado. Trató de acercarse un poco al rubio y cuando pudo verlo bien se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un él sino de una ella, y que resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que la misma chica que acompañaba a Darien en la pizzería y el parque.

-Si la canción es dirigida para ella entonces quiere decir que…

Haruka estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las cavilaciones de Usagi, así que se volteó con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-Que somos pareja.-Usagi abrió los ojos-¿Te sorprende que dos chicas sean pareja?

-No es eso, no me malentiendas, yo creí que tú y Darien eran…

-Darien Gold? Ya quisiera él que yo me fijara en sus huesos. No sólo somos compañeros de departamento. ¿Tú lo conoces?

-Sí, somos compañeros de clase.

Haruka intuyó que la chica de la que tanto le había hablado Darien era ella, así que queriendo ayudar a su amigo continuó.

-Sabes, mi amigo sólo tiene ojos para una chica y apuesto que tú la conoces.

Usagi solo asintió y volvió hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Claro que sabía a quién se refería, sólo Ami podía ser tan ingenua de pensar que él rechazaría a Kakyu Kinmoku.

Michiru terminó su interpretación y continuó con dos piezas más. Al finalizar todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y la despidieron arrojando flores al escenario.

Llegó el turno de la participación de los Three Lights y Kakyu, aunque en teoría Usagi no sabía de esto ya que Seiya no le había comentado nada, de no ser por Hotaru no estaría preparada psicológicamente para ver el espectáculo.

-Para cerrar esta noche con broche de oro, este grupo ya es conocido por ustedes, sus éxitos han sido sonados en las emisoras locales de Azabu-Juban, con ustedes Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, los Three Lights.

Los chicos cantaron sus ya conocidas canciones, siendo coreados por todos los asistentes. Luego de esto anunciaron que cantarían un último tema. Seiya habló.

-Gracias por haber compartido con nosotros este momento. Para nuestra última canción quisiera llamar al escenario a la señorita Kakyu Kinmoku.

El aplauso fue general, la chica gozaba de gran popularidad entre el sector masculino. Seiya continuó.

-Quiero dedicar esta canción a la chica que me robó el corazón, mi bombón, mi ángel, Usagi Tsukino.

Las luces le reflejaron entre el público, recibiendo los silbidos de sus compañeros lo que la hizo ruborizarse. El publico calló y todo quedó en silencio, la música comenzó a sonar.

Seiya.

Si tal vez

Podrías comprender

Que no sé

Cómo explicarme bien

Taiki.

Si tal vez

Pudiera hacerte ver

Que no hay otra mujer

Mejor que tú para mí

Kakyu.

Si tal vez

Me harías muy feliz

Si tal vez

Me lo podrías decir

Si tal vez

Detalle a detalle

Podrías conquistarme

Sería tuya.

Todos.

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto

Cada día un poco más, más

Te quiero, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto

Para mí no hay nadie igual, no lo hay

Te quiero tanto, tanto, tanto y tanto amor

Que ya no puedo más, ya no puedo más

El público se emocionó, los que habían ido con pareja se abrazaban y cantaban al oído lo que se decía en la canción. Los Three Lights y Kakyu terminaron su interpretación y bajaron del escenario. Seiya se reunió con Usagi y plantó un beso en su boca, preguntándole si le había gustado a lo que la chica dijo que sí. No le reclamó nada por ocultarle lo de Kakyu, al final sabía que su novio sólo tenía ojos para ella.

-Bueno con esta participación cerramos el concierto, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.-La profesora de ciencias Tellu le extendió un papel a Mimet.-Un momento, aún nos queda una participación.

No dijo de quién se trataba, sólo descendió del escenario y cedió el lugar. El público miraba expectante cómo colocaban un piano en medio de la tarima, mientras que oscurecían las luces por completo. La música de entrada en el piano comenzó a sonar y la luz principal reflejó el escenario en dónde estaba situado. Ninguno de los estudiantes podía creer de quién se trataba, pero todos quedaron en silencio esperando escucharlo cantar.

No sé de cómo describir

Desde el vacío que hay en mí,

Una voz… inspiración

Que me hace soñar.

Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mí

Ese deseo de sentir

Un amor que le de vida

A mi palpitar.

Y sin palabras me calmas,

Me llevas ahí, a descubrir

Todo lo vivo dentro de mí

Y en el silencio me amas

Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

Que besan mi ser…

Vuelvo a nacer.

El interludio de piano fue el momento idóneo para que la multitud se volviera loca y comenzara a aplaudir de pie, extasiados. Usagi no escuchaba nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera podía sentir el fuerte abrazo de Seiya en su cintura que estaba más que celoso, sólo podía escuchar la música del piano y la voz de Darien cantando, sin saber por qué, sentía que cantaba a su oído.

Oigo en tu pecho mi canción

Y entre tus brazos sé quien soy…

Soy tu amor…

Tu reflejo…

Tu pasión…

Y en esta paz de tu calor

Vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh,

Tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar.

Y sin palabras me calmas,

Me llevas ahí, a descubrir

Todo lo vivo dentro de mí

Y en el silencio me amas

Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

Que besan mi ser…

Vuelvo a nacer.

Mmmmmmmm…

Vuelvo a nacer.

Usagi sentía que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, los ojos de Darien la miraban fijamente, llenándola de emociones que no podía controlar, ya no podía controlar. Sin poder soportar más su mirada se zafó del abrazo de Seiya y salió corriendo del lugar sin ningún rumbo o dirección, sólo sabía una cosa, necesitaba huir… ¿pero de qué?

.

.

.

Caminó durante horas por las calles llenas de gente desconocida que la miraba de mala manera. La lluvia había comenzado a caer casi en el instante en que había salido de la preparatoria, como si de alguna manera adivinase como se sentía en su interior y quisiera acompañarla.

El frío que hacía era aterrador. Caminaba con sus brazos estrechando su propio pecho, un mar de pensamientos azotaban su mente y los ojos de Darien Gold después de su interpretación aún viéndola. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba su mirada inquisidora, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

¿Por qué en todos estos años no se había sentido así con Seiya? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora había llegado Darien a su vida, cuando ya ella la tenía hecha? Él sólo había venido a revolver su mundo y sus sentimientos. Antes sabía exactamente qué quería y a quién quería, quería a Seiya, él había sido su primer amor, con él había llenado los vacíos que sentía en su interior, con él era ¿feliz?

No se podía engañar, sabía que no amaba a Seiya, si antes lo había dudado luego de haber conocido a Darien había entendido el verdadero significado de la palabra amor, pero no podía hacerle eso al chico que la había acompañado durante estos dos años. No podía hacer sufrir a quién sólo le había brindado amor, respeto y compañerismo.

Aún recordaba el día que le había dicho que sí a Seiya. Él había estado insistiendo durante meses y después de muchas citas, que lo aceptara como novio. Aquel 14 de febrero le había llevado rosas rojas a su clase y le había cantado una de sus canciones, cómo podía decirle que no. Cuando le había respondido que sí su rostro se iluminó por completo. La levantó en el aire y cuando la bajó le dio su primer beso. Había sido tierno y no le importaba que todos sus compañeros le observaran.

Pero ahora ella estaba confundida y su confusión lo estaba lastimando, odiaba tener que hacerlo, por lo que la única decisión que estaba llegando a su mente en este momento era alejarse de ambos.

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando llegó a un patio de juegos. Se sentó en uno de los columpios, la lluvia aún cayendo en su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, miraba hacia el suelo mientras se columpiaba muy despacio.

-Aquí estás.

La ronca voz le sacó del mundo en donde estaba. Levantó el rostro y allí estaba él. Sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con su frío mar azul. Al verla así, tan vulnerable, Darien no pudo hacer más que caer de rodillas frente a ella.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-No sé, sólo lo supe.

-Déjame sola.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo dejarte aquí así.

-Quiero que te vayas, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Tu presencia me hace daño.

-Si es lo que quieres, entonces me iré.

Se levantó y dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar cuando oyó su voz en apenas un susurro.

-¡Espera!

Se volteó. Ella se había puesto de pie y caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Quién es Endymion?

.

.

.

Un teléfono suena.

-Diga.

-El jefe quiere saber cómo va la operación.

-Todo marcha sobre ruedas.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Escúchame, lo tengo todo controlado, esta vez no habrán errores.

-Sabes que es tu última oportunidad, no lo eches a perder.

-No lo haré.

-Perfecto, adiós.

-Adiós.

La comunicación se corta. Se escuchan unos pasos fuera de la puerta y luego esta se abre.

-¿Todo en orden?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Sólo quise cerciorarme.

-Deja de preocuparte, todo está bien.

-La luna oscura está próxima a llegar, esta vez no podemos equivocarnos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, deja de presionarme ¿quieres?

-Está bien, sólo espero que no se te olvide quién te sacó de donde estabas.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que agradecértelo?

-Las veces que sea necesario, mientras no olvides por qué lo hice.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti ese nombre viene a mi cabeza.

-¿Significa algo para ti?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que cuando me besaste-dice bajando su cabeza-oí una voz en mi cabeza que repetía ese nombre, Endymion.

-No sé qué pueda significar-mintió-nunca antes lo había escuchado.

Se quedaron allí de pie mirándose, en silencio, sólo escuchando los latidos de sus propios corazones. Quería acercarse a ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle todas las palabras que se había reservado durante los 466 años en que estuvo ausente, pero se contuvo. No quería seguir lastimándola, no soportaba verla llorar y saberse el motivo de su llanto.

Le sonrió, no la sonrisa seductora que había usado con ella en los últimos días buscando llamar su atención, no, era una sonrisa de tristeza, de dolor por saberla ajena, lejana a él. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de no haberla secuestrado el día que la encontró en el parque, aunque lo llamaran pervertido, aunque la policía de todo el mundo lo hubiese buscado. Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se dispuso a partir.

-¡Espera!

Le dijo otra vez y en esta ocasión deseaba que no fuera para hacerle más preguntas.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

Sonrío de espaldas a ella. No quería más preguntas pero esa era una pregunta que sí podía soportar.

-Tengo la moto estacionada cerca de aquí, vamos.

Comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió en silencio. Antes de llegar a donde tenía aparcada la moto, Darien pudo percibir la presencia de alguien, alguien que los estaba vigilando. Agudizó sus sentidos y puso a Usagi detrás de él de forma protectora.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay alguien acechándonos.

Usagi se aferró a su espalda con miedo, en otra circunstancia sentirla tan cerca le hubiera gustado pero en ese momento lo que sentía era miedo, si las cosas fueran como él las pensaba tendría que mostrarse ante ella y eso era algo que no podía hacer, no ahora. Arbustos de la zona más oscura comenzaron a moverse, y de entre las sombras salió un chico que había conocido hace tiempo.

-¿Asanuma?-preguntó sorprendido-pero ¿cómo?

-Qué suerte tengo de encontrarte aquí con ella, podré matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Asanuma comenzó a cambiar su forma, sin llegar a convertirse totalmente en demonio.

-Debí suponerlo, Jadeite.

-Tienes muy buena memoria. Dime linda, ¿qué hace una belleza como tú con un idiota como este? Yo podría hacerte sentir más feliz.

-Usagi, escóndete.-dijo volteándose a la chica quien le hizo caso y se escondió detrás de un muro.

La escena que tenía ante ella era abrumadora, como salida de una película de ciencia ficción de esas que tanto le gustaban a su hermano Shingo. Miró los ojos de Darien y lo que vio la dejó paralizada. Ya no eran azul zafiro como los conocía. Un tono gris perla como acero fundido, como la luz de una luna plateada se adueñaba de ellos, se habían vuelto tan fríos, tan amenazantes. Ahogó su grito tapándose la boca con las manos ante tal escena.

Su mente era un mar de dudas y confusiones. No sabía lo que sentía, una mezcla de pánico y fascinación por aquella mirada la envolvían. Era una visión un tanto sobrecogedora, surrealista para alguien como ella, para alguien tan humana. Los dos hombres se quitaron la camisa. La visión del torso desnudo de Darien, con detalles tan perfectos como si hubiese sido hecho por el propio Miguel Ángel, era una deliciosa imagen para sus sentidos pero al mismo tiempo perturbadora.

Jadeite lo atacó. A pesar de que no habían cambiado por completo, se podía notar que su fuerza no era humana. Golpe tras golpe fue recibiendo los impactos en su cuerpo, no quería contraatacar, de hacerlo tendría que dar varias explicaciones a Usagi y la verdad no estaba preparado para eso. Jadeite aprovechó para ceñirse más contra él, asestándole varios golpes.

El cuerpo de Darien comenzó a temblar y contorsionarse de dolor, parecía un barco arrastrado por una poderosa marea que amenazaba con hundirle en lo más profundo de un abismo, mientras su rostro reflejaba todo lo que sentía. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su hermosa frente, Usagi no podía entender qué era lo que provocaba semejante reacción en él.

Ella miró hacia su oponente, grande y de mirada aterradora, oscura como la muerte misma, mismo que hace sólo un momento era el hombre que le había estado llenando de halagos. Notó la sonrisa desfigurada que se afilaba en su rostro, se sentía el ganador de esa extraña batalla.

Volvió a mirar a Darien, no soportaba verlo así, sufriendo de aquella manera, desgarrado por el dolor. Quería ayudarlo, moría por ir a su lado y salvarlo de ese encuentro doloroso que estaba teniendo con su rival pero ¿qué podía hacer si ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué puede hacer un frágil humano ante el enfrentamiento de dos seres que no parecían pertenecer a este mundo?

De repente Jadeite volvió a su forma humana, como si alguien le hubiese dicho que se detuviera. Sonreía ampliamente, su pose denotaba la superioridad que sentía sobre Darien, aunque lo que él no sabía era que él se había reservado para no provocar miedo a su ángel.

-Por ahora los dejaré ir, pero pronto nos veremos.

Desapareció entre las sombras al igual como llegó, sin más explicaciones. Usagi no entendía lo que había pasado, el hombre no hizo nada más que pelear con Darien, no les quitó dinero ni sus pertenencias.

-¿Quién rayos era ese hombre?

-Alguien que conocí hace tiempo.

-No eran muy amigos.

-En un tiempo sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, vamos hacia tu casa antes de que se haga más tarde.

Ella asintió y caminaron hasta donde tenía estacionada su Ducati y entregándole el casco adicional que siempre llevaba, la ayudó a subirse. Le dio vuelta a la llave y el motor rugió a la vida.

-Sujétate.

Sintió su delicado pecho pegándose a su espalda, sus manos agarradas firmemente a su cintura y el calor de aquel delicado cuerpo a pesar de su ropa mojada. Podía sentir su respiración cálida y acelerada dándole en la espalda, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Los recuerdos de la última noche de pasión compartida, sus labios gimiendo de placer, su cuerpo arqueándose para sentirlo más profundo en ella y el delicado sabor de su sexo, todo había regresado a él con ese pequeño gesto.

Comenzó el camino que debía recorrer hasta llevarla a su casa. Usagi se sorprendió de ver que Darien conocía la ruta sin que ella se lo hubiera dicho, pero luego recordó el primer día que lo vio aparcado frente a su casa. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle qué hacía allí, tal vez ahora lo haría, pero por el momento quería olvidarse de todo y disfrutar de la sensación de estar abrazada a su musculoso cuerpo.

El viaje se hizo más corto de lo que hubiese deseado y pronto llegó a su destino. Darien se detuvo justo en frente, luego colocó la patilla de la moto y esperó a que ella se bajara. Bajó justo después de ella, se acercó y la abrazó, un abrazo dulce, sencillo, con el único objetivo de hacerla sentir mejor. Ella correspondió a su abrazo y acomodó la cabeza en su pecho. Darien sintió sus lágrimas mojando su camisa pero no le importó.

La apartó suavemente de su pecho y con una mano limpió el llanto que aún cubría sus mejillas, acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, por todo.

-No tienes por qué. Ahora ve adentro que tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti.

Usagi le sonrió tímidamente e igual que cuando había sido una pequeña niña de seis años en Yoyogi, se despidió de él moviendo la mano. Darien subió nuevamente a la moto y su figura se perdió en el horizonte.

Cuando Usagi entró a la casa la recibieron con mil preguntas. Por supuesto Seiya había llamado a la casa luego de intentar en vano localizarla en su móvil. Recordó que se lo había dado a Ami cuando subió al escenario, pero no fue necesario ir por él ya que su amiga había pasado a la casa a dejarlo.

Se disculpó con sus padres por haberles preocupado y se despidió de ellos subiendo luego a su habitación. Mientras se cambiaba la ropa mojada revisó su teléfono, efectivamente había varias llamadas de Seiya, algunas otras de Minako, Rei y Makoto y una única llamada de Darien.

Se puso el pijama y se acostó. Miraba hacia el techo pensando en todo lo sucedido, en la mirada fría y plateada de Darien, en ese extraño hombre que se enfrentó a él y que desapareció extrañamente cuando se veía que le estaba ganando. De pronto el timbre del teléfono le avisó que tenía un mensaje.

_-Es verdad lo que te dije._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes._

Se quedó mirando el móvil por un momento, el mensaje de Darien en la pantalla, pensando en una respuesta, pero no quiso romper la magia de ese momento, quería creer que él al igual que ella, miraba la pantalla de su móvil y tenía la misma sonrisa idiota en su cara. Se colocó el móvil sobre el pecho y al instante se quedó dormida, como hacía muchos días que no lo hacía, en total y completa paz mental.

* * *

**Qué emoción! Creo que después de esto Usagi sí va a dejar al odioso de Seiya y se quedará con Darien, bueno eso espero.**

**Las canciones que usé no son de mi propiedad, como lo habrán imaginado jejeje, la que cantaron Usagi y Minako se llama "Un ángel llora" si no me equivoco es de Annete Moreno, la de los Three Lights y Kakyu es "Te quiero tanto" de OV7 y por último la canción de Darien se llama "Inspiración" y es de Benny Ibarra.**

**Ya Serena está comenzando a recordar a Darien-Endymion pero todavía falta un poco para que ella sepa quién es en realidad.**

**Como les comenté en el capítulo anterior falta poco para que termine esta historia (4 capítulos), pero no se preocupen, luego de esta les traigo una pequeña saga de ocho historias llamada "Guerreras solitarias" en donde voy a estar contando las historias de amor de cada una de nuestras heroínas, en total serán ocho historias cortas que se empezarán a publicar a partir del final de Luz de Luna, comenzando con la historia llamada Todo por amor, protagonizada por nuestra pareja favorita Darien y Serena. De una vez aclaro que no tendrá nada que ver con ángeles y demonios, serán humanos normales. La actualización de estas historias por ser cortas las haré semanalmente.**

**Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y no se pierdan el estreno de la próxima. Para los que desean pueden volver a leer la historia en la página de Tokio de Cristal en facebook, dará inicio hoy.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	26. El rompimiento

A la mañana siguiente despertó más tranquila y relajada, sin duda le hacía falta dormir bien. Se desperezó y levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para lavar su cara. La imagen que veía en el espejo era mucho mejor de la que había visto los últimos días, a pesar de que aún tenía los ojos algo hinchados por las lágrimas derramadas ayer.

Ese pensamiento le trajo recuerdos. Recuerdos de estar abrazada a una espalda amplia, recuerdos del perfume con notas de pimienta, limón y sándalo que aún jugaba con sus sentidos, recuerdos de la brisa que hacía volar sus largos cabellos dorados… todo en ese momento le recordaba a él.

Sonrío al recordar el sencillo mensaje de texto que le había enviado antes de dormir y de pronto un sonido llegó a sus oídos, haciendo que volviera a la realidad. Se apresuró a alcanzar el móvil en la mesita de noche, tenía una llamada, el identificar le avisó de quién era, Seiya. Dudó unos instantes si responder o no, finalmente no lo hizo.

Tiró el móvil en la cama y se quedó observándolo como si se tratara de algún extraño mecanismo, hasta que la llamada dejó de sonar. Pensó un momento la situación, analizando las posibilidades que tenía. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ¿pero con quién? Normalmente buscaría a Ami o a Minako, pero siendo Ami novia de Taiki (o casi) no podía ponerla en ese compromiso y Minako no estaba en su mejor momento.

Pensó en Rei, pero luego recordó la plática del día en que fueron a ver a Seiya entrenar y no creyó que fuera conveniente. Entonces pensó en Makoto, tan maternal y madura, posiblemente podría darle un buen consejo.

-Si diga.

-¿Te desperté?

-No-dijo la chica desperezándose-ya estaba despierta.

-Me preguntaba si podía pasar por tu casa.

-¿Ahora?

-No, ahora no, en la tarde.

-Si claro, pero dime, ¿sucede algo?

-Te cuento cuando esté allá.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

-Gracias.

Dejó el teléfono nuevamente en la cama y bajó a desayunar. Desde las escaleras podía sentir el olor a los deliciosos panqueques de naranja cubiertos con miel que preparaba su mamá. Su estómago dio un rugido en protesta por los varios días que había pasado sin mucho apetito.

-Buenos días mamá.

-Buen día cariño, ya iba a despertarte pero veo que se te está haciendo costumbre levantarte temprano.

-Con el olor de estos deliciosos panqueques en imposible seguir durmiendo, ¿y papá?

-En el patio con Shingo, reparando su vieja bicicleta.

-¿Otra vez con esa cosa? Debería comprarle una nueva.

-Sabes que a tu hermano le fascina esa cosa como tú la llamas, está apegado a ella.

-Sí en especial desde que la abuela murió, creo que es de los pocos recuerdos que le quedan de ella. Por cierto mamá, hace tiempo no visitamos al abuelo, deberíamos hacerlo.

-Le diré a tu padre que nos lleve mañana.

De pronto la puerta se abre y Kenji y Shingo entran un poco cabizbajos.

-¿Les sucede algo?

-Creo que la bicicleta que me dio la abuela ya no tiene reparación.

Usagi frota la cabeza de su hermano cariñosamente tratando de darle ánimos.

-Cariño, hablaba con Usagi que hace tiempo no veíamos al abuelo, ¿qué tal si vamos mañana a verlo?

-Me parece muy buena idea Ikuko, ¿qué dices campeón?

-¡Excelente!

Se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente y luego entre todos hicieron las labores domésticas. Casi a medio día, el teléfono de la casa Tsukino sonó.

-Usagi es para ti.

-Contestaré en mi habitación.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Listo.-Ikuko colgó.

-Diga.

-Anoche me dejaste preocupado.

-Discúlpame no quise hacerlo.

-¿Puedo saber qué te sucedió?

-Seiya yo, tengo que decirte algo pero no puede ser por teléfono.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-Me gustaría pero ya quedé con Makoto en ir a verla.

-Entiendo. Bueno, cuando estés lista para decirme lo que te pasa aquí estaré.

-Gracias.

-¿Usagi?

-¿Sí?

-Te amo.

Se quedó en silencio un rato sin saber qué contestar, hasta que fue Seiya quien rompió el silencio.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-Lo sé.-y colgó.

Se sentía mal por tratarlo de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, su corazón ya había decidido a quién amar y no era a él.

.

.

.

Seiya colgó el teléfono con poco ánimo. Antes ella hubiera respondido con el típico "Y yo a ti", pero esta vez no dijo nada. Aquello lo estaba matando, se había dado cuenta que ella estaba diferente, fría, distante, pero no esperaba que eso significara que ya no lo amaba. ¿Sería de eso que quería hablar con él? Sí, estaba seguro, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella le terminara, lo presentía.

Desde ese día en la pizzería se había dado cuenta que Darien Gold era más que el chico nuevo para Usagi, y ayer durante el concierto lo había confirmado. Cuando pensaba que no la miraba, él la descubría mirándolo, de la misma forma en que lo miraba antes a él. Quería creer que podía hacer algo para cambiar su decisión pero por lo visto había sido en vano.

¿Qué había hecho mal? La había llenado de detalles y cariño, no pasaba un solo día sin que le preguntara cómo estaba, se había esforzado por ganarse la confianza de sus padres y la amistad de su hermano, la había presentado a su familia, en fin, había hecho cada una de las cosas que siempre dijo que no haría por una mujer, todo por que la amaba. Desde el primer instante en que la vio, sabía que ella sería la única que podría amar.

Pero eso no había sido suficiente, él no era suficiente para ella. Y allí estaba Darien Gold, al acecho, esperando el momento en que su hermoso bombón flaqueara para atacar, para quitarle su amor. ¡Qué estúpido había sido! Le dio tiempo, tiempo para pensar, tiempo para sentirse en libertad, pero él quería que se sintiera en libertad para amarlo a él no a Darien y ahora la había perdido.

Tiró los libros que estaban sobre su escritorio junto con su laptop, lámpara y todo lo que en ella había. El ruido llamó la atención de Yaten que corrió hasta su cuarto a ver qué sucedía. Cuando el chico entró a la habitación, encontró a Seiya en el suelo, su cuerpo hecho en un ovillo, lloraba como un niño.

-La perdí Yaten, la perdí.

.

.

.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

El hombre se sobresalta.

-No esperaba verte hoy, ¿a qué debo tu visita?

-Tengo información.

-¿Acerca de?

-Los cuatro ángeles faltantes.

-¿Ya aparecieron?

-No pero estoy tras la pista de uno.

-¿Quién es?

-Aún no estoy segura, en cuanto lo confirme te aviso.

-De acuerdo. El jefe estará muy complacido con eso.

-¿Y tú? ¿No me darás un premio?

-Creí que no era lo tuyo.

-Querido, no me conoces, no sabes qué es lo mío.

El hombre se acerca a ella y la toma fuertemente entre sus brazos. Acerca el rostro al de ella y la besa apasionadamente. Su mano comienza a descender por la espalda de la chica, mientras su boca se aparta de sus labios para posarse sobre su cuello.

Abre los ojos por un momento, sin dejar de besarla, buscando un lugar más cómodo para colocarla. Camina despacio para no dejar de hacer lo que hace y cuando se acerca al gran escritorio de madera, tira lo que hay sobre él y la acomoda allí.

Continúa con su boca pegada a su cuello para luego empezar lentamente a bajar hasta sus pechos. Los besa por encima de la tela casi transparente de su vestido, haciéndola gemir del placer y la expectación. Baja el tirante y libera uno de sus pechos para tener acceso a los duros y necesitados pezones. Un nuevo gemido se escapa de sus labios, lo que hace que el hombre se sienta en control de la situación. Mientras succiona su pezón con la mano libre inicia el camino por sus largas piernas, llegando hasta su centro.

Aparta ligeramente su ropa interior, invadiendo con sus dedos la intimidad de la mujer. Pellizca suavemente su hinchado clítoris, la mujer arquea su cuerpo mientras se deja llevar por las sensaciones que la inundan en eso momento.

-Te necesito… te necesito ahora.-dice con la respiración entrecortada. Lo único que quería era demostrarse que no sentía nada, que la confusión de su mente era sólo imaginación suya, que estaba segura de la decisión que había tomado hace siglos atrás.

Pero él no está dispuesto a darle su liberación tan fácilmente, quiere torturarla. Se arrodilla frente a ella y le quita por completo las bragas de encaje negro que se encuentran empapadas con sus fluidos. Acerca su rostro hasta su sexo y con la punta de su lengua toca el centro de su placer. La mujer se retuerce. El hombre recorre con su lengua cada milímetro de su piel, saboreando y succionando, llevándola hasta el borde del delirio.

-Por favor-suplica-por favor.

-Dime qué es lo que quieres.

-Te quiero dentro… te quiero dentro de mí.

Sonríe complacido con la respuesta y no se hace de rogar. Se levanta del suelo y quitándose el pantalón y el bóxer, arremete contra ella sin contemplaciones, sin más preámbulos, salvaje e impetuoso. Ella rodea su cintura con las piernas, profundizando las embestidas. Sus cuerpos parecen sincronizar sus movimientos, el cuarto se llena de una mezcla de olor a sudor y a sexo.

La siente temblar, su sexo se contrae anticipando el orgasmo. Él acelera sus movimientos, tratando de darle el placer que ella necesita para llegar a su clímax., el cual no se hace esperar. Una oleada abrazadora la sumerge en ese momento de pasión y delirio, su cuerpo aún convulsionando por el avasallador orgasmo. Esto es lo único que él necesitaba para buscar su propio alivio, y luego de unos segundos, se derrumba sobre ella, llenándola con su semilla. Permanecen así un rato hasta que se incorporan. Acomodan nuevamente sus ropas y el lugar que les acaba de servir como cama.

-Tendrás noticias mías pronto.-dice la chica mientras sale por la puerta.

-Estaré esperando con ansias.

.

.

.

Luego de haber ayudado a sus padres con la limpieza, subió a su cuarto y se preparó para ir a ver a Makoto. La tarde estaba soleada por lo que decidió usar su bicicleta, al fin de cuentas, la casa de su amiga no estaba muy lejos.

_Ding dong_

-Un momento.

Makoto abre la puerta y se encuentra con la cara preocupada de Usagi, la invita a pasar.

-¿Quieres un te?

-Sí por favor.

Fue a la cocina y le preparó un delicioso te de manzanilla, el cual sirvió acompañado de unas galletitas que recién había horneado. Usagi tomó el te en silencio mientras su amiga la observaba, trataba de hallar la forma de hablar con ella lo que le pasaba. Entendiendo su dificultad, Makoto le tomó la mano, haciendo que la chica levantara su cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No sé por dónde empezar.

-¿Que te parece con el inicio?

Usagi suspira.

-Bien, ¿recuerdas a ese chico… el nuevo… que está conmigo en varias clases y que cantó en el concierto de ayer?

-Si te refieres a Darien Gold, sé perfectamente de quién hablas.

-Está bien, verás, el día de la fiesta de Taiki él me besó, tal vez fue porque primero yo lo besé luego de la práctica de Seiya y…

-Espera un momento, ¿besaste a Darien Gold?

-Sí pero fue por error, pensé que él era Seiya, pero cuando me di cuenta me aparté de él enseguida.

-¿Y dices que él también te besó?

-Sí, luego, en la fiesta de Taiki, cuando fui a tomar aire. Yo estaba llorando y entonces él me consoló, me dijo que me veía más hermosa cuando sonreía y luego, él estaba ahí y yo también, los dos estábamos cerca y no lo sé, simplemente pasó.

-¿Te gustó?

-Ha sido el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida.

Makoto se quedó observando a su amiga por unos instantes. Nunca antes la había visto así, al menos no por Seiya.

-Usagi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué sientes por Seiya?

Esa era la pregunta que ella se hacía constantemente, no pasaba ni un día sin que se lo preguntara. No fue sino hasta ayer, luego de esa canción, que por fin lo entendió.

-Seiya ha sido mi primer amor, el primer chico que de verdad se fijó en mí por cómo soy, sin pedirme nada.

-¿Pero no lo amas?

-No Makoto, no lo amo. Él es muy especial y siempre tendrá un lugar importante en mi vida, pero lo que siento por él es cariño, afecto, aprecio pero no amor.

-¿Y a Darien Gold? ¿Lo amas?

-A pesar de mí misma, sí, lo amo, como nunca a nadie amé. Sabes, cuando lo miro a los ojos siento que todo a mi alrededor desaparece. Te voy a confesar algo.

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que les conté de cuando tenía seis años y creí ver un ángel?-Makoto asiente.-Cada vez que veo a Darien siento que es él, que es mi ángel, que ha vuelto a mí. ¿No es una locura?

-No creo que lo sea.

-No sé qué hacer Makoto, no quiero herir a Seiya, pero no puedo seguir negándome a mí misma lo que mi corazón siente, y lo que mi corazón siente es que ama a Darien Gold. ¡Yo amo a Darien Gold!

Al fin lo había dicho, al fin había sacado de sí todo lo que había callado, ahora se sentía ligera, como si hubiera estado cargando un saco de 20 kilos y de pronto hubiese desaparecido.

-Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a romper con Seiya y luego buscaré a Darien.

-¿Has considerado que tal vez él no sienta lo mismo por ti?

-Lo pensé pero algo en mi interior me dice que sí, que él me ama tanto como yo a él y si no fuera así, igual lucharía por él, por que lo amo.

-Veo que estás decidida y me alegra que por fin seas sincera contigo misma, ya era hora.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes lo sabían?

-Claro que sí, somos tus amigas.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

-Estábamos esperando que tú quisieras buscarnos.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Si te preocupa que Taiki lo sepa puedes estar tranquila, Ami no le ha dicho nada. Usagi, somos tus amigas, jamás haríamos algo que te perjudicara.

-Gracias.

Ya más liberada, Usagi se despide de Makoto, no sin antes agradecerle por haberla escuchado… y también por el te y las galletas. Salió a prisa del lugar y tomó su bicicleta. Sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer y que debía hacerlo pronto, sólo tenía que buscar a Seiya y conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía muy bien dónde encontrarlo.

.

.

.

Pedaleó lo más rápido que podía en dirección al lugar que juntos compartían, aquel viejo parque abandonado cerca de la escuela. Ya atardecía cuando llegó al lugar. Colocó la bicicleta a un lado y luego observó en su mano la pulsera de plata con pequeñas estrellas colgando que él le había regalado. Recordó su significado, su promesa, y era el momento de cumplirla.

**_Parque abandonado de Juban, ocho meses atrás_**

_Estaban sentados en el pasto crecido del parque. Seiya estaba sentado detrás de ella, su cuerpo en medio de sus piernas, su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, ambos mirando hacia el horizonte. Había oscurecido ya, el manto oscuro que era el cielo se encontraba apenas iluminado con una que otra estrella, esa noche no había luna._

_-Mira bombón, una estrella fugaz. Rápido, pide un deseo._

_Usagi cerró los ojos y deseó._

_-¿Cuál fue tu deseo?_

_-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá. ¿Tú deseaste algo?_

_-No lo necesito, todo lo que deseo ya está conmigo._

_El chico se estiró por encima de ella para besarla. El momento no podía haber sido más mágico. Levantó el rostro y la miró, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios húmedos por el beso._

_Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pulsera. Usagi abrió los ojos y cuando vio las pequeñas estrellas bailando frente a ella, sus ojos se iluminaron._

_-Seiya, no debiste._

_-Lo sé pero quise. Cuando la vi pensé en ti._

_El joven colocó la prenda en su muñeca y luego besó su frente._

_-Es hermoso, gracias._

_-Usagi, quiero que sepas que tú eres para mí como esas estrellas, iluminas mi vida, y quisiera que esto que tenemos durara para siempre. Pero si por azares del destino, tu amor fuera como esa estrella fugaz que acabamos de ver y sientes que te alejas de mí en pos de otro cielo, quiero que confíes en mí y me lo digas. _

_-Seiya yo…_

_-No digas nada ahora, no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir. Sé que somos jóvenes pero a pesar de eso yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, aunque no puedo esperar que tengas la misma madurez, no te voy a presionar, aceptaré de ti lo que quieras darme, sólo te pido una cosa._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Si el día que tanto temo llegara a suceder, serás honesta conmigo y me lo dirás. Promételo Usagi, prométeme que lo harás._

_-Lo prometo Seiya, lo prometo._

Y aquel temible momento había llegado. Seiya estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraban aquella vez. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte, por sus mejillas las lágrimas resbalaban.

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Sabías que vendría?

-No con exactitud pero sabía que más temprano que tarde lo harías.

-Seiya yo no quiero herirte.

-Pero lo haces, ¿por qué no me lo confesaste cuando te lo pregunté?

-En ese momento estaba confundida, no conocía mis propios sentimientos.

-¿Debo suponer que ahora sí sabes lo que sientes?

-Sí, por eso estoy aquí.

Usagi tomó la pulsera de su mano y se la extendió a Seiya.

-No tienes que devolverlo, es tuya. Aunque para ti no signifique nada ahora.

-No digas eso Seiya, para mí significa mucho, tú significas mucho para mí.

-No lo suficiente, de ser así no te irías con él.

-Sé que no es fácil para ti pero por favor entiéndeme, yo no lo planee, simplemente pasó.

-No me hagas caso, es el dolor que habla, sé que eres incapaz de dañar a alguien. ¿Ya son novios?

-No, él aún no sabe lo que siento.

-¿Pero planeas decírselo pronto?

-Sí.

-Está bien, en verdad espero que seas feliz.

-Seiya, en verdad lo siento, si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas créeme que lo haría, pero no puedo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Oye, soy Seiya Kou, estrella del equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria Azabu-Juban y el chico más sexy de todo Tokio, por supuesto que voy a estar bien.

Sabía que esa era sólo una pose pero nada podía hacer para aliviar la pena que ella misma le estaba causando. Se colocó nuevamente la pulsera en la mano y arrodillándose junto a él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Salió de allí sin decir nada más así como tampoco espero que él dijera nada. Cuando estuvo solo gritó su nombre al infinito, lágrimas aún bañando su rostro. La había perdido.

.

.

.

El domingo en la mañana prepararon las cosas muy temprano con la intención de ir a la casa de su abuelo. Se había vestido con un jeans entallado, una camiseta blanca y zapatos tenis. Terminaba de ayudar a su madre a guardar algunas cosas que habían comprado con intención de llevarlas al abuelo cuando oyó a su padre hablando con alguien afuera.

-Es una excelente máquina, siempre quise conducir una.

-Cuando usted quiera puede darle una vuelta señor Tsukino.

-¿De verdad? Vaya gracias.

Usagi salió y no podía creer con quien charlaba tan animadamente su padre.

-Hija, qué bueno que te nos unes, aquí tu amigo Darien me está enseñando su moto.

-Buen día Usagi.

-Buenos días.

-Tu padre amablemente me invitó a ir con ustedes y yo acepté.

Usagi miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos, Kenji sólo se encogió de hombros. Eso era muy extraño en él, antes de Seiya no había aceptado que ningún muchacho la visitara, ni hablar de lo que le costó a él ser aceptado, ¿y ahora había invitado a Darien a ir con ellos recién conociéndolo? En verdad que Darien tenía una gran habilidad con las personas.

-Voy a terminar de guardar las cosas.-dijo ella entrando a la casa.

-Vamos adentro para que conozcas a mi esposa y a Shingo.

-Gracias señor.

Entraron a la casa y Kenji le presentó a Ikuko y a Shingo. Usagi miraba del otro lado del salón sorprendida, prácticamente Darien se había metido a su familia en el bolsillo. Afuera de la casa de los Tsukino, otro pelinegro observaba la escena y apretaba un puño dentro de su gabardina.

.

.

.

El viaje hasta Chiba les había tomado dos horas. Darien seguía la camioneta del padre de Usagi en su ducati. El señor Tsukino le había ofrecido guardarla en su garaje mientras él viajaba con ellos en el carro, pero Darien prefirió viajar por su cuenta.

El abuelo Tsukino vivía en la región agrícola arrocera, conocida como la Llanura de Kujukuri, cerca de la península de Boso. Cuando la abuela Tsukino murió, Kenji le insistió a su padre para que se fuera a vivir con ellos pero él siempre se negó, decía que la vida de ciudad no era para un hombre como él.

Desde entonces venían cada vez que sus obligaciones de trabajo se lo permitían, ya que el viaje era un poco largo y cansado. Usagi adoraba a su abuelo y ella era la adoración de él, siempre le decía en secreto que era su favorita, aunque ella sabía que le decía lo mismo a Shingo.

Llegaron a la casa ubicada cerca de la costa, la cual aún conservaba la arquitectura propia de las primeras casas japonesas, algo que a Darien le llamó mucho la atención ya que era una de las pocas casas de ese estilo que aún se encontraban en Japón.

Se estacionaron justo en frente. Kenji llamó a la puerta varias veces sin resultados.

-Debimos haber avisado que vendríamos.

-Tu padre nunca contesta el teléfono cariño, sabes que los detesta.

Al ver la cara de duda de Darien, Usagi le aclaró.

-Piensa que son objetos del demonio o algo así.

-Ja, estoy de acuerdo con él.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Por aquí!

Un viejo regordete y bajo los llamaba a lo lejos, su piel algo quemada ya por el sol, sus cabeza ya cubierta por las canas y una gran sonrisa que llenaba todo su rostro. Cuando Darien lo vio supo de inmediato que era el abuelo Tsukino, tenía la misma mirada cálida de su ángel.

Usagi y Shingo corrieron a su encuentro, gritando felices de haberlo visto.

-Mis pequeños, ¿qué tal están?

-Muy bien abuelo, pero ya no soy tan pequeño.

-Lo sé Shingo Tsukino, ya eres todo un hombre.

Lentamente el viejo se fue acercando hacia donde aún estaban Kenji, Ikuko y Darien. Usagi y Shingo caminaban a su lado, abrazados de él.

-Ikuko querida, pero qué hermosa estás.

-¿Cómo está padre?

-Déjame abrazarte linda.

El hombre alza a Ikuko, haciendo que esta de un pequeño grito.

-Me alegra verte papá.

-Kenji hijo, por fin has venido a ver a tu anciano padre, unos días más y me hubieses encontrado muerto.

-No exageres papá.

-¿Y este joven quién es?-dijo acercándose a Darien.

-Abuelo él es…

-No me digas nada ángel, este debe ser el joven del que Kenji me habló, tu novio Seiya.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo que el abuelo no comprendía por qué. Darien le extendió la mano y lo corrigió.

-No soy Seiya, señor Tsukino, mi nombre es Darien Gold, soy amigo de Usagi.

-Oh ya veo, disculpa a este viejo, muchas horas de sol te ponen como loco. Pero dime ángel, ¿por qué este chico viene contigo en lugar de tu novio?

-Lo que pasa abuelo es que Seiya ya no es mi novio.

Darien abrió los ojos ampliamente con esa confesión, no se esperaba esa noticia, pero sí que era muy bien recibida.

-Cuanto lo siento linda.

-Gracias.

-Pero vamos adentro, no se quedaran aquí llevando sol todo el día, no querrán ponerse como el abuelo.

Entraron riendo a la pequeña pero acogedora casa. El abuelo los divertía con sus ocurrencias y relatos, haciendo de la jornada un día realmente agradable. Cuando ya estaban prontos a irse, llamó a Usagi.

-Sé que pronto estarás cumpliendo años y tal vez yo no esté allí para verte.

-No digas eso abuelo, aún eres muy fuerte.

-Bah, lo dices para adularme. En fin, como no tengo nada grandioso que darte, quería regalarte algo que era de tu abuela y que ella cuidaba como un gran tesoro. Lo había guardado para ti pero ya ves, no tuvo tiempo de dártelo.

Un relicario de plata, con una cruz tallada en el centro, rodeada de ocho perlas de diferentes colores y en el centro de la cruz un cristal plateado.

-Abuelo es hermoso, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

-Era de tu abuela, nunca me dijo de dónde provino, sólo dijo que era muy especial y que tenía que dártelo cuando estuvieras lista. Creo que este es el momento.

Usagi tomó en sus manos el relicario y cuando lo hizo una fuerte corriente eléctrica le atravesó todo el cuerpo, cayendo desmayada al instante.

-¡Kenji ven pronto! Algo le pasa a Usagi.

Darien y Kenji se apresuraron a ir hasta dónde el abuelo los llamaba, encontrando a Usagi en el suelo inconsciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó papá?

-No lo sé, estábamos hablando cuando de pronto se desmayó.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene en las manos?-preguntó Darien, haciendo el esfuerzo de sacar el objeto sin hacerle daño a la chica.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿de dónde habría sacado el abuelo de Usagi ese relicario? ¿Podría ser que fuera el mismo?

.

.

.

Despertó aún algo mareada, sin saber en dónde estaba. Empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, reconociendo cada cosa que veía, el techo de su habitación, la pared de su habitación, su cómoda, su escritorio, Darien, la puerta del baño… ¿Darien? Se sentó de golpe, haciendo ver a sus ojos estrellitas nuevamente.

-Despacio, despacio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tus papás me dejaron cuidándote mientras iban a la farmacia por un remedio para ti, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Estoy mejor, ¿cómo llegué hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que hablaba con el abuelo y después no supe más.

-Te desmayaste, te subimos en el auto, te trajimos hasta aquí y yo ayudé a subirte a tu habitación, luego tus papás salieron a la farmacia y me dejaron aquí contigo.

-¿Solos?-dijo cubriéndose con la manta, lo que hizo sonreír a Darien.

-Shingo está abajo, ¿de verdad pensabas que Kenji Tsukino dejaría a su ángel sola con un chico desconocido?

-Así que Shingo está abajo.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso tenías algo sucio en mente?

Usagi se ruborizó y se cubrió aún más con la sábana.

-Tranquila Usagi, no te voy a hacer nada, claro, al menos que tú lo quieras.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado al lado de la cama y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Usagi lo mira entre temerosa y deseosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante este avance. Ya no tenía novio, no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, pero creía que aún era muy pronto.

Podía ver el rostro de Darien acercándose al suyo, sentir su cálida respiración sobre su rostro, y con cada centímetro que se acortaba entre ellos, más anhelaba sentir sus labios nuevamente en los suyos.

-Bombón. Supe que te sentiste mal y…

La puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo el momento.

-Seiya.

Darien se levantó más rápido de lo que se había acercado y tomando su chaqueta de encima de la silla donde había estado sentado velando sus sueños, salió del lugar sin despedirse. Usagi trató de seguirlo pero aún estaba muy mareada. Oyó el ruido de la moto cuando arrancaba y se asomó a la ventana para verlo partir. Darien levantó la mirada y la vio, nunca antes había percibido esa mirada de su parte, hasta hoy él siempre la había mirado con ternura, pero esa mirada era gélida y cargada de rabia pura.

No alcanzó a ver cuando las lágrimas comenzaron asomarse en el rostro de la chica. Usagi lo vio marcharse, sin haberle dado tiempo de decirle que no sabía por qué Seiya estaba allí.

-¿Quién te dijo que me había sentido mal?

-Shingo me llamó en cuanto llegaron de la casa de tu abuelo.

-Shingo.-Usagi sabía del afecto que sentían Seiya y su hermano, pero no pensó que Shingo se pondría del lado de Seiya a pesar de haber congeniado con Darien.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, no tenías que molestarte en venir, ya no es tu obligación.

-Nunca ha sido mi obligación bombón, siempre lo hice por amor, no como un compromiso.

-Perdóname Seiya pero estoy muy cansada, será mejor que te vayas.

-Está bien, siento haberte molestado.

El joven salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Se sentía despreciable por comportarse de esa forma con Seiya, luego de haberlo dejado así sin explicaciones. Por otro lado estaba Darien, ¿acaso no había oído cuando le dijo a su abuelo que había terminado con Seiya?

Un pequeño brillo llamó su atención, un brillo proveniente de su ropa. Buscó entre la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando fue a casa de su abuelo y lo encontró. El relicario de su abuela, ahora lo recordaba, después de haberlo tocado se había sentido mal y por eso fue que se desmayó.

Lo miró con detenimiento, pasando sus dedos por cada una de las perlas y luego por el cristal plateado en el centro. Encontró una pequeña abertura y con cuidado lo abrió. Su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando descubrió lo que había dentro. ¿Qué rayos significaba aquello?

* * *

**Al fin, lo que todos esperabamos, Serena ha roto con Seiya! pero aún así me da un poco de pena, pobrecito sufre mucho U.U**

**Y qué tal la salida de Darien y la familia de Serena? Como decimos en CR se fue de colado o sea que se autoinvitó. También Shingo haciendo de las suyas y llamando a Seiya mmm.**

**Será que el relicario es el mismo que usaba Serena cuando era un ángel? Si es así, qué pasará ahora?**

**Estamos a 3 capítulos del final, sólo tres! Ya quiero saber cómo va a ser el desenlace de esta historia.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me siguen fielmente, aunque estos días me han tenido algo abandonada con sus reviews U.U ya no sé si les gustó o no el capítulo U.U pero bueno qué se le va a hacer, vamos a seguir publicando hasta el final.**

**Recuerden, la otra semana se estrena fic! Espero que también les guste, ya dejé un adelanto en mi página de FB, me pueden encontrar como Usagi Serenity Tsukino, allí hay algunas fotitos y adelantos de los capítulos.**

**Como siempre, nos leemos pronto!**


	27. Selene

Regresó a su apartamento hecho una furia, no podía creer lo estúpido que había sido. Le creyó cuando dijo que había terminado con Seiya, por un instante, un muy pequeño instante imaginó que había sido por él, que al fin había logrado conquistarla. Pero ella sólo se había burlado descaradamente de él. ¿Cómo era posible que cambiara tanto? ¿Qué había sido de la chica tierna e inocente que conoció en 1548?

-No te oímos llegar, ¿te sucede algo?

Haruka estaba en casa con Michiru, últimamente la chica pasaba todos los días metida en su apartamento y aunque no le caía mal, tampoco la situación era de su agrado.

-No es nada, sólo estoy cansado.

Entró en su cuarto y se acostó sobre su cama, meditando en la situación. Más allá de tener que detener los planes del enemigo y que aún no tuvieran pistas de quiénes eran los demonios que ahora enfrentaban, su amor por Selene era más importante y lo estaba perdiendo, tal vez ya lo había perdido.

Se sentía cansado de todo eso, hastiado de tener que fingir quien no era. Lo único que deseaba era poder renunciar a su misión y volver al cielo. Pero eso significaba tener que renunciar a ella y aún no sabía si estaba dispuesto a ese sacrificio.

.

.

.

Luego de escuchar a las chicas hablando en el concierto había caído en cuenta de su error. Su intención nunca fue lastimar a Minako, ni siquiera pensó en lo que hacía hasta que lo hizo, pensaba que la chica era igual que Kakyu, tomaba lo que quería y punto, sin rodeos, sin entregar nunca el corazón, pero se había equivocado con ella y mucho.

Por eso había decidido enmendar su error y a pesar de que tenía otras prioridades, iba a hacerse un espacio para disfrutar de su juventud. No sería fácil, el desprecio de Kakyu le había dolido demasiado, compartía con ella una conexión especial o al menos eso creía, una conexión que venía de tiempo atrás. Pero él no significaba nada para ella, lo desechó en cuanto conoció a otro mejor.

Así que allí estaba, parado frente a su puerta decidiendo si debía tocar o no. Se armó de valor y lo hizo.

Minako se sorprendió cuando vio a Yaten parado en la puerta de su casa. El joven le extendió una rosa blanca en señal de arrepentimiento. Dudaba si debía aceptarla, pero al ver en sus ojos que era sincero, lo dejó pasar, tomando el presente de su mano.

-Sé que no te traté bien la otra noche y que tienes motivos para no volver hablarme, pero te pido que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy la persona que piensas que soy.

-Yaten, no es necesario que hagas esto.

-Lo es Minako, te lastimé porque a mí me lastimaron pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso, no debí desquitarme contigo.

-De acuerdo, acepto tus disculpas.

-¿Saldrás conmigo alguna vez? Como amigos lo prometo.

-No sé si deba.

-Por favor Minako, déjame demostrarte que soy diferente, que puedo ser un caballero. Sólo seamos amigos, salgamos, conozcámonos, vayamos al cine, a caminar, lo que quieras. Luego puedes juzgarme y decir si quieres o no otra cosa.

Minako lo miró indecisa, realmente parecía sincero, pero llevaba días pensando sobre todo esto y sentía que se había metido demasiado en su papel de adolescente y había desviado su camino, abandonado su misión.

-Por favor.

Su sonrisa la convenció, de todos modos, ya que tenía que vivir como una adolescente podría aprovechar para divertirse.

.

.

.

Michiru se había apropiado de toda su razón y sus pensamientos. Todo en su vida giraba en torno a ella, a sus besos, a su cuerpo. Pero sentía que faltaba algo. No era falta de amor, no, estaba segura de amarla. Desde que la conoció no existía un momento en que no pensara en ella, que no deseara verla. Michiru era tan bella como misteriosa y eso precisamente era lo que la estaba matando, el hecho de no saber casi nada acerca de ella.

Durante el día no podía localizarla, no sabía dónde estaba ni a qué colegio iba, sólo se aparecía en su casa por las noches, le hacía el amor y se iba. Nunca se quedaba mucho rato como para hacer vida de pareja y lo más cerca que estuvieron de una cita fue el concierto ése al que la acompañó.

Siempre le insistía en que se quedara, que pasara la noche con ella, pero nunca accedía. Había aceptado en silencio la situación porque su sirena la tenía hechizada. Adoraba las delicadas formas de su cuerpo, conocía a la perfección cada centímetro de su piel pero no podía saber ni la dirección de su casa.

Estaba intentando hablar de eso con ella cuando llegó Darien, obviamente de muy mal humor. Podría jurar que estuvo a punto de decirle algo, de darle una pista de lo que sucedía, de por qué tanto misterio, pero la llegada de su amigo lo había echado todo a perder.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?

-Sabes que sí.

-Puedes quedarte, mi cama es espaciosa, además hace frío.

-Tienes una forma especial de provocarme pero no voy a ceder a tus encantos.

-Está bien, me rindo, pero promete que llamarás apenas llegues a tu casa.

-Lo prometo.

Haruka la jaló hacia sí para darle un tierno beso de despedida y de buenas noches. Cuando abrió la puerta descubrió a una tímida Usagi tratando de decidir si tocar.

-Lamento molestar, ¿Darien se encuentra?

-Está adentro, pasa.

Termina de despedir a Michiru y cierra la puerta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Gracias, sólo quiero hablar con él.

-¿Ya se fue Michiru?

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su ángel allí, en medio de la sala de su casa, con el rostro ruborizado. Usagi se mordía los labios al ver el escultural cuerpo del hombre que tenía enfrente, ni en sus más traviesos sueños había esperado encontrarlo así, tan sólo con el bóxer puesto y recién saliendo de la ducha.

-Yo los dejo solos, tengo tarea que hacer.

La rubia se retiró de la habitación dejándolos solos. Estaban parados frente a frente, sin saber qué decirse, sus miradas cruzándose, hablándose sin hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu novio.

-Seiya ya no es mi novio.

-¿Ah no? Entonces ¿qué hacía hoy en tu casa?

-Shingo lo llamó.

-Aún te llama "bombón".

-Escúchame Darien, no puedo evitar que Seiya sea parte de mi pasado-dijo haciendo énfasis en pasado-y entiende, él siempre va a ocupar una parte especial en mi corazón, pero si estoy aquí contigo y no con él, es porque a quien quiero es a ti, es contigo con quien quiero estar.

Darien abrió ampliamente los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ella continuó, aprovechando el momento de valor.

-No sé cómo le hiciste para entrar en mi corazón, pero la verdad es que desde que te conocí no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti, sueño contigo todos los días, a cada hora, incluso cuando estoy despierta. Cuando llega el fin de semana muero de deseos porque pase rápidamente para poder volverte a ver, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Vine aquí a buscarte, a abrirte mi corazón, a decirte que ya no tengo miedo de aceptar que lo que siento por ti es amor, sincero y puro, amor. Te amo Darien Gold.

Acortó la distancia que los separaba y se echó a sus brazos como la vez que esperaba a Seiya a la salida del campo, sólo que esta vez no se trataba de un error, ella lo quería y estaba consciente de eso. Lo abrazó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerado. Él correspondió su abrazo y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh Usagi, mi ángel, yo también te amo, más que a todo lo que existe en esta vida y en cualquier otra que tenga que vivir. Te amo.

La besó, ese beso que tanto había ansiado, ese beso que tantas noches había soñado, sin presiones de parte de ninguno, sin nada ni nadie que se los impidiera, sin remordimientos de conciencia. Sentía el fuego correr por sus venas y el calor que subía y recorría toda su piel pero no se quería apartar de ella.

Lentamente fue sintiendo cómo su cuerpo iba reaccionando a su contacto, al dulce sabor de los labios de su ángel. Usagi también lo notó, podía sentir su erección pegada a su cuerpo. Por un momento se olvidó de todo, no le importaba nada más que ese instante, que lo estaba sintiendo. Ahora, por primera vez sentía que era una mujer capaz de hacer vibrar al hombre que amaba.

Cayeron en el sillón mullido de la sala, sus cuerpos aún unidos en ese beso. Darien recorría cada milímetro de su piel con las manos, sintiéndola derretirse bajo su tacto. No estaba seguro de cuanta experiencia podía tener su ángel en esos menesteres, pero en su interior sentía que era la primera vez que un hombre despertaba sus instintos. No quería que las cosas sucedieran así, que su primer encuentro íntimo fuera tan precipitado como la última vez, aunque ella no lo recordara.

Se separó de ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo y de inmediato ella sintió la falta del calor de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo que no debía?

-No es nada de eso mi ángel-dijo acariciando su mejilla-sólo que no quiero que las cosas pasen de esta manera, quiero que cuando llegue el momento, sea perfecto para ti.

-Mientras sea contigo será perfecto Darien.

-Usagi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?... no tienes que responder si no quieres, es algo personal…

-Shhhhh-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios-sé lo que quieres saber y la respuesta es no, nunca antes he estado con un hombre.

No es que eso fuera importante para él, la amaba de cualquier forma, pero le satisfacía la idea de llegar a ser el primer y único hombre que la hiciera sentir mujer.

-Voy a ponerme ropa y te llevo a tu casa.

La chica asintió. Salió luego de unos minutos ya vestido y bajaron al estacionamiento, sacaron la Ducati y se marcharon hacia su casa. Cuando llegaron al lugar ya era algo tarde por lo que Darien no quiso quedarse mucho rato para que no la castigaran.

-Te veo mañana en el colegio.

-Sueña conmigo.

-Lo hago todos los días.

Le dio un pequeño beso y se encaminó hacia su casa.

-Usagi-la chica volteó-te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

Once y media de la noche. El teléfono que había dejado en el buró suena insistentemente, despertándolo del dulce sueño que estaba teniendo y eso era mucho decir para alguien como él, un demonio. Toma el maldito aparato y observa en la pantalla el nombre de quien ha perturbado la única noche que ha podido realmente dormir desde que volvió.

-Espero que sea importante, porque de lo contrario no la pasarás muy bien por haberme despertado.

-Se trata de Selene.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-La hemos perdido.

-¿Cómo que la han perdido? No entiendo de qué hablas.

-Zedekiel la encontró.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Lucifer ya lo sabe?

-No aún no se lo he dicho pero sabes que debo hacerlo.

-Dame tiempo, lo voy a arreglar.

-No puedo, sabes lo que me pasaría si lo descubre.

-Sólo un par de días más, ya casi es la luna oscura, podré manipularla.

-De acuerdo, pero sólo unos días más, después se lo diré.

-Gracias, por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el ángel que tenías en la mira?

-Respecto a eso, me equivoqué, no era un ángel.

-¡Diablos! Esperemos que Zedekiel y sus aliados no los encuentren antes que nosotros.

-Esperemos.

Lo que no sabía él era que la chica le había mentido, la persona de la que le había hablado en realidad era un ángel, sólo que ni ella misma lo sabía y estaba más cerca de Zedekiel que lo que ellos hubieran querido.

¿Por qué no pudo decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué había sentido ese impulso de protegerla? No, ella no era así, había tomado su decisión hace mucho tiempo, su camino estaba trazado y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, o tal vez, pero eso ahora no importaba. Aunque quisiera cambiar, sus decisiones habían tenido consecuencias y a pesar de que ella no había sido descubierta, no podía volver cargando el peso por lo que hizo.

¡Maldito cargo de conciencia! ¿Por qué la atacaba ahora? ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Sería por ella? ¿Acaso con su amor y ternura había logrado cambiarla? Debía alejarse pero no podía, trataba en vano de dejar de verla pues siempre se encontraba yendo hacia su casa, desde aquel día que la vio en el parque, desde el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la suya, había sellado su destino, había entregado su corazón.

.

.

.

Volvió a su casa luego de aquel intenso instante compartido con su ángel. Sí ahora lo sabía, él era su ángel. Su corazón lo había reconocido desde el preciso momento en que lo vio frente a su casa, pero hasta ahora la niebla que había nublado sus recuerdos no se había disipado.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el relicario que le dio su abuelo. Aún le maravilla que estuviera intacto, que después de tantos años hubiera aparecido y justamente fuera un regalo de su abuela. Le había dado instrucciones al abuelo de dársela cuando ella estuviera lista. No sabía como él pudo sospechar que éste sería el momento pero lo agradecía.

Ahora recordaba cuando Él se lo dio.

_En aquellos tiempos aún podía correr libre en el cielo, jugando con sus hermanos sin ninguna preocupación. Ese día en especial le había presentado a los ángeles que iban a ser sus guardianes, aunque no entendía para qué los necesitaba._

_-Selene, ellas son Mihael, Raziel, Suriel y Ariel, ángeles protectores del círculo interno, y ellas: Mikael, Ashmeday, Azrail y Haniel, ellas pertenecen al círculo externo. Serán las encargadas de cuidarte y protegerte._

_-¿Por qué necesito protección? _

_-En tu interior he encerrado la clave de un gran poder que en las manos equivocadas puede causar mucho daño._

_-Señor, ¿por qué yo?_

_-Selene, te he creado de la parte más pura de mi propio espíritu y sólo tú puedes cumplir con la misión para la cual te he destinado, pero no puedo obligarte, es tu decisión. Si no lo aceptas lo entenderé._

_Miró hacia el rostro resplandeciente del Señor y luego a los ángeles que debían protegerla._

_-Lo haré._

_-Toma esto.-le puso el relicario en el cuello-Simboliza el pacto que hemos hecho hoy. Recurre a él cada vez que necesites recordar quién eres._

Lo abrió nuevamente y sacó su contenido, el retrato de Endymion que era su más grande tesoro, un dibujo que ella había hecho utilizando una de las plumas de sus alas plateadas. En aquel entonces creía que él era humano y sabiendo que era inevitable que algún día él muriera, había querido conservar ese recuerdo suyo, junto al relicario. Esto fue lo que al final la llevó a recordar toda su vida anterior, incluso la última vez que estuvo entre sus brazos, cuando dio su vida por protegerlo, en 1548.

Pero los acontecimientos de los últimos años eran una sombra oscura en su memoria y necesitaba saber de qué se había perdido, así que tomó su teléfono y marcó el número que conocía de memoria. Apenas timbró le respondieron.

-¡Hola Usagi!

-Hola Mihael, ¿cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, tengo muchas cosas que contarte… un momento, ¿me llamaste Mihael?

-¿Por qué te asusta? Ese es tu nombre o me equivoco.

-¿Selene?

-Así es, soy yo.

.

.

.

Caminaba a prisa por los largos pasillos de la preparatoria, llegaba tarde a sus clases, algo que no era usual en él, pero el día anterior había sido demasiado agotador y lleno de sorpresas. Pasó una mañana y tarde agradable con la familia de Usagi y si no tomaba en cuenta el pequeño disgusto que sintió cuando se apareció Seiya arruinando el momento con su ángel, todo fue perfecto.

Por fin Usagi había aceptado que lo amaba y compartieron un pequeño momento íntimo que a decir verdad, no sabía cómo pudo controlarse pues ella despertaba en él una gran pasión y deseo que no podía contener. Pero todo eso había influido en que hoy se le pegaran las sábanas, justo cuando más quería estar temprano para compartir con ella unos minutos antes de entrar.

Llegó a la clase en donde recibían química, y pidió disculpas por haber llegado tarde. La profesora Meio le indicó que se sentara y fue cuando lo notó. Ni Ami ni Usagi ni Minako estaban hoy en clases y eso no era normal, bueno, no al menos de parte de Ami que siempre era muy puntual. Sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo y disimuladamente lo sacó.

_Si te preguntas por la insípida de Usagi y sus amigas, no vinieron hoy._

Un mensaje de Kakyu que aunque no era bien recibido en ese momento le había brindado información que necesitaba saber. ¿Qué habría sucedido con ellas? ¿Por qué no le habían dicho? Buscó entre sus contactos y le envió un mensaje.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Sucedió algo?_

Pero ella no respondió, ni Minako, ni Ami, ni Rei, ni Makoto, ninguna respondía.

-Si su conversación es más importante que mi clase señor Gold, le voy a pedir que se retire.

Se escucharon las risas en el salón.

-Disculpe profesora Meio.-dijo el chico guardando su teléfono.

No comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero esa extraña "desaparición" de todas sus amigas y de su ángel no le auguraba nada bueno.

.

.

.

En otro salón de la preparatoria Juban, dos alumnos también estaban ausentes, pero a diferencia de los primeros, no había quién se preocupara por ellos. Reunidos en el despacho de su casa, discutían un asunto muy importante.

-Fui bastante específico, te pedí que no cometieras ningún error esta vez. Lo único que tenías que hacer era mantenerla a tu lado hasta que la luna oscura se anunciara y en cambio ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Baja la voz, sé muy bien lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Ah sí? Lo sabes, ¿de verdad lo sabes? ¿Sabes que arriesgué mi propio pellejo por sacarte del tormento en el que vivías? ¿Sabes que comprometí mi propia sobrevivencia a cambio de la tuya? No, no creo que sepas todo lo que está en juego.

-Yo no te lo pedí, tú me necesitabas, no había nadie más que quisiera hacer este trabajo.

-Pude haber recurrido a otro, no te creas indispensable, ¡aquí no eres la gran estrella de futbol de la preparatoria Juban Seiya Kou, aquí eres un simple caído más, aquí eres simplemente Semyazza!

-Cálmate Taiki, no vas a lograr nada con gritarle.

-¡Debí haberlo dejado allí Yaten! No sé por qué le hice caso con este disparatado plan de hacernos pasar por unos simples estudiantes, su único fin era poder estar con ella como no pudo hacerlo hace siglos.

-Tampoco ha sido un mal plan, debes de reconocerlo, hemos logrado más adeptos para Lucifer desde el circulo en el que nos movemos.

-¿Y eso de qué nos sirve Megumi? Lo único que conseguimos fue capturar a uno de los ángeles protectores del círculo externo, ¿o es que acaso Yaten ha tenido algún avance con Minako?

-¿Y tú con Ami?

-Ni me lo menciones, cada vez tengo que esforzarme más para no salir corriendo cada vez que tengo que besarla y la muy maldita no ha soltado prenda.

-Al parecer no soy el único que ha fallado.

-Si por mi fuera te enviaría ahora mismo a lo más profundo del abismo.

-Pero no puedes "hermanito", si yo caigo tú también.

De pronto alguien toca la puerta.

-Señorito Taiki, lo buscan.

-No estoy para nadie Artemis.

-Es la señorita Michiru.

Michiru, al fin podría obtener una buena noticia.

-Hazla pasar.

Michiru entra a la habitación en donde están reunidos Seiya (Semyazza), Yaten (Samael), Megumi y Taiki (Azael) y que hace un par de días atrás le había servido para tener un encuentro íntimo con éste último.

-Michiru, dame tú buenas noticias.

-Me temo que no es posible Taiki.

-¿No?

-No, vine a decirte que renuncio.

-¿Cómo que renuncias?

-No puedo hacer esto más, ya no quiero. He decidido ir donde Él y contarle todo, le pediré que me perdone y me someteré a su disciplina.

-Digamos que acepto tu "renuncia", puedo saber ¿a qué se debe tu cambio de opinión?

-Es personal-dice desviando la mirada al suelo.

-Lo sabía, ¡me mentiste!

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Mentiste, cuando pregunté por la pista del protector que seguías, me mentiste, la encontraste, ¿cierto? ¿Quién es?

-Ya te dije que no era quién yo creía.

-¡Mientes!

Taiki tomó a la chica del cuello y lo apretaba firmemente pero sin cortar el paso de la respiración, no quería matarla, al menos aún no.

-Ahora me vas a decir lo que sabes, si no quieres terminar como otros ángeles antes que tú.

.

.

.

El tiempo del colegio había sido una tortura, las horas pasaban lento cuando lo que él quería era que fueran más rápido. Apenas tocaron la última campanada indicando que el día escolar había terminado, salió rápidamente al estacionamiento, tomó su ducati y se dirigió a la casa de Ami.

Cuando llegó no había nadie, tampoco donde Minako ni Makoto ni Rei, sólo le quedaba una opción. No podía creer lo tonto que había sido, ese era el primer lugar al que se debió haber dirigido. Arrancó nuevamente la moto y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba en la calle de enfrente de la tienda.

Hacía muchos años desde la última vez que había visto al viejo Hino, aunque se mantuvo en contacto con él, eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía realmente ir a visitarlo. Entró, el peculiar sonido de la campanilla de entrada le trajo recuerdos a su mente, de cuando lo había conocido. Takashi Hino estaba igual que antes, el mismo rostro, el mismo cabello, el mismo andar pausado.

-¡Mamoru! Es un placer volverte a ver, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Mucho, para ser exactos 466 años, sólo que ahora soy Darien.

-Cierto, cierto, lo había olvidado. Pero pasa, no te quedes allí, las chicas te están esperando.

Hizo como el viejo le dijo y entro. Lo siguió por el estrecho pasillo hasta dar con una pequeña habitación en la trastienda, justo como había sucedido años atrás. Antes se preguntaba por qué Dios les había dado la oportunidad a los ángeles que entregaban sus alas de renacer, ahora lo agradecía.

Cuando entró a la habitación pudo reconocer las caras de sus compañeras. Allí estaba Mihael, Raziel, Suriel, Ariel y ¿Usagi? ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué el viejo Hino había permitido que entrara?

Usagi se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada, extendió sus brazos al hombre que amaba y lo llamó.

-Endymion.

.

.

.

En el momento que terminó la llamada de esa noche se había dado cuenta que lo que le decía era una mentira. La conocía de hace tiempo, sabía lo inquisitiva que era. No habría perdido su tiempo siguiendo una pista si sabía que era falsa. Con lo que no contaba era que Mikael, o sea Michiru, se iba a enamorar de uno de los protectores.

Yaten y Seiya la sostenían de ambos brazos mientras Taiki la torturaba para que le diera la información que quería. No tardó mucho en hablar, más que por ella lo había hecho por la pequeña Hotaru, el ángel que habían hallado y que hacían pasar por su hermana. Cuando la amenazaron con eliminar a la pequeña comenzó a soltarlo todo.

-Así que Zedekiel tiene consigo a un protector y no se ha dado cuenta.

-No muchos conocen a los protectores faltantes, sólo unos pocos.

-¿Y tú por qué lo sabes?

-He sido la mano derecha de Dios por mucho tiempo.

-¡Mientes! ¿Por qué es que lo sabes?-le dijo golpeando su rostro.

-He trabajado mucho tiempo en esto y lo investigué.

-No me mientas Michiru, no querrás que la pequeña Hotaru sufra por tu culpa ¿o sí?

Hotaru, no podía permitir que le pasara nada, ya había hecho suficiente con actuar a espaldas de Dios y poner en peligro todo, pensando que ella podía hacer las cosas diferentes a lo que Él había dicho.

-Yo soy uno de ellos.-dijo con la voz casi inaudible.

-Repite lo que dijiste.

-¡Que yo soy uno de ellos!

Esto no se lo esperaban, realmente era una sorpresa, ¿un protector trabajando con ellos y no lo sabían? Vaya que sí tenían suerte.

-Esto lo debe saber Lucifer Taiki.

-Por supuesto, ve a decirle Yaten. Y tú, has algo bien por esta vez y enciérrala, nos será útil. Pero antes, necesito que hagas una llamada.

.

.

.

Estaba delirando, sí, eso debía ser. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir, pero aún seguía allí ella, su ángel, llamándolo por ese nombre, Endymion.

-No es un sueño ni una ilusión, soy yo, Selene, por fin he regresado.

-¿Selene?

Miró los rostros sonrientes de sus amigas y entonces supo que era verdad, su ángel había despertado pero ¿cómo? Echando a un lado este pensamiento se apresuró a unirse a su abrazo. Tomando su cabeza entre sus manos le besó la frente y lloró.

-Selene, de verdad estas aquí, de verdad eres tú. ¡Dios si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar! He deseado durante tanto tiempo este momento y ahora, por fin ha llegado.

-Endymion, te extrañé tanto, creí que te había perdido esa vez cuando Lucifer atravesó tu pecho con mi espada, no sabía que también eras un ángel.

-Lo soy mi amor, soy un ángel, tú ángel.

-Mi ángel, mi amor, mi vida, siempre has sido tú. Eras tú cuando te vi aquella vez en el parque en 1548 y también eras tú hace doce años en Yoyogi.

-Sí Selene, era yo que te buscaba, nunca he dejado de buscarte, de esperarte. Pero ¿cómo fue? ¿Cómo es que has despertado?

-Fue gracias a esto.-separándose un poco de su abrazo le mostró el relicario.

-El relicario de plata.

-Sí, el relicario. Cuando mi abuelo me lo dio sentí un poder muy especial, como una corriente eléctrica que me atravesó. Luego de que te fuiste lo revisé otra vez, encontré tu retrato y la pluma de mis alas que había puesto allí junto con otra que supongo es de la tuya.

-Así es, la puse allí el día que fui a visitar la tumba de Serenity Tsukino.

-Cuando toqué y vi estas cosas, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como una gran ola, al fin pude ver todo con claridad.

-Debemos decirle al Jefe.

-Fue lo primero que hicimos, por eso no fuimos hoy a clases.

-Ahora podremos vencer con facilidad a Lucifer y acabar con la batalla entre ángeles y caídos.

-Eso aún no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué no Mihael?

-Selene, ¿le dices tú o le digo yo?

-Yo lo haré. Endymion, aún no recupero todo mi conocimiento y poder, no he recuperado mis alas y tampoco sé dónde está la espada de la justicia.

-No lo comprendo, creí que habías despertado.

-A nosotras también nos confundió, por eso fuimos a ver al Jefe, Él nos explicó todo.-dijo Raziel.

-El relicario estaba hecho para que en el momento que Selene necesitara recordar su misión ella lo hiciera, pero no tiene el poder suficiente para despertarla por completo.-comentó Suriel.

-Ahí es donde entras tú-siguió Ariel-aún es necesario que cumplas con tu misión, sólo así podrá recuperar todo su poder.

Por un pequeño instante creyó que se salvaría de su suerte, pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

-Además hay otra cosa.-dijo Selene sacándolo de sus pensamientos-Para vencer a Lucifer debemos encontrar a los restantes ángeles protectores.

-¿Los del círculo externo?

-Así es, sólo con todos los poderes reunidos podremos impedir los planes de Lucifer.

-Entonces debemos empezar a buscarlos.

-Eso no será necesario, sé exactamente dónde están y quiénes son.

.

.

.

Estaba acostada en su cama leyendo un libro de historia, tratando de distraerse de lo que le sucede. De pronto escucha el sonido de su teléfono que le indica que tiene una llamada.

-Diga,

-¿Haruka?

-¿Sirena eres tú? No sabes cuanto deseaba oír tu voz.

-Y yo la tuya mi amor.

-Dime preciosa, ¿qué llevas puesto?

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo ves por tu cuenta?

-Sólo dime dónde y yo voy, por ti a donde sea Sirena.

-Te voy a enviar la dirección en un texto.

Colgó y esperó el tan ansiado mensaje, por fin su Sirena le había pedido ir a su casa, ya no le guardaría más secretos.

-Muy bien hecho Michiru, ahora esperemos que el angelito venga a buscar a su amor.

* * *

**Hola! De vuelta por aquí haciendo la actualización de nuestra historia, que ya le faltan solo dos capítulos para el final U.U**

**Primero empezaré por...**

**Qué emoción! Usagi y Darien al fin juntos y ella ya sabe quién es ella verdaderamente y ha recobrado todos los recuerdos de su vida anterior.**

**¿Se veían venir que Michiru era la misteriosa mujer que estaba del lado de los malos? Por si no se dieron cuenta ella y Taiki tuvieron un pequeño encuentro... siii ellos eran los del lemon del capítulo pasado. Por otro lado, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten son en realidad los mismos demonios que intentaron capturarla en el pasado O.O, no lo puedo creer! Yo que le tenía lástima a Seiya.**

**¿Qué trampa le estarán preparando a la pobre de Haruka que está super enamorada de Michiru?**

**Ahora quiero darle la bienvenida a esta historia a: ma-usa y correca23maya que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, muchas gracias.**

**Milena Shields, gracias por reaparecer amiga, ya estaba preocupada. El capítulo del concierto fue uno de mis favoritos, tan romántico Darien cantándole a usagi, ahhhh, y esa canción también me gusta mucho. Qué bueno que estes esperando el nuevo fic, y yo tambien estoy triste por este.**

**Juana, bienvenida también y gracias por leer desde el inicio y pues ya ves que no demoré en actualizar? **

**Fan, espero que hayas aclarado tu duda del cap anterior.**

**Creo que es todo por hoy. Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en facebook como Usagi Serenity Tsukino, allí les dejo avances de los capítulos y también hay un pequeño prólogo del nuevo fic para que se vayan emocionando jajaja.**


	28. El secreto de Lucifer

Al fin estaban reunidos todos, bueno, casi todos, pero las probabilidades de vencer por fin a Lucifer eran muy altas. Selene había despertado y conocía exactamente la verdadera identidad de los ángeles que aún no se habían manifestado, sólo era cuestión de un par de llamadas y podrían tenerlos a todos.

-Los ángeles restantes están aquí mismo en Tokio, sus nombres son: el ángel del conocimiento del futuro Ashmeday, el ángel embajador de Dios Mikael, el ángel de la muerte Azrail y el ángel de la gracia y fortaleza Haniel.

-Sabemos que Ashmeday es Setsuna Meio, aunque no sé si en esta vida ella sabe quién es.

-Será algo que debemos averiguar Darien. Selene, ¿cuál es la identidad de los otros ángeles?-preguntó Raziel.

-Mikael ha sido la mensajera de Dios por mucho tiempo, ella y Mihael fueron las únicas que no entregaron sus alas y que conocen a la perfección quiénes son. Se hace llamar ahora Michiru Kaio.

-¿Michiru Kaio, la violinista?

-Correcto Suriel. Y muy cerca de ella y tuyo Endymion, está el ángel de la fortaleza.

-¿Te refieres a Haruka?

-Sí, Haruka y Haniel son la misma. Cuando la guerra estalló fue de las primeras en ponerse al frente, a diferencia de Michiru que prefirió quedarse al lado de Dios. Ellas siempre habían sido muy unidas, pero esa vez tomaron caminos separados y nadie supo que sucedió con ella hasta hoy.

-¿Y cuál es la identidad de Azrail?

-Ella Mihael, es el más joven, pequeña y frágil de los ángeles, toda ella es un símbolo, así como la línea que separa la vida de la muerte es frágil y al mismo tiempo fuerte, así Azrail es frágil en su apariencia pero en ella encierra el poder de la muerte. Su identidad es Hotaru.

-¿Hotaru Kou es el ángel de la muerte?

-Sí Ariel, Hotaru Kou.

.

.

.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo por las saturadas calles de Tokio. La adrenalina que sentía era producto de la emoción que le producía que su sirena al fin se abriera con ella y le permitiera conocer su casa. Este era el momento que tanto había deseado y al mismo tiempo temido, no sabía nada de ella además de su nombre y que le gustaba el violín, no sabía con quién vivía, si tenía padres o si ellos estaban de acuerdo con el tipo de relación que ellas tenían, pero nada de eso le importaba, lo único que valía la pena era que por fin daban un paso hacia adelante.

-Este debe ser el lugar, las coordenadas del GPS así lo indican.

Se sorprendió de que su sirena viviera en aquella mansión, ¿será por eso que no quería llevarla allí? ¿Acaso Michiru sentía vergüenza de presentarle a su familia a una sencilla chica que dependía de una beca de estudios?

Sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse ese pensamiento, su sirena no era así, ella era pura y noble, sencilla, nunca se comportó de manera ostentosa ni pretenciosa, siempre la había tratado de una forma especial. Llamó a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, busco a la señorita Michiru Kaio.

-¿Es usted Haruka Tenou?

-Así es, soy yo.

-Tenga la bondad y pase.

El mayordomo le permitió pasar y Haruka se quedó sin habla. Aquello no era una mansión, era un palacio. Cada uno de los espacios estaba decorado con un gusto exquisito, las paredes estaban adornadas con grandes pinturas de la época renacentista, por cualquier lugar donde se miraba podría darse cuenta de que el dinero no era algo que le faltara.

-Por aquí señorita Tenou.-dijo el mayordomo mostrándole el camino.

Se detuvieron frente a una pared decorada con una gran pintura que representaba la caída de los ángeles, era obvio que era un callejón sin salida, por lo que sus alertas se activaron. El mayordomo tocó algo por debajo de la pintura y la pared se abrió.

Se iba a devolver, salir huyendo, pero había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Sintió un golpe fuerte detrás de la cabeza y ya no supo más.

.

.

.

Una de las cosas que más les preocupaba era que esta vez no conocían al enemigo, no sabían si estaban cerca o si conocían que ya Selene había reencarnado, todo de ellos era una incógnita. La última vez fue muy fácil, no se preocuparon por ocultar su identidad y resultó fácil seguirles la pista, pero ahora no había sido así. Esta encarnación era diferente de todas.

-Debemos hallar la forma para descubrir a quiénes ha enviado Lucifer por mí.

-Yo tengo una sospecha.-dijo Zedekiel poniéndose en pie-¿Quién ha sido el que ha estado al lado de Selene todo este tiempo?

-¿Estás pensando en quien creo que piensas?-asintió-No, no puede ser él.

-Piénsalo Selene, él te halló casi al mismo tiempo que nosotros, su familia era adinerada y los enviaba a la preparatoria Juban, además que ellos son los que tienen a Hotaru, ¿quién más podría ser?

-Eso significaría que Taiki y también Yaten fueran…

-¡Demonios! Eso precisamente son Raziel, demonios enviados por Lucifer para mantener en su poder a Selene.

-No Endymion, ellos no pueden ser, Seiya no, él no.

-Pienso que Zedekiel tiene razón. Siempre me pareció extraña la insistencia de Seiya en conquistarte, en estar a tu lado, incluso cuando terminaste con él no se mostró molesto, al contrario, aún quería seguir unido a ti, por eso fue a tu casa cuando te desmayaste, no quería perder el manejo que tenía sobre ti.

-Lo ves Selene, Ariel está de acuerdo conmigo, piénsalo mi ángel, ¿quién más ha estado a tu lado y no te ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra? Los hemos tenido tan cerca y no nos dimos cuenta.

-No podemos hacer esas conjeturas sin tener pruebas.

-Mihael tiene razón, no podemos juzgarlos sin conocer si ellos realmente están del lado del enemigo.

De pronto un teléfono sonó. Todos los presentes comenzaron a revisar sus propios aparatos.

-Diga.

-Usagi, necesito que me ayudes.

-¿Seiya eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien me persigue, no puedo ver bien quien es pero parece un monstruo, por favor ven a ayudarme.

-Seiya, necesito que te calmes y me digas dónde estás.

-Usagi, por favor ayúdame, tengo miedo, está cerca de mí, ¡oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!

-Seiya, Seiya.

-Por favor ven pronto, estoy en el parque abandonado.

La llamada se cortó. Los demás la miraban expectantes, preguntándole que había sucedido.

-Era Seiya, está en peligro, debo ir a ayudarlo.

-Selene puede ser una trampa.

-No, en verdad estaba en peligro, su voz se escuchaba preocupada.

-Él es el enemigo ángel, entiéndelo.

-Endymion, no pienso dejarlo solo, voy a hacer estoy con tu ayuda o sin ella.

Salió por la puerta sin voltear a mirar. Detrás de ella sus ángeles protectores.

.

.

.

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero a pesar de eso no podía ver nada. El lugar en donde estaba era demasiado oscuro, ni siquiera un pequeño haz de luz se filtraba. No estaba comprendiendo por qué se encontraba en esa situación ni por qué la habían atacado. No era una persona con dinero ni con posición social, no había nada de especial en ella, ¿qué podían querer? La impotencia la sobrecogió y la hizo gritar.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

-Guarda tus energías, aquí nadie te va a escuchar.

-¿Sirena? ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Sí Haruka, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estoy atrapada al igual que tú.

De repente recordó por qué estaba en esa situación. Michiru le había pedido ir a su casa, luego la habían atacado.

-¿Fuiste tú verdad? Tú me trajiste aquí con mentiras.

-Haruka yo…

-No me digas más mentiras sirena, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me engañaste?

-Nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte Haruka, yo en verdad me enamoré de ti.

-No me hables de amor que esa es una palabra que tú no conoces. Creí que eras diferente a las que había conocido, creí que de verdad eras sincera. ¡Yo creí en ti! Te mostré todo lo que soy, me abrí por completo ante ti, por ti bajé todas mis barreras y sólo resultaste ser una persona fría y calculadora, una vil y cruel serpiente.

-Detente Haruka por favor, por lo que más quieras.

-¡Lo que más quería eras tú! Y tú… tú me usaste.

-Tal vez al principio fue así, pero cuando te fui conociendo, cuando fui viendo la bondad que hay en ti, cuando supe quién eras en realidad, todo cambió, te lo juro, yo no quería que esto pasara Haruka, ¡yo te amo!

-No te quiero escuchar más, todo lo que salen de tus labios son mentiras.

De repente la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que un poco de luz entrara a la habitación que les servía de prisión. Michiru no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Ashmeday!

-¿Mikael?

.

.

.

Había durado más de lo que lo planeado pero al fin llegó al infierno. Buscó en todos los lugares, en cada una de las zonas infernales y no hallaba a Lucifer. Levantó la cabeza y contempló el letrero de "Prohibido" en la entrada de una gran habitación, como una cueva.

-No creo que le importe.

Yaten se fue adentrando en el lugar. Su objetivo en ese momento era hallar a Lucifer y no podía volver sin hablar con él o tendría problemas con el temperamental de Taiki. Siguió caminando, observando como el ambiente iba cambiando, nunca antes se había atrevido a entrar allí, tal vez nunca nadie lo había hecho, pero esta era una situación especial.

Llegó hasta lo último del lugar cuando lo vio. La gran masa de cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor en el fondo. Las pesadas cadenas envolvían todo el cuerpo. Era evidente que no podía moverse y si no podía moverse ¿cómo hacía para salir de allí? Debía tratarse de un error, sí, eso era, un error. No podía creer que el gran y temible Lucifer estuviera allí, ¿atado?

.

.

.

Fue tirada al lado de Haruka y Michiru. Estaba golpeada y adolorida, pero lo peor era no haber cumplido con el objetivo que la llevó hasta allí, a arriesgar su vida.

Luego de la batalla en la que Semyazza asesinó a Selene, Setsuna había seguido con su vida normal. Se dedicó a cuidar a Hotaru, quien creció y se convirtió en una hermosa señorita. La pretendieron muchos hombres, pero ella se enamoró de uno, de Endo. Vivió el tiempo suficiente para ver a Hotaru convertida en madre y después de eso murió.

A través de todas sus reencarnaciones fue olvidando algunas cosas, pero nunca había olvidado a su pequeña. Por mucho tiempo vivió añorando esos momentos que compartía con ella ya que nunca más había vuelto a ser madre. Vivía hundida en la soledad hasta que la encontró. Por eso se convirtió en profesora de la preparatoria Juban, para estar cerca de los Kou y por ende, cerca de ella.

Esa noche sintió que su niña estaba en peligro, así que decidió ir a la casa de los Kou a ver qué sucedía. Llegó en el mismo instante en que entraba Haruka a la residencia y aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar detrás de ella. Sintió curiosidad al ver por dónde guiaba el mayordomo a la chica y por eso los había seguido. Observó con horror cómo el hombre golpeaba a la rubia en la cabeza y por más que lo intentó no pudo ahogar el grito.

El hombre se percató de su presencia y la llevó ante sus jefes, quienes la interrogaron y golpearon hasta dejarla inconsciente para luego tirarla dentro del mismo lugar dónde habían encerrado a la rubia. Y ahora había descubierto que además de la chica también estaba Mikael, el ángel que había ido a llevarle el mensaje a Zedekiel años atrás cuando buscaban a Selene.

-Mikael, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Por lo visto se conocen, ¿otra cosa que me ocultas sirena?

-Creo que lo mismo que tú-dijo ignorando el comentario de Haruka-por lo visto ya lo sabes.

-¿Saber qué?

-Quien eres y quién es Hotaru.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí por ella?

-Lo deduzco, eran muy unidas en el cielo, casi como madre e hija.

-¿Cielo? ¿De qué rayos hablan?

-Mi memoria no es del todo buena, no recuerdo el tiempo en el cielo.

-¿Entonces no has recordado nada de tu vida pasada?

-¿Cielo? ¿Vida pasada? Sirena por favor dime lo que sucede aquí.

-Ashmeday es un ángel, al igual que Hotaru y yo.

-¿Ángeles? Bah, ahora sólo falta que me digas que yo también soy un ángel.

-Pues es la verdad Haruka, tú también eres un ángel.

-¿En serio quieres que te crea esa patraña? Si quieres que te perdone tendrás que inventar algo mejor que eso.

-Por lo visto no vas a creerme, pues bien, tendré que demostrártelo.

Una hermosa y brillante luz verde comenzó a inundar el lugar. Haruka observaba como el cuerpo de su sirena iba cambiando poco a poco, iluminándose por completo. Mientras tanto, sus heridas iban sanando y en su espalda se podían observar cómo iban saliendo un par de bellas y resplandecientes alas verdes.

-Si si sirena.

-Ahora sí me crees, somos ángeles, al igual que tú.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso que tú has hecho.

-El poder está en ti, sólo que aún no ha despertado.

Volvió a su estado humano, dejando impactada a Haruka.

-Estuve tan equivocada todo este tiempo, me había cansado de seguir a Dios, de cumplir sus ordenes, de ser un simple mensajero cuando yo podía dar más, yo quería dar más, así que busqué a Lucifer y me uní a él. No entregué mis alas, Lucifer necesitaba que permaneciera cerca de Dios para informarle de sus movimientos. El día que Selene murió fui yo quien la llevó ante Lucifer aquella noche. Sabía de su muerte y aun así me presenté ante Zedekiel y lo consolé por su pena. Por años permanecí así, oculta, esperando que Selene volviera a aparecer, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, también Zedekiel la había encontrado. Por mandato de Lucifer esperé a que él diera el primer paso, lo seguí a todos lados, me había convertido en su sombra, fue allí cuando te vi con él.-dijo dirigiéndose a Haruka-En un principio sólo quería usarte para acercarme a él, pero no conté con que iba a llegar a amarte y a descubrir quién eras. Traté de ocultárselo a Taiki y a los demás pero fue imposible y me obligaron a atraerte con mentiras.

Haruka escuchaba en silencio todas sus palabras, por más que quería sentir odio por ella no podía, la amaba, la amaba tanto o más que cuando habían compartido juntas en el cielo. Poco a poco fue recordando aquel tiempo, la felicidad que sentía al verla, al compartir la misión de cuidar de Selene con ella, la había amado desde el mismo instante en que la vio. Pero todo eso se acabó cuando llegó la caída.

Creyó que ella lucharía a su lado, que estaría al frente de la batalla con ella, pero Mikael prefirió quedarse en la zona segura al lado de Dios. Su abandono lo había sentido como una traición. Cegada por el dolor buscó la muerte, hallándola en manos de Lilith con lo cual acabó su tormento. En cada nueva vida recordaba cada vez menos, hasta que por fin había suprimido su recuerdo.

Pero allí estaba ella, tan bella y radiante como ahora la recordaba, ¿podría perdonarla? ¿Podría olvidar el dolor que sintió aquella vez y sólo recordar lo que sentía al verse reflejada en sus ojos? Su cuerpo se fue envolviendo en la resplandeciente luz azul, la brisa despeinando su cabello. Sintió el dolor en su espalda cuando las alas de un azul intenso habían brotado de ella.

-Mikael.

-Haniel.

Se abrazaron, por fin las heridas de su corazón estaban siendo sanadas. Ashmeday observaba todo con lágrimas en sus ojos, sintiendo el poder recorrer su cuerpo y una nueva fuerza invadiéndola, recordando y olvidando el dolor de la batalla, entendiendo que era necesario hacerlo.

Se levantó y se unió a ellas en su abrazo y la luz que antes envolvía a Haruka ahora la envolvía a ella. Sus bellas alas grises saliendo de su espalda chocaron con las de Haruka y también con las de Michiru que había vuelto a tomar su forma angelical. El círculo externo estaba casi completo.

.

.

.

No podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, el gran Lucifer, a quien tenían miedo, quien era el gobernante del inframundo, estaba sujeto con gruesas cadenas a un gran muro en el fondo de la cueva, en la última parte del infierno. Su piel supuraba por donde lo cruzaban las cadenas y casi no podía moverse, cada vez que lo intentaba se notaba el dolor en su rostro. Samael lo observó detenidamente, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que este lugar es prohibido.

-Vine a contarte de lo que está sucediendo con Selene, pero no esperaba encontrarme con esto. ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?

-¡Estoy encadenado acaso no lo ves!

-Sí, claro que lo veo-dice aún sonriendo-lo que pregunto es cómo es esto posible, si hemos estado contigo por siglos y nunca notamos esas cadenas.

-Mi cuerpo está aquí atado, pero he podido movilizarme a través del espíritu y poseyendo a otros demonios.

-Y por qué estás atado, no me digas que…

-Así es, fue Él. Cuando nos rebelamos contra Dios y sufrimos la caída, mi condena fue mayor que la de ustedes. Me encadenó a este lugar, sin la posibilidad de poder liberarme. El material del cual están forjadas mis cadenas es del mismo material con el que se hizo la espada de la justicia. Es por eso que necesito de Selene, primero para liberarme y luego para poder vengarme de quien me hizo esto.

-¿Azael sabe de esto?

-Nadie sabe de esto y jamás deben saberlo.

-¿Y sin Selene ni la espada puedes liberarte?

-Así es, por eso la necesito.

-Es una lástima, creo que te vas a quedar aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?

-Ahora que sé cuál es tu verdadera situación creo que no eres el indicado para ser el gobernante de este mundo.

-¿Te vas a rebelar contra mí Samael? No te lo recomiendo, sabes lo poderoso que soy.

-Jajaja, ¿poderoso tú? Mírate, no puedes ni moverte y te crees poderoso. Lo siento Lucifer, ya has reinado demasiado sin que te lo merezcas, pero no te preocupes yo te traeré la espada.

-Sabía que no me darías la espalda.

-La traeré para acabar con tu miserable vida y luego yo seré quien reinaré en el infierno.

Samael comienza a caminar dejando atrás a Lucifer.

-¡No podrás hacerlo Samael! No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, ni tienes idea de cómo obtener la espada.

-Ya veré cómo hacerlo.

Lucifer gritaba improperios y maldiciones pero Samael ya no lo escuchaba. Con su poder selló la entrada al lugar en donde estaba el demonio, encerrándolo y ocultándolo de la vista de cualquiera.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como que la traición es el plato del día en este penúltimo capítulo de Luz de Luna. La que más me dolió fue la de Michiru, por su culpa Selene murió la última vez y también capturaron a Haruka u.u pero al menos demostró que su amor por ella es más fuerte que otra cosa y volvió a la senda correcta.**

**Ahora quién sabe qué planeará Samael para convertirse en el nuevo príncipe de las tinieblas pero me supongo que nada bueno a de ser.**

**Como siempre gracias a todos los que me han seguido en esta historia desde un inicio. Ya sólo nos queda un capítulo para el final y realmente espero que sea de su agrado, hay muchas sorpresas en ese ansiado final.**

**Milena, no prometo nada, mira que Selene aún no ha despertado como ángel y para hacerlo necesita el sacrificio de amor...creo que a Darien le tocará hacer algo al respecto pero ya veremos como salimos de esto.**

**Les recuerdo que después empezaremos con el nuevo fic Todo por amor, que ya tienen el prólogo para que se vayan emocionando pero no lo publicaré hasta que se termine Luz de Luna.**

**Me pueden encontrar en FB con el nombre de Usagi Serenity Tsukino para que se enteren de las publicaciones y también si tienen alguna pregunta del capítulo lo pueden hacer ahí y les respondo directamente.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto, no coman ansias!**


	29. Libre albedrío

Usagi llegó hasta el lugar que hasta hace poco había sido su lugar con Seiya. En el momento en que recibió su llamada salió a buscarlo, tal vez no lo amaba pero él siempre estuvo allí para ella, ahora no lo dejaría solo. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ella, Darien y las chicas la acompañaron, no iban a permitir que algo le pasara, no ahora que por fin ella había despertado.

El parque estaba más tenebroso de lo que ella recordaba, y eso que sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que estuvo allí, sin duda algo estaba pasando allí. Se fue adentrando poco a poco, con el grupo de ángeles siguiéndola de cerca, guardando sus espaldas.

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!- llamaba a gritos.

Su preocupación por el chico era genuina, antes de cualquier cosa Seiya era su amigo y hasta que llegó Darien a su vida, su amor por él también había sido genuino. Seiya siempre le inspiró ternura y una gran compasión y tal vez por eso lo había confundido con amor, pero su aprecio por él y las ganas de ayudarlo en ese momento eran muy reales.

-¡Usagi ayúdame, por aquí!

Aguzó su oído en torno de donde creyó había provenido la voz de su amigo y echó a correr en esta dirección. No duró mucho en llegar a donde él estaba y en el momento en que lo vio, deseó haber despertado por completo. Seiya estaba atado en una especie de cruz, su cuerpo desnudo se veía en extremo maltratado, se notaban las marcas de garras de demonio que atravesaban sus muslos.

Darien y las chicas llegaron unos minutos luego de ella, que seguía con los pies fijos en el lugar, sin poder moverse, con la mano sobre su boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al ver la escena frente a ellos, los ángeles se arrepintieron de haber pensado que él era un demonio y se apresuraron a acercarse para bajarlo. Una vez que lo hicieron, las chicas comenzaron a caminar a donde habían dejado a Usagi, Darien ayudaba a Seiya a caminar.

-Gracias por venir Gold, sé que no te caigo bien.

-Eso no importa en este momento, además no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Usagi, ella te aprecia sinceramente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Salí a trotar y de pronto sentí que alguien me seguía, quise ir más rápido pero aquello no era humano y pronto me alcanzó. Comenzó a golpearme sin saber por qué y me preguntaba dónde estaba Selene. No entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Por más que traté de defenderme no pude hacer nada.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a tus hermanos? Por qué justamente a ella?

-Fue la primera persona en la que pensé, la verdad lo que esperaba era que llamara a la policía no que viniera.

-La pusiste en peligro, muy bien sabías que ella vendría por ti.

-No te pongas celoso Gold, ella te quiere a ti, te ha querido desde siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Darien se detuvo en seco, aquella frase encendió todas sus alertas. Miró hacia el rostro de Seiya y vio la sonrisa retorcida que se comenzaba a formar en sus labios. Sintió el calor que el chico emanaba de su cuerpo y zafándose del abrazo con el cual lo ayudaba, se hizo a un lado para mirarlo detenidamente.

-¡Es una trampa!-gritó hacia sus amigas, pero era un poco tarde.

En cuestión de segundos estaban siendo rodeados por un pequeño grupo de demonios. Miró hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a Usagi y cuando por fin lo hizo, la encontró entre las garras de un demonio ya conocido, Azael. Frente a él ya no se encontraba el odioso rostro de la estrellita, ahora la mirada llena de amargura de Semyazza penetraba en sus ojos azul zafiro.

-Sabía que eran ustedes.

Los enemigos no eran muchos, era un grupo pequeño de demonios por lo que supuso que no se trataba de algo que hubiese sido un plan muy elaborado. Uno a uno los fue reconociendo como antiguos aliados, ángeles caídos, rebelados en contra de Dios.

Frente a sus miradas sorprendidas estaban Taiki y Kakyu, que en realidad eran Azael y Lilith. A Ami se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar en las veces que se besó con el demonio, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo era que no los habían sentido, con esa cercanía debió darse cuenta de su proveniencia pero no lo hizo.

-Por fin haces algo bien Seiya, te felicito.

-Te dije que lo haría.

-¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué tú?

Era la voz de Usagi que estaba quebrantada al saber que Seiya la había traicionado. Darien la miró, tratando de decirle que tuviera cuidado, que no revelara que ya había despertado pues su vida corría peligro. Seiya se acercó a donde estaba ella sujeta por el demonio y acarició su rostro.

-Si tan sólo me hubieras preferido a mí en lugar de a él nada de esto estaría pasando.

-¿Así que se trata de eso? ¿Una estúpida venganza por tu ego herido?

-¡No! Es amor Usagi, no ego, amor, porque yo siempre te he amado, siempre hice de todo para que estuvieras bien y feliz pero tú en cambio jugaste conmigo.

-Así no pasaron las cosas y lo sabes, creí que lo habías entendido.

-¡Entender que nunca me quisiste!

-Yo te quise, aún te quiero, pero no de la misma forma en que tú me quieres a mí.

Taiki observaba la escena y había algo que no le encajaba, a pesar de que Seiya estaba en su forma demoníaca Usagi no parecía darle importancia a eso, incluso no se mostraba asustada con su apariencia. La miró de pies a cabeza, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta que por fin lo entendió, llevaba el relicario.

-¡Ella ha despertado!-gritó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Mírala Kakyu, no le teme a Seiya ni a ninguno de nosotros, si fuera aún una humana común y corriente tendría pavor de lo que ve, pero ella no.

-No puede ser, de haberlo hecho ya lo hubiéramos notado.

-Mira su cuello, lleva puesto el relicario.

Siguiendo lo que le dice Taiki la pelirroja observa a Usagi, sus ojos se abren ampliamente cuando descubre que en efecto, lleva puesto el relicario de Selene y aquello sólo podría significar una cosa, que ella había despertado.

.

.

.

El reencuentro fue emotivo, tenían siglos de no verse, siglos estando en lados opuestos de la pelea, a pesar de que no lo sabían. Michiru había traicionado a Dios y a sus hermanos, había buscado a Lucifer creyendo que el fin justificaba los medios, quería acabar con la guerra ancestral aunque significara unirse al enemigo, se había equivocado y el encontrar a Haruka fue lo que le reveló la senda correcta.

Ahora estaban reunidas las tres, los ángeles mayores del circulo externo, dejando a un lado el triste y duro pasado que las había llevado por rutas opuestas. Setsuna se sentía fuerte y dispuesta esta vez a enfrentar su destino, no había querido pelear antes pero si no tenía otra salida lo haría. Haruka por su parte dejaba a un lado el dolor que vivió por el abandono y traición de Michiru y a pesar de saber que como ángeles posiblemente su misión las separaría, sabía que debía hacer lo correcto. Se separaron del abrazo que las había unido durante largo rato.

-A todo esto Setsuna, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

-Por Hotaru, sentí que ella me necesitaba Michiru.

-¿Tú sabes quién es ella?

-No comprendo tu pregunta.

-Setsuna, esa niña es el ángel de la muerte, el cuarto ángel.

Setsuna abre sus ojos ampliamente, siempre sintió que algo más allá de ella misma la unía a la pequeña, desde su anterior vida lo sintió, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que eso que la hacía sentir cercana a Hotaru era su origen celestial.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Completamente, es por eso que los Kou la adoptaron. Megumi y Ryuhei Kou son demonios, al igual que Taiki, Yaten y Seiya, incluso el mayordomo Artemis, todos ellos son caídos, adoptaron a Hotaru porque descubrieron su origen, buen en realidad yo fui quien les dijo quien era ella.-dijo la chica bajando la cabeza.

-Ya no te sientas culpable sirena, todos hemos equivocado el camino, lo importante es que ahora estamos corrigiéndolo.

-¿Ella está en esta casa?

-Sí, en la habitación de arriba, no sabe nada.

-Debemos buscar la forma de salir de aquí y rescatarla, luego debemos buscar a las demás.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Setsuna, rescatemos a Hotaru y salgamos de aquí. Sirena ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?

-Por supuesto.

.

.

.

Se aseguró que nadie lo hubiese visto salir de aquel lugar luego de sellar la entrada hacia donde encontró a Lucifer, aunque conocía sus poderes para poseer a las cosas y personas, el hecho de mantener su cuerpo cautivo podría producirle algún beneficio, o al menos eso esperaba. A juzgar por los planes que había hecho con sus "hermanos" antes de salir hacia allá, suponía que ya debían tener cautiva a Usagi y que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para hacerse de la espada y convertirse en el amo y señor del inframundo.

Se dirigió al lugar escogido, el punto donde se reunía la mayor cantidad de maldad en la ciudad de Juban, el parque abandonado. Allí habían atraído a Usagi con la excusa de que Seiya estaba en peligro, esperando que su nobleza la llevara a ir por ella misma hasta allí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del lugar supo de inmediato que algo no iba muy bien. El cielo se notaba oscuro, la luna ya no brillaba y por la tormenta eléctrica que se estaba avecinando podía prever que los planes que tenía se estaban adelantando. De repente una trompeta sonó.

-Algo no está bien, algo no está bien.

Yaten tomó su forma de demonio como Samael y a pesar de que no tenía ya alas para volar, aún conservaba su velocidad sobrehumana por lo que pudo llegar pronto al parque. No podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, ángeles y demonios estaban llevando a cabo una cruenta batalla, espadas de luz se veían ir y venir, cortando todo a su paso. Megumi y Ryuhei no se veían en buenas condiciones y ni qué hablar de Taiki y Kakyu, todos estaban siendo vencidos por los ángeles guardianes.

Se acercó poco a poco, tratando de pasar desapercibido, cuando un fuerte impacto contra el suelo llamó su atención. Dos pelinegros peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, gritándose cosas, recuerdos de una vida anterior y de peleas compartidas. Seiya y Darien estaban envueltos en una batalla no solo por el destino de la humanidad y el fin de una guerra, sino por el amor de ella, de Selene, quien observaba todo escondida detrás de un árbol.

Yaten se fue acercando a ella y como no había nadie pendiente de él, fácilmente la tomó por sorpresa. Puso un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro cubriéndole la boca, para luego acercarse y hablar en su oído.

-Tranquila, no hagas ningún movimiento o morirás.

Pero Usagi no permitiría ser atrapada tan fácilmente y aprovechando la mano que el demonio tenía sobre su boca, lo mordió. El grito de dolor fue tan descomunal que llamó la atención de todos los presentes hacia donde ellos estaban, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Yaten?

-La espada será mía Taiki, yo seré el nuevo gobernante del mundo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Cuando Lucifer se entere de lo que tratas de hacer te hará peor de lo que me hizo a mí.

-Lucifer no podrá hacerme nada Seiya, él no representa un peligro para mí ni para nadie.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Minako

-Lo que escuchan, hasta ahora han temido a alguien que no puede hacer nada para lastimarlos.

-Las heridas que me hicieron no fueron fingidas Yaten, Lucifer tiene mucho poder, no te atrevas a rebelarte en su contra.

-No te preocupes por mí Seiya, más bien despídete de tu querida bombón porque ahora va a ser mía.

Usagi se sentía impotente, a pesar de haber recuperado la mayoría de sus recuerdos no se había producido su despertar como ángel y sus fuerzas en comparación con las del demonio que la tenía apresada no eran nada.

.

.

.

Salir de su prisión había resultado demasiado fácil para los ángeles, los demonios se habían marchado dejando sólo a Artemis que resultó sencillo vencerlo. Mientras efectuaban su escape escucharon el sonido de cinco trompetas y todas sabían lo que eso significaba, una batalla crucial que definía el destino de muchos estaba sucediendo, debían darse prisa, sus amigas estaban en peligro.

Subieron las escaleras y revisaron cada uno de las habitaciones hasta dar con la habitación que pertenecía a Hotaru. Cuando entraron encontraron a la niña de pie frente al balcón, su mirada estaba vacía, como sin vida y su pequeño brazo señalaba un punto en el horizonte. Se acercaron a ella e intentaron tocarla pero una fuerte energía se los impidió.

-Debo ir a ese lugar, mi misión me llama.

Sus palabras las dejaron heladas, siendo Hotaru el ángel de la muerte su llamado sólo podría significar una cosa, la muerte. Una nueva trompeta sonó, la sexta, y de pronto Hotaru se desvaneció en el suelo, desmayada. Haruka la tomó en brazos y las tres se acercaron a ver hacia donde habían estado señalando la pequeña.

-El parque abandonado.-dijo Michiru.

Haruka volteó a mirar a sus compañeras y ambas asintieron. Abrieron la ventana hacia el balcón, desplegaron sus hermosas alas de colores y volaron en dirección al lugar señalado, con la pequeña Hotaru aún inconsciente.

.

.

.

Yaten estaba decidido a llevarse a Usagi para asesinarla y así obtener la espada de la justicia, que lo convertiría en el demonio más poderoso. Su plan era sencillo, matar a Dios y a Lucifer, para luego proclamarse el soberano absoluto de todo. Pero primero debía hallar la forma de escapar de allí con ella, ahora no sólo debía enfrentarse a los ángeles que la protegían sino también a sus propios aliados. Usagi no sabía qué hacer para salir de este lío.

De pronto recordó las lecciones a las que su padre terrenal la había obligado a ir, clases de defensa personal. Claro, Kenji buscaba proteger a su hijita de algún muchacho que quisiera abusar de su inocencia, pero al menos eso le serviría en esa oportunidad. Golpeó su estómago con toda la fuerza que tenía, sabía que no era mucho, pero debería de servir de algo. Yaten sintió el fuerte golpe y liberó a la chica de su agarre, lo que Usagi aprovechó para correr al lado de Darien.

-Eres un imbécil Yaten, pudiste haberle hecho daño.

-No me darás más ordenes Taiki, nunca más.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos, tanto ángeles como demonios, vieron como Yaten alargaba su brazo hacia el cuello de Taiki con afiladas garras. El demonio, quien no esperaba ese ataque, recibió la fuerza del mismo en su cuerpo. La cabeza de Taiki rodó a sus pies, con ojos muy abiertos, un espeso líquido negro brotaba del cuerpo del demonio, salpicando a los presentes.

Megumi, Ryuhei y Mimet se asustaron en gran manera, huyendo despavoridos ante la situación. Seiya miraba hacia Yaten con gran furia, si bien alguna vez pensó en deshacerse de Taiki para poder estar con Selene, creía que los motivos de Yaten para hacer lo que hizo eran despreciables, no como los suyos que eran por amor.

-¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho? Has traicionado a los tuyos por tu sed de poder.

-No sé por qué me recriminas, nosotros somos iguales o es que acaso ya se te olvidó la rebelión que montaste cuando querías quedarte con ella.-dijo señalando a Usagi que estaba abrazada de Darien.

-¡Yo la amaba!

-¿Y eso justifica lo que hiciste? No Seiya, traición es traición, además él se lo buscó, siempre creyéndose superior a nosotros, dándonos ordenes y tratándonos como esclavos. Estoy harto me entiendes, ahora yo seré quien daré las ordenes aquí.

-Pues yo no te seguiré.

-Ni yo.

-No esperaba que lo hicieran especialmente tú víbora venenosa.-dijo dirigiéndose a Kakyu-No olvido que me diste la espalda.

-Te das cuenta que sin nuestra ayuda estás en desventaja, ellos son cinco.

-Yo solo podré con ellos Seiya no te preocupes.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección de Darien y Usagi, con cada paso que daba se hacía cada vez más grande, su descomunal cuerpo hacía temblar el suelo que pisaba, inspiraba miedo. La primera en enfrentarse a él fue Minako, haciendo uso de su espada atinó algunos golpes pero la gruesa piel del demonio parecía impenetrable. Yaten levantó su manos y la golpeó, su cuerpo voló por los aires cayendo del otro lado del lugar.

Ami y Rei se le opusieron pero corrieron la misma suerte de Minako, el demonio se mostraba imparable, ninguna espada hacía algo en él, la fuerza de los ángeles no parecía hacerle nada. Ni Seiya ni Kakyu lograban comprender cómo se había convertido en un demonio tan poderoso, aparentemente lo subestimaron por mucho tiempo, creyéndolo el más débil del grupo, pero estaba demostrando que no lo era.

Llegó el turno de Makoto. El ángel de la naturaleza aprovechó la tormenta eléctrica para usarlo en su favor y haciendo gala de sus poderes para controlar los elementos logró detenerlo. Yaten cayó en el suelo luego de que un rayo impactara su cuerpo y yacía inconsciente.

-¿Estará muerto?

-No lo creo, los ángeles no tienen poder para matarnos Seiya.

Darien dejó a Usagi al cuidado de Makoto por unos segundos para acercarse al demonio con sumo cuidado. Lo pateó en el costado y no reaccionó, sacó su espada dispuesto a acabar con el peligro y la levantó en el aire. Usagi miraba lo que estaba pasando, impotente de no poder ayudar a sus amigos. Miró el rostro de demonio en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que él sonreía.

-¡Darien cuidado!

El pelinegro volteó a mirar hacia donde ella estaba, sin entender a qué se refería. Yaten aprovechó esta distracción para tomarlo por el pie y levantarse de un salto. El demonio era tan grande que el cuerpo de Darien colgaba como si fuera un muñeco. Lo tiró contra el suelo, produciéndose un gran ruido cuando su cuerpo golpeó la tierra.

-Ya que quieres protegerla será un placer para mí matarte.

Extendió su brazo y de sus manazas surgieron nuevamente las afiladas garras. Con el pie lo sujetaba contra el suelo, Darien hacía todo para zafarse pero no podía, la fuerza de Yaten superaba la de muchos demonios que había conocido. Las imágenes comenzaron a agolparse en la mente de Usagi, los recuerdos de la vez que lo vio morir y del momento en que ella había sacrificado su propia vida cuando estuvo a punto de morir a manos de Semyazza. Se soltó del agarre de su amiga y protectora y sin importarle su propia seguridad, corrió para impedir la muerte de su amado. Parecía que su historia se repetía.

-Nadie va a impedir que yo sea el poseedor de esa espada.

La afilada garra se acercaba rápidamente a su objetivo. Un agudo grito de dolor se escuchó en todo Tokio. La séptima trompeta sonó. Líquido espeso se escurría de las garras de Yaten que sonreía victorioso, mirando el cuerpo casi sin vida que era atravesado por ellas.

-¡No!-gritaba Usagi, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

.

.

.

Sabía que este era un momento decisivo, el momento para el cual había preparado a todas sus huestes pero a pesar de eso, les había prohibido interferir. Era una batalla que debían enfrentar solos, sus ángeles elegidos, los que habrían de hacer la diferencia en una guerra que llevaba siglos. A pesar de eso lo que estaba sucediendo lo llenaba de dolor.

Eran suyos, su creación, sin importar lo que había sucedido en el pasado, a pesar de sí mismo, él los amaba. Por eso cada una de las muertes que se habían dado en ese momento provocaban un gran dolor y sufrimiento en su espíritu.

-Señor, déjanos intervenir, debemos ayudar a nuestros hermanos.

-No Kerub, ellos deben cumplir su destino. Selene está a punto de despertar, por fin se ha dado el sacrificio de amor.

.

.

.

El cuerpo casi sin aliento de vida del pelinegro salió de las manos de Yaten como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Usagi se apresuró hasta donde estaba él, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No podía permitir que te lastimara.

-Pero no tenías la obligación de protegerme.

-Sabes bien que nunca ha sido una obligación bombón, todo lo que he hecho por ti lo he hecho por amor.

-Seiya…

**_Muchos siglos atrás…_**

_Luego de haberse enfrentado con su creador por defender a sus hermanos, Selene bajó a las profundidades de la tierra para buscarlos y convencerlos de volver con Dios. Llevaba su espada consigo, aunque esperaba no tener que usarla._

_Hasta el momento no había dado con ninguno de ellos, al parecer no querían ser hallados. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando reconoció a uno de ellos._

_-¡Semyazza!_

_-¿Selene? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, acaso tú?_

_-No Semyazza, yo jamás me rebelaré contra Dios. He venido a buscarlos a ustedes._

_-No es necesario, ya tomamos nuestra decisión._

_-Pero acaso no entiendes que eso nos enfrentaría a todos._

_-No me importa, tal vez eso sirva para demostrarle a todos que soy el mejor._

_-¿De eso se trata, de vanidad?_

_-Tú no lo entenderías nunca, siempre has sido su preferida._

_El ahora ángel caído le dio la espalda a quien en otrora había sido su hermana pero que ahora era una enemiga. Selene lo miró partir, era el primero que encontraba y no pudo hacer nada para redimirlo. A partir de ese momento, su cambio comenzó._

Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru llegaron justo en el momento exacto para ver cómo Yaten había intentado matar a Darien y cómo Usagi corría hacia ellos para impedirlo. Pero antes de que la afilada garra llegara a tocar a cualquiera de los dos, Seiya, que miraba todo lo que sucedía, se apresuró a darles alcance, empujando a un lado a Usagi y poniéndose delante de Darien, recibiendo en su propio cuerpo el mortal golpe.

Darien estaba a un lado inconsciente, mientras que Usagi tomaba el cuerpo de Seiya que se hallaba en el suelo. Una a una las chicas se fueron reintegrando al grupo, primero Rei, luego Minako y por último Ami, que observaban a las tres mujeres que habían llegado a la escena y una de ellas, Haruka, con la pequeña Hotaru en brazos. Usagi seguía con Seiya en brazos.

-Selene, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte.

-No hables Seiya, no te hace bien.

-Yo debo hacerlo. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho, de haberle dado la espalda a Dios, de no haber aceptado volver contigo cuando me lo ofreciste pero sobre todo del daño que le he provocado a mis hermanos durante siglos.

-Dios te perdonará, ya lo verás.

-¿Y yo Selene? ¿Yo podré perdonarme? No, tomé las decisiones equivocadas y ahora debo asumir las consecuencias. Pero hay algo de lo que no me arrepiento y es de haberte conocido. Tú eres lo único puro y verdadero en mi vida y el amor que siento por ti es genuino. Te amo Selene, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.

Y con esas palabras exhaló. Usagi lloraba amargamente sobre su cuerpo. Darien despertó y la vio, pero no sentía celos de esa escena. Haruka sintió un intenso calor proveniente del cuerpo de Hotaru, quien siendo envuelta por una luz purpura despertaba de su desmayo. La colocó en el suelo, del cuerpo de la pequeña comenzaron a salir un par de hermosas alas purpuras.

Hotaru comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba Usagi con el cuerpo de Seiya en brazos y cuando estuvo frente a ella se inclinó y tomó el cuerpo del caído en los propios, como si no pesara nada. Usagi trató de impedírselo pero Darien puso una mano sobre sus hombros.

-Déjala, para esto ha despertado.

Luego Hotaru desapareció ante la vista de todos.

Con la ayuda de Darien, Usagi se levantó del suelo. En su mirada se notaba algo diferente, algo que no estaba allí hace un momento. Miraba fijamente a Yaten que sonreía complacido con lo que había hecho. Las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. La luna brillante y plateada se asomó por primera vez en la noche, bañando con su luz el cuerpo de Usagi.

Empezó a sentir el calor que envolvía su cuerpo, el dolor en su espalda era inhumano. Los presentes miraban la escena asombrados de lo que creían que estaba sucediendo. Darien en su mente recordaba las palabras que Dios le había dicho siglos atrás, cuando él descubrió por fin quién era.

-Un sacrificio de amor.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Haruka que estaba cerca de él.

-Era necesario el sacrificio de amor para despertar a Selene.-contestó por él Michiru.

-Yo siempre creí que Zedekiel o sea Darien era el revelador.

-Así es Minako, él es el revelador pero no quiere decir que era quien la despertara. Se ocupaba que alguien entregara su vida libremente a cambio de la de ella y eso fue lo que acaba de suceder.

Las palabras de Setsuna sorprenden a todos, siempre creyeron que quién debía despertar a Selene era Darien, pero al parecer se habían equivocado. La luz plateada los cegaba, era difícil ver el cambio que estaba teniendo Usagi. Primero las alas plateadas brillaron detrás de ella, luego su ropa comenzó a cambiar y por último y ante el asombro de todos, la espada de la justicia comenzó a aparecer, estaba escondida en su propio cuerpo.

-Eso era lo que quiso decir, Selene y la espada uno son.

Nuevamente Darien recordaba su conversación con Dios y ahora todo estaba cobrando sentido. Dios había sellado el poder de Selene en ella misma y su poder residía en la espada, por eso nadie la había podido hallar y por eso Lucifer la quería a ella, para hacerse de la espada. Por supuesto que nunca sospechó que la espada estaba dentro de Selene, pero no le extrañaba eso viniendo de Dios.

Yaten y Kakyu miraban con temor el espectáculo, ambos sabían lo que podía significar. Una vez que Selene apareció ante ellos en su forma celestial, pudieron ver la furia en su mirada. Empuñaba la espada con dirección al demonio que había segado la vida de Seiya, que había muerto por protegerla a ella. Su corazón nuevamente se estaba llenando de rencor y resentimiento, recordando la maldad que había en los demonios y en los humanos, irremediablemente quería vengarse.

Darien pudo percibir la intención de su ángel y rápidamente se interpuso entre la espada y Yaten. Fueron unos cuantos milímetros que separaron su cuerpo de la espada, afortunadamente para él.

-Apártate Zedekiel.-dijo Selene con dientes apretados.

-No, no permitiré que manches tu corazón con odio y venganza.

-¡Él mató a Seiya!

-Pero si tú lo matas te convertirás en lo que es él.

-No me importa, él merece morir.

-¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar eso? Dios es el único que puede juzgarlo Selene, no nosotros.

Sabía que lo que decía Darien era cierto, si hacía esto, si se vengaba sería igual que Yaten, pero a pesar de eso, el dolor la estaba cegando, haciéndole difícil detenerse.

-¡Quítate!

-No Selene, por favor, no lo hagas, esta no eres tú, no es de quién yo me enamoré. La Selene que yo he conocido y he amado es noble y pura, incapaz de tomar justicia por su propia mano, con un corazón tan grande para salir corriendo a rescatar a su propio enemigo. No, la Selene que yo amo no haría esto. Por favor, baja la espada.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Miró el frío mar azul de los ojos de quien ella amaba más que a sí misma, sintiendo como esa mirada le traía paz y quitaba la espada de su mano. Lentamente bajó los brazos y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, temblando. Yaten y Kakyu, aprovecharon el momento para huir del peligro que para ellos representaba Selene. Darien la abrazó y la hizo ponerse en pie, limpió sus lágrimas y luego dirigieron su vista hacia donde estaban por fin reunidas, después de siglos enteros, sus ángeles protectores.

Corrió hacia ellas y todas se abrazaron, sintiendo esa cercanía que tanto añoraban aunque sin saberlo. Darien observaba sonriente la escena y analizaba todo. No sabía a qué se refería Yaten con lo que dijo acerca de Lucifer, ni qué era lo que debían hacer ahora, pero estaba feliz de haberla por fin encontrado.

.

.

.

Kerub se apresuró a avisarle a Dios que Darien quería verlo y que no venía solo. Esta vez el ángel no hizo protesta alguna porque ellos no tuvieran un llamado del Jefe e incluso les permitió pasar al lugar sagrado a esperarlo. Hablaban animadamente cuando la voz de Dios los sorprendió.

-Al fin están todos reunidos.

Voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Dios no venía solo, a su lado estaba Hotaru. Por un momento Selene se emocionó pensando que quizás también estuviera con ellos Seiya, adivinando este pensamiento Dios le aclaró.

-Semyazza ha recibido una nueva oportunidad, su acción demostró que estaba arrepentido de sus actos.

-¿Es nuevamente un ángel?

-No Haniel, ha regresado a la tierra como un ser humano.

-Señor, pensábamos que al despertar Selene iniciaríamos la batalla final contra Lucifer.

-Les voy a decir algo que no saben Mihael. Lucifer no puede enfrentarse a ustedes en una batalla porque su cuerpo está atado en el infierno. Yo mismo lo encadené allí luego de la caída, por esta razón quería la espada, era la única con el poder de liberarlo.

-Ahora entiendo lo que dijo Yaten.-comentó Ami.

-A pesar de eso, la batalla continúa... -Dios continuó-Y lo hará por siempre, mientras exista luz también existirá la oscuridad. Selene, el poder que te di siempre será codiciado y por lo tanto peligroso para todos los que te rodean, ya hemos visto lo que es capaz de hacer cuando es usado del modo incorrecto.

-Señor, en cierta forma me siento culpable por todo lo que han pasado mis hermanos, yo no supe usar el poder de la espada y tergiversé tu voluntad, te pido por favor que ellos no paguen el precio por mi error.-dijo mirando hacia sus amigas.

-Selene, como te dije, el poder que encierras en ti con la espada es demasiado grande, siempre atraerá a los que quieran utilizarlo para su propio beneficio y con ello puedes arriesgar a todos los que estén contigo. Por eso voy a liberar a tus amigos del peso de protegerte a ti, ya no tendrán que exponerse para salvarte y se quedarán en el cielo, como cualquier otro ángel y vivirán aquí eternamente. La libertad de escoger no sólo es de los humanos-dijo hacia todos los presentes-ustedes también tienen libre albedrío. -Volvió a mirar a Selene-Así como en un principio le dije a Zedekiel que debía sacrificar su vida por la tuya y él lo aceptó, así Semyazza escogió libremente tomar su lugar. Y ahora les doy a ustedes la misma oportunidad.

-¿Y qué es lo que debemos dar a cambio?-Preguntó Michiru

-Pueden quedarse en el cielo, ser ángeles y vivir eternamente, ya no tendrán el peso de proteger a Selene ni tendrán que seguir luchando la batalla entre ángeles y caídos, pero como el poder de Selene es tan codiciado y en cualquier momento alguien intentará nuevamente poseerlo, deberé apartarla de todos, irá a cuidar la entrada del Edén, sola. Ustedes no podrán ir con ella pero a cambio conservaran sus alas y vivirán eternamente.

-Si esa es la condición para que ellos estén bien la acepto.

-¡No!-dijo Darien interrumpiendo-No quiero separarme de ti, no ahora después de que por fin eres tú de nuevo.

-Entiende, mi poder es peligroso, si debo alejarme de ustedes para protegerlos estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-La suerte que corra Selene es la que nosotros deseamos. Donde sea que ella esté allí estaremos nosotros, lo que sea que le suceda nosotras estaremos con ella.-dijo Rei poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Debe haber otra forma, Señor, por favor, ¿verdad que hay otra forma?

-Pueden renunciar a sus alas, a la vida eterna, a todo lo que conocen y volver a la tierra en forma humana, sin poderes y sin memoria de sus vidas antes de eso. Pero toda decisión tiene una consecuencia. Cada uno seguirá su propio destino, vivirá su propia vida, en caminos diferentes. Si deciden eso no sabrán quiénes son y por lo tanto no puedo garantizarles que vuelvan a encontrarse, será cosa del destino. Podría terminar su vida y nunca volverse a ver.

-Pero también podría pasar.-Darien volteó a ver a Usagi- Selene, ya te encontré una vez y te prometo que te volveré a encontrar. Atravesaremos el tiempo, si tenemos que volver a nacer lo haremos, pero si hay una esperanza para nosotros, por más mínima que sea, yo quiero aferrarme a ella, porque sé que esta vez seremos felices para siempre.

Selene lo miró con temor, quería fervientemente creer que tendrían esa oportunidad, pero sabía muy bien que no obtendrían ayuda esta vez para encontrarse. Miró hacia sus amigas, ¿cómo podría ella condenarlas a este destino solo por la esperanza de vivir su amor?

-Hazlo Selene, nosotras te apoyamos.-dijo Setsuna.

-Así es Selene.-dijo Minako.

-Preferimos correr ese riesgo, que no volver a estar todos juntos.-continuó Ami.

-Encontraremos la manera de que nuestros caminos se crucen, en esta vida y en cualquier otra.-dijo Haruka tomando de la mano a Michiru.

-Porque nuestros destinos están entrelazados, como las estrellas de una gran constelación.-respondió Makoto.

-Y aunque parezcan lejanas entre sí, su brillo las mantiene unidas.-terminó Hotaru.

Selene miró nuevamente hacia Darien, a cada una de sus amigas y luego hacia Dios. Él entendiendo su decisión, simplemente asintió.

.

.

.

Hacía un hermoso día. El sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, la brisa soplaba fresca meciendo las palmeras acompasadamente. Era un día perfecto en las bellas y afrodisíacas playas de Cuba, donde Darien Chiba, estudiante de medicina, había ido a hacer una pasantía en uno de los famosos hospitales de la cuna de la medicina como era conocida en esos días la bella isla.

Ese día en particular había sentido el deseo de dejar a un lado todo el trabajo y relajarse frente al mar, claro que ayudó el hecho de que coincidía con el primer día libre que tenía en meses, por lo que aprovechó que el clima estaba a su favor y se fue a la playa. Llevaba unos escasos minutos allí cuando una silueta femenina llamó su atención.

Era una linda chica de unos 18 años de edad, no muy alta, largos cabellos dorados caían en su espalda sueltos en rizos al viento. Llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas rosado con una minifalda blanca, un sombrero de paja y gafas oscuras. La visión era sencillamente fascinante, sus curvas se notaban deliciosamente tentadoras.

La contempló mientras ella caminaba a la orilla de la playa, el agua mojando la blanca piel de sus pies descalzos. De repente una pequeña brisa sopló haciendo volar por los aires el sombrero de paja. La chica corrió tratando de alcanzarlo pero le fue difícil, hasta que el objeto cayó justo al lado de donde estaba Darien, quien inmediatamente lo tomó en sus manos y se levantó.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.

-Gracias, no creí que lo alcanzaría.

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Darien, trabajo en la isla, tu nombre es…

-Oh que tonta, no me presenté. Me llamo Serena, es un gusto.

Serena le tendió la mano al mismo tiempo que se quitó las gafas. Darien se quedó boquiabierto, nunca antes había visto un par de ojos tan hermosos y puros. Una sensación desconocida los recorrió a ambos, como si ya se hubieran conocido en otro tiempo... en otra vida. Y de inmediato lo supieron. Allí iniciaba su historia de amor.

.

.

.

Un viejo que caminaba cerca en compañía de otro hombre más joven observaba de lejos la escena y se sonreía.

-Creía que no ibas a ayudarlos.

-Y no lo hice Kerub, el destino se ha encargado de reunirlos.

-¿Será que esta vez podrán por fin vivir su amor?

-El detalle con el amor verdadero Kerub es que es como el oro, es necesario pasarlo por fuego para purificarlo y eso significa que deberán enfrentar pruebas.

-Pero Señor, ellos ya han pasado por mucho, creo que es justo que puedan ser felices juntos.

-Eso mi querido ángel dependerá de ellos mismos, y de las decisiones que tomen.

-¿Libre albedrío?

-Así es, libre albedrío.

** :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. Final.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

**Y así amigos hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Les agradezco montones el que me hayan seguido, cada comentario, cada persona que me agregó a sus favoritos y cada uno de los que aunque no me hizo ningún review ni me añadió, sacaron un tiempito para dedicarlo a este fic.**

**Tengo sentimientos encontrados, me siento muy feliz de haber concluido con este proyecto y al mismo tiempo triste porque se acabó esta historia. ****Espero de verdad que este final haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas y que haya aclarado cualquier duda que tuvieran de camino del por qué de las cosas que estaban sucediendo. Les confieso que no se me ocurría de qué forma terminarla, luego pensé que de seguir siendo ángeles nunca podrían vivir de verdad su amor, así que me pareció mejor que tuvieran que escoger. Al final nuestros personajes decidieron y todo se reduce a eso, a las decisiones que tomamos y que marcan nuestro destino.**

**Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, ojalá y pronto volvamos a encontrarnos por aquí, que me acompañen en el nuevo fic Todo por amor que ya está listo para empezar a publicar.**

**Por ahora me despido, les mando muchos besos desde Costa Rica. Nos leemos pronto.**

**FIN... **


End file.
